Drei Ringe sie zu knechten
by Hedera
Summary: Manchmal ist selbst ein Sieg nicht genug! Warum hegt Gandalf noch immer düstere Gedanken nach der Elben Sieg gegen die Orks? Und was hält das Schicksal für die Waldelben bereit, die ihre Heimat verloren haben? LETZTES KAPITEL DA!
1. Das Böse erwacht

****

Disclaimer: Keine von all den verwendeten Figuren gehören mir (ausser die kleine Ueberraschungseiervariante, die besitze ich!), die sind alle Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich hab sie bloss ausgeliehen!

Bevor ihr die Geschichte lest...

Gibt's noch einige wenige Autorenanmerkungen:

"Drei Ringe sie zu knechten" ist schon von mir auf fanfiction.net veröffentlicht worden, aber auf Englisch. Da ich aber zuerst eine ungefähre deutsche Variante geschrieben habe, veröffentliche ich sie hier mal probehalber, falls jemand daran interessiert ist. Es handelt sich um eine AU-Story, so dass Orte, geographische Begebenheiten und auch das Verhalten von einigen Figuren nicht immer demjenigen der Charakter aus Film und Buch entsprechen. Ich versuchte jedoch, sie möglichst originalgetreu wiederzugeben... Niemand hat jemals von mir behauptet, ich könne mich kurz fassen... So bereitet euch auf eine seeeeehr lange Geschichte vor! Das erste Kapitel gibt vor allem die Grundlage der Story. Wirkliche Action gibt's erst ab dem 2. Kapitel ... 

Drei Ringe sie zu knechten...

Die Geschichte beginnt kurze Zeit vor der Entdeckung des einen Ringes. Bereits ziehen sich die dunkeln Wolken einer düsteren Bedrohung über Mittel-Erde zusammen, eine Bedrohung, die wohl wahrgenommen wird von den Weiseren unter seinen Bewohnern, doch ahnen selbst jene nicht, welch schreckliche Ereignisse ihnen die Zukunft bringen wird, und viel früher noch als erwartet.

Gandalf der Graue ist einer von ihnen. Er versucht, die freien Völker Mittelerdes, die Menschen, Zwerge und Elfen, zur Bildung einer neuen Allianz gegen das rasch erstarkende Böse zu bewegen, indem er sie alle zu einer grossen Beratung nach Rivendell bittet. Doch seine mahnende Stimme verhallt ungehört, denn zu tief trennt das Misstrauen jetzt diese verschiedenen Völker; und keines von ihnen ist bereit, diese Vorbehalte aufzugeben aufgrund einer für sie unsichtbaren Bedrohung.

__

Kursive Sätze: Gedanken, die nicht laut ausgesprochen werden

****

1. Das Böse erwacht

Gandalf der Graue stand auf der hölzernen Terrasse neben Elronds Haus und blickte in die Abenddämmerung hinaus. Von hier aus konnte er fast ganz Rivendell überblicken, dessen atemberaubende Schönheit wie immer einen eigenartigen Reiz auf ihn ausübte; ihn einerseits mit Ehrfurcht erfüllte und andererseits mit einer stillen Traurigkeit; einer seltsamen Mischung aus Gefühlen, wie er sie selten mehr verspürte heutzutage. 

Er seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war es der Hauch von Ewigkeit, und Unsterblichkeit, der über Rivendell lag wie ein schirmendes, schützendes Dach, der diese widerstrebenden Empfindungen in ihm auslöste, denn er selbst war alt, und er fühlte sich – wie dies den Menschen eigen war – weit enfernt davon, unsterblich zu sein. Ganz besonders heute...

Oder waren diese seine gemischten, ja unguten Gefühle bereits die Vorboten einer Bedrohung, eines zukünftigen Verhängnisses, das auf Rivendell zukroch, unsichtbar noch, heimtückisch verborgen wie die jagenden Tiere der Nacht?

Er seuftze erneut und zog seinen Mantel fester um sich. Die Dunkelheit war rasch gekommen und hatte kühle Nachtluft mit sich gebracht.

__

"Gandalf, du Narr." schalt er sich selbst. _"Du bist wirklich sentimental geworden auf deine alten Tage, und senil und misstrauisch, wie sie dir das vorgeworfen haben heute bei der Ratsversammlung. Vielleicht solltest du dich wirklich zurückziehen, irgendwohin, wo die Belange der anderen dich nicht mehr berühren. Vielleicht würdest du dann aufhören, überall die Zeichen des Bösen zu sehen..."_

Sein Begleiter, der ihm von Zeit zu Zeit einen besorgten Seitenblick zugeworfen hatte, schweigend, hob endlich seine Stimme und unterbrach so den Strom seiner dunklen Gedanken. "Du siehst beunruhigt aus, Gandalf, besorgter, als ich es bei dir je gesehen habe." sagte er. "Sind die bösen Kräfte, von denen du gesprochen hast, bereits so bedrohlich für Mittelerde, dass sie dir keinen Augenblick des Friedens mehr gewähren, selbst hier, mitten in der friedlichen Umgebung von Rivendell?" Gandalf drehte sich um, um das Gesicht des Sprechers zu betrachten. "Ich weiss es nicht, Aragorn, Erbe des Ilsidur." antwortete er schwer. "Ich weiss es nicht, und doch fühle ich das Erwachen einer versteckten Bedrohung für uns alle. All meine Hoffnung, sie zu entdecken, sie zu bannen, hatte ich in die Versammlung bei Elrond gesetzt, doch..."

Aragorn fixierte ihn noch immer mit einem stechenden Blick, angespannt, abwartend, doch der Zauberer sprach nicht weiter. 

"Was hattest du denn erhofft, Gandalf?" drängte Aragorn schliesslich leise. "Elfen, Zwerge und Menschen... Seit Ewigkeiten hat es keine Allianz mehr gegeben zwischen ihnen! Vielleicht... Wenn Du nur irgendeinen Beweis hättest für eine unmittelbare Bedrohung, eine einfallende Armee, irgendetwas..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Doch nach den Diskussionen, die ich mir heute angehört habe, habe ich meine Zweifel daran, dass es überhaupt irgendetwas geben kann, dass diese Streithähne einigt." Das Lächeln, das seine Worte begleitete, war alles andere als fröhlich.

***

"Nach Beweisen fragt ihr?" sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken, eine stolze, zornige Stimme. "Oh, die gibt es zu Genüge. Die Invasion, nach der ihr fragt, hat schon lange begonnen." Der Mann, der hinter ihnen stand und diese zornigen Worte sprach, gab weder Gandalf noch Aragorn, die sich beide zu ihm umgedreht hatten, die Gelegeneheit, ihrerseits irgendetwas zu bemerken, sondern sprach gleich weiter, als würde er eine Rede führen, die er schon hundert Mal gehalten hatte, als sei er schon von vorneherein von der Wirkungslosigkeit dessen, was er zu sagen hatte, überzeugt.

"Seht ihr es denn nicht, Streicher, oder wie auch immer ihr euch nennen mögt? Orks, hunderte, tausende von ihnen, marschieren gegen Gondor, Tag für Tag; seit Wochen schon, selbst in diesem Augenblick, da wir hier stehen und fruchtlos diskutieren, und wir sind es, die sie bekämpfen, wir, die Männer von Gondor; aber sie sind zahlreich heutzutage, diese schwarzen Bestien, die durch unser Land streifen, während wir täglich Krieger verlieren im Kampf gegen sie. Dies ist der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin: Hilfe suche ich für das Volk von Gondor, Hilfe bei unseren Bemühungen, diese schwarze Pest auch aus euren Ländern fernzuhalten. Während ihr hier eure Diskussionen und Beratungen abhält, vergiessen Menschen – Menschen meines Volkes – ihr Blut, um Mittelerde zu schützen. Doch noch immer wird uns keine Hilfe zuteil, weder von Zwergen, noch von Elfen. Zwergen und Elfen! Ha! Die ersteren zu kurzsichtig, um sich um etwas anderes zu sorgen als ihre Minen, letztere zu herzlos, um sich um das Schicksal von blossen Sterblichen zu kümmern!"

"Es ist der Schmerz, der aus dir spricht und dich solche Dinge sagen lässt, nicht Klugheit, Boromir, Sohn von Gondor." sagte Gandalf sanft, als der Krieger vor ihm erbittert verstummte. "Ich verstehe Deinen Zorn. Glaub mir, auch ich wünsche mir eine Allianz zwischen Elfen, Zwergen und Menschen mehr als alles andere..." Boromir unterbrach ihn. "Eine Allianz?" sagte er, und etwas wie Verachtung, und noch immer sehr viel Zorn, lag in seiner Stimme. "Wir brauchen keine Allianz. Keine Beratungen, keine langen Reden. Was Gondor braucht, ist eine schlagkräftige Armee, die seine Frauen und Kinder beschützt, seine Männer, seine weissen Türme, seine goldenen Felder. Wir haben unseren Blutzoll bereits bezahlt... Doch was kümmert dies diese verdammten Kreaturen des Waldes und die Gnome? Soll ich etwa mit einer Armee aus Halblingen gegen die Orks marschieren?"

"Still!" presste Gandalf zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Wir sind nicht so alleine, wie man das annehmen könnte, Boromir!" Boromir trat einen überraschten Schritt zurück, als er diese Worte hörte, und auch Aragorn tastete unwillkürlich nach seinem Schwert, doch noch verstand keiner von ihnen, worauf Gandalf anspielte.

***

"Du hast scharfe Augen, alter Mann." sagte da eine körperlose Stimme von irgendwoher zwischen den Bäumen hinter ihnen, und sie liess Aragorn den Griff seines Schwertes fester umfassen und verdüsterte Boromirs Miene. 

Dann löste sich eine stille Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Bäume, in der sie sich bisher verborgen hatte, und sprang leichtfüssig auf die Plattform, auf der sie standen. Geflissentlich übersah sie die drohende Haltung von Aragorn und Boromir, und wandte sich an Gandalf. "Schärfer als es für mich wünschenswert ist, Gandalf der Graue."

Vor ihnen stand eine Elfe, gekleidet in das Grün und Braun der Waldelfen, und die Machart seiner Kleidung wies ihn als einen der Düsterwald-Elfen aus. Er schien jung, sofern man dies bei der herrschenden Dunkelheit sehen konnte; selbst in elfischen Masstäben, und sein Gesicht war von jener ätherischen Schönheit, die allen Elfen zu eigen sein scheint, und sein Haar glänzte wie Silber im fahlen Mondlicht.

"Die Nachtigallen haben deine Anwesenheit verraten, Legolas Greenleaf, Sohn des Thranduil." versetze Gandalf trocken. "Ihr Singen hat schon vor einer geraumen Weile ausgesetzt. Doch jetzt sprich, Prinz des Düsterwalds: Was versteckst Du dich im Dunkel der Bäume wie eine Kreatur mit bösen Absichten?"

"Böse Absichten sind es nicht, die mich hierherführen." antwortete die Elfe ruhig. "Ich trage keine Waffe bei mir. Ich wünsche Dich zu sprechen, Zauberer." Er warf einen Blick auf Boromir und Aragorn, die ihn noch immer misstrauisch, kampfbereit, musterten, und für einen Augenblick erschien etwas wie ein spöttisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. 

"Mein Vater glaubt, dass Mittelerde nicht unmittelbar bedroht ist." fuhr er dann fort, ruhig, nur an Gandalf gewandt, als drohe ihm keinerlei Gefahr von dessen Begleitern, "... er denkt, dass du deine eigenen Pläne und Absichten verfolgst bei deiner Allianz von Elfen, Zwergen und Menschen, Pläne, die du nicht vor uns enthüllen willst." Seine blauen Augen studierten Gandalfs Gesicht. "Denn unergründlich ist das Wissen der Zauberer, und unlesbar ihre Gedanken. Und dennoch..." er zögerte einen Augenblick, "...dennoch denke ich, dass ich ehrliche Besorgnis in deinen Augen gesehen habe, als du uns vor Sauron warntest..."

Gandalf seufzte. "Tief schon scheint mir die Kluft, die die freien Völker Mittelerdes voneinander trennt." sagte er. "Angst und Misstrauen regiert zwischen ihnen, wo doch einzig in Einigkeit unsere Hoffnung für die Zukunft liegen würde. Vielleicht hat sich das Böse schon weiter ausgebreitet als wir es ahnen, denn das der dunkle Same der Zwietracht selbst in den Herzen der Elfen erblüht ist; scheint mir kein gutes Zeichen zu sein. Ich versichere dir, Prinz der Düsterwaldes, ich hege keinerlei Absichten in meinem Herzen als diejenigen, Mittelerde vor jeglichem Unheil zu bewahren."

"Ich glaube dir, Zauberer." sagte Legolas einfach. "Es wäre klug von meinem Vater, elfische Bogenschützen nach Gondor zu entsenden." Jetzt endlich warf er einen Blick auf Boromir. "Obwohl ich eine dieser herzlosen Elfen bin..." der Prinz wandte sich zum Gehen, "... werde ich gehen und versuchen, das Herz meines Vaters für die Menschen von Gondor zu erweichen. Auf Wiedersehen, Gandalf der Graue, Streicher, und Boromir, Krieger aus Gondor!" Und schon war er in den Bäumen verschwunden, so lautlos, wie er gekommen war.

***

"Was war das?" sagte Boromir, ungläubig, mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem. "Die Elfen werden uns Hilfe bringen? Uns, den Sterblichen?" Legolas schien ihn gehört zu haben, denn er wandte sich ein letzes Mal um. "Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, Krieger von Gondor." Sagte er. "Ich bin nicht Thranduil's erstgeborener Sohn."

"Was wollte er damit sagen?" fragte Aragorn mit gerunzelter Stirn, während Boromir noch immer wie gebannt dahin starrte, wo er die Elfe hatte verschwinden sehen. "Genau was er gesagt hat." versetzte Gandalf nachdenklich. "Thranduil wird nicht auf ihn hören. Er hat seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, und Legolas weiss dies. Weise, wie der König des Düsterwalds sein mag, er ist immer noch eine Elfe, unberrührt vom Schicksal anderer Völker, denn er lebt in einer Welt, in der die Vergänglichkeit, die Schicksale, der Hass und die Liebe der Menschen wenig Bedeutung haben." Er drehte sich nach Boromir um. "Verurteile die Elfen nicht für das, was Elfen aus ihnen macht. Sie verstehen euch nicht, können euch nicht verstehen, nicht einmal Legolas, der hier so etwas wie Mitleid gezeigt hat. Ich hoffe nur, für die Elfen selbst und für ganz Mittelerde, dass nicht genau dies unser aller Untergang sein wird." Die letzten Worte hatte er leise gesprochen, mehr zu sich selbst als zu sonst irgendjemanden, und Boromir nickte und biss sich finster auf die Unterlippe.

***

Endlich, nachdem sie alle lange, fröstelnd in der kühlen Nachtluft, auf die Rückkehr der Elfe gewartet hatten, zog sich Boromir für die Nacht zurück; und schliesslich ging auch Aragorn, nachdem er dem Zauberer kurz zugenickt hatte, ohne etwas zu sagen, er wollte den alten Mann, der tief in Gedanken versunken schien, nicht stören. Gandalf machte keine Bewegung, seinen Abschiedsgruss zu erwiedern, als hätte er ihn nicht bemerkt; und den Kopf hielt er gesenkt wie jemand, der gänzlich unempfänglich ist für die Reize der Aussenwelt.

Doch kaum hatte Aragorn die Terrasse verlassen, kam Leben in seine reglose Gestalt, und seine Augen suchten denjenigen Platz in den Bäumen, von dem er wusste, dass er die Elfe verbarg, seit mindestens zwei Stunden jetzt; und tatsächlich bewegte sich jetzt dort, wohin sein Auge fiel, eine schattenhafte Gestalt, und Sekunden später hatte sich Legolas Greenleaf zu ihm gesellt. 

"Ich bringe schlechte Nachrichten, Gandalf!" sagte er, und seine Stimme klang ungerührt, doch er sah Gandalf nicht in die Augen, und sorgfältig hielt er sein Gesicht im Dunkeln. "Mein Vater und seine Ratgeber haben beschlossen, Rivendell morgen zu verlassen. Sie werden keine Bogenschützen nach Gondor entsenden. Richtet dies ihm, ihrem Gesandten, morgen aus, zusammen mit meinem Abschiedsgruss." Er schwieg einen Augenblick, um dann, leiser jetzt, hinzuzufügen: "Und mein Bedauern." 

Er drehte sich um, um dahin zurückzukehren, woher er gekommen war, doch Gandalf hielt ihn zurück, indem er ihn am Arm fasste. "Schlechte Nachrichten, in der Tat, Prinz Legolas..." sagte er und machte einen Schritt nach vorne; was ihm ermöglichte, das Gesicht seines Gegenübers im Mondlicht zu betrachten. 

"Schlechte Nachrichten, in der Tat..." wiederholte er, und seine Stimme klang müde, "...wenn selbst Elfen die Hand gegeneinander erheben."

Auf Legolas' linker Wange war eine leichte Rötung zu erkönnen, und seine Unterlippe schien gespalten. Der Prinz riss sich aus Gandalfs Griff frei, als hätte er sich verbrannt. "Das ist nichts, alter Mann!" zischte er, und seine Stimme hatte jede Spur von Freundlichkeit verloren. "Das ist nichts!" wiederholte er dann, ruhiger jetzt, und er sah aus, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, verfiel dann aber in Schweigen. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze warf er sich herum und versuchte, sich zurückzuziehen, doch noch immer hielt ihn Gandalf zurück, und sein Griff war von überraschender Stärke. "Prinz Legolas!" fragte er ernsthaft. "Hat euer Vater euch geschlagen?"

Selbst jetzt, da die Dunkelheit ihm keine genauen Beobachtungen erlaubte, konnte er doch die Nervosität und Unruhe fühlen, die der Prinz ausstrahlte, etwas, was ihn beunruhigte, denn normalerweise waren die Elfen sehr sorgfältig darin, Gefühle dieser Art zu verbergen.

"Er war sehr wütend." sagte Legolas schliesslich zögernd. Noch immer schien er ziemlich erschüttert von der Konfrontation mit seinem Vater, denn seine Brust hob und senkte sich, als wäre er gerannt, und ein leichtes Zittern war in seiner Stimme.

"Es tut mir leid." sagte Gandalf. "Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass..."

"Bemitleide mich nicht." Sagte Legolas kalt und befreite sich mit einer fliessenden Bewegung aus dem Griff des Zauberers. "Du hast Deine eigenen Probleme zu lösen, Gandalf der Graue." Und schneller als ein Gedanke verschmolz seine Gestalt mit dem schützenden Dunkel der Bäume.

***

Aragorn, der dieses kurze Gespräch mitangehört hatte, trat aus dem dunkeln Winkel hervor, der ihn bisher verborgen hatte, um sich wieder an die Seite des alten Zauberers, der noch immer beim Terrassengeländer stand, zu stellen. Der alte Mann schien nur milde überrascht und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Aragorn lächelte für einen Augenblick ein fast jungenhaftes Lächeln. "Die Nachtigallen sind verstummt." sagte er. "Schon vor einer geraumen Weile." Doch rasch wurde seine Stimme wieder ernst. "Du hast recht, Gandalf." sagte er. "Etwas Schlechtes wird passieren; etwas Schlechtes, das in der Luft liegt wie ein fernes Gewitter und nur darauf wartet, über uns hereinzubrechen. Ich brauche keine Beweise, um deinen Worten Glauben zu schenken"

Das Gewitter brach zwei Tage später über sie herein; grausamer, als sie es sich je ausgemalt hatten selbst in ihren wildesten Träumen, und das Böse schlug zu, mit einem lange vorbereiteten ersten Schlag, und es landete einen tödlichen Treffer mitten im Herzen Mittelerdes.

****

Fortsetzung folgt...

das heisst, falls irgendjemand dies möchte! Dieser Irgendjemand kann dann einfach ein "Yep" oder "Go on" in Form eines reviews hinterlassen; und schon erscheint, wie von Zauberhand, ein weiteres Kapitel dieser Story im Netz! 


	2. Nacht bricht herein

****

2. Nacht bricht herein

****

Es war noch fast dunkel, als sie Rivendell verliessen, doch die Luft war bereits erfüllt vom süssen Duft erwachenden Blüten, Vögel sangen ihr Morgenlied in den Bäumen, und ein schöner, lichter Morgen würde in Kürze heranbrechen, der einen ebenso schönen Tag versprach – und deshalb wenig zu der düsteren Stimmung passte, in der sich die aufbrechende Gesellschaft von Waldelben befand. Elrond war gekommen, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden und ihnen eine gute Heimreise in den Düsterwald zu wünschen, doch er war kurz angebunden gewesen dabei, und Legolas wusste, dass selbst sein Vater seine Entscheidung – ihrer aller Entscheidung – keine Krieger nach Gondor zu schicken, hinterfragte, obwohl er dies nicht zeigte.

Erst als sie schon gute zwei Stunden von Rivendell entfernt waren, schien sich des Königs Laune zu bessern, und er begann, leise mit dem Diener zu sprechen, der an seiner Seite ritt. Legolas war froh, dies zu sehen. Nicht dass er den Mann gemocht hätte, mit dem sein Vater sich jetzt unterhielt, denn dies war ein älterer, farbloser und (wenigstens seiner Meinung nach) kriecherischer Mensch, der allerdings den Vorzug hatte, mit Diamanten gehandelt zu haben, und so ziemlich alles über Schmuck zu wissen und demzufolge bei seinem Vater in hohen Ehren stand. Wenigstens hatte Thranduil jene düstere, brütende Stimmung hinter sich gelassen, in der er den Tag begonnen hatte...

Eigentlich gab es auch keinen Grund für sie, so niedergedrückt zu sein! Sie hatten ihre Entscheidung getroffen; und einzig die Zukunft würde zeigen, ob sie richtig gewesen war, oder falsch. "Und schlussendlich..." dachte Legolas, "...ist Vater einfach erleichtert, Rivendell mit seinen hochgebildeten und zivilisierten Einwohnern in seinem Rücken zu wissen." Der Gedanke entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Ja, die Idee war nicht schlecht. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater, der mächtige König aller Waldelben, tatsächlich die Rolle gefürchtet, die er in Rivendell zu spielen gehabt hatte, diejenige des weisen, beherrschten und geduldigen Elbs, und war froh, dass dies jetzt hinter ihm lag.

Oh, Thranduil besass eine Menge Tugenden: Er hatte ein grosses Herz, das offen war für die einfachen Freuden des Lebens (sehr zur Sorge seiner Frau, in jener Zeit, bevor sie nach Valinor gesegelt war), er war ein herausragender Krieger, rasch in Liebe und Hass und immer aufrecht, immer direkt.

Doch Weisheit (so, wie Elrond sie vielleicht definieren mochte) und Geduld, die besass er nicht, und in der Kunst der Diplomatie, da war er nicht bewandert, und so waren jene Tage in Rivendell, voll von endlosen Beratungen und Begegnungen, die jetzt hinter ihnen lagen, wohl eine ziemliche Tortur für ihn gewesen.

Immer schon hatte es eine mehr oder weniger gutmütige Rivalität zwischen dem Düsterwald und Rivendell gegeben; und in den Augen der Rivendell-Bewohner musste Thranduil sicherlich den perfekten Waldelben darstellen: Einen kaum zivilisierten Wilden, einzig (und widerwillig) anerkannt für seine kriegerischen Fähigkeiten, doch für nichts darüber hinaus.

Legolas Lächeln wurde breiter. Er wusste natürlich, was die Waldelben ihrerseits über die Bewohner Rivendells dachten. Zu zivilisiert, das waren sie, schon fast dekadent, und bereits entfernt vom Leben in wahrer Natur (was "Wälder" bedeutete, natürlich), eingelullt von einer zu schönen, zu friedfertigen Umgebung, die sie nach und nach ihre sicheren Instinkte verlieren liess.

Er warf einen forschenden Blick auf seinen Vater, und deutlich sichtbar war es plötzlich für ihn, dass sich der König tatsächlich nach dem Düsterwald zurücksehnte; und Legolas musste sich eingestehen, dass er dasselbe empfand. Da war eine stille, doch tiefe Liebe in seinem Herzen, für seiner Heimat Bäume, Gewässer, Fluren und Kreaturen, und auch er wünschte sich, bereits zurück zu sein, zurück unter dem schützenden grünen Blätterdach seiner Heimat, die sie bald erreicht haben würden. Vielleicht waren er (und ganz besonders sein Vater) ganz einfach von einer Welle des Heimwehs erfasst worden; auf das all die seltsamen Gefühle, die sie alle erfasst zu haben schienen, zurückzuführen waren; und die sofort verschwinden würden, wenn sie nur den Düsterwald erreichten.

****

II. 

Sie liessen ihre Pferde rasch ausgreifen und ritten den ganzen Tag über ohne Rast, bis die Dämmerung einbrach. Dann erst gewährten sie ihren Tieren Ruhe und bereiteten sich auf die Nacht vor. Keiner von ihnen schien jedoch das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf zu empfinden, und so sassen sie denn um ein kleines Feuer, sich manchmal leise unterhaltend, meistens jedoch schweigend, und erfrischt ritten sie am nächsten Morgen erneut los, gleich mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen.

Erneut ritten sie in einen wundervollen Frühlingsmorgen hinein, und dessen helle, frische Farben, und der lebhafte Vogelgesang, der die endlich mächtige Rückkehr des Frühlings zu preisen schien, füllte ihre Herzen mit Fröhlichkeit. Von Zeit zu Zeit begann einer der Reiter, leise eine Melodie vor sich hin zu summen, und einige andere fielen bald ein, sofern sie denn die Worte kannten, und die bereits erstarkende Sonne wärmte ihre Gesichter.

Vielleicht war es die Schönheit dieses Tages, vielleicht aber auch einfach ihre Eile, den Düsterwald zu erreichen, die ihre Sinne einlullte und sie unaufmerksam machte.

Andernfalls lässt es sich nicht erklären, dass die Elben unter der Führung ihres Königs Thranduil sie nicht eher wahrnahmen, die erstickende Präsenz des Bösen; und der faulige Gestank der Orcs würde ihre feinen Sinne früher beleidigt haben.

Doch nichts fühlten, nichts bemerkten sie, und dieser Tag, der begonnen hatte in Fröhlichkeit und Freude, endete in Schmerz und Trauer.

****

III. 

Sie hatten eben eine kleine Waldzunge durchquert und ritten am Fusse einer kleinen Anhöhe entlang, auf einem ziemlich engen, eingeschnittenen Felspfad, der wohl früher einem Fluss ein Bett geboten hatte, als das Böse aus dem Wäldchen vor ihnen hervorbrach und zwei der Elbenkrieger augenblicklich von ihren Pferden fielen, schwarze Ork-Pfeile tief eingebettet in ihren Herzen, und zwei weitere nur Sekunden später starben, getötet durch eine weitere Salve von schwarzen Pfeilen.

Legolas sah all diese Geschehnisse, als würden sie in Zeitlupe ablaufen, und sowohl sein Herzschlag als auch die Todesschreie seiner Gefährten schienen laut in seinen Ohren zu widerhallen, und für einen Augenblick war seine Kehle zugeschnürt in ungläubigem Entsetzen, und Angst. Ihre Pferd, obwohl sorgfältig erzogen und normalerweise ruhig selbst in der Schlacht, bäumten sich jählings auf und versuchten, vor der unerwarteten Gefahr zurückweichen; etwas, was den überlebenden Elben wahrscheinlich das Leben rettete, denn es waren ihre massiven Körper, die die nächsten Ork-Pfeile auffingen. 

"Alle zurück! Bei den Valar, zurück!" hörte er seinen Vater brüllen, und dessen ruhige Stimme war es, der Legolas aus seiner Erstarrung riss. Instinktiv bückte er sich tief über den Rücken des Pferdes unter ihm, ignorierte mit grosser Willensanstrengung all das, was um ihn herum vorging, flüsterte beruhigende Worte in das Ohr seines Tieres und versuchte es dazu zu bringen, rückwärts zu schreiten, etwas, das durch den Tumult um ihn herum und die Enge des Pfades, auf dem sie sich befanden, ziemlich erschwert wurde. Endlich, nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, gelang es ihm, sein Pferd zu wenden. 

Nachdem er ein paar Schritte zurück galoppiert war, drehte er sich wieder um, während er in einer einzigen, fliessenden Bewegung seinen Bogen zog und einen Pfeil auflegte, schweratmend, denn brennender Hass schnürte ihm jetzt die Kehle zu, und er war bereit, jeglichen Ork zu töten, der sich leichtsinnigerweise in die Reichweite seiner Pfeile begab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich drei weitere Krieger, der menschliche Diener und sein Vater neben ihm aufbauten, doch er wagte es nicht, ihnen einen genaueren Blick zuzuwerfen, denn jeden Augenblick mochten ihre Angreifer, die sich bis dahin noch bedeckt hielten (abgesehen von dem hässlichen Triumphgebrüll, das sie bei ihrem heimtückischen Angriff ausgestossen hatten, und an dem man sie, wie an ihren schwarzen Pfeilen, eindeutig identifizieren konnte) aus dem Wald hervorbrechen.

Legolas hielt noch immer seinen Bogen straff gespannt, die Augen in äusserster Konzentration zusammengekniffen, ohne dass seine Arme ermüdeten, doch sein Herz wurde schwer, als keine weiteren Elben folgten. Dies bedeutete, dass sechs von seinen Gefährten gefallen waren durch die bösartige Attacke ihrer Erzfeinde... 

Trauer begann, seine Kehle zuzuschnüren, doch Legolas wusste, dass jetzt nicht der Augenblick war, sich ihr hinzugeben, denn es galt noch immer, ihr Leben zu verteidigen. Jede Sekunde jetzt würden die Orks aus dem Wald hervorbrechen...

Für einige flüchtige Momente rührten sich weder die Angreifer, noch ihre beabsichtigen Opfer.

Dann brach Legolas' Pferd unter ihm zusammen, mit einem fast menschlich klingenden Klagelaut, denn ein Speer hatte sich tief eingebettet in seine Flanke. Legolas, der darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen war, fiel hart, doch es gelang ihm dennoch, rasch wieder auf die Füsse zu kommen. Seinen Bogen hatte er beim Sturz verloren; und hastig hob er ihn auf; mit Erleichterung bemerkend, dass dieser seinen Fall offensichtlich unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Seine Erleichterung war aber mehr als kurzlebig, als er die Kriegsschreie hinter ihm hörte und den schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei eines seiner Gefährten neben ihm, und er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Orks auch aus dem Wäldchen hinter ihnen hervorgebrochen waren, und sie jetzt attackierten. "Eine Falle..." dachte er. "Sie haben auf uns gewartet..." während er den Kopf schüttelte, als könne er damit alle lähmenden Folgen seines Sturzes abschütteln. "Sie haben uns erwartet..." Der Bolzen einer Armbrust verfehlte seine linke Schulter nur um einige Zentimeter.

Erneut war es sein Vater, dessen Geistesgegenwart und Kaltblütigkeit sie alle rettete. "Hinauf!" kommandierte er. "Auch dort haben wir keine Deckung, aber oben auf der Flanke des Hügels haben wir wenigstens den Vorteil der Höhe auf unserer Seite! Hinauf!"

Es waren nur fünf von ihnen, die dann auch tatsächlich die kleine Anhöhe erreichten, die sich vor ihren Augen erstreckte, und die sich somit (für einige Augenblicke wenigstens) ausserhalb der Reichweite ihrer Angreifer befanden, und keiner von ihnen schien unverletzt, doch nun hatten sie ein paar wertvolle Sekunden gewonnen, die es ihnen erlauben würden, sich hinter ihren Pferden in Deckung zu begeben, und ihre Bögen zu ziehen.

Die beiden Rotten Orks, nach Blut hechelnd wie eine Meute hungriger Hyänen, hatten sich jetzt am Fusse der Anhöhe vereinigt und versammelte sich unter ihnen, mindestens 20 an der Zahl; und seltsamerweise schienen sie es mit einem erneuten Angriff auf die ihnen verhassen Elben nicht eilig zu haben, obwohl ihre Gesichter begierig genug schienen, ihren Ueberfall zu Ende zu bringen und alle Elben zu töten, die ihren Weg gekreuzt hatten.

Dann aber, nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, begannen sie, langsam gegen ihre Feinde vorzuschreiten, die Schilde sorgfältig erhoben (denn selbst die Orks kannten die legendären Fähigkeiten der Elben mit ihren Bögen) und sie waren wie eine schwarze Lawine des Böses, die alles vernichten würde, dass sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

Thranduil lachte. Es war ein kurzes, knappes Lachen, bar jeglicher Fröhlichkeit.

"Lass uns ihnen zeigen, wie teuer ein Elb sein Leben zu verkaufen weiss." stiess er zischend zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Diese Narren! Gegen vier Elfenkrieger! Auf mein Kommando…Eins, zwei, drei!" 

Und die Elbenbögen sangen ihren tödlichen Gesang, immer und immer wieder, und einige der angreifenden Orks fielen unter schrecklichem Brüllen, doch noch immer schritten die andern aus ihrer Schar vor, denn ihre Rüstung war dick gepanzert, und sie wussten ihre Schilder zu nutzen. Zu früh, viel zu früh gingen den Elben die Pfeile aus, und noch immer kamen die Orks, langsam, aber stetig, näher. Mindestes sechs von ihnen waren noch am Leben, und noch immer war ihnen keine Angst anzumerken, noch immer machten sie keine Anstalten, sich zurückzuziehen, obwohl ihr Hinterhalt missglückt war, und das war mehr als unüblich für einen Ork in jenen Zeiten. 

Neben Legolas verschoss Mardin, seines Vaters oberster Leibwächter, seinen letzten Pfeil, um dann mit einem Seufzen, sein langes elbisches Messer zu ziehen. "Kommt nur her, meine hübschen kleinen Lieblinge." murmelte er. "Ich werde euch einen warmen Empfang bereiten..." Und mit diesen Worten warf er sich den Orks entgegen, die auf seinen plötzlichen (und etwas zu tollkühnen) Angriff ebenfalls ihre Schritte beschleunigten. Jetzt stellte sich Thranduil an Mardins Seite, mit gezogenem Schwert, und Legolas und der letzte andere elbische Krieger beeilten sich, es ihnen gleichzutun.

Dennoch hätte all ihr Mut, ihre Tapferkeit umsonst sein können, denn im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatten die Orks noch immer ihre Pfeile, doch von unerwarteter Seite wurde ihnen Hilfe zuteil. Einer der Elbenkrieger, von den Orks als tot zurückgelassen, war nur schwer verwundet gewesen; und jetzt stand er, stolz und aufrecht, in ihrem Rücken. Er hatte noch einen Bogen, er hatte noch Pfeile, und drei seiner schwarzen Gegner fielen, bevor sie noch wussten, wie ihnen geschah. 

Die andern Orks warfen sich unter drohendem Knurren herum, und einer von ihnen schaffte es tatsächlich, einen Pfeil gegen diesen seinen neuen Feind abzuschiessen; doch dann wurde auch er getötet (fast gleichzeitig bohrten sich Thranduils Schwert und Mardins Messer in seinen Körper), und mit ihm fiel der letzte der Orks.

Ein Lächeln ging für einen Augenblick über das Gesicht des Elbenkriegers, der sie gerettet hatte, dann gaben seine Knie unter ihm nach, und er fiel mit einem leisen Aechzen ins Gras.

****

IV. 

Legolas schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, und für einen Augenblick wurden seine Knie weich, als die Erleichterung wie die Wellen einer Sturmflut über ihn hereinbrach. Sie hatten überlebt, wenigstens einige von ihnen... 

Noch bevor er wirklich wusste, was er tat, hatte er sich in Bewegung gesetzt, ging auf den Gefährten zu, der, einige Meter von ihm entfernt zusammengebrochen war, denn dieser hatte ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet; und verdiente jegliche Hilfe, die ihm zuteil werden konnte. Sein Vater und Mardin stiessen zeitgleich einen triumphierenden Schrei aus, bevor sie sich ihm anschlossen, um den Zustand des Gefallenen zu untersuchen. 

Unglücklicherweise gab es nicht mehr viel für sie zu helfen: Der tapfere Elb hatte all seine verbliebenen Kräfte vebraucht, um seinen König zu retten, bevor er schliesslich seinen schweren Wunden erlegen war. Oder war es ein Gift gewesen, das sein Leben zum Erlöschen gebracht hatte wie eine aufgebrauchte Kerze? Es war eine altbekannte Tatsache, dass die Orks oft ihre Pfeilspitzen vergifteten... Neben ihm fluchte Mardin leise, und Legolas liess unglücklich den Kopf hängen. Sechs Elben waren getötet worden, und wofür? Sicherlich hatten sie es den Orks heimgezahlt, denn nun lagen zwanzig von ihnen tot oder sterbend auf dem Boden, und dennoch hatten sie, die Düsterwald-Elben, einen schweren Verlust erlitten.

Und nahe, so nahe den Grenzen ihres Reichs hatte der Ueberfall stattgefunden. Die Orks wurden anscheinend von Tag zu Tag verwegener!

Thranduil erhob sich als erster, die Nutzlosigkeit weiterer Bemühungen einsehend. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den zwei verbleibenden Pferden, denn es schien ihm nicht ratsam, hier noch lange zu verweilen, da keiner von ihnen wusste, ob nicht irgendwo noch mehr Orks verborgen waren. Sein Diener, der Mensch, hatte sich von Anbeginn des Kampfes bei den Pferden versteckt, er war kein Mann der Waffen und hatte deshalb nicht am Gefecht teilgenommen. Mardin und Legolas knieten noch immer neben ihrem gefallenen Begleiter, und noch immer leise fluchend, drehte ihn der Leibwächter des Königs um, so dass er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam, und er wischte ihm einige Strähnen blutiges Haar aus dem Gesicht. Legolas sah ihm zu, noch immer körperlich und geistig völlig erschöpft; und so sah keiner von ihnen, was als nächstes passierte. Sie hörten es bloss.

****

V. 

Thranduils Schrei durchschnitt die Luft, und er klang mehr überrascht als wütend, oder schmerzerfüllt, und seinem Schrei folgte ein leises Aechzen und das schrille Wiehern eines Pferdes. Die überlebenden Elfen warfen die Köpfe herum in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war, und was sie sahen, liess ihr Blut erstarrten.

Thranduil, der König des Düsterwaldes, war in die Knie gesunken, während seine Hände sich über seiner Brust verkrampft hatten. Selbst aus seiner Entfernung konnte Legolas den Dolch, der aus seines Vaters Körper herausragte, mit entsetzlicher Deutlichkeit erkennen. Erneut schrie Thranduil etwas, es klang noch immer sehr wütend, doch dann fiel er, mit dem Gesicht nach vorn, ins Gras, und lag reglos.

Legolas und Mardin standen wie angewurzelt und sahen wie gelähmt auf jenen Punkt, an dem ihr König gefallen war, während Thranduils Diener, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Angst, versuchte, eines der beiden elbischen Pferde zu besteigen, die ihm eine Flucht vor dem Ort seines offensichtlichen Verbrechens hätten ermöglichen können, ein Vorhaben, das von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war, da diese von elbischer Dressur waren und nur Menschen als Reiter duldeten, wenn ihre Herren es ihnen befahlen. Fest hielt er etwas in seiner rechten Faust umschlossen, was ihn zusätzlich behinderte, und obwohl er es tatsächlich schaffte, ein paar Meter davonzukommen, so erwischte ihn doch Mardins erster Pfeil, aus der Leiche eines Orcs herausgerissen und scheinbar ohne zu zielen abgeschossen, mitten durch die Kehle. Ohne einen Laut fiel er vom Pferd; und als regloses, unförmiges Bündel blieb er am Boden liegen.

Mardin gönnte ihm keinen zweiten Blick, sondern liess seinen Bogen achtlos fallen und folgte Legolas, der schon an seines Vaters Seite gerannt war. Weder er noch der junge Prinz verschwendeten auch nur einen Gedanken an den Grund, den Thranduils Juwelier für diesen seinen Angriff auf seinen Herrn hätte haben können; noch kümmerte es sie, was dieser, selbst im Tode noch, in seiner Rechten krampfhaft umklammert hielt. Sie dachten nicht daran, wie verzweifelt man sein musste, um als älterer, schwächlicher Mensch einen Elben zu attackieren und auf seinem Pferd zu fliehen zu versuchen; denn der Diener musste gewusst haben, dass er keinen Erfolg haben würde. Es war Angst, nackte Angst, die den Juwelier zu seinem Verbrechen getrieben hatte, Angst vor seinem wahren Herrn, doch das konnten sie noch nicht wissen, noch kümmerte es sie, und es machte erst viel viel später für sie Sinn.

Legolas fiel neben seinem Vater auf die Knie, und keine Sekunde wandte er den Blick von dem reglosen Körper des Königs und dem Blut, das plötzlich und rasch auf dessen Brust aufblühte. In seiner Kehle war plötzlich ein entsetzlicher Schmerz, und Tränen schossen in seine Augen, doch tapfer hielt er sie zurück, er wollte nicht weinen, nicht hier, nicht vor seinem Vater, nicht, solange noch irgendwelche Hoffnung übrig war.

Hektisch versuchte er, seines Vaters Tunika zu öffnen, doch dieser verwehrte es ihm, indem er seine Hände packte. "Lass..." sagte er schwach. "Lass es, Legolas...Es ist zu spät."

"Vater!" sagte Legolas, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn. "Legolas..." sagte er mit der Bestimmtheit desjenigen, der wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. "Ich werde gleich... zu den Schatten gehen." Er lachte kurz auf, dann hustete er ein wenig. "Wer hätte das gedacht... abgestochen wie ein gestellter Hirsch... von einem gewöhnlichen Sterblichen...." Seine Augen schlossen sich. Sein Atemholen wurde mühsamer. "Vater!" Legolas ängstlicher Ausruf, der einen Stein zum Leben erweckt haben würde, hatte zumindest den Erfolg, dass Thranduil erneut die Augen öffnete, und sein erlöschender Blick fixierte noch einmal seinen Sohn. "Sag Saldir...Saldir, dass er mein Erbe ist." murmelte er. "Und Elwyne sein Nachfolger. Sag ihnen... dass sie gute Söhne waren...Ihr alle... gute Söhne..."

Seine Kräfte verliessen ihn nun rasch. Jeder Atemzug schien ihn nun eine gewaltige Anstrengung zu kosten, und die ganze Zeit über war ein schmerzhaftes Röcheln in seiner Kehle. "Der Ring..." flüsterte Thranduil endlich, "ein Erbstück...für Saldir... der Mensch hat ihn genommen...Du musst ihn Saldir geben... Legolas... der Ring..." Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite. Thranduil, der König vom Düsterwald, hatte eben seinen letzten Atemzug getan.

"Vater!" schrie Legolas laut auf und vergrub das Gesicht an seines Vaters Schulter, und Tränen begannen, ungehindert über seine Wangen zu laufen. Er weinte, gefangen in jener Art der Trauer, die einen sich selbst, die Zeit und selbst die Welt um einen herum vergessen lässt vor Schmerz, und wenn auch sein Herz noch nicht die Tatsache akzeptiert hatte, dass sein Vater tot war, sein Verstand hatte bereits begriffen, dass nichts, und am allerwenigsten Trauer und Tränen, die letzten Minuten würde ungeschehen machen können und ihm den Vater zurückbringen würden.

Legolas wusste es nicht, doch in jenen Augenblicken empfand er jene Art von zerreissendem Schmerz, der das innere Licht der Elben angreift und sie zu töten vermag, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig überwunden wird.

****

VI. 

Endlos später, so schien es ihm zumindest, fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und er hob den Kopf. Ueber ihm stand Mardin, und er sah grimmig aus (grimmiger noch als üblich), und seine Augen waren gerötet, als hätte er ebenfalls geweint, etwas, das seltsam tröstlich auf Legolas wirkte, so dass er versuchte, das Schluchzen, das seinen Körper noch immer schüttelte, zu unterdrücken, und sich ein wenig zusammenzureissen. Er fragte nicht nach der Kreatur, die seinen Vater getötet hatte, denn er war sich sicher, dass Mardin sich ihrer gründlich angenommen hatte, und so war Mardin der erste, der das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach.

"Dies ist einer der schwärzesten Stunden, die der Düsterwald je gesehen hat." sagte der Leibwächter schwer. "Wir haben einen unseren grössten Könige verloren. Ich trauere mit dir, Prinz Legolas!" Legolas nickte ihm zu, noch immer zu mitgenommen, um zu sprechen.

"Doch die Dunkelheit wird bald hereinbrechen, und hier haben wir keine Möglichkeit, unseren gefallenen Gefährten – und unserem König – die letzte Ehre zu erweisen." fuhr der alte Krieger fort. "Doch wir haben ein gesundes Pferd übrig. Wenn Du rasch reitest, Prinz Legolas, wirst du den ersten unserer Aussenposten in drei Stunden erreicht haben. Dort wirst du ein frisches Pferd bekommen und weiterreiten können, um die schlechte Nachricht zu verbreiten, dass König Thranduil..." Er sprach nicht weiter, als wäre selbst er, der alte Haudegen, unfähig, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu spinnen. "Ich werde bei deinem Vater wachen..." fuhr er schliesslich fort, "... und nichts Böses wird Hand an ihn legen, solange ich noch eine Spur von Leben in mir habe. Ich werde über ihn wachen, bis du mit Hilfe zurück sein wirst, Prinz Legolas, und wir uns unserer Toten annehmen können."

Steif kam Legolas auf die Füsse. Mardin hatte recht. Obwohl der Schmerz über den Verlust, den er eben erlitten hatte, noch immer unerträglich in ihm wütende und ihn fast zerriss, wusste er, dass er sich jetzt mehr wie ein Prinz zu verhalten hatte, und wie ein Führer. Seine Brüder, und all die andern Elben des Düsterwaldes hatten ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass Thranduil gefallen war, und die Körper der Getöteten verdienten ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis. Später, wenn er diese seine Pflichten erfüllt haben würde, da würde er Zeit für seine Trauer haben. "Danke, Mardin." murmelte er, und seine Kehle fühlte sich wund an. "Dein Ratschlag ist gut. Möge deine Nacht frei von noch mehr Bösem sein." Mardin sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Deine auch, mein Prinz. Ich bete für deine sichere Rückkehr." Und mit diesen Worten hob er seines Königs blutiges Schwert auf und stellte sich vor Thranduil auf, und leise sang er ein Klagelied für den Tod seines König, und so wartete auf die Rückkehr von Legolas und weiteren Elben – oder den Orks, und der andere Krieger wartete an seiner Seite.

****

VII. 

Legolas konnte sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er durch den nächtlichen Düsterwald geritten war, denn in seinem Kopf irrten die Gedanken durcheinander wie die Ameisen, wenn ihr Nest zerstört worden war, und vor Trauer konnte er keinen einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen.

Oder war es der neue Schrecken, der ihn erwartete und ihn den alten – wenigstens zeitweise – vergessen liess? Seine normalerweise so wachen, scharfen Sinne mussten sehr abgestumpft gewesen sein in jener Nacht, durch seine Trauer und seine emotionale Erschöpfung, denn er bemerkte es sehr spät.

Als er es endlich sah, zügelte er abrupt sein Pferd und starrte in ungläubigem Staunen. Nicht weit entfernt von ihm, mitten im Herzen des Düsterwald, wütende ein riesiges Feuer, und sein orangefarbenes Licht – und der schwarze, dunkle Rauch – der von ihm ausging, war schon über weite Entfernungen wahrnehmbar. 

Der Düsterwald stand in Flammen. Mit einem heiseren Schrei der Verzweiflung trieb Legolas sein Pferd an. 

****

Fortsetzung folgt…

****

Anmerkung der Autorin:

****

An Leahna: Ups, schreibt man tatsächlich Elben? Das hab ich nicht gewusst. Im neuen Kapitel versuch ich mal, die Elfen durch "Elben" zu ersetzen und hoffe, dass mir keine durch die Lappen gegangen ist. Danke für das nette review! Sätze wie "zu den Favourites gesteckt" tendieren dazu, mich grössenwahnsinnig zu machen, aber ich hörs trotzdem sehr gerne!

****

Für Siri: Fehler? Arghh! Sags nicht meinem Deutschlehrer! Vielleicht kommts daher, dass ich grosse Teile des Kapitels einfach aus dem Englisch rückübersetzt habe... Danke schön für das review!

****

Für Amlugwen: Ich hab auch so eine Nervensäge daheim (komischerweise vermisse ich sie aber doch, wenn sie nicht da ist, weil man dann niemand zum quälen hat...), weiss also, wie es Dir geht. Als "Trost" werfe ich mal das nächste Kapitel ins Internet... und freue mich auf ein weiteres review von dir!

****

An alle: Nun, ich hoffe, dass ich mein Versprechen wahr gemacht und in diesem Kapitel mehr action gebracht habe als im vorhergehenden... Ich hab sogar einen kleinen Cliffhanger geschafft, har har (fieses Grinsen)... also, wenn jemand wissen möchte, wie´s weitergeht, schickt mir review-Junkie doch noch ein, zwei Worte in dieser Hinsicht...


	3. Der Düsterwald fällt

****

3. Der Fall des Düsterwalds

****

Das Feuer kroch einen weiteren Stamm hoch. Langsam und doch unaufhaltsam durchdrang es die Rinde des Baumes, fand neue Nahrung und stieg und stieg. Die glatte abweisende Oberfläche der Buche, von der es sich nährte, machte ihm die Arbeit schwer, und gegen oben wurde es weniger, dann aber erreichte es die Blätter, die es zu neuem Leben entfachten. Zischend, da noch voller Saft, fielen sie den Flammen zum Opfer, und bald brannte der ganze Wipfel lichterloh. Das Feuer arbeitete, bis die Buche nur noch aus einem bizarr anmutenden Stumpf bestand. 

Dann war es an der Zeit, den Boden entlang zu kriechen, sich von dem letztjährigen trockenen Laub zu nähren und einen neuen Baum zu suchen. Anfangs hatten sich ihm noch die Elben in den Weg gestellt, besonders, als es sich den hölzernen Hallen ihres Königs genähert hatte. Sie hatten Wasser geworfen und versucht, Gräben zu ziehen, um ihm jegliche Nahrung zu entziehen. Aber bald hatten sie damit aufgehört, weil die schwarzen Kreaturen gekommen waren. Es hatte Tumulte gegeben, Aufruhr und Kämpfe, was das Feuer nicht weiter störte; und bald darauf neue Nahrung. Ob es nun Elben waren oder die schwarzen Kreaturen - beide waren sie brennbar. 

****

Bald wurde der Rauch dicker, und kleine Ascheteilchen regneten auf Pferd und Reiter herunter. Sie verglimmten auf dem Fell des Tieres, legten sich auf Legolas´ Kopf, Schultern, Gesicht und Hände, machten das Atmen zur Qual; und waren doch nichts weiter als die Vorboten der Feuerfront, die sich ihnen jetzt rasch näherte. 

Mittlerweile konnte man es auch hören. Ein unheimliches Zischen, Knacken und Fauchen erfüllte die Luft, das Geräusch brennenden Holzes und sterbender Tiere, wie ein Mensch vielleicht sagen würde, oder das Stöhnen der Bäume, die von den gierigen Flammen verzehrt werden, wie es ein Elb ausdrücken würde. Ebenso wie die Asche schien dieses Geräusch von allen Seiten auf Legolas einzudringen und seine Sinne auszufüllen. Instinktiv spürte er den Wunsch, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, die Augen zu schliessen und die Realität des Feuers so zu verneinen, aber selbst das hätte nichts geholfen, denn er konnte sie fühlen, und zwar deutlich. 

Die Todesangst der Bäume und Tiere, die auf ihre Vernichtung warteten, war für ihn fast körperlich spürbar und lähmte ihn. Wie viele Waldelben war Legolas mit den Geschöpfen des Waldes auf eine den Menschen unverständliche Weise verbunden, und so teilte er jetzt ihre Qual und ihre Angst. 

Seinem Pferd schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Die arme Kreatur war vor Panik halb von Sinnen. Mit gesträubtem Fell, wild verdrehten Augen und am ganzen Körper zitternd, tänzelte sie auf der Stelle, war kaum mehr vorwärts zu bewegen. 

Trotz des Rauches atmete Legolas möglichst tief ein, um sich zu sammeln, denn jetzt musste er die Feuerfront durchqueren, und dazu brauchte er einen klaren Verstand. Er musste sein Pferd dazu bringen, geradewegs auf das Feuer zuzujagen, er musste eine Lücke in der Reihe der brennenden Bäume finden, und er musste schnell sein – dann würde es ihm gelingen, unbeschadet durch die Flammen zu kommen. Nur wo das Feuer hell aufloderte, war es wirklich gefährlich – hinter der Front würde es ertragbar sein. 

Legolas fasste die Zügel fester und sah sich suchend um. Dann jagte er sein Tier mit einem schnellen Hieb mitten in die Flanken vorwärts, direkt auf das Feuer zu. 

Gierig griffen die Flammen nach Pferd und Reiter, versengten Haut, Haare und Kleidung, machten das Atmen zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber nur für einen Augenblick, dann hatten sie die Feuerfront hinter sich.

Statt lodernder Flammen erwartete sie nun eine bizarre Welt aus verkohlten Baumstümpfen, verbrannter Erde und leise glimmender Glut. Eine tote Welt, in der nichts mehr so war, wie es einmal gewesen war.

Legolas, der den Düsterwald – jedenfalls diesen Teil des Düsterwalds – wie seine Westentasche kannte, war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben unsicher, wo er sich befand. Er zügelte sein Pferd. Das arme Tier, das buchstäblich auf glühenden Kohlen ging, war jetzt nur schwer zum Stillhalten zu bewegen, vom Instinkt getrieben, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und das Feuer bringen. Aber wie sein Reiter sich auch umsah, er wusste nicht, wohin er sich wenden sollte.

Schliesslich zuckte er die Achseln und jagte sein Tier vorwärts. Irgendwann musste er ja auf andere Elben treffen, die sich vor dem Feuer in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Und die hölzernen Hallen seines Vaters waren gross genug, dass man sie nicht verfehlen konnte.

****

Legolas traf keine Elben. Er fand auch nichts, woran er sich hätte orientieren können, obwohl sein Gefühl ihm sagte, dass die Hallen seines Vaters nicht allzu weit entfernt sein konnten. Nur der dünner gewordene Rauch, die Hitze, die etwas weniger unerträglich geworden war und die nur noch ab und zu aufglühenden Flammen sagten ihm, dass er sich bereits einiges von der Feuerfront entfernt hatte. 

Eine schwarze, öde, zerstörte Welt umgab ihn, bar jeglichen Lebens. Sie spiegelte das, was Legolas selbst empfand: Eine düstere schwarze Wolke der Hoffnungslosigkeit hatte sich über sein Gemüt gesenkt, die es ihm schwer machte, etwas zu tun, einen Sinn im Weiterreiten zu sehen oder überhaupt etwas zu fühlen. 

Sein Vater war tot, und jetzt stand auch noch der Düsterwald in Flammen, so, dass der Waldelben Heimat ernstlich bedroht war... Bereits zum zweiten Mal jetzt fühlte Legolas etwas von der unendlichen Trauer, die selbst die unsterblichen Elben in den Tod zu treiben vermag, und die sein innerstes Wesen angriff. Instinktiv jedoch wusste er, dass jetzt nicht der Augenblick war, sich dieser Trauer hinzugeben, und wie um der unheimlichen Traurigkeit auch physisch zu entfliehen, malträtierte er sein armes Pferd erneut mit den Hacken, um es anzutreiben. 

Ueberrascht machte das Tier einige schnelle Sprünge vorwärts – und prallte fast gegen eine schwarze Kreatur, die dort im Dunkel gewartet hatte. Der wütende Aufschrei des Orks mischte sich in das schrille Wiehern des Pferdes. Es liess sich kaum sagen, wer wirklich überraschter war, auf einen Gegner zu treffen, doch es war der Elb, der sich als erster von seiner Ueberraschung erholte. 

Legolas hatte den Vorteil, vom Pferd aus sein Schwert ziehen zu können, und der Ork schien durch etwas, das er in seinen Krallen hielt, behindert zu werden – jedenfalls fiel er mit durchbohrter Brust in die Asche zurück, bevor er sein Schwert auch nur halb gezogen hatte. 

Und dies war Legolas´ Glück. 

Der Ork war nicht allein gewesen. Mit furchterregenden Kampfschreien, die Zähne in den grässlichen Gesichtern gebleckt, attackierten plötzlich zwei weitere Orks den Elbenkrieger vor ihnen.Bei ihrem Anblick schoss augenblicklich eine Welle des Zorns und des Hasses in Legolas hoch. Was hatten diese Kreaturen hier zu suchen? Sie hatten wohl die Verwirrung, die während des Feuers entstanden sein musste, ausgenutzt, um auf Beutezug zu gehen, Leichen zu fleddern oder weiss Gott noch viel Schlimmeres zu unternehmen! 

All dies ging in Bruchteilen von Sekunden durch des Elben Kopf, vertrieb die lähmende Traurigkeit darin und machte aus ihm einen gnadenlosen Kämpfer. All seine Trauer, sein Leid, das ihn beherrscht hatte, war jetzt umgewandelt in Hass und Blutdurst – beide Orks, bestimmt keine schlechten Kämpfer, fielen nur Sekunden nacheinander. 

Ihr Blut versiegte zischend auf dem aschebedeckten Boden. Schweratmend sah Legolas einige Sekunden auf seine besiegten Gegner und versuchte mit all seiner Kraft, die Heftigkeit seiner Gefühle, die ihn eben beherrscht hatten, zu dämpfen. Für einige Sekunden hatte er eine derartige Lust am Töten verspürt, dass es ihm fast unheimlich wurde. Fast hätte er sein blutiges Schwert fallengelassen, dann aber umklammerte er es krampfhaft fester, während in seinem Kopf neue Horrorvisionen Form anzunehmen begannen. 

Was hatten die Orks hier zu suchen? Waren diese Kreaturen wirklich nur Leichenfledderer? Gab es viele von ihnen hier? Und wo waren bloss die andern Elben? Oder hatten die Orks gar etwas mit dem Feuer zu tun? Wieder spürte er fast körperlich eine Woge des Hasses in sich aufsteigen, so intensiv, dass es ihm erneut die Kehle zuschnürte. Was auch immer die Orks vorhatten, sie würden es teuer bezahlen. Sie würden es teuer bezahlen...

****

Legolas brauchte nicht weit zu reiten. Schon bald hörte er Geräusche, die, obwohl noch weit entfernt, eindeutig Kampfeslärm entsprachen. Klar konnte er das Klirren von Metall hören, das Schreien von Kämpfenden und das triumphierende Gekreisch von Orks. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, und seine Horrorvisionen nahmen konkretere Formen an. Noch mehr Orks... Und der Kampfeslärm war eindeutig: Sie schienen in ein Gefecht mit Elben verwickelt zu sein. Und er hatte keine Pfeile mehr, nur sein Schwert und seine Messer! 

Nichtsdestotrotz jagte Legolas vorwärts. Er hatte jetzt ein klares Ziel vor Augen: Möglichst viele Orks, die Mörder seines Vaters, zu töten. Er hatte keine Angst um sein eigenes Leben, wenigstens nicht in dieser Nacht. Es war ihm egal, ob er lebte oder starb. Was zählte, war sein augenblicklicher Hass, der nach Ork-Blut verlangte, und er würde alles tun, um ihn zu stillen. Vermutlich war es der Hass, der Legolas diese Nacht überleben liess. 

Die Nacht war schon der beginnenden Dämmerung gewichen, als er die Quelle der Kampfgeräusche erreichte. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er 15 Orks ausmachen, alle in voller Rüstung, bewaffnet mit Schwertern, Armbrüsten und einige mit Speeren. Sie drangen auf etwa 10 Elben ein, von denen Legolas zumindest deren Anführer gut kannte, aber er liess sich keine Zeit für Begrüssungsformalitäten, denn die Elben waren in Bedrängnis, obwohl sie sich tapfer schlugen. 

Nur noch wenige von ihnen schienen Pfeile übrig zu haben. Zudem hatte sie das Feuer ihrer Verbündeten, der Bäumen, beraubt, und ohne diese Rückendeckung war es schwieriger, der Elben grösste Waffe, die Treffsicherheit mit dem Langbogen, auszuspielen. So schnell ein Elb auch mit dem Bogen sein mochte: Ohne Deckung machte der Augenblick des Anvisierens und Zielens unglaublich verwundbar...

Im Augenblick schienen noch drei Bogenschützen auf den Beinen zu sein. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken, um sich selbst wenigstens gegenseitig Deckung zu verschaffen, und sandten Pfeil um Pfeil gegen die attackierenden Orks. Sie mussten aufpassen, nicht aus Versehen einer der ihrigen zu treffen, die in Mann-gegen-Mann-Kämpfe verwickelt waren, denn die Elbenkrieger, russgeschwärzt und blutverschmiert, schienen erschöpft. Ihre Schnelligkeit und Beweglichkeit im Kampf hatte deutlich nachgelassen. Es konnte sich nur noch um eine Frage der Zeit handeln, bis die Orks, wenn auch deutlich dezimiert, den Sieg davontragen würden. 

  
Die Flamme des Hasses loderte wieder hoch, als sich Legolas mit einem heiseren Schrei mitten ins Geschehen warf, und er hatte zwei der Orks getötet, bevor diese überhaupt wussten, was ihnen geschah. Sein Erscheinen löste kurzfristig etwas wie eine Panik unter diesen alptraumhaften Kreaturen aus, weil sie mit weiteren Elben zu rechnen schienen, die jeden Augenblick aus dem Wald hervorbrechen mussten. 

Doch sie fassten sich schnell, als dies nicht geschah, und der grösste unter ihnen, ein riesiger Kerl mit rötlichem zottigem Haar und albinoartig leuchtenden Augen, rannte mit gezücktem Schwert auf den neu eingetroffenen Feind zu, während zwei andere ihre Armbrüste auf ihn richteten. Legolas nahm dies aus den Augenwinkeln wohl war, konnte aber nichts dagegen unternehmen, weil der angreifende Ork seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erregte. 

Dieser war unglaublich schnell und fast ebenso unglaublich stark. Legolas, der keinen Schild besass, parierte dessen ersten Schwerthieb mit seinem Schwert. Der Schlag, der daraufhin seinen rechten Arm und seine Schulter durchfuhr, war so schmerzhaft, dass er ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte, und unter der Wucht des Aufpralls ging er in die Knie. Einem zweiten wilden Schwerthieb konnte er noch auf dieselbe Weise entgehen, dann zerbrach sein Schwert unter den Hieben seines Gegners. Der Ork röhrte triumphierend und holte erneut aus. Diesmal liess sich Legolas absichtlich fallen, tauchte unter der Schwertklinge weg, rollte sich herum und kam seitlich von seinem Gegner wieder hoch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er vor dem nächsten Hieb wegtauchen, und dies gab ihm die Gelegenheit, endlich nach einem seiner beiden langen Messer zu greifen. Keine dieser Waffen würde zwar einem Schwerthieb standhalten können, aber wenn sich der Ork eine Blösse gab, dann würde es um ihn geschehen sein... 

Gleichzeitig spürte Legolas eine leichte Uebelkeit in sich hochsteigen, und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Der Kampf mit diesem Ork, obwohl er bisher nur einige Sekunden gedauert hatte, schien endlos. Die andern Orks mit den Armbrüsten, die er wahrgenommen hatte und die jetzt aus seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwunden waren, mussten längst schussbereit sein... 

Ein erneuter Schwerthieb, wieder wich Legolas seitlich aus. Diesmal nicht schnell genug. Das Schwert riss seine Schulter auf, kostete Blut und sendete glühende Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. Und eine weitere Woge des Zorns. Aus halb knieender Stellung warf sich Legolas mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen vorne und prallte etwa auf Hüfthöhe gegen seinen Gegner. Dieser ging unter dem unerwarteten Angriff zu Boden, doch sein Schwert hielt er fest umklammert und hob es erneut, um seinen kleineren Gegner von sich wegzuschlagen. Damit hatte Legolas gerechnet, und mit einem raschen, geübten Hieb mit seinem Messer schlug er dem Ork die Schwerthand ab. 

Dieser brüllte auf, ein Schrei, der rasch in ein Röcheln überging, als Legolas ihm die Kehle aufschlitzte. 

Das Blut seines Gegners tropfte noch von seinem Messer, als er sich wild nach dem nächsten Feind umsah. 

Die andern Elben schienen ob seinem unerwarteten Auftauchen neuen Mut gefasst zu haben, denn die Zahl der Orcs hatte sich vermindert. Sie hatten die beiden Armbrustschützen erledigt, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur auf den neuen Angreifer gerichtet hatten, ein Fehler den beide mit einem Pfeil in ihrer Kehle bezahlt hatten. Die andern Orks schienen alle in einen Zweikampf verwickelt zu sein, so dass Legolas erneut zwei Gegner ohne grosse Schwierigkeiten erledigen konnte. 

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade einem dritten Gegner zu, als er eine Bewegung in seinem Rücken verspürte. Der Elb, der hinter seinem Rücken gekämpft hatte, war gefallen, und sein Bezwinger hatte sich einen neuen Opponenten ausgesucht: Legolas. 

Sein erster Hieb war, da es sich um einen kleinen Ork handelte, zu tief angesetzt und traf Legolas, der schon halb herumgewirbelt war, etwa auf Hüfthöhe. Diesmal konnte er einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, und er knickte seitlich ein. Instinktiv machte er eine fliessende Fallbewegung aus seinem Zusammenbrechen und tauchte unter dem nächsten, höher angesetzten Hieb weg. Seine Linke tastete nach den noch immer heissen Kohlestücken, die überall auf dem Boden lagen. Noch im Herumrollen warf er sie seinem Gegner ins Gesicht. Der Ork war nur für Sekundenbruchteile geblendet, weil Legolas nicht richtig getroffen hatte, aber das genügte dem Elben, um dem Ork mit einem schnellen Zug seines Messers die Kniesehnen durchzuschneiden. Dannach hatte er ein leichtes Spiel mit dem verwundeten Gegner, und ein weiterer Ork röchelte sein Leben aus. 

Keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete Legolas sich auf. Seine linke Hüfte brannte wie Feuer, und seine rechte Schulter fühlte sich taub und gelähmt an. Dennoch warf er sich blitzschnell herum, das Messer hoch erhoben, als er erneut eine Bewegung in seinem Rücken verspürte – und bremste den bereits geführten Hieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Gesicht eines anderen Elbs ab. 

"Nendrien!" brachte er schliesslich keuchend hervor und atmete tief ein, um die Wogen des Zorns und der Blutgier zu bekämpfen, die noch immer in ihm brodelten. Der als Nendrien angesprochene Elb, ein erfahrener älterer Hauptmann der königlichen Garde, war etwas zurückgewichen und betrachtete ihn besorgt. 

"Jawohl mein Prinz" sagte er und sah erleichtert, wie Legolas verzerrte Züge sich allmählich entspannten. "Die Orks sind besiegt dank Deinem Kommen." "Doch zu welchem Preis..." fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, denn von den Elben hatten ausser ihm nur fünf den Kampf überlebt. Die andern lagen tot oder sterbend auf dem ascheübersäten Boden. Legolas, der vor Erschöpfung und Erleichterung jetzt fast taumelte, brauchte noch einige Sekunden, bevor er einen zusammenhängenden Satz formulieren konnte:

"Was ist passiert, Nendrien?" fragte er leise. "Wo sind die andern Elben?" 

Nendrien musterte ihn müde. Der Mann war, seit Legolas ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, um 100 Jahre gealtert, und auch die Gesichter der andern Elben, die sich jetzt um sie geschart hatten, sahen müde und verzweifelt aus.

"Wir wissen es nicht, Prinz Legolas." antwortete schliesslich ein einfacher Soldat an Nendriens Stelle. "Das Feuer kam so plötzlich. Und von so vielen Seiten. Wir haben uns aufgeteilt, um es zu bekämpfen. Und dann wurden wir von Orks angegriffen. Wir wurden von den andern getrennt und.." er verstummte. 

Legolas bemerkte plötzlich, wie ihn alle anschauten, und mit nicht geringer Ueberraschung realisierte er, dass die Elben um ihn herum nun von ihm eine Entscheidung erwarteten darüber, was nun zu tun sei.

Nun, die Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage, die in ihre Gesichter geschrieben stand, war einfach: Die Flamme des Hasses in ihm gab sie ihm ein. 

"Bewaffnet euch und sammelt eure Pfeile ein." sagte er knapp. "Dann werden wir uns auf die Suche nach den andern Elben machen. Und nach weiteren Orks, die wir töten können." 

Zufrieden sah er, wie in den erschöpften Gesichtern seiner Soldaten ebenfalls Zorn und Hass erwachte. Nur Nendrien betrachtete ihn womöglich noch düsterer als vorher.

****

Als es Mittag geworden war, trafen sie bei den Überresten von König Thranduils Palast ein. Sie und einige andere Elben, die sie beim Durchstreifen des zerstörten Düsterwald gefunden hatten. Alles in allem waren es vielleicht 200 Ueberlebende, die jetzt müde, verletzt und furchtbar verstört in den Trümmern ihrer alten Heimat kauerten. Mehr als Trümmer waren tatsächlich nicht mehr vorhanden, dafür hatte das Feuer und die plündernden Orks gesorgt. 

Ab und zu war Legolas mit seiner kleinen Truppe auf solche gestossen, und sie hatten kurzen Prozess mit ihnen gemacht. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass die Orks durch ihre Habgier den Tod fanden, da sie, vollbeladen mit Beutestücken, nicht rechtzeitig nach ihren Schwertern zu greifen vermochten... Niemand machte ihnen ihre Beute streitig, ob es sich nun um Schmuck, Waffen oder anderes handelte, und die Kostbarkeiten lagen nun als grotesker Schmuck über den Leichen der Getöteten.

Doch die meisten dieser Kreaturen hatten sich, als der Tag anbrach, zurückgezogen, so dass Legolas und seine Soldaten sich schliesslich darauf beschränkten, nach andern Elben zu suchen. Die Suche hatte erbärmlich wenig Erfolg gebracht, und Legolas hoffte verzweifelt, dass noch mehr Elben irgendwo da draussen waren als die 200, die sich bisher gerettet hatten. 

Darunter waren Frauen, Kinder, Alte und Junge, aber nur noch etwa 50 Soldaten. Was, wenn die Orks in der nächsten Nacht zurückkamen? Natürlich würden sie erwartet werden, aber konnte man mit 50 Soldaten, die noch dazu nicht mehr viele Waffen hatten, sie in irgendeiner Weise aufhalten? Nein, die Orks würden ein verdammt leichtes Spiel haben, und sie würden ausführen, was ihnen in der letzten Nacht nicht ganz gelungen war: Die totale Vernichtung der Waldelben. 

Wieder überfiel Legolas ein Schatten jener tödlichen Traurigkeit, die er schon in der Nacht zuvor verspürt hatte. Es half auch nicht, dass der Rauch des jetzt schon weit entfernten Feuers fast erloschen war – anscheinend hatte das Feuer an einem der grösseren Flüsse des Düsterwalds endlich ein natürliches Ende gefunden. Nein, es half ganz und gar nicht, und gegen seinen Willen traten Tränen in seine Augen, als er den geschlagenen Haufen überblickte, der aus dem einst so stolzen Volk der Waldelben geworden war. 

Manche von ihnen schliefen erschöpft, wo sie sich hatten fallen lassen, andere lagen verletzt am Boden und wurden von den unverletzt gebliebenen versorgt- aber ausser Wasser und ein paar Kleiderfetzen zum Verbinden der grössten Wunden gab es nichts, was sie für diese hätten tun können. Was kein Raub der Flammen geworden war, hatten die Orks zerstört oder weggeschleppt. 

Legolas Blick wanderte zu seinem Bruder, dem einzigen, der bisher aufgetaucht war. Elwyne lag ganz in seiner Nähe, anscheinend in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit, und das war auch gut so, denn Elwynes rechtes Bein war nur noch eine blutige verstümmelte Masse, das war selbst unter den provisorisch angebrachten Verbänden zu sehen. Legolas wusste nicht recht, was mit seinem zweitältesten Bruder passiert war, aber das war jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass Elwyne lebte, und dass Legolas sonst der einzige aus der Königsfamilie war, der sich im Augenblick hier befand. Die Verantwortung für das, was weiter geschah, lag also in seinen Händen... 

Die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Volk... 

"Was für ein Volk?" sagte eine bittere Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. "Es gibt ja nur noch diesen kläglichen Haufen von euch..." und Legolas tat nichts, um sie verstummen zu lassen. Sie hatte ja recht. 

Die andern Elben jedenfalls schienen ihm willig die Führung zu überlassen, trotz seines für einen Elben jugendlichen Alters. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch die Zerstörung ihrer Heimat, die Vernichtung ihres Volkes durch das Feuer, der heimtückischen Angriff der Orks und nicht zuletzt die Nachricht von der Ermordung ihres Königs in einen Zustand versetzt, in dem ihnen alles gleichgültig war... 

Wie dem auch sei: Legolas fühlte sich entsetzlich inkompetent. Als jüngster von fünf Brüdern hatte er nie weitreichende Verantwortung getragen, da er als Thronfolger ein unwahrscheinlicher Kandidat war. Und jetzt würde jeder seiner Entscheidungen riesige Folgen haben, ja sogar über das Ueberleben seines Volkes entscheiden...

Natürlich hatte er in alle Himmelsrichtung Jäger ausgesandt, die nach Überlebenden suchen sollten, sowie Boten nach Rivendell, (so weh es ihm tat, die Bergung der Leiche seines Vaters musste im Augenblick noch warten) und er hatte Wachen aufgestellt für den Fall, dass die Orks schon vor Anbruch der Nacht zurückkommen würden, aber jetzt galt es, weitere Entscheidungen zu treffen. 

Schwierige Entscheidungen. Würden sie hierbleiben, würden die Orks sie auf jeden Fall finden und Mann für Mann abschlachten. Würden sie sich verstecken – wo konnte man sich verstecken in diesem zerstörten Wald? – würden wohl viele Verwundete den Transport nicht überleben. Und ein Tross von 200 Leuten würde wohl eine so deutlich Spur hinterlassen, dass selbst ein blinder Ork ihr leicht würde folgen können...

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, und Legolas brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, wer sich hinter ihn gestellt hatte: Nerdein. Legolas war dankbar für die Unterstützung des alten Haudegen. Dieser war, seit sie sich getroffen hatten, nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, hatte seine Wunden verbunden und darauf bestanden, dass Legolas einige Krümel Lemba, das wunderbarerweise aufgetaucht war, zu sich genommen hatte. 

"Sie werden heute nacht wiederkommen." sagte Nerdein und wiederholte damit Legolas eigene Ansicht. 

Er nickte. "Wir müssen uns zurückziehen." sagte er. "Frauen und Kinder verstecken. Vielleicht können wir uns lange genug verteidigen, bis Hilfe aus Rivendell eintrifft." Jetzt war es Nerdein, der nickte. 

Legolas überlegte einige Augenblicke, bevor er leise sagte: "Zu den Wasserfällen. Wir werden die Hügel in unserem Rücken haben, und der Wald dort ist vielleicht durch die vielen Bäche vor dem Feuer geschützt worden. Einige der Höhlen werden als Unterschlupf für die Verwundeten und Kampfunfähigen dienen. Der Zugang zum Tal ist zudem recht eng, so dass wir ihn einige Zeit verteidigen können." 

Nerdein nickte. 

"Aber das Tal ist auch eine Falle." fuhr Legolas fort. "Keiner von uns wird überleben, falls wir auf uns allein gestellt bleiben." 

"Auch wenn wir hierbleiben, Prinz Legolas, wird keiner von uns überleben." sagte Nerdein und ging, um Legolas Befehl an seine Soldaten weiterzugeben.

****

Sie erreichten die Wasserfälle erst spät nach Einbruch der Nacht. Die Verwundeten und ihre eigene Erschöpfung hatten sie langsam gemacht, und der zerstörte Wald vereinfachte das Fortkommen nicht gerade. Wie Legolas vorhergesehen hatte, hatten viele der Verwundeten den Transport nicht überstanden. Ob sie wirklich an ihren Verletzungen gestorben waren oder einfach von Traurigkeit überwältigt worden waren, liess sich nicht sagen. 

In gespentischem Schweigen waren die Verwundeten in eine Höhle bei den Wasserfällen gebracht worden, versorgt von den Frauen und Kindern und Alten, die nicht mehr kampffähig waren. 10 Soldaten hatten sie den Ihrigen zur Bewachung zurückgelassen, mehr konnten sie nicht entbehren. Diese zehn Soldaten würden sowieso nichts ausrichten können, falls die Orks das Tal eroberten, aber es widerstrebte Legolas, seine Schutzbefohlenen ganz ohne Bewachung zu lassen. 

Mit den andern Soldaten, etwa 70 Krieger, von denen ein paar noch auf dem Marsch zu ihnen gestossen waren, machte er sich daran, den Taleingang zu verteidigen. 

Naturgegebenheiten hatten dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Vorhaben einigermassen durchführbar war. An dieser Stelle der Schlucht, die an sich schon recht eng war, hatte einmal ein heftiger Felssturz stattgefunden und dem Fluss, der das Tal in zahlreichen Einzelbächen und Mäandern durchfloss, den Weg vollständig abgeschnitten. Im Verlaufe der Zeit war es dem Fluss gelungen, einen neuen Weg durch das Gestein zu graben, aber er hatte noch zu wenig Zeit gehabt, ein wirklich breites Flussbett zu schaffen. So war ein künstlich enger Eingang ins Tal geschaffen worden, und alte Gesteinstrümmer des Erdrutsches schafften viele Winkel, in denen man Bogenschützen postieren konnte. Zudem hatte der Fluss tatsächlich dafür gesorgt, dass der Wald hier nicht nur im Tal, sondern auch um das Tal herum stehengeblieben war, und die Bäume würden für zusätzliche Deckung sorgen. 

Ja, das Tal war ein guter Ort für eine letzte Verteidigungsschlacht, und Legolas und Nerdein postierten ihre Männer an den geeignetsten Plätzen. Keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein überflüssiges Wort. Die Nerven der Elben waren zum Zerreissen gespannt, und im Prinzip wussten sie alle, dass sie verloren waren. 

Die Orks würden ihre Spur finden – sie hatten keine Zeit gehabt, diese in irgendeiner Form zu verwischen – und sie würden in der Übermacht sein. Selbst wenn es ihnen gelingen würde, 500 Feinde zu vernichten – 500 weitere von ihnen würden aus den Bergen auftauchen. Selbst wenn sie noch ein beachtliches Waffenarsenal gehabt hätten, wären sie endlich doch der Übermacht ihrer anstürmenden Feinde erlegen, und sie hatten kein Waffenarsenal mehr. Ein paar Pfeile, ein paar Schwerter, ein paar Messer – eine armselige Sammlung, die nicht sehr weit reichen würde. Es gab keinen Grund zum Reden. Die Elben sparten ihren Atem für den Kampf. 

Und trotz ihrer Verzweiflung und ihrer hoffnungslosen Lage spürte Legolas in jedem der Krieger die eiserne Entschlossenheit, bis zum Tod gegen den verhassten Feind zu kämpfen, eine Entschlossenheit, die die Angst vor dem Tod vertrieb und das Warten erträglich machte. Das Warten auf die todbringenden Monster, die irgendwo da unten in Kürze aus dem Wald hervorbrechen würden; um alles Lebendige, das in ihre Hände fallen würde, zu vernichten.

Legolas straffte die Schultern und starrte weiter in die Dunkelheit. Sie mochten verloren sein, aber sie würden ihre Haut teuer verkaufen. Noch nie hatte er sich mit den andern Elben so verbunden gefühlt, und ihre Tapferkeit erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Er sah sich kurz um, um die ernsten, blutverschmierten und rauchgeschwärzten Gesichter seiner Kameraden zu betrachten. Einer der Krieger neben ihm bemerkte seinen Blick und zeigte in einem grimmigen Lächeln seine Zähne. Legolas lächelte anerkennend zurück und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das finstere Tal vor sich. Sie warteten. 

****

Der Mond stand schon weit am Horizont, als sie zum ersten Mal etwas hörten. Es mochte sich um einige überlebende Nachttiere handeln oder sonst etwas, aber diese flüchtige Hoffnung verflog rasch, als man das Geräusch stetiger hören konnte. 

So klang es, wenn eine grosse Gruppe sich fortbewegte – eine grosse Gruppe, die sich nicht einmal darum bemühte, leise zu sein. Legolas biss sich auf die Lippen, bis sie bluteten. 

Es war grausam. Die Nacht war schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass sich tatsächlich die leise Hoffnung in ihm geregt hatte, die Orks würden sie zu spät finden und aufgrund der Morgendämmerung gezwungen sein, sie erst in der folgenden Nacht anzugreifen. Bis dann würde-wenn sie unwahrscheinliches Glück hatten- bereits Hilfe aus Rivendell dasein... 

Aber nun erstarb diese flüchtige Hoffnung, als man hören konnte, wie die Orks näher und näher rückten. Die drei Stunden, die ihnen in der Nacht noch blieben, würden ihnen wohl ausreichen, um die Elben zu vernichten... Ja, es war grausam, aber nicht zu ändern. 

Jetzt konnte man es deutlich hören. Das Klirren von Metall, Büsche und Bäume, die unter den Vorüberschreitenden ächzten, ab und zu sogar das Schnauben von Pferden. Berittene Orks! Legolas lächelte grimmig. Welcher Aufwand, um 200 fast wehrlose Elben abzuschlachten! 

Sie warteten. 

Sie würden warten, bis sich zumindest ein Teil der Orks zwischen den im Wald postierten Bogenschützen und den Verteidigern des Tales befanden. Dies bedeutete natürlich den sichern Tod für die im Wald postierten Krieger, die dann Orks im Rücken und Orks von vorne zu bekämpfen hatten, aber die andern Krieger würden gleich nach ihnen sterben. Es war gleichgültig, an welcher Stelle. 

Sie warteten, als die ersten Angreifer als dunkle Schatten zwischen den Bäumen sichtbar wurden. 

Sie warteten, als sich der Vorlauf des Tales mit ihnen füllte, zuerst mit zu Fuss gehenden Schatten, dann mit berittenen Kriegern. Es waren viele, so viele...

Der Mond war, wie die meiste Zeit, hinter Quellwolken verborgen, so dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte. Nicht dass es etwas ausmachte. Man konnte die Präsenz, die Uebermacht der Ankömmlinge fühlen.

Legolas spannte sich und hob seinen Bogen, den er von Nerdein bekommen hatte. Gleich würde er das Signal zum Angriff geben...

Wahrscheinlich würden es die im Wald postierten Krieger gar nicht sehen können, aber sie würden den Kampfeslärm hören.

Ihr persönliches Armageddon war gekommen. 

Der Mond kämpfte sich für einen Augenblick zwischen den dichten Wolken hervor. Sein Licht spiegelte sich in hunderten von silbernen und goldenen Rüstungen. 

Die Rivendell-Elben waren gekommen. 

"Elrond!" schrie hinter ihm Nerdein mit heiserer Stimme. "Die Rivendell-Elben sind da!" und Legolas fühlte sich plötzlich gepackt und in eine raue Umarmung gerissen. "Die Rivendell-Elben! Wir sind gerettet! Elrond ist da!" Der Ruf breitete sich unter den Waldelben aus und wurde zu einem lauten Jubelgeschrei, das sich zum Glück bis zu den im Wald verborgenen Elben ausbreitete. 

"Die Rivendell-Elben!" und plötzlich sahen diese, wie das Tal vor ihnen und der Wald hinter ihnen lebendig wurde mit Gestalten, die sich lachend und weinend zugleich umarmten, auf die Schultern klopften oder erschöpft zu Boden sanken. 

Die Rivendell-Elben waren da. 

****

Fortsetzung folgt...

****

Anmerkung der Autorin: 

****

Für YvannePalpatine: Ich kann noch ganz andere Dinge tun, ausser den Düsterwald abzufackeln (Har har har!). Nein, im Ernst, eigentlich tut es mir seehr leid, überhaupt irgendeinen Elb (auch Thranduil!) umzubringen, aber für eine Geschichte muss man halt Opfer bringen... War das schnell genug mit updaten?

****

Für Elanor: "Zu den Favourites gesteckt"! Als ich das gelesen habe, bin ich wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag mit einem albernen Käfergrinsen auf dem Gesicht rumgelaufen! Danke schön!!!

****

Für Leahna: Du gehörst jetzt bereits zum Zirkel der "konstant-Review-Schreibenden", dessen Mitglieder mir sehr kostbar sind! Herzlichen Glückwünsch!

****

An alle andern: Füttert mich! Ich brauch reviews zum Weiterschreiben! 


	4. In Trauer und Hass

****

Anmerkung der Autorin: Zur Position Sarumans in dieser Geschichte: Die Verderbtheit Sarumans ist noch fast niemandem bekannt. Er gilt als Freund aller freien Völker Mittelerdes, und besonders Elrond schätzt ihn als weisen Ratgeber.

****

4. Trauer und Hass

Es dämmerte bereits der dritte Morgen, seit Elrond mit seiner Armee in aller Eile gegen den Düsterwald aufgebrochen war, und noch immer war der König der Bruchtal-Elben nicht zurückgekehrt. Aragorn, der auf einem der hölzernen Wachtürme vor dem Eingang zum Bruchtal Wache gehalten hatte, schlug sich ein paar mal die Arme gegen den Leib, um die Kälte aus seinen starren Gliedern zu vertreiben und die Müdigkeit, die sich wie eine schwarze Wolke über seine Gedanken legte. 

Blinzelnd schaute er hinaus in die Morgensonne, suchte den Horizont ab, konnte aber nichts entdecken, nichts Feindliches, aber auch keine rückkehrenden Elben. Aragorn seufzte. Er machte sich grosse Sorgen, auch wenn er dies vor den andern zu verbergen suchte. Als er von einem seiner Streifzüge in die Wälder nach Bruchtal zurückgekehrt war, hatte er die Schreckensnachricht vernommen, oder vielmehr die wilden Gerüchte, die in Umlauf waren: Thranduil, König der Waldelben, sei verletzt oder getötet worden, der Düsterwald habe gebrannt und hunderte von Orks hätten die vom Feuer abgelenkten Waldelben angegriffen. 

Wenigstens ein Teil der Gerüchte hatte sich nur zu sehr als wahr erwiesen: Der dramatisch feuerfarbene Himmel über dem Düsterwald war selbst in Bruchtal noch zu sehen gewesen. Dies war es auch, was Elrond und seine Elben zum Aufbruch in den Düsterwald bewogen hatte: Zur Bekämpfung des augenscheinlich bedrohlichen Feuers konnten nicht genug Hände da sein...

Aragorn war wütend auf sich selber, teils, weil er nicht da gewesen war, um Elrond zu begleiten, und teils, weil er jetzt nichts besseres zu tun hatte als herumzusitzen, sich vorzustellen, was im Düsterwald alles passiert sein konnte und vor Sorge verrückt zu werden. 

Die Unsicherheit über die wahren Verhältnisse im Düsterwald hatte die Bruchtal-Elben nervös und bedrückt gemacht, und als dann die Waldelben-Boten, lange nach Elronds Aufbrauch, erschöpft und blutverschmiert, von der Ork-Attacke berichteten, nahmen die Gerüchte grausame Gestalt an. Nervosität und Unruhe wandelten sich in Angst und Trauer. 

Auch die Sicherheit Bruchtals schien plötzlich nicht mehr gewährleistet... So viele Soldaten waren mit Elrond ausgezogen! Wenn nun die Orks nur darauf gewartet hatten und Elrond in einem Hinterhalt überfielen? Oder gar gegen Bruchtal zogen?

Aragorn stöhnte unwillig und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Jetzt fing auch er noch mit dieser Schwarzmalerei an! Dabei hatte er sich extra zur Nachtwache gemeldet, um der schwelenden Angst und Unruhe der andern zu entkommen! Und natürlich, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, weil er nicht in Bruchtal gewesen war, als man ihn gebraucht hätte... 

Sie hatten die Wachen um ganz Bruchtal verstärkt und warteten. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wuchs die Unruhe in Aragorns Herz. Eigentlich hätte Elrond schon zurück sein müssen... Was ihn wohl aufhielt? 

Diesmal waren es leichte, geschmeidige Schritte hinter ihm, die ihn aus seinem Grübeln aufschreckten. Aragorn brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihm stand. Ihre Präsenz, intensiv und überwältigend, machte ihn jedesmal ein bisschen atemlos. 

"Arwen." sagte er heiser. 

"Hier steckst Du also." sagte sie. "Ich ahnte doch, dass ich Dich hier finden würde." Sie trat nahe an ihn heran, und Aragorn legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. Er war dankbar für ihre Nähe und auch für ihr Schweigen. Gemeinsam sahen sie in die Morgendämmerung hinaus und warteten darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte. 

****

Zeitgleich mit drei anderen Wächtern schien Arwen etwas zu bemerken, denn sie richtete sich etwas auf und blickte suchend auf einen fernen Punkt am Horizont. Aragorn straffte unwillkürlich die Schultern und wartete darauf, dass Arwen erklärte, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte, denn er wusste, dass das, was sie entdeckt haben mochte, für seine Augen noch nicht sichtbar sein würde. 

"Elben." Sagte Arwen dann, und in ihrer Stimme lang die ganze Erleichterung, die sie empfand. "Aber nur eine kleine Gruppe." Auch Aragorn war erleichtert. Er drückte Arwens Schulter, und gemeinsam kletterten sie den hölzernen Wachtturm hinab, um die kleine Gruppe Reiter zu begrüssen. 

Die 12 zurückkehrenden Bruchtall-Elben waren schnell geritten. Man sah es ihren schäumenden, zitternden Pferden an und ihren blassen, erschöpften Gesichtern. Aragorns Herz sank, als er sie und ihren Anführer, den er zu seinen Freunden zählte, persönlich begrüsste. So sahen die Ueberbringer guter Botschaften nicht aus! Der Elb nahm seinen Gruss beiläufig zur Kenntnis, nahm dankbar einen Schluck Wasser aus der Flasche, die Arwen ihm hinhielt und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen sein Pferd, bevor er schliesslich sagte: "Lord Elrond und seine Armee sind auf dem Weg hierher.", so laut, dass es auch die erwartungsvolle Menge, die sich bereits um die Ankömmlinge geschart hatte, es hören konnte. " Lord Elrond hat mich vorausgeschickt, um zu melden, dass wir Verwundete bringen." 

Ein kollektives Aufstöhnen ging bei seinen Worten durch die Reihen der Wartenden. 

"Die Gerüchte der letzten Tage haben sich alle als wahr erwiesen." fuhr der Bote fort und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser, weil seine Stimme zunehmend versagte. "In der Tat hat ein riesiges Feuer grosse Teile des Düsterwalds zerstört, und Orks sind über das Volk der Waldelben hergefallen." Dieses Mal stöhnte die Menge vor Entsetzen auf, dann war sie still, als ob sie atemlos darauf warte, dass der Bote weitersprechen würde, doch ihr Warten war umsonst, denn dieser nahm einen letzten Schluck Wasser, warf dann die geleerte Flasche achtlos weg und wandte sich an den ihm am nächsten stehenden Begleiter und begann, leise auf ihn einzureden, als wären seine mageren Worte genug gewesen, all die drängenden Fragen zu beantworten, die den Bruchtalelben auf den Lippen liegen mussten; und vielleicht waren sie das auch, denn jetzt zerstreuten sich die diese, um Elronds Befehle auszuführen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Verwundete zu versorgen hatten in ihrem Tal; und sie wussten, dass alles andere, selbst ihre Fragen, warten konnten. 

****

Elrond traf Stunden später ein. Er und seine Elben waren erheblich langsamer als zuvor die Boten, und die Ursache dafür war nur zu rasch ersichtlich: Sie hatten Verwundete bei sich. Viele Bruchtal-Elben stützen zusammengesunkene Gestalten vor sich auf dem Sattel, trugen sie gar in ihren Armen, und einige liessen ihre Pferde sorgfältig zu zweit nebeneinander gehen, um die Bahren, die die Tiere zusätzlich zu ihren Reitern trugen, möglichst wenig zu erschüttern. Rauchgeschwärzt und erschöpft wie sie waren, kamen sie Aragorn vor wie die Ueberlebenden einer Schlacht, die verlorengegangen war.

Arwen, die bisher nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war, seufzte und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, und instinktiv legte Aragorn seinen Arm um ihre schmale Gestalt, doch bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, seufzte sie erneut, straffte sich und hob den Kopf. "Komm." sagte sie. "Lass uns Vater suchen. Er wird unsere Hilfe brauchen können." 

Hinter den massiven Toren Bruchtals, die sich öffneten, um die ankommenden Elben aufzunehmen, hatte sich bereits eine grössere Menge Elben versammelt als selbst jene bei der Ankunft von Elronds Boten. Aragorn war es, als würde er in ein Meer aus sorgenvollen, blassen Gesichtern eintauchen, als er sich seinen Weg durch die Versammelten bahnte, und der Klang unzähliger trauernder – oder wütender – Stimmen hallte in seinen Ohren.

Dann waren die Tore vollständig geöffnet, Schweigen fiel über die wartenden Elben, und in tödlicher Stille kehrte Elrond mit seinen Kriegern nach Bruchtal zurück. Die Menge vor ihm teilte sich, als er einritt, und alles trat zur Seite, um Elrond und seinen Soldaten Platz zu gewähren. Oder wichen sie einfach vor dem Bild der Zerstörung zurück, dass sich ihren Augen bot?

Die Bruchtal-Elben schienen unversehrt genug; obwohl ihre Gesichter gezeichnet waren von dem Schrecken, den sie erlebt hatten. Doch diese schmutzigen, erschöpften, blutbesudelten Gestalten, die sie mit sich brachten – konnten das wirklich die stolzen, ja fast arroganten Wald-Elben sein, wie man sie früher gelegentlich angetroffen hatte?

Auch Aragorn sah zu, ungläubig, wie Elronds Krieger in Bruchtal einritten; und er starrte immer noch, als einige der Bruchtal-Elben aus ihrer Erstarrung zu erwachen schienen und sich beeilten, ihren Soldaten bei der Bergung der Verwundeten zu helfen. Er selbst war zu keiner Bewegung fähig. 

"Sie bringen die Waldelben mit sich, haben sie gesagt." dachte er, und zu seinem Erstaunen sah er, dass die Torwächter bereits begonnen hatten, die mächtigen Tore Rivendells hinter den Ankömmlingen zu schliessen. "Haben sie bloss die Verwundeten gebracht und die restlichen Düsterwald-Elben zurückgelassen?" 

Sein Verstand weigerte sich noch immer, die ganze entsetzliche Wahrheit zu begreifen, doch als die Tore Bruchtals sich endlich, mit einem dumpfen Klang, schlossen, da wusste er instinktiv, dass kein Waldelb mehr nach Bruchtal kommen würde, und auch keine zurückgeblieben war.

Vielleicht war Aragorn einer der ersten, das Ausmass der Katastrophe zu begreifen, die über die Waldelben – und mit ihnen über das ganze Elbenreich – hereingebrochen war, und kaltes Grauen erfasste ihn und löste eine unbestimmte Uebelkeit in seinem Magen aus.

Fast grob begann er jetzt, sich durch die Menge der Bruchtal-Elben zu drängen, die seinen Weg zu Elrond und seinen Soldaten blockierte; und jeder, der dabei einen zufälligen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen, wich unwillkürlich zurück. Aragorn bemerkte es nicht.

Mit wachsender Verzweiflung schob er sich durch die Menge der helfenden Bruchtalelben, und unablässig hielt er dabei Ausschau nach bekannten Gesichtern unter den Verwundeten. 

"Merrjen, Glarden, Fellon..." dachte er. "Eleja, Regerin... wo seid ihr?" Wild sah er um sich, doch er entdeckte niemanden, den er kannte. "Was hast Du denn erwartet?" sagte die Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf. "Du siehst doch, wie erbärmlich wenige Wald-Elben den Ueberfall der Orks überstanden haben. Warum sollten ausgerechnet deine Freunde unter den Ueberlebenden sein?" 

Aragorn wollte nicht vernünftig denken. Er setzte seine Suche fort; und rücksichtslos stiess er jeden zur Seite, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Arwen hatte es lange aufgegeben, ihm zu folgen.

Endlich bemerkte er die fast ängstlichen Blicke, die ihm die Elben zuwarfen, die er zur Seite stiess, und augenblicklich war er ernüchtert, verflog die hilflose Wut, die ihn so grob hatte werden lassen, und er stand still und holte tief Atem. Nein, jetzt war nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um an sich selbst und seine Freunde zu denken! Erst musste gerettet werden, was zu retten war... Früh genug würde er erfahren, ob all seine Freunde den Orks zum Opfer gefallen waren!

Fast hätte er sich geschämt für seine momentane Kopflosigkeit, seine Panik, doch auch dazu war jetzt keine Zeit, und noch einmal atmete er tief ein, um sich zu sammeln, dann sah er sich suchend um nach Elrond, dem König des Bruchtals, der seine Unterstützung sicherlich würde gebrauchen können.

****

Arwen stand bereits neben ihrem Vater, als Aragorn endlich Lord Elrond ausgemacht und sich zu ihm durchgekämpft hatte. Elrond schien älter, als Aragorn ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte, so alt, wie ein Elb wahrscheinlich aussehen konnte, und seine Augen spiegelten noch immer den Schrecken all dessen, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war, und für einen Augenblick schien es, als wäre selbst er, der grosse Elbenkönig Elrond, unsicher, was er tun und befehlen sollte. 

Aragorn wollte sich gerade an ihn wenden, als er einen scheinbar völlig übermüdeten Waldelben bemerkte, der sich, gerade neben Elrond, erschöpft gegen sein Pferd lehnte. 

Aragorn verengte die Augen. Der Elb schien in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung zu sein...

Ja, jetzt gaben seine Knie nach, und nur Aragorns rascher, stützender Griff verhinderte seinen Zusammenbruch. Doch bevor Aragorn noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich der Elb aus seinem Griff befreit und stand erneut auf eigenen Füssen. Doch er sah zu Aragorn hoch, und das war der Moment, in dem ihn dieser endlich erkannte.

"Legolas!" sagte er, erleichtert darüber, dass er wenigstens einer seiner Freunde noch am Leben gefunden hatte, doch es war Elrond, und nicht Legolas, der auf seine Worte reagierte. Der Elbenkönig legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn ein paar Schritte beiseite. 

"Ist dies Legolas Grünblatt, Thranduils vierter Sohn?" fragte er scharf, und er biss sich auf die Lippen, als Aragorn nickte. "Ausser Legolas, hast Du sonst noch jemanden aus der Königsfamilie entdeckt?" 

"Nein." antwortete Aragorn, unsicher, was den König der Rivendell-Elben zu seinen Fragen veranlasste. "Und ich fürchte, das dem auch so bleiben wird." 

"Das fürchte ich auch." entgegnete Elrond grimmig und lockerte seinen Griff. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Legolas zu, der noch immer wartend dastand und sich dabei schwer gegen sein Pferd lehnte. Seine Augen waren jetzt geschlossen.

"Ihr seid Legolas, Thranduils vierter Sohn?" sagte Elrond und warf einen fragenden Blick auf Aragorn, als er von Legolas keine Reaktion bekam. Dieser nickte. "Legolas, Sohn des Thranduils," fuhr Elrond fort. "Ich sehe, dass ihr verwundet seid. Doch frage ich euch, ob es euch möglich wäre, mir und meinem Rat zuerst Bericht zu erstatten, bevor man sich eurer annimmt und euch ruhen lässt. Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist, und da ihr der einzige Ueberlebende aus der Königsfamilie zu sein scheint..."

"Nein! Nein..." sagte Legolas, und nackte Panik klang aus seiner Stimme. "Ich bin nicht der einzige Ueberlebende aus der Königsfamilie. Elwyne lebt doch! Er hat bloss...Wahrscheinlich hat er bloss sein Bein verloren...Aber Elwyne lebt. Vater hat ihn zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt..." Aragorn biss sich vor Mitleid auf die Lippen, und Elrond schien für einen Augenblick unfähig, Legolas Blick zu erwiedern. 

"Ich bin froh zu hören, dass Elwyne am Leben ist." sagte er endlich, und seine Stimme klang warm. "Doch im Augenblick seid es ihr, den ich um Hilfe bitte."

Legolas zeigte keine Reaktion auf Elronds Worte. "Legolas!" rief Aragorn konsterniert, ja besorgt, und packte den Waldelben bei den Schultern. Dies schien ihn endlich aus dem Dämmerzustand zu reissen, in den er gefallen war, und Legolas nickte Aragorn knapp zu, bevor er sich eine Strähne blutigen Haars aus dem Gesicht wisch und sich an Elrond wandte. "Gewiss, Lord Elrond." sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. "Das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann, um euch für eure Hilfe zu danken."

Elrond nickte dankbar und führte Legolas (und Nerdein, der kaum einen Meter von dessen Seite gewichen war, die ganze Zeit über) zu seinen privaten Gemächern

****

Die ganze Nacht über brannten Feuer in Bruchtal. Sie beleuchteten Zelte, provisorische Unterkünfte, Vorhöfe und Terrassen – all die Orte, in denen die Waldelben untergebracht waren und jetzt versorgt wurden von jedem Elb hier, der etwas von Heilung verstand oder auch nur vom Trösten. Ihr roter Schein war die einzige Spur von Licht, die man in den Augen der Geretteten wahrnehmen konnte, und ihre Wärme die einzige Wärme, die in den Gesichtern der Waldelben wahrnehmbar war... 

Sie starben an der Traurigkeit. Obwohl sie jetzt endlich in den sicheren Mauern Bruchtals waren und obwohl man sie mit Lemba gestärkt hatte und ihre Wunden versorgt- sogar Elrond war unermüdlich tätlich gewesen- viel zu viele von ihnen schlossen die Augen, um sie nie mehr zu öffnen. Feuer und Orks fanden auch hier noch ihre Opfer und setzten ihr fast vollendetes Zerstörungswerk fort. 

Legolas kauerte auf Elrond's Terasse, das Gesicht zu Stein erstarrt, und hielt Elwyne's Kopf in seinem Schoss geborgen. Die tödliche Traurigkeit hielt auch ihn fest in ihren erbarmungslosen Griff, dämpfte seine Wahrnehmungen, liess ihn stumpf und teilnahmslos werden. Hätte nicht der Hass, der Legolas seit dem ersten Auftauchen der Orks nie mehr verlassen hatte, nicht noch immer in seinem Herzen gebrannt, er wäre wohl über den Verlust seiner Familie und seiner Heimat nicht hinweggekommen. 

Noch immer war er aufgewühlt und verwirrt von seinem Aufenthalt in Elronds Räumen, wo er dem König der Bruchtal-Elben, Aragorn und ein paar andern Mitgliedern aus des Elbenkönigs Haushalt eine detaillierte Beschreibung der alptraumhaften Ereignisse der letzten Tage gegeben hatte. Im Hintergrund hatte er einen zusätzlichen Zuhörer bemerkt: Eine furcheinflössende, bärtige, ganz in Weiss gekleidete Gestalt, von der er schon vieles gehört, die er aber nur einmal persönlich gesehen hatte, noch als Kind: Saruman, der Weisse Zauberer.

Elrond und seine Begleiter waren nicht zufrieden gewesen mit dem, was Legolas ihnen erzählt hatte, das war einfach genug zu erkennen gewesen, an ihren ungläubigen Gesichtern und den vielen Fragen, die sie ihm gestellt hatten.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie gehofft, dass er wenigstens den Ansatz einer Erklärung dafür würde liefern können, weshalb König Thranduil ermordet worden war, und sein Volk überfallen. Niemand, nicht einmal die Orks, nahmen eine derart grosse (und gewagte) militärische Operation vor, ohne dafür einen triftigen Grund zu haben...

Legolas' Kehle verengte sich, und gegen seinen Willen spürte er das Brennen von Tränen in seinen Augen. Verdammt, er hatte doch auch keine Ahnung, was im Düsterwald passiert war! Auch für die Waldelben war der Ueberfall der Orks eine völlige Ueberraschung gewesen, sonst hätten diese niemals ein so leichtes Spiel mit ihren Gegnern gehabt! Dachte Elrond etwa, dass er, Legolas, etwas vor dem Rat verborgen gehalten hatte? Der Elbenkönig hatte sich ungewöhnlich unnahbar verhalten, kurz angebunden, fast so einschüchternd wie der Weisse Zauberer selbst... 

Erst als er gefragt hatte, ob er nach seinem Bruder sehen könne, waren Elronds harte Züge sichtbar weicher geworden, und so sass er denn hier, zu ausgelaugt, um viel zu empfinden oder denken zu können, und sah zu, wie zwei ältere Bruchtal-Elben, beide erfahren in Kriegsverletzungen und durch nichts zu erschüttern, sich um seinen älteren Bruder bemühten. Reglos schaute er ihren Anstrengungen zu, und er wusste, dass sie um Elwyne's Bein und wahrscheinlich auch um sein Leben kämpften

Endlich waren die beiden Elben fertig mit Elwyne's Bein. Einer von ihnen tätschelte des Prinzen Wange und seufzte bekümmert, als dieser keine Anstalten machte, aus seiner Ohnmacht zu erwachen. Der zweite legte Legolas die Hand auf die Schulter, ganz kurz nur, bevor er sie wieder fallen liess. 

"Er wird leben." sagte er ernst. "Doch er wird sein Bein nie mehr so gebrauchen können wie früher." Er bekam keine Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber. Seufzend fasste er Legolas schärfer ins Auge, dann wandte er sich ab, um mit seinem Begleiter weitere Patienten zu versorgen. Gegen gebrochene Herzen konnte er nichts ausrichten.

****

__

(Kursive Sätze: Sarumans nicht ausgesprochene Gedanken)

Auch in Elrond's Arbeitszimmer erlöschte das Licht die ganze Nacht über nicht. 

"Was ist denn bloss passiert?" fragte Elrond laut in den Raum hinein, ohne eine eigentliche Antwort zu erwarten, und er hoffte, dass sein einziger Zuhörer, Saruman, die Ratlosigkeit und Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme nicht allzu deutlich hörte. Ratlosigkeit und Verzweiflung waren Dinge, die er sich als Führer der Bruchtal-Elben in dieser Katastrophe nicht leisten konnte.

__

"Das würde ich zu gerne selbst wissen" dachte Saruman bei sich, schwieg aber. Sein düsteres Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. _"Was hält bloss diese nutzlose Kreatur von einem Goldschmied auf, der mir Thranduils Ring hätte bringen sollen? Sein Auftrag war einfach genug: Die Elben an die Orks zu verraten, zu warten, bis diese die ihnen verhassten Feinde getötet haben, dann des Königs an sich zu nehmen und ihn zu mir zu bringen. Das sollte einfach genug zu bewerkstelligen sein, selbst für einen verräterischen Narren wie diesen kriecherischen Menschen! Lang genug habe ich warten müssen, um jemanden zu finden, der in der Lage war, Thranduils Vertrauen zu gewinnen! Verdammter Waldelb! Er hat es gewagt, mir zu misstrauen! Nie hat er auch nur ein einziges Wort verloren mir gegenüber über seinen Ring, seinen Elbenring, wie ihn auch Galadriel und Elrond tragen..."_

Ein kleines, bösartiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, war aber gleich wieder verschwunden. _"Das hast Du nun von deinem Misstrauen, Thranduil. Dein Ring, und damit all seine kaum bekannte, aber immense Macht, wird bald mir gehören..."_

"Wie brach ein so grosses Feuer aus?"

__

"Ein kleines bisschen Magie von meiner Seite."

__

"Woher kamen all die Orks? Wie haben sie es geschafft, sich vor den wachsamen Augen der Waldelben zu verbergen, bis es zu spät war? Und warum, und diese Frage beschäftigt mich am meisten von allen, warum kamen sie nicht zurück, um im Tal der Wasserfälle alle Waldelben zu töten, als sich ihnen die Möglichkeit bot? Wir haben bei unserem Ritt durch den Düsterwald keinen einzigen Ork zu Gesicht gekriegt...Sie scheinen sich sofort nach dem ersten Angriff zurückgezogen zu haben!"

__

"Sie haben sich zurückgezogen, weil ich es ihnen so befohlen habe, Narr. Die Waldelben sind mir gleichgültig, solange ich nur ihren Ring in meine Hände bekomme! Ich wollte sie bloss schwächen. Schliesslich sind sie ein Volk von Kriegern, auch wenn ihre Macht schon lange vor dem Ueberfall der Orks am Schwinden war..."

Seine Augen folgten Elrond, der eine unruhige Wanderung durch das Zimmer aufgenommen hatte. 

"Was in den Köpfen dieser Kreaturen vorgeht, lässt sich weder von Menschen noch von Elben erahnen." sagte er dann leise. "Rauben, Morden und Plündern scheint ihr einziges Lebensziel zu sein." 

"Das ist es ja, was mir Sorgen macht." entgegnete Elrond scharf. "Die Orks wären zurückgekehrt, um weiter zu töten. Alles andere entspricht nicht ihrem Naturell! Irgendetwas... oder irgendwer...scheint sie davon abgehalten zu haben."

Saruman verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Was ihr damit sagst, Lord Elrond, ist, das irgendwer die Orks zu ihrer Attacke angestiftet hat!" 

Elrond betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick, augenscheinlich tief in Gedanken versunken, dann senkten sich seine Schultern. "Ich weiss nicht." sagte er. "Ich weiss es nicht. Warum sollte jemand so etwas tun?"

__

"Du wirst es spätestens in jener Sekunde wissen, an der ich dir deinen Ring vom Finger streife!"

"Eines weiss ich jedenfalls: Die Orks hätten zurückkehren müssen."

__

"Keine Sorge, Elrond, König aller Bruchtal-Elben: Die Orks werden zurückkehren. Früher als dir lieb sein wird..."

****

Der Tag, an dem die Trauerfeierlichkeiten stattfanden, war von einer quälerischen Schönheit. Die Morgensonne übergoss die Bäume, Wiesen und Gewässer Bruchtals mit hellem Licht und brachte Wärme und Leben mit sich, wie es für diese Jahreszeit eigentlich noch zu früh war. Ringsherum herrschte das rege Treiben des Frühlings – etwas, das Legolas auf eine seltsame Weise unpassend schien, so, als hätte er auf eine irrationale Weise erwartet, dass auch die Natur an seinem Verlust – ihrem allen Verlust – teilhaben würde. Kurz schweifte sein Blick über Bruchtal in all seiner Schönheit, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er kein Auge mehr dafür hatte. Er fühlte sich fremd hier, verloren, entfremdet, distanziert, so, als wäre er aus einem Paradies ausgeschlossen worden, ohne Hoffnung, jemals wieder dahin zurückkehren zu können. 

Er erinnerte sich, wie er vor wenigen Tagen –es schienen Jahre vergangen seither - zu Boromir gesagt hatte, dass Elben nicht wie die Sterblichen empfinden können. Er wusste jetzt, dass dies falsch gewesen war. Jetzt empfand er wie ein Sterblicher. Wilde Stürme aus Traurigkeit, Wut und Hass tobten in ihm, und gleichzeitig schien er seinen Sinn für die Natur verloren zu haben schien. Und das Schlimmste war – es war ihm recht so. Er wollte keine Schönheit, Frieden oder Vergessen finden in Elronds Tal – was er finden wollte, war Rache. 

Rache für die Gefallenen seines Volkes, die jetzt aufgereiht in langen Reihen vor ihnen lagen. Man hatte sie in weisse, matt schimmernde Kleider gehüllt, Schmutz, Blut und Asche von ihren Gesichtern gewaschen und Blumen in ihre Haare gewoben. Man hatte hohe Scheiterhaufen errichtet – auch das hatten die Bruchtal-Elben übernommen, um die trauernden Verwandten aus den Wäldern nicht unnötig zu belasten – um die Körper der Hinübergegangenen dem Feuer zu überantworten. Ihre Asche würde dann in einer Lichtung Bruchtals, einem Ort atemberaubender Schönheit, direkt neben einigen uralten, weisen Bäumen, verstreut werden. 

Arwen hatte dies vorgeschlagen, eine sensible Geste, die Legolas dankbar angenommen hatte, obwohl sie ihn sehr menschlich anmutete. Dennoch hatte der Gedanke, dass sein Vater, seine Freunde, sein Volk unter ihren geliebten Bäumen ruher würden, etwas seltsam Tröstliches. 

Aromatische Dämpfe stiegen jetzt von den Scheiterhaufen auf. Einige Bruchtal-Elben hatten Kräuter auf die brennenden Holzstösse gegeben, und jetzt erhoben sich leise und unendlich traurige Klagegesänge. 

Die Waldelben sangen nicht. Mit versteinerten Gesichtern wohnten sie der Zeremonie bei. 

Legolas straffte die Schultern. Gleich war es soweit. Gleich würden sie die Leichen dem Feuer übergeben, allen voran seinen Vater, der, angetan mit den weissen Kleidern Bruchtals und seinem bevorzugten Amulett aus Diamanten, direkt vor ihm lag. 

Friedlich sah Thranduils Gesicht jetzt aus, als schlafe er nur und sei in angenehme Träume versunken, doch dennoch musste Legolas plötzlich gegen die Tränen anblinzeln, die in seinen Augen brannten, so sehr nahm ihn dieser Anblick mit. Lord Elrond selbst schickte sich eben an, seinen Vater aufzuheben, aber Legolas kam ihm zuvor, und Elrond wich ohne das geringste Zeichen von Unmut zurück. 

Der Prinz hob seinen Vater auf und trug ihn nun neben den brennenden Scheiterhaufen. Dort liess er ihn noch einmal auf den Boden gleiten, sachte, und betrachtete ein letztes Mal dessen schmerzhaft vertrauten Züge. Dann bückte er sich, wie geistesabwesend und ohne zu bemerken, dass aller Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, und nahm etwas aus seines Vaters Eigentum an sich. 

Nicht dessen kunstvoller Bogen, nicht dessen unendlich wertvolles Amulett – es war das Schwert seines Vaters, das er als Andenken an ihn erwählte. 

Das Schwert wog schwer in seinen Händen, und langsam steckte er es an seinen Gürtel, während er sich anschickte, seinen Vater auf den Scheiterhaufen zu legen. Und still schwor er dabei, dass viele, viele Orcs dieses Schwert zu kosten bekommen würden...

Dann trat er zurück und sah zu, wie die vielen Scheiterhaufen zuerst zu Leben erwachten und dann langsam verglühten, so verglühten, wie das der Stern der Waldelben im Düsterwald getan hatte. Seine Augen und sein Herz waren wie kalte Steine während der ganzen Zeremonie.

Die Geste jedoch, mit der er seines Vaters Schwert an sich genommen hatte, war von den Bruchtalelben nicht unbeobachtet geblieben; und Elrond, ihr König, hatte sie mit grossem Unbehaben zur Kenntnis genommen. Seine Besorgnis betreffend Legolas Grünblatt wuchs. 

Er würde des Düsterwalds jüngsten Prinzen wohl scharf im Auge behalten müssen...

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich weiter, als er die zustimmenden und anerkennenden Blicke bemerkte, die sich die Waldelben zuwarfen, als Legolas mit seines Vaters Schwert in ihre Mitte zurücktrat. Es schien, als gäbe es zumindest für sie keinen Zweifel an dem symbolischen Wert, den diese Waffe für ihren Prinzen haben musste; und weiter, als hätten sie bereits eine Vereinbarung getroffen über ein Thema, über das sie mit den Bruchtalelben nicht diskutieren wollten: Und dies war ihr Wunsch nach einem Rachefeldzug gegen die Orks.

Oder lag das Problem bei ihm, und er war dabei, eine harmlose, ja rührende, Geste überzubewerten? Was bedeutete Thranduils Schwert seinem Sohn? Hatte er es erwählt als Andenken an eine Zeit, die jetzt vorüber war, an all die Dinge, die er verloren hatte, oder als ein Zeichen seines unversöhnlichen Zorns und Hasses?

Und Elrond beschloss, Legolas Grünblatt, den jetztigen – zumindest temporären – König der Waldelben zu diesem Thema eingehend zu befragen, sobald es die Schicklichkeit erlaubte. 

Wenn es etwas gab, dass er (und mit ihm alle andern Elben) nicht gebrauchen konnten, dann war dies ein ungeplanter Rachefeldzug gegen die schwarzen Ungeheuer aus dem Norden.

Er seufzte und berührte kurz seine Schläfen. "Jetzt siehst du bereits Gespenster!" schalt er sich selbst und versuchte, sich auf die vor ihm stattfindenden Begräbniszeremonien zu konzentrieren. Doch die Besorgnis, die ihn so plötzlich heimgesucht hatte, sass hartnäckig wie eine Zecke in seinem Hinterkopf fest und liess sich nicht abschütteln – aus gutem Grund, wie er später feststellen würde.

****

"Ihr meint, dass die Bruchtal-Elben nichts unternehmen werden, um die Waldelben zu rächen." sagte Legolas kurz und wütend. Gandalf warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, und Elrond zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts. "Das ist es doch, was ihr uns sagen wollt, nicht wahr, Lord Elrond?" Aus der ganzen Körperhaltung des Waldelben sprach jetzt Zorn, aus der Art, wie sich seine Schultern verspannt hatten, aus der Art, wie er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sprach, oder wie er das Kinn herausfordernd erhoben hatte.

"Was Lord Elrond meint..." sagte Saruman verhalten, "ist, dass es unklug wäre, jetzt gegen die Orks zu reiten. Wir wissen nichts über ihre Pläne, über ihre Aufenthaltsorte, über ihre Zahl und ihre Waffen. Unmittelbar gegen sie loszuschlagen hiesse, eine unnötige Zahl von Elben zu verlieren. Sorgfältig geplant hingegen, können wir..." 

"Planung! Abwarten!" Dass Legolas es wagte, den allseits geachteten und gefürchteten Zauberer zu unterbrechen, machte das Ausmass seiner Wut deutlich. Der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald hatte jegliche elbenhafte Zurückhaltung verloren. Seine Augen blitzten Saruman wutentbrannt an. "Mein Vater wurde ermordet! Der grösste Teil unseres Volkes ebenso, Männer, Frauen und Kinder! Und unsere Heimat zerstört... Das Blut unserer Väter, Mütter, Schwestern und Brüder, Söhne und Töchter verlangt gerächt zu werden! Vielleicht ist es unter den Bruchtal-Elben üblich, abzuwarten, wenn ihnen Unrecht und Leid zugefügt wird. Bei den Waldelben ist dies sicherlich nicht der Fall!" 

Seine harschen Worte brachten ein tiefes, betretenes Schweigen über die ganze Versammlung; und ihre Teilnehmer warfen sich mehr als nur ein bisschen besorgte Blicke zu. Die Diskussionen um die Zukunft der Waldelben und das Vorgehen aller andern Elben angesichts der Katastrophe im Düsterwald nahm einen Verlauf, wie sie es unmöglich hatten vorhersehen können.

Natürlich war ihnen allen nur zu klar, dass Massnahmen ergriffen werden mussten, um die Orks für ihre Greueltaten zu bestrafen. Doch wenn die Auslöschung von Thranduils fast gesamtem Volk etwas bewiesen hatte, dann war dies die wachsende Verwundbarkeit der Elben. Nur einige Jahre früher wäre ein Angriff wie dieser völlig undenkbar gewesen und hätte in einer blutigen Niederlage der Angreifer geendet, falls jemand dumm genug gewesen wäre, ein so selbstmörderisches Unternehmen je zu starten. Doch die Macht der Elben war im Schwinden begriffen, genau wie ihre Zahl in Mittelerde, während jene ihrer Feinde zu wachsen schien von Tag zu Tag. In diesem Licht gesehen, war der Fall der Waldelben nur der letzte, drastische Beweis für eine Entwicklung, wie sie lange zuvor begonnen hatte... 

Elrond wusste, dass weder er noch sonst irgendein Elb diese Entwicklung würden aufhalten können. Dennoch war er überzeugt, dass jegliches elbisches Leben, das er bewahren, erhalten konnte, ein wervoller Beitrag zur Zukunft des elbischen Volkes in Mittelerde würde leisten können, und dies galt für das Leben von Bruchtal- ebenso wie für dasjenige der Düsterwaldelben. 

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Kein Elb in Mittelerde würde ihn diese seine Ansicht aufgeben lassen; und er würde es niemals zulassen, dass jemand sinnlos das Leben von Elben verschwendete in einem hoffnungslosen Kreuzzug gegen die Orks. Um der Valar Willen,

wenn er doch nur seine Gegenüber davon hätte überzeugen können, dass nur der Augenblick, doch nicht die Rache selbst das Thema ihrer gegenwärtigen Diskussion war...

Jetzt trat auch Nerdein vor und legte seine Hand auf Legolas Schulter, was vielleicht einer Aufforderung zur Mässigung, eher aber einer Geste der stillschweigenden Unterstützung entsprach. Ja, auch die andern drei Waldelben, die Legolas begleitet hatten, machten finstere Gesichter und rückten dichter zu ihrem Prinzen auf, wie um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. 

"Wozu dieser Hass?" fragte Elrond schliesslich leise. "Glaubt ihr, Prinz Legolas, dass Hass und Rache auch nur einen gefallenen Elben zurückbringen werden?"

Etwas wie ein Schauer ging durch Legolas' Körper. "Nein, Lord Elrond." sagte er, und für einen Augenblick strahlte er eine fast greifbare Traurigkeit aus. "Sie werden keinen Elben zurückbringen." Seine Augen studierten den Boden zu seinen Füssen, sichtbar kämpfte er um seine Fassung. 

"Sie sterben an der Traurigkeit." sagte er dann, sehr leise, und sehr verzweifelt.

"Sie sterben an der Traurigkeit." Erneut richtete sich sein Blick auf den Boden.

Elrond spürte, wie jeder Hauch von Aerger in ihm sich ins Nichts auflöste, als er diese Worte hörte, sie erschütterten sein Herz, und Saruman schien dasselbe zu empfinden, denn wie gebannt starrte er Legolas Grünblatt an, und Aragorn berührte sacht des Elben Arm, in einer tröstenden Geste.

Doch der Elb versteifte sich bei dieser Berührung, und als er den Kopf erneut hob, war der Hass in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Ein Hass, der, wie Elrond plötzlich begriff, Legolas Grünblatt unzugänglich für jegliches Argument der Vernunft machen würde.

Abrupt erhob sich der Elbenprinz. "Der einzige Weg, die Traurigkeit, die unsere Sinne beherrscht, zu bekämpfen, ist es, ein Ziel zu haben, das sie uns vergessen macht." Seine Augen suchten Elronds Gesicht. "Sagt mir, Lord Elrond, was für ein Ziel kann ein Waldelb jetzt noch haben? Unsere zerstörten Heime wieder aufzubauen im ebenso zerstörten Düsterwald? Wir sind viel zu wenige dafür... Hierzubleiben und verzehrt zu werden von der Sehnsucht, in unsere grünen, dunklen Wälder zurückzukehren?" 

Etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort: "Auch ich wünsche nicht, dass noch mehr Elben ihr Leben verlieren. Darin stimme ich vollkommen mit ihnen überein, Lord Elrond. Doch wenn das Warten hier in Bruchtal für einen Waldelb den ebenso sicheren Tod bedeutet wie der Versuch der Rache an den Orks – dann werden wir sicherlich letztere Option vorziehen. Mit oder ohne Bruchtalelben."

Elrond hatte sich ebenso erhoben, er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann verblieb er schweigend.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete Legolas sich von den Anwesenden und schickte sich an, die Versammelten zu verlassen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Wir haben uns auch sicher gefühlt, im Düsterwald." sagte er dann von dort, und verschwand, zusammen mit seinen Waldelben. 

Elrond stand da und sah ihm nach, unbeweglich, wie versteinert, für einige Sekunden, dann schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch in einem Ausbruch von Frustration, deren Vehemenz jedermann erschreckte, jedermann ausser Saruman.

Der weisse Zauberer lächelte.

****

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Tut mir leid für die 1 ½ wöchige Wartezeit, bis dieses Kapitel erschienen ist. Es ist dafür ein ziemlich langes! Es fällt (für einmal) mehr in den Bereich Angst/Drama, doch ich hoffe, dass es euch (ihr potentielle Leser da draussen) trotzdem gefällt – was ihr mir gerne (oh, biiiittte, tut das!) per review mitteilen könnt. Im review-Bereich mag ich eher action (Juhuu, ich hab was gekriegt) als Angst/Drama (Wahh, Panik, kein einziges Review, liest überhaupt jemand den Kram, den ich da verfasse, schnüff!)

****

Für Elanor:

Was ein Käfergrinsen ist? Weiss nicht genau, aber meine Freunde sagen, dass ich wie ein Käfer grinse, wenn mir etwas sehr gut gefällt (z.Bsp. bei jeder Legolas-Szene in den LotR-Filmen). Ich glaube nicht, dass Käfer grinsen können, doch wenn sie es könnten, würde es sicher albern aussehen! Danke schön für dein review! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel ist auch nach deinem Geschmack!

****

Für Yvonne:

Tja, in der englischen Version bin ich schon ein kleines bisschen weiter – um 13 Kapitel, genaugenommen! Wenn Du unter "Three rings to rule them all" oder "Hedera" nachschaust, solltest Du auf die englische Version dieser Geschichte stossen. Als ich sie geschrieben habe, habe ich nicht gewusst, dass es eine deutsche Seite für die Stories gibt...Viel Spass beim Lesen, hoffe ich! 

****

Für Leahna:

Hmm, manchmal gehen halt (rhetorisch gesehen) die Pferdchen mit mir durch...mit gesträubtem Fell! Leider scheine ich solche "selbstgebastelten" Redewendungen nie zu bemerken...

Wegen dem Ungeduldigsein... ich hoffe mal, dass ich in Zukunft rascher updaten kann (so jede Woche einmal), aber ich muss schon sagen, ich bin eigentlich seeeehr rasch, denn am englischen Original hab ich 1 ½ Jahre geschrieben...

****

Für Yvanne:

Na, ist das seelische Tief überstanden? (Oder sollte man das besser nicht erwähnen?) Tja, ich weiss, dass ich mit den Waldelben (die ja eigentlich meine erklärten Lieblinge sind) grausam umgehe, doch in nächster Zeit werden sie (mit Ausnahme von Legolas natürlich, hähähä) ein wenig verschont! Gandalf und Streicher haben auch, wie gewünscht, ihre Auftritte im vorliegenden Kapitel gehabt...und weitere werden folgen!

Was das "Sattwerden" betrifft – hat jemand von euch wirklich je schon genug reviews gekriegt?!? Füttert mich....

****


	5. Entfremdung

****

5. Entfremdung

***

Aragorn war noch immer wie benommen von der plötzlichen Wendung, das die Beratung der Bruchtal- mit den Waldelben genommen hatte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erschreckte, der unversöhnliche Hass, den Legolas –sein Freund Legolas- ausgestrahlt hatte, oder Elronds überraschender Zornesausbruch, den er soeben miterlebt hatte. Als die verbliebenen Teilnehmer des Rats, Saruman und einige Bruchtal-Elben, aufstanden und den Raum verliessen, wollte Aragorn es ihnen gleichtun, doch ein Wink Elronds hielt ihn zurück. 

Saruman schien des Elbenkönigs Geste ebenfalls gesehen zu haben, er zögerte unter der Tür, zog sich schliesslich aber doch zurück. 

Aragorn liess sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen und wartete auf das, was Elrond ihm zu sagen hatte, doch vorerst vergeblich, denn der Elbenkönig schien seinen Blick zu meiden und verblieb stumm. Aragorn, der innerlich vor Ungeduld und Anspannung vibrierte, warf einen raschen Blick auf Elrond, und alles, was er hatte sagen wollen, erstarb auf seinen Lippen.

Elrond hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und sass zusammengesunken da. Aragorns Kehle verengte sich vor Mitleid, und er wagte kaum zu atmen aus Furcht, seinen Gegenüber zu stören. Elrond strahlte Distanziertheit, und Einsamkeit, aus, gegen die Worte nichts auszurichten vermochten, ja schal klingen mussten, und plötzlich verstand Aragorn. 

Elrond war schon König der Elben, solange er, Aragorn, sich erinnern konnte, und natürlich noch viel länger. Er wusste, dass er sich keine Vorstellung davon machen konnte, was sein Gegenüber schon alles erlebt hatte, an Siegen, Eroberungen, Freuden, aber auch an Schmerzen, Verlusten und Unheil. Elrond hatte regiert, all die vielen Jahre, ruhig, klug, besonnen, ja gütig, doch zum ersten Mal erkannte Aragorn mit Bestürzung, dass hinter dem überlegten, weisen Elbenkönig vielleicht ein Elb steckte, die oft genug an sich und seinen Entscheidungen zweifelte, und der verletzlicher war als man vielleicht ahnte. Es war die Bürde der Macht, die Elronds Schultern niederdrückte, und nur seiner Stärke war es zu verdanken, dass man ihm von dieser Last selten genug etwas anmerkte. Elrond trug die Verantwortung für das Leben vieler, vieler Elben auf sich, und dessen war er sich bewusst. Hinter jeder Entscheidung, die er traf, konnte der Untergang derer, die er regierte, lauern... 

Aragorn biss sich auf die Lippen, froh darüber, dass es nicht er war, von dem man jetzt Entscheidungen erwartete, obwohl er instinktiv ahnte, dass auch er eines Tages eine Position wie sein Gegenüber einnehmen würde, und er hoffte aufrichtig, dass der schwache Elrond, den er jetzt sah, ein König war, der nach der richtigen Entscheidung suchte, und nicht ein Herrscher, der bereits den Untergang seines Volkes ahnte, und betrauerte...

Schliesslich dauerte Aragorn das Schweigen zu lange, und so fragte er leise: "Gibt es irgend etwas, das ich tun kann?"

Elrond hob den Kopf. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, aber sein Gesicht zeigte den gewohnten wachen, gefassten Ausdruck, als er fragte: " Wie gut kennst Du diesen Legolas, Aragorn? Du nanntest ihn jedenfalls bei seinem Namen, als Du ihn entdecktest..." Der Elbenkönig hatte seine Fassung wiedergefunden. Er sass aufrecht; er schien zu einer Entscheidung über sein weiteres Vorgehen gekommen zu sein, und jetzt galt es, sie umzusetzen. 

Aragorn zögerte. Er hatte geglaubt, Legolas zu kennen, als einen seiner Freunde, wenn auch nicht einer der besten. Der jüngste Sohn Thranduils war stiller gewesen als viele Elben, stiller zumindest als seine Brüder, ernster, zurückgezogener... 

Das Bild des Elbenprinzen von vorhin, wie er von Elrond Rache für seine Gefallenen forderte, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Nein, das war nicht der Legolas, den er einst gekannt hatte! Aragorn biss sich auf die Lippen, während Elrond geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete. 

"Ja." sagte er schliesslich. "Er war auch ein paar mal unter den Elben, die mich auf einen Streifzug durch den Wald begleiteten. Wir haben uns ziemlich gut verstanden." Er zögerte erneut, wohl wissend, dass er Elronds eigentliche Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen gestand er sich ein, dass er das gar nicht vermochte, und er fasste stattdessen seine Verwirrung in Worte. "Legolas war ein netter Kerl." sagte er schliesslich. "Freundlich, aufrichtig, ueberlegt. Nicht so aufbrausend wie sein Vater. Aber er schien auch distanziert, so, als würde er niemanden richtig an sich herankommen lassen. Manche nannten ihn arrogant, aber das war er nicht. Er brauchte nicht immer Gesellschaft, das war es. Aber... er ist nicht mehr der Elb, den ich mal gekannt habe...Er hat die Ork-Attacke zwar überlebt, aber ich fürchte, dass sie ihn trotzdem...irgendwie zerstört haben..." Gott, er musste furchtbar klingen! 

Aber Elrond schien dankbar für seine Bemühungen, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Er lächelte ein angstrengtes Lächeln. "Ihn und jeden von uns." sagte er einfach und fasste Aragorn am Arm. "Hat er Führungsqualitäten bewiesen?" fragte er dann und fasste damit eine Frage in Worte, die Aragorn nur zu gern vermieden hätte. 

"Ich weiss es nicht." meinte er. "Charakterlich glaube ich schon, ja. Aber... aber...Nun, diese Frage war im Düsterwald einfach nie ein Thema! Legolas hat so viele ältere Brüder! Es ist – war –äusserst unwahrscheinlich, dass er je an die Stelle seines Vaters treten würde. Er hat auch nie ein Interesse an Macht gezeigt. Er schien sich als Jäger am wohlsten zu fühlen..." 

"Ich verstehe." sagte Elrond, mehr nicht. "Du willst ihn als König absetzen?" fragte Aragorn alarmiert. "Nur wenn er mich dazu zwingt." sagte Elrond sanft. "Und das tut er, wenn er nicht vernünftiger wird und mit der Rache gegen die Orks abwartet, bis wir unsere Kräfte gesammelt haben." 

"Die Waldelben werden darüber nicht glücklich sein." sagte Aragorn. "Immerhin ist Legolas der letzte ihrer Königsfamilie, und da Thranduil ein König nach ihrem Herzen war, sind sie loyal bis an die Grenze der Unvernunft. Und von einem Bruchtal-Elben regiert zu werden... Nein, die Düsterwaldelben wären alles andere als begeistert!" 

"Ich weiss." sagte Elrond erneut. "Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr Waldelben ihr Leben verlieren. Legolas Grünlblatt hat die Wahl: Er stimmt mir darin zu, einen geeigneten Moment für die Rache an den Orks abzuwarten, und bleibt König der Waldelben, oder aber er lässt sich weiterhin vom Hass leiten und erweist sich als unwürdiger Führer seines Volkes. Als wahrer König muss er für sein Volk "Ueberleben" statt "Stolz" wählen." 

Fast hätte Elrond gelächelt. Eine wahrlich schwierige Entscheidung für einen Waldelbe mit seinen allzu klaren Vorstellungen von Ehre und Stolz!

"Oh bei den Valar!" sagte Aragorn nur. Er wusste im Grunde seines Herzens, dass Elrond vollkommen recht hatte, mit dem was er über Legolas gesagt, doch sein Instinkt, tausendfach erprobt durch sein Leben als Waldläufer, warnte ihn deutlich vor kommendem Unheil. 

Elrond schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn er sagte:

"Geh und versuche, Legolas Grünblatt ins Gewissen zu reden, Aragorn. Wenn er von seinen Racheplänen absieht, sobald sein erster Schmerz vergangen ist, dann wird niemand ihm seine Stellung als König des Düsterwalds streitig machen. Ich verstehe seinen Schmerz, vielleicht besser als er es ahnt, und auch in mir brennt der Wunsch nach Rache. Aber wir dürfen nicht unsere Herzen sprechen lassen, nicht jetzt. Wir müssen mit dem Kopf handeln, oder wir sind verloren." Er lächelte Aragorn erneut an, diesmal war sein Lächeln echt. 

"Du bist jung wie er, Aragorn." fuhr er dann fort. "Relativ gesprochen. Du verstehst es vielleicht besser als ich, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Das Leben von zu vielen Elben steht auf dem Spiel." 

"Verdammt", dachte Aragorn. ",Weiss Elrond, was er da verlangt? Wenn das Gespräch schiefgeht, bin ich unter Umständen für eine rasch eskalierende Situation verantwortlich..." Aber er nickte, etwas beschämt von seinen selbstbezogenen Gedanken. Es war an der Zeit, dass er seinen Beitrag leistete, das Beste aus diesem Desaster zu machen, und so nickte er entschlossen. "Ich werde mein Möglichstes geben." sagte er. "Ich weiss." sagte Elrond und nahm seine unruhige Wanderung durch den Raum wieder auf.

***

Aragorn brauchte nicht weit zu gehen, um Legolas Grünblatt zu finden. Der junge Elb stand, in Begleitung eines älteren, sehr kriegerisch aussehenden Elben, an dessen Name sich Aragorn nicht erinnern konnte, auf Elrond's Terasse und sah in die beginnende Dämmerung hinaus. Was er bei dem atemberaubenden Ausblick auf Bruchtal dachte und fühlte, konnte Aragorn nur erahnen, denn Legolas' Gesicht lag im Schatten, und er drehte sich auch nicht um, obwohl er und auch sein Begleiter Aragorns Schritte gehört haben mussten.

Als hätte der Waldläufer auch nur einen Augenblick zu lange gezögert, überfiel ihn schlagartig dieselbe Unsicherheit, seine Gegenüber anzusprechen, wie er sie auch alleine mit Elrond empfunden hatte. Zudem schwirrte ihm der Kopf vor wirren Gedanken, Zweifeln und Plänen, wie er am klügsten vorgehen konnte, die Waldelben zur Vernunft zu bringen! Soviel konnte von diesem Gespräch abhängen! Wenn es gut lief, würde das Volk der Waldelben bestehen bleiben, und Legolas selbst würde nie erfahren, dass Elrond an ihm zweifelte. 

Er holte tief Luft und blieb stehen, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, und um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die kühle Nachtluft tat ihm gut, und sie linderte ein wenig den bohrenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf, den er schon seit Stunden gewaltsam zu ignorieren suchte. Erneut sah er zu Legolas und dessen Begleiter hinüber und kniff die Augen zusammen. 

Täuschte er sich oder zuckten Legolas Schultern? Jetzt legte gar der Waldelbenkrieger eine tröstende Hand darauf! Tatsächlich, der Elbenprinz schien den Tränen nahe! 

Aragorns Beklemmung wuchs. Legolas in seiner Schwäche zu ertappen, würde das letzte sein, was den Wünschen Elronds förderlich sein würde... 

Hatte sich zudem nicht gerade zuvor eine ähnliche Szene zwischen Elrond und ihm abgespielt? 

Fast lächelte Aragorn bei diesem Gedanken. Legolas Grünblatt und Elrond hatten wohl mehr gemeinsam als ihnen beiden lieb sein konnte, und das war ihre bedächtige, ruhige, freundliche Art, unter der sich ein eiserner Wille verbarg, den man erst zu spüren bekam, wenn man sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Und beide waren sie verantwortlich für die Zukunft ihrer Völker, wenn auch das Legolas' nicht mehr viele Elben zählte.

"Was die beiden unterscheidet, ist nur die Erfahrung." dachte Aragorn. "Noch vor wenigen Jahrzehnten wäre Elrond wohl bereits unterwegs, um –völlig ungeordnet, ungeplant – möglichst viele Orks auszulöschen."

Langsam wurde ihm klarer, wie er vorgehen konnte, um Legolas dazu zu bewegen, auf Elrond zu hören. Wenn es ihm gelang, die Trauer, den Hass und die Verzweiflung des Elbenprinzen etwas zu beschwichtigen, ihn zu überzeugen, dass auch die Bruchtalelben mit den Waldelben trauerten, fühlten so wie er, und, was am wichtigsten war, dass er nicht alleine war mit seiner Verantwortung, dann würde seine schwierige Mission vielleicht erfolgreich verlaufen. Vielleicht konnte er Legolas dann auch erklären, dass Elrond aus Erfahrung, nicht aus Gleichgültigkeit Abstand gegen alle Rachepläne genommen hatte...

Schade nur, dass er nicht dazu kam, seine Argumente vor Legolas darzustellen... 

Der Elbenprinz und sein Begleiter hatten plötzlich aufgesehen und musterten ihn, wie es schien, mit fast feindseligen Blicken. Nichtsdestotrotz trat Aragorn näher heran. Jetzt konnte er sehen, dass Legolas' Augen fiebrig glitzerten und rotgerändert waren, aber er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen, und ein entschlossener Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. 

"Wie Elrond." dachte Aragorn resigniert. "Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, und niemand wird ihn davon abbringen können." 

"Aragorn!" sagte Legolas und packte ihn erregt am Arm. Sein Griff war schmerzhaft, was Aragorn stoisch erduldete. "Hat dich Elrond gesandt?" "Ja." gab Aragorn zu. Natürlich hatte Legolas ihn durchschaut. 

"Gut." fuhr dieser fort, in einem überlegenen Ton, den Aragorn als irritierend empfand "Dann richte ihm aus, dass er sich noch vier Tage überlegen kann, ob die Bruchtal-Elben mithelfen wollen, die Ork-Pest aus unserer Heimat zu vertreiben. Dann werden wir ohne ihn aufbrechen." 

Und mit diesen Worten liess er Aragorn stehen. Aragorn stand da, sprachlos vor Zorn und Unmut, wie ein Schuljunge stehengelassen zu werden, und er wusste nicht, ob er zornig sein sollte auf Legolas ob dessen Arroganz, oder ob er stattdessen Mitleid haben sollte mit einem Elben, der aus Verzweiflung nicht mehr wusste, was er sagte und tat. 

***

Die Zeichen standen auf Sturm, als Gandalf am nächsten Morgen mit seinen Begleitern in Bruchtal eintraf. Man 

konnte es sehen an der grossen Anzahl von Wächtern und Bogenschützen, die die Umgebung des Bruchtals musterten, erkennen, und an der Art, wie er, ein sonst gerngesehener Gast, begrüsst wurde. Waren sonst immer Elrond und viele andere Elben zu seiner Begrüssung herbeigeeilt, glänzten diese jetzt durch Abwesenheit, dafür wurde ihm vermehrt Aufmerksamkeit von unangenehmerer Seite zuteil – und dies war von der Seite der Wächter. 

Noch vor dem Tor Bruchtals wurden er und seine vier Begleiter von grimmig aussehenden Bogenschützen in Empfang genommen, und ihr Anführer richtete mit nicht allzu freundlicher Stimme das Wort an ihn: "Was sind das für seltsame Gäste, die du da mitbringst, Gandalf Sturmkrähe?." 

Gandalf blieb ungerührt. "Lasst uns passieren." sagte er.

"Seit wann ist es bei den Elben üblich, Gäste auf eine so unfreundliche Art zu empfangen? Meine Begleiter sind Halblinge, aus dem Auenland, falls euch das ein Begriff ist, und keine Feinde der Elben." 

Einer der Soldaten setzte zu einer Erwiederung an, doch ihr Anführer winkte ab und liess das Tor öffnen. 

In der Tat, Gandalf hätte über diesen seltsamen Empfang gestaunt, wenn er nicht bereits durch seine Boten, die er überall unterhielt, wenigstens teilweise von der Katastrophe erfahren hätte, die sich im Düsterwald abgespielt hatte. Er –und seine vier Begleiter ebenso- wirkten bedrückt, und niemand sprach ein Wort, als sie in Bruchtal einritten. Gandalf sah sich um: Der Ort wirkte wie ausgestorben, und obwohl der Frühling da war, schien nichts von dem hier üblichen Leben zu herrschen, und eine gedrückte Stille hing über dem Elben-Tal wie schwere Gewitterwolken über den Bergen. 

Während sich unter den Wächtern eine Diskussion entwickelte, wo man die Ankömmlinge am besten unterbringen konnte, da fast alle leerstehenden Räume von den verletzten Waldelben belegt waren, dachte Gandalf, dass er froh über diesen frostigen Empfang war. Viel ging in seinem Kopf herum, und nicht nur das schreckliche Schicksal der Waldelben. Eine viel grössere Sorge lastete auf ihm, eine Sorge, die mit den vier kleinen Halblingen in seiner Begleitung zusammenhing. Und mit einem Ring, den einer von ihnen, seit Jahren, in völliger Unkenntnis seiner Natur, aufbewahrte... 

Doch noch war auch er sich nicht sicher. Er musste noch einige Nachforschungen, auch hier in Rivendell, anstellen! Und die Zeit drängte...Wie sehr die Zeit drängte, wenn seine Vermutungen sich bewahrheiten sollten! 

Erst als Frodo ihn am Aermel zupfte, erwachte Gandalf aus seinen düsteren Gedanken, um einem der Elben zu folgen, der ihnen ungeduldig winkte, ihm zu nachzueilen.

***

Der Sturm kam über Bruchtal vier Tage später. Er hatte seine Vorboten geschickt, kleine Streitereien zwischen Bruchtal- und Waldelben, der Rückzug der genesenen Waldelben in ein Wäldchen etwas abseits der dichtesten Besiedlung von Bruchtal, deren Aktivitäten, die verdächtig nach Bogenbau und Pfeilherstellung aussah, sowie einzelne Bruchtal-Elben, die mehr oder weniger offen von gravierender Undankbarkeit seitens der Düsterwaldelben sprachen, die man ja schliesslich gerettet hatte. 

Das Verhältnis zwischen den Bruchtal- und den Waldelben hatte sich merklich abgekühlt. In den Augen der Einwohner des Bruchtals waren die Waldelben zu ihrer alten Arroganz zurückgekehrt! Einige drückten ihr Unwillen darüber in deutlichen Worten aus, andere zeigten mehr Verständnis, denn die Erschütterung über das Unglück der Elben, die nun bei ihnen Zuflucht gesucht hatten, war noch immer gross. Man konnte von jemanden, der vor Trauer halb verrückt sein musste, kein normales Verhalten erwarten...

Es war ruhig in Bruchtal, seine Strassen wie leergefegt, aber es war eine seltsam gespannte Ruhe, wie man sie kurz vor einem Unwetter erlebt, wenn die Luft zittert vor latenter Elektrizität. Nur die unsensibelsten, ignorantesten Elben konnten sich dem Einfluss dieser beunruhigenden Stimmung entziehen, und Elrond war weder unsensibel noch ignorant. 

So war er keineswegs überrascht, als es zur offenen Konfrontation zwischen Legolas und ihm kam, höchstens darüber, wie schnell es diesem Waldelb gelang, ihn derart in Rage zu versetzen, dass er beinahe die Beherrschung verlor. Er war erleichtert, dass niemand ausser ihm und Legolas in seinem Beratungszimmer anwesend war und ihren Streit miterleben musste. Sie würden ihren König wohl kaum wiedererkannt haben... 

Er stand Grünblatt gegenüber, einen Kopf grösser als dieser, und mass ihn mit einem derart zornigen Blick, das wohl die meisten erschreckt zurückgewichen wären, nicht so aber dieser verdammte Waldelb. ER warf einen mindestens ebenso zornigen Blick zurück. 

Elrond holte tief Luft und bemühte sich, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen, was ihm zu seiner Ueberraschung –zumindest vorübergehend- auch gelang. "Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Legolas Grünblatt." sagte er kalt. "Aber hier scheint es doch angebracht zu sein: Es wird keinen Rachefeldzug gegen die Orks geben. Das wäre schlicht und einfach Wahnsinn. Nicht, solange ich es verhindern kann." 

Legolas zeigte seine Zähne in einem katzenartigen Lächeln. Auch er riss sich sichtbar zusammen. "Ihr meint, kein Bruchtal-Elb wird gegen die Orks aufbrechen." sagte er sanft, doch mit unheilvollem Unterton. 

"Denn keine Macht der Welt, und schon gar kein Elb aus Bruchtal, wird uns an unserer Rache hindern können." 

Die tödliche Entschlossenheit in seinen Worten jagte Elrond einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Obwohl er wusste, dass es vergeblich war, versuchte er ein letztes Mal an Legolas' Vernunft zu apellieren. "Ihr seid nicht mehr zahlreich, viele von euch verwundet. Es wäre eine unverzeihliche Torheit, Elben in diesem Zustand gegen Orks – und was da draussen im Düsterwald sonst noch alles lauert – kämpfen zu lassen! Zählt denn das Leben eurer Männer gar nicht für euch?"

In Legolas Gesicht zuckte es schmerzhaft, und wieder schien er kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren. "Wie ich schon einmal gesagt habe..." fuhr er dann in einem betont gleichgültigen, überlegenem Ton fort. "Hier sterben sie an der Traurigkeit, dort –vielleicht- im Kampf gegen die Orks. Dann hat ihr Tod wenigstens einen Sinn und ist mehr als dieses sinnlose Dahinwelken, das uns sonst erwartet. Darüber hinaus ist es uns gleichgültig, ob wir leben oder sterben." 

Das Schlimmste war, dass Elrond ihm glaubte. So würde es also zum Aeussersten kommen, und er würde Legolas dessen Rolle als Führer der Waldelben streitig machen müssen. Gedanklich hatte er sich schon lange auf diesen Fall vorbereitet, aber jetzt, da der Moment gekommen war, schienen ihm doch die Worte zu fehlen. Er räusperte sich. "Woher willst Du, Legolas Grünblatt, Pferde und Waffen nehmen? Eure Ausrüstung ist, gelinde gesagt, mangelhaft." 

Ein scharfer Blick des Waldelben traf ihn. "Ihr werdet uns auch keine Waffen oder Pferde abgeben?" Es klang ungläubig. 

"Natürlich nicht." meinte Elrond trocken. "Ich werde Euch doch nicht in eurer selbstmörderischen Mission unterstützen!" Damit hatte der junge König des Düsterwalds nicht gerechnet, er wirkte wie benommen, aber nur für einen Augenblick, dann hatte er seinen Gleichmut wiedergewonnen.

"Nun denn, dann werden wir eben mit dem aufbrechen, was wir besitzen. Ist es erlaubt, Pfeile aus dem Holz von Bruchtal-Bäumen zu schnitzen, oder werdet ihr uns die auch streitig machen?" Jetzt klang seine Stimme spöttisch. 

Elrond starrte ihn erbost an. Dies war nicht der Ort, Witze zu machen! Einige Sekunden vergingen in drückendem Schweigen. Dann verbeugte sich Legolas, immer noch in unverkennbarem Spott, mit dem er seine Wut, und seine Verzweiflung, maskierte, und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

"Grünblatt!" Elrond Stimme klang wie ein Peitschenknall durch die Stille. Der Waldelb erstarrte, wandte aber nicht der Kopf. "Ich werde euch eure Position als König streiten machen. Ihr werdet abgelöst werden." 

Dies genügte, um eine Reaktion von Legolas zu bekommen. Der Waldelb drehte sich um, und ein weiterer spöttischer Blick traf Elrond. "Viel Glück dabei." sagte er. "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur ein einziger Waldelb auf Euch hören wird." 

Dann war er verschwunden. Diesmal begnügte sich Elrond nicht einfach damit, mit der Faust auf den Tisch zu schlagen. Diesmal zersprang ein Krug mit Wasser auf dem Boden in tausend Stücke, aber Elrond fühlte sich danach nicht besser.

***

Gandalf der Graue stand schon eine geraume Weile vor der Tür von Elronds Arbeitszimmer und wartete. Eigentlich war er hierhergekommen, um sich einige Pergamente aus Elronds Privatbibliothek zu erbitten, aber als er die erregten Stimmen hörte, die aus dem Zimmer drangen, liess er sein Vorhaben, zumindest temporär, fallen. Niemand würde ihm dankbar sein, wenn er jetzt einfach so in die scheinbar hitzige Diskussion hereinplatzte.... 

Gandalf hatte seit Tagen und Nächten nichts anderes getan als lesen, und als er sich setzte, spürte er zu seinem eigenen Unwillen, dass er sofort einzunicken drohte. Von dem Gespräch – man musste es wohl eher einen handfesten Streit nennen – bekam er sowieso kaum mehr als Wortfetzen mit. Gandalf schloss die Augen. 

Vielleicht war der Streit eine persönliche Angelegenheit Elronds, vielleicht nicht, in letzterem Falle würde ihn der Elbenkönig sicher aufklären. Auf einmal richtete sich Gandalf kerzengerade auf, und seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen: Das Zersplittern von Glas hatte ihn geweckt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, ganz unaltersgemäss, war Gandalf an der Tür zu Elronds Privaträumen. Da drinnen fanden doch nicht etwa Handgreiflichkeiten statt.... 

Er bekam seine Antwort in Form eines jungen Elben, der fluchtartig Elronds Arbeitszimmer verliess und dabei fast in ihn hineingeprallt wäre. Gandalf vermeinte flüchtig, das Gesicht des Elben von irgendwoher zu kennen, einzig in einer jüngeren Fassung, aber sicher war er sich nicht, zumal das Gesicht seines Gegenübers vor Wut verzerrt schien. Nur die einmalige Grazie der Elben allgemein verhinderte einen unglücklichen Zusammenstoss. 

Der Elb musterte Gandalf mit einem zornigen Blick, um ihn dann elegant zu umrunden und davonzueilen, bevor der Zauberer irgendetwas äussern konnte. "Darf ich bekannt machen, Gandalf..." hörte er Elronds Stimme hinter ihm von der Tür her, vor der er zuvor gewartet hatte. 

"Legolas Grünblatt, Thranduil's jüngster Sohn, König der Waldelfen – zumindest jetzt noch." Jetzt war es Elronds Stimme, die spöttisch klang. Gandalf blickte ihn fragend an, und sofort wurde Elrond ernst. "Du kommst gerade recht, Gandalf." sagte er mit einem schweren Seufzen. "Vielleicht gelingt es Dir, diesem Starrkopf eines Elben Vernunft einzubläuen – und damit eine grosse Katastrophe zu verhindern." Und er winkte Gandalf, ihn sein Arbeitszimmer einzutreten.

***

So kam es, dass Gandalf wenig später gemessenen Schrittes das Wäldchen aufsuchte, in dem sich die Waldelben, zumindest die Genesenen, sich zurückgezogen hatten. Er wusste, dass Elrond grosse Hoffnungen in ihn, Gandalf den Weisen und Geachteten, setzte. Vergebliche Hoffnungen, vermutlich. Natürlich hatte Elrond recht, dass es sinnlos war, beschränkte Kräfte zu vergeuden, um so mehr, wenn sich seine Vermutungen bezüglich des Ringes des kleinen Halblings bestätigen würden... 

Aber dann würde nicht nur den Waldelben Verderben drohen, sondern dem gesamten Elbenvolk und allen freien Völker Mittelerdes. Der Untergang der Waldelben würde dann wohl nur eine von vielen Katastrophen sein, die über ihre Länder hereinbrechen würde...

Gandalf blieb stehen und versuchte diese düsteren und unfruchtbaren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. 

"Alles zu seiner Zeit." dachte er bei sich selbst und betrachtete das liebliche Wäldchen, das in der Abenddämmerung vor ihm lag. 

Er konnte keinen Elben ausmachen, was ihn nicht weiter verwunderte. Er war sich sicher, dass ihn mehrere Augen bereits beobachteten. Tatsächlich brauchte er nur noch einige Meter zu gehen, bis ihm drei Waldelben entgegentraten, mit kühlen, abweisenden Gesichtern. Legolas war unter ihnen. 

"Gandalf Sturmkrähe." sagte er, und seine Stimme klang nicht unehrbietig. "Was wünschst Du von uns?"

"Ich möchte mit Dir sprechen, Legolas Grünblatt, Thranduil's Sohn." antwortete Gandalf. "Alleine." 

Legolas Begleiter tauschten einen misstrauischen Blick aus, den Gandalf geflissentlich ignorierte. "Hat Elrond dich geschickt?" fragte Legolas dann. 

"Und wenn?" antwortete Gandalf gelassen. "Wirst Du mich dann nicht anhören?" 

Auf eine Handbewegung Legolas' hin zogen sich die andern beiden Waldelben zurück, und Legolas entfernte sich mit Gandalf einige Schritte vom Waldrand. Schweigend musterte er seinen Gegenüber von der Seite. Schliesslich war er es, der das Wort ergriff. 

"Und, Zauberer Gandalf, bist Du gekommen, um mir wie Elrond zu sagen, das unser Verlangen nach Rache Torheit ist? Dass wir unsere Toten nicht rächen sollen? Die Zerstörung unserer Heimat? Oder dass er mich als König der Waldelben absetzen will? Dann wird er ein König ohne Volk sein." 

"Du tust Elrond unrecht." sagte Gandalf. "Elrond ist ausser sich vor Sorge über die Zukunft des Elbenvolkes. Er hat schon zu viele Elben sterben gesehen, als das er zulassen könnte, dass dies weiterhin geschieht. Er ist alles andere als gleichgültig eurem Schicksal gegenüber, nur... machtlos. Und er will Dir nicht Dein Volk streitig machen." Jetzt lächelte er beinahe.

"Auch Elrond tut dir unrecht, wenn er dich nicht für befähigt hält, die Waldelben zu leiten." Eine kurze Pause folgte seinen Worten. 

"Auf Elrond's Bitte hin, aber auch aus eigenem Antrieb stehe ich jetzt hier, Legolas Grünblatt, und bitte dich meinerseits, Bruchtal vorläufig nicht zu verlassen. Ihr hättet keine Chance gegen die Orks. Ihre Kräfte sammeln sich." 

Sein Gegenüber versteifte sich bei seinen Worten und wandte sich ab. Gandalf wartete geduldig. Schliesslich, endlich, drehte sich Legolas wieder zu ihm herum. "Du bist als Elbenfreund bekannt, Gandalf Sturmkrähe." sagte er. "Und vielleicht ist auch Lord Elrond in mehr Trauer, als es scheint. Das ändert jedoch nichts an unserer Entscheidung, Bruchtal zu verlassen, um Orks zu jagen." Er hob abwehrend eine Hand, als Gandalf ihn unterbrechen wollte. "Es ist dies nicht meine Entscheidung, sondern der Wille meines Volkes. Ich kann – und will – ihnen nicht ihr Recht auf Rache verbieten. Wir haben darüber abgestimmt. Es gab niemanden, der zurückstehen wollte." Ein stolzes, ja zärtliches Lächeln erschien für einen Augenblick auf seinen Zügen. 

"Elrond kann mich offiziell absetzen. Es wird sich nichts ändern." 

"Ich verstehe." sagte Gandalf kurz. "Doch nicht nur Elrond, sondern auch ich habe nachgedacht. " fuhr Legolas fort. "Ich bin bereit, ihm gewisse Zugeständnisse zu machen. Die Verletzten, jungen und alten Elben werden hier zurückbleiben, sowie die Elbenfrauen, auf meinen Befehl hin. Sie werden ihm nur ungern gehorchen, aber meinen Entscheid schlussendlich akzeptieren." 

Gandalf blickte ungläubig, und wieder zeigte Legolas ein stolzes Lächeln. "Sie sind ebenso gute Bogenschützen wie jeder Jäger in meinem Volk und brennen im Verlangen nach Rache!

Auch werden wir noch nicht gleich aufbrechen. Wir warten, bis wir alle mit genügend Pfeilen und Bögen ausgestattet sind. Bis alle kampffähigen Männer sich erholt haben. Mehr kann ich Elrond – und dir, Gandalf – nicht bieten. Ich erwarte aber eine Gegenleistung seinerseits." 

"Ach." sagte Gandalf und hob fragend eine Braue. 

"Ja." sagte Legolas mit undurchdringlichem Gesicht. "Lord Elrond soll seine Spione abziehen. Wir werden nicht einfach so verschwinden, ohne im Bescheid zu geben." 

"Spione?" fragte Gandalf so ungläubig, dass Legolas unsicher wurde. "Nun..." meinte er. "Wir... wir fühlen uns beobachtet, so, als würden unsichtbare Augen unser ganzes Tun und Lassen aufmerksam verfolgen. Wir konnten keinen von diesen Beobachtern ausfindig machen, und doch... wir sind sicher, dass sie da sind!" 

Gandalf schwieg verblüfft. Er wusste, dass die Instinkte der Waldelben sehr fein waren, und er wollte ihre Empfindungen nicht einfach verwerfen, aber was Legolas sagte, klang so unwahrscheinlich, für jeden, der Elrond kannte, dass er nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. "Elrond schickt keine Spione." sagte er steif. "Das passt nicht zu seinem Charakter." 

"Dann ist es also dein Spion, der uns die ganze Zeit über beobachtet." fuhr Legolas fort.

"Mein Spion?" dachte Gandalf irritiert. "Die Sache wird ja immer abstruser." Er warf Legolas einen fragenden Blick zu und vermeinte, die Spur eines Lächelns auf dessen Lippen zu entdecken. 

"Immerhin ist diese seltsame kleine Kreatur mit dir zusammen in Bruchtal eingetroffen..." Legolas Lächeln wuchs, und endlich begriff auch Gandalf. "Sam!." meinte er mit einem leisen Lachen. "Einer meiner Halblingfreunde aus dem weit entfernten Auenland. Sam hat noch nie Elben gesehen und ist ganz begeistert von ihnen. Er hat viel von euren Liedern gehört; vermutlich schleicht er sich deswegen auch in eurer Nähe herum, um einen Blick auf euch zu ergattern oder ein paar Töne eurer Gesänge zu hören." 

"Dann werden wir ihn auch weiterhin nicht bemerken." sagte Legolas mit ernster Miene. "Er mag uns beobachten, so lange es ihm gefällt. Gesänge wird er bei den Waldelben aber keine mehr hören – ausser Kriegsgesängen." 

"So sei es denn." sagte Gandalf schwer. Jegliches Amüsement war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. "Es scheint nicht so, als ob irgend etwas, was ich sage oder tue, euch noch von eurem Vorhaben abbringen kann. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück, Legolas Grünblatt, euch und euren Elben, auch wenn ihr in euer Verderben reiten werdet." 

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging bedächtig nach Bruchtal zurück, wo gerade die ersten Lichter gezündet wurden, und erneut konnte er sich des Gedankens nicht mehr erwehren, dass nicht nur die Waldelben, sondern auch alle andern Elben von Verderben bedroht waren, ob es nun in Bruchtal oder im Düsterwald war. Unwillkürlich wickelte er sich tiefer in seinen Mantel. Es war kalt geworden. 

***

Beide hatten sie doch recht gehabt, Gandalf, weil er den Gedanken, Elrond könnte Spione aussenden, weit von sich wies, und Legolas und seine Elben, die sich beobachtet fühlten. Sie waren es. Durch Sarumans Spione.

****

Fortsetzung folgt...

****

Anmerkung der Autorin: Tja, wieder ein Kapitel, das mehr in die Angst/Drama – als Action-Richtung geht! Ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem (Das gilt vor allem für die Mitglieder des MKERS-Zirkels ("Mir-konstant-ein-review-schickend-Zirkel!)) Sorry übrigens für das lausige update-Tempo! War (und bin) gerade ziemlich im Stress! Aber das nächste Kapitel ist schon in den Startlöchern und erscheint Freitags, falls das ein kleiner Trost ist...

****

Leahna: Keine Sorge, ich hab mich nicht bedrängt gefühlt oder so, ich will ja selbst möglichst schnell updaten, um (hint hint) mehr von euren netten reviews zu lesen! Wie schon mindestens 3x erwähnt, sollte man ja eigentlich nicht dieselbe Geschichte 2x veröffentlichen, doch ich beruhige mein Gewissen damit, dass ihr meine zweite lange Geschichte, an der ich gegenwärtig schreibe, selbstverständlich im Original kriegen werdet...

****

Yvanne: Freut mich, dass Du meinen Saruman "magst"! Er wird in den nächsten Kapiteln noch gelegentlich eine Rolle spielen, eine abgrundtief böse, versteht sich von selber! Was den Film-Elrond betrifft...ich persönlich mag ihn ja (und ich hoffe, dass er in dieser fic nicht wie ein Volltrottel dasteht, ich versuch das in den nächsten Kapiteln auszubessern), aber wenn man Matrix gesehen hat, hat man schon ein wenig Mühe, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen!

****

Elanor: Tja, danke schön für die Stärkung! Wenns so weitergeht mit reviews, werd ich doch noch gross und stark werden! Elrond wird übrigens schon noch klüger...das dauert aber noch einige Kapitel!

****

Nebula-Dancer: Das hört man natürlich gerne, das mit der review-Unterstützung! Das Weiterschreiben macht einfach wirklich mehr Spass, wenn man nette ( :-) ) oder auch weniger nette ( :-( ) Kommentare zu seinem Machwerk bekommt. Und natürlich werde ich weiterschreiben, solange das auch nur irgend jemand wünscht...


	6. Die Masken fallen

**6. Die Masken fallen**

****

Saruman, der weisse Zauberer, unterhielt ein ausgedehntes Netzwerk an Spionen jeglichen Ursprungs und jeglicher Rasse. Vor langer Zeit hatte er es sich geschaffen, damals, als er noch um seine Macht zu kämpfen hatte, und immer wieder hatte es sich für ihn seither als äusserst wertvoll erwiesen, und war einsatzbereit gewesen, wann immer es ihm angebracht schien

Im Augenblick schien es ihm angebracht. Vier Tage waren verstrichen, vier lange, endlose Tage, in denen der von ihm ausgesandte Goldschmied nicht mit Thranduils Ring zurückgekehrt war. Er hätte längst hier sein müssen, falls alles seinen, Sarumans, Plänen gemäss verlaufen war! Dass diese unterwürfige Kreatur ihn nicht um den Ring betrügen wollte, dessen war er sich sicher. Zu gross war die Angst des kriecherischen Geschöpfs vor ihm! Zudem würden den Ring nur diejenigen zu schätzen wissen, die sein Geheimnis kannten, und dies traf neben seinem Träger wohl nur auf die wenigsten zu. Es würde einer unbeschreiblichen Dummheit gleichkommen, den Ring jemandem anders als ihm, dem weissen Zauberer, zu verkaufen, und er hatte dies den Goldschmied deutlich spüren lassen.

Seine augenblicklichen Spione waren die Screekers, ziemlich grosse, schwarze Raubvögel des Waldes, verhasst von allen Kreaturen, die ihren Lebensraum teilten, da sie Jagd auf alles machten, was sich bewegte, Nester plünderten, hilflose Jungtiere umbrachten in der Abwesenheit ihrer Eltern und immer in so grossen Scharen auftraten, dass selbst grössere Tiere ihnen zum Opfer fallen konnten. 

Sie waren eigentlich nicht heimisch in Bruchtal, doch dies konnte den Waldelben, die zudem den Anblick allerlei seltsamer und hässlicher Kreaturen aus dem Düsterwald gewohnt waren, auf keinen Fall bekannt sein; ja, nicht einmal auffallen würde es ihnen, und er hatte sie gegen Thranduils Volk gesandt, sobald dieses das Herz von Bruchtal verlassen hatten, um seine neuen provisorischen Unterkünfte zu errichten, um all ihrer Bewegungen gewahr zu sein, doch bis jetzt war ihm noch nichts von Wert aus ihrem Lager berichtet worden. Am allerwenigsten etwas über einen eher unscheinbaren Ring...

Gegen Bruchtal selbst hingegen brauchte er nicht einmal Spione zu schicken. Elrond selbst erzählte ihm – in allen Details – was in seiner Stadt vorfiel. Der Elb arbeitete fleissig an seinem eigenen Untergang! 

Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte Saruman, ein Lächeln, das gleich wieder erlosch, wenn er an den Ring dachte, der seine Gedanken zunehmend dominierte. Wie sehr verzehrte es ihn nach den Elbenringen! Wie sehr musste er sich beherrschen, um Elrond immer wieder davonkommen zu lassen, ohne ihm seinen Ring schon jetzt mit Gewalt zu entreissen! 

Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Er hatte zu lange schon gewartet, um sich in einem letzten Augenblick der Ungeduld, der kopflosen Gier, alles zu verderben! Jetzt musste er sich erst einmal darum kümmern, dass endlich Thranduils Ring in seinen Besitz gelang. Wenn ihm schon seine Spione nichts über das Objekt seiner Begierde erzählen konnten, Thranduils Sohn, der bei Elrond in Ungnade gefallene König des Düsterwalds, Augenzeuge des Mordes an seinen Vater, würde dazu sicherlich in der Lage sein! Er, Saruman, würde alles aus ihm herausquetschen, was der Elb bezüglich dieser Sache wusste, und doch würde sich ein zufälliger Beobachter, der ihn im Gespräch mit Legolas ertappte, nichts dabei denken! Schliesslich würde er dabei ganz der pflichtbewusste Zauberer sein, der – wie Gandalf vorher – versuchte, noch einmal an Legolas' Vernunft zu appellieren und die Waldelben zum Bleiben in Bruchtal zu überreden. Ja, Elrond würde ihm sogar dankbar dafür sein...

***

Saruman hatte seine Spione angewiesen, nach einer Gelegenheit Ausschau zu halten, die es ihm ermöglichen würde, den jetztigen Waldelbenkönig alleine zu treffen. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, da kehrten sie zu ihm zurück und meldeten ihm, dass diese gekommen war. Ihren Angaben gemäss schienen die meisten Waldelben im Augenblick zu ruhen, doch eine Handvoll von ihnen war gegen Norden aufgebrochen, höchstwahrscheinlich, um jene Lichtung aufzusuchen, auf der ihre Toten ruhten. Wie zuvorkommend von ihnen! Die Lichtung, auf der die Elben begraben lagen, befand sich abseits des Aufenthaltsorts sowohl der Waldelben wie auch dem der Bruchtalelben; und nahe der Grenze Bruchtals selbst, einer Grenze, die nur leicht bewacht war. Falls Legolas tatsächlich unter jenen Elben auf dem Weg zu besagter Lichtung war, dann würde es keine bessere Gelegenheit, und keinen besseren Zeitpunkt geben als diesen ihn zu sprechen... denn in der Nähe dieses Ortes, zwar ausserhalb elbischen Gebiets, doch näher, als sie seit Jahrzehnten gewesen waren, warteten seine dunklen Verbündeten aus dem Norden auf seine Befehle, bereit, über Bruchtal herzufallen in jener Sekunde, in der er ihnen den Wink dazu gab.

****

Legolas war dort, wie er sich dies gewünscht hatte, und er schien sich gerade von der Handvoll Elben zu verabschieden, die ihn begleitet hatten, denn diese zogen sich von ihm zurück und verschwanden einer nach dem andern in die Richtung Bruchtals; obwohl einige von ihnen zögerten, dies zu tun, was man an der Art erkennen konnte, wie sie ab und zu innehielten in ihrem Schritt und zurückschauten, ob Legolas ihnen wohl folgen würde. Nun, weshalb sie dies taten, auf Legolas Befehl hin, oder weil sie seine Trauer und seinen Wunsch, alleine zu sein, besonders nach seinem erneuten Zusammenstoss mit Elrond, respektierten, konnte ihm herzlich gleichgültig sein, wichtig war allein, dass nur wenige Ohren die Worte hören würden, die er an Thranduils Sohn zu richten hatte. 

Wenige Ohren, die nicht ihm gehörten, jedenfalls: Auf den ersten Blick konnte er einen ganzen Schwarm von Screekers entdecken, die auf den Bäumen um die nächtliche Lichtung herum sassen und träge zu ihm herunterblinzelten. Sie waren auf ihrem Posten, auch wenn sich ein Grossteil von ihnen um einen blutigen Kadaver stritt, der wohl einmal ein Kaninchen gewesen war. 

Legolas hatte seine Annäherung sehr wohl gehört, denn der Elb hatte sich versteift, wie es die Tiere des Waldes tun, wenn sie Gefahr wittern, und intensiv lauschen. Dann drehte er sich um, und sein Gesicht war eine Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit, für die ihn Saruman nur bewundern konnte, denn er spürte deutlich die Unsicherheit, die Legolas ausstrahlte. Ja, die meisten Elben fürchteten ihn, und dieser hier war keine Ausnahme. 

„Wäre es nicht besser, etwas auszuruhen, Legolas, König der Waldelben?" fragte Saruman ernst. „Eurer Wachen hier bringt euren Toten nichts, und euch raubt es die dringend notwendige Erholung." 

Der Elb erwiderte nichts, sah ihn nur an. Was gab es darauf auch zu antworten? 

Der Zauberer seufzte. Die Anstrengung, einem für ihn ziemlich gewöhnlichen Elben schöne Worte zu machen, anstatt ihn direkt auf sein Anliegen anzusprechen, schien ihm fast zuviel, und zudem war die Gier nach Thranduils Ring in ihm zu stark, als dass er es überhaupt vermocht hätte, lange um sein Anliegen herumzureden. Eine wirklich vernünftige Erklärung für sein Hiersein – ausser dem Vortäuschen derselben Besorgnis, die Gandalf schon früher dazu gebracht hatte, das Gespräch mit Legolas zu suchen – hatte er sowieso nicht zu bieten! Wie konnte er den Elben vor ihm nur auf seines Vaters Ring ansprechen, ohne dass dessen Misstrauen erwachte? 

Er bemerkte, dass Legolas ihn abwartend musterte, und er hob den Kopf, um dasselbe zu tun, als er erstarrte. 

„Der Ring...." hauchte er. „Thranduils Ring..." 

Verwirrt fasste Legolas nach dem kleinen Erbstück seines Vaters, das er an einer silbernen Kette um den Hals trug.  „Elwynes Ring!" korrigierte er in Gedanken den Zauberer vor ihm „...den ich meinem Bruder übergeben werde in dem Augenblick, in dem er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt... wie ich es Vater versprochen habe!"

„Ja..." setzte er dann an, laut, doch Sarumans weiteres Verhalten liess ihn mitten in Satz innehalten. 

Der Zauberer achtete nicht auf seine Worte, sondern fasste nach dem kleinen Schmuckstück um des Elben Hals. 

Jetzt stiess Legolas ihn zurück. 

Saruman atmete plötzlich schwer, und der Elb, verstört, beinahe schlafwandelnd vor Erschöpfung, fühlte plötzlich, dass etwas entsetzlich falsch war mit dem Zauberer vor ihm, aber er verstand nicht, noch immer nicht.

Saruman starrte auf die Brust des Prinzen, und ein beinahe ekstasisches Lächeln verzerrte seine Züge. "Er ist hier!" hauchte der Zauberer. "Es ist hier ! Verloren dachte ich ihn...in den brennenden Wäldern des Düsterwalds...Ha!" 

Legolas  musterte ihn noch immer schweigend, fragend, beunruhigt. Saruman musste den Verstand verloren haben! Noch immer starrte er auf die Brust des Elben, und instinktiv liess Legolas seinen Blick dem des Zauberers folgen. Noch immer fixierten die dunklen Augen vor ihm seines Vaters Ring...

Instinktiv fasste der Elb danach und umschloss ihn fest, schützend, mit seiner Faust. 

"Ja." sagte Saruman leise, begehrlich, und streckte verlangend seine Hand aus. "Einer der drei Ringe der Elbenkönige. Ich dachte ihn verloren..." 

Mit sichtbarer Anstrengung riss er sich zusammen und fuhr in ruhigerem Ton fort: „Dein Vater hat dir also seinen Elbenring gegeben. Hat er dir nie über seine Wunder erzählt?" 

Legolas zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen. Die Erinnerung an seinen Vater, wie er sterbend in seinen Armen gelegen hatte und ihm den Ring übergab, war noch immer überwältigend, schmerzhaft, zerstörend. Thranduil hatte da nicht mehr viel Kraft zum Reden gehabt...

„Nein." sagte er, und es klang unfreundlich. Saruman war sensibel genug, das Thema augenblicklich fallen zu lassen.

 „Er ist ein Erbstück aus einer alten Zeit, in der ein dunkler Herrscher namens Sauron nach der Macht über ganz Mittelerde strebte." sagte er. „Seine Pläne sind vereitelt worden damals, durch Menschen und Elben und die Allianzen zwischen ihnen, doch fürchte ich, dass er jetzt erneut an Kräften gewinnt und dieselben dunklen Ziele verfolgt wie zu jener dunklen Zeit, und dabei sollen ihn die Elbenringe, derer er kundig geworden ist, unterstützen... Er sucht sie überall, gierig, unablässig, und ich fürchte, du hast bereits gesehen, was er willig ist zu tun, um sie zu bekommen...was er mit deinem Volk gemacht hat... Gib mir den Ring, Elb, und ich werde ihn sicher verwahren, damit die bösen Kräfte, die ihn suchen, seine Macht nicht benützen können. Ich, Saruman der Weisse, werde ihn benützen, um Mittelerde und all seine Bewohner vor allem Unheil zu bewahren." 

Erneut streckte er die Hand aus. 

Zögernd machte Legolas die Kette um seinem Hals frei. Konnte Saruman recht haben? War dieser entsetzliche Ueberfall der Orks, den sie durchlitten hatten, tatsächlich auf jene Kräfte zurückzuführen, auf die der Zauberer anspielte? Natürlich hatte auch Legolas die Geschichten gehört, die ähnliche Worte enthalten hatten wie die, die jetzt Saruman verwendet hatte... Doch wenn dies so war, dann  hatte der Ring sicherlich seinem Elbenträger nichts als Tod und Verderben gebracht! Vielleicht konnte Saruman, der mächtige Zauberer, den Ring weiser einsetzen und die dunklen Mächte besser zurückschlagen als es ihnen, den Waldelben, möglich gewesen war... 

Saruman selbst nahm den Ring aus seiner Hand. Ein heftiges Lachen schüttelte seinen mageren Körper dabei. "Einer der drei." murmelte er, und es klang verrückt. "Einer der drei." Für einen Augenblick schien er seinen Gegenüber völlig vergessen zu haben. 

Dann schien er sich erneut zu beruhigen und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Legolas. "Ich danke dir, Prinz Legolas." sagte er feierlich. "In all das Dunkel hast du mit dem Ring deines Vaters doch noch einen Hoffnungsschimmer gebracht. Man wird es dir danken." Seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Ton angenommen. Wieder trat er etwas näher an Legolas heran. 

Vielleicht wäre der Elb wachsamer gewesen, vielleicht hätte er  Sarumans Häme verspürt, wäre er nicht so erschöpft, so betäubt von der noch immer in ihm wütenden Trauer gewesen... 

Auf einmal drehte der Zauberer sich um. "Was ist das denn?" fragte er mit entsetzter Stimme, und Legolas wandte sich ruckartig um und griff gleichzeitig nach seinem Dolch. 

Darauf hatte Saruman gewartet. Mit einem Triumphlaut stiess er seinerseits dem Prinzen, der ihm jetzt den Rücken zuwandte, einen Dolch, den er bisher im weiten Aermel seines Gewandes verborgen gehalten hatte, in den Rücken. 

Legolas schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und knickte in den Knien ein, was ihn vor einem zweiten Dolchstoss Sarumans bewahrte und ihm eine Gnadenfrist gewährte,  in der er sich seiner Situation noch bewusst werden konnte. Seine Rechte, bereits zittrig und kraftlos, bekam seinen Dolch fester zu fassen. Mit einem Keuchen stiess er diesen gegen Saruman vor, zerschnitt dessen Kleid auf Hüfthöhe und fügte ihm eine Schnittwunde zu, doch bevor er noch einmal zustechen konnte, war Saruman einen Schritt zurückgetreten. 

Er lächelte wieder. "Unterschätze nie einen Elben." sagte er. "Diese verdammten Kreaturen sind einfach nicht umzubringen!" Seine Stimme wurde eiskalt. "Du hast mich verwundet, Elb. Dafür wirst du büssen!"

Legolas kniete noch immer am Boden, den Dolch vor sich gestreckt, und versuchte, nicht vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. "Warum, Saruman ?¨ fragte er. "Was..." 

"Narr von einem Elben." sagte der Zauberer. "Du hast noch immer nichts begriffen. Die Macht der Ringe ist an deine Rasse vollkommen verschwendet. Nicht zu herrschen, nicht zu erobern habt ihr sie verwendet, und  verborgen gehalten gar die Namen ihrer Träger... Wie gedankenlos habt ihr mit ihnen gelebt, diesen Instrumenten der Macht, und nie ihre wahre Kraft verstanden...Ich, Saruman, werde sie weiser benutzen – und Herrscher über Mittelerde werden. Wirklich, Elb, ich bin dir dankbar, dass Du mir den Ring gebracht hast. Ich hielt ihn für verloren." 

Er hob seinen Dolch. "Nur darf es niemand wissen, dass ich diesen Ring besitze." fuhr er dann fort. 

"Und aus diesem Grund wirst Du jetzt sterben, Elb." 

Legolas starrte ihn aus schmerzumwölkten Augen an. Sein eigener Dolch fiel aus seiner kraftlosen Hand. Saruman kniete sich neben ihn und fasste nach Legolas Haar. "Ja, du musst sterben." wiederholte er. "Obwohl dein Tod einer Verschwendung gleichkommt, denn ich bin nicht unempfänglich für Schönheit..." Sein Dolch stiess schlangengleich zu und drang tief in Legolas Unterarm vor, mit dem der Elb seine Kehle geschützt hatte. Fluchend riss Saruman seinen Dolch zurück, und Prinz Legolas aus dem Düsterwald hätte in der nächsten Sekunde den Todesstoss erhalten, hätte nicht der entsetzte Schrei einer hellen Stimme die Nacht durchdrungen.

„NEIN!" 

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Ich weiss, ich weiss, ein ganz kurzes Kapitel, aber ich konnte der Versuchung echt nicht widerstehen, einen kleinen „cliffhanger" stehenzulassen (fieses Grinsen!). Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Kommentare wie immer seeeeeeehr erwünscht, das brauch ich wohl nicht zu schreiben, oder? Zwecks Orientierung: Das nächste update dürfte so ungefähr Mittwoch anstehen... hab noch ne lange Zugfahrt mit nur meinem Laptop als Unterhaltung vor mir!

**Für Leahna: **Naja, ich würde auch weiterschreiben, wenn ich kein einziges review kriegen würde. LoTR-Geschichten kreieren macht mir zuviel Spass, als dass ich damit aufhören könnte! Aber ein bisschen review-Bettelei muss ich halt trotzdem abhalten, weil das review-kriegen halt auch seeehr viel Spass macht. Also danke nochmals für Deine tatkräftige Unterstützung in dieser Hinsicht*

**Für Evellon: **Na, schnell genug? Ich hoffe, es gibt für Dich weiterhin genug „klebendes" Material zum Lesen!

**Für Shelley: **Woah, so ne gründliche Analyse von meiner Geschichte hätte ich ja nie erwartet! Ich hab Dir auch das „Gemoser", wie Du das nennst, nicht übelgenommen, denn deine ausführlichen Erläuterungen zeigen ja wohl, dass Du mich als Autorin noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hast! :-) Du darfst auch gerne weitermosern im nächsten Kapitel, da ich, wie ich fürchte, auch da, sagen wir mal, grosszügig mit den tolkienschen Vorlagen umgehe...zum Teil bewusst, zum Teil unbewusst. (Hebt meinen review-Spiegel, juhuu! 50 war mein Rekord für die englische Variante*)

Das mit den Elfen/Elben habe ich mir zu Herzen genommen, obwohl mir halt manchmal einer durch die Lappen geht, Macht der Gewohnheit, fürchte ich, ich seh das einfach nicht! Leider habe ich auch keinen beta-reader unter meinen Freunden (Die haben sich schon schlapp gelacht, als sie ein LoTR-Poster in meinem Zimmer entdeckten, ich fürchte, sie würden vor Lachen ersticken, wenn sie mein Zug/Laptop-Hobby entdecken würden! ICH würde sie dann jedenfalls nicht wiederbeleben!) 

Aber egal, zu den Kommentaren selbst: Naja, ich hab mir die Story in einem Alternate Universe Setting vorgestellt, wie ich in meiner Einleitung geschrieben habe, und da musst du mir Kredit geben für einige Punkte, die dir aufgefallen sind, zum Beispiel bei der Tatsache, dass Boromir schon vor dem einen Ring in Elronds Rat vorzufinden ist. In meiner Vorstellung haben sich die Teilnehmer an Elronds Rat versammelt, um auf die allgemeine Bedrohung Mittelerdes (durch Sauron/Saruman und den einen Ring), von der sie aber noch nichts genaues wissen, zu reagieren. Ich gebe aber gerne zu, dass man dieses setting hätte deutlicher machen können...Für den Autor ist ja sowieso immer alles klar, versteht sich! Dieselbe Freiheit habe ich mir auch bei den geographischen Tatsachen genommen, wie auch eingangs erwähnt. Naja, für den Verlauf meiner Geschichte ist es eben essentiell, dass die Wald- und Bruchtalelben sehr nahe beieinander leben, um die beiden Völker für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte in Kontakt zu haben. Der sich bereits abzeichnende Konflikt Legolas/Elrond ist essentiel für den weiteren Verlauf meines Plots, und da musste ich gigantische Opfer bringen, was geographische Tatsachen betrifft... Das geht so weiter, fürchte ich...da heissts Augen zu und durch...aber ich könnte trotzdem mal wohl die Mittelerde-Karte meines Bruders klauen und in meinem Zimmer aufhängen, neben das LoTR-Poster, versteht sich!

Dem Gott meines Plots musste ich auch die Tatsache opfern, dass die Elbenringe nicht sichtbar sind und Thranduil keinen hatte... ich musste den Gandalfs zum Waldelbenkönig switchen, um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen! Alles natürlich gerechtfertigt mit AU!

Tja, das wärs dann wohl mit den Entschuldigen, an dem Rest deiner Kommentare gibts nichts zu rütteln: Ich sollte nicht von alten Elben schreiben, jedenfalls nicht von körperlich alten! Das zum Beispiel ein Elrond „seelisch" älter ist als ein Legolas, der ein relativ behütetes Leben (im Vergleich zu dem Elronds) ohne allzu grosse Verantwortung im Düsterwald führt, das wurde, glaube ich, auch bei Tolkien deutlich, und ich werds in Zukunft dabei bewenden lassen. Das „Gandalf Sturmkrähe kann ich mir, glaube ich, in Zukunft auch verkneifen! Dass weiterhin Elrond Legolas nicht erkennt, war wirklich blöd von mir. (Ich Rot werd und schäm) Legolas ist auch nicht der letze der Königsfamilie, nur der letze, der noch aufrecht steht! Du hast recht, Elwyne ist natürlich nicht gestorben, jedenfalls vorerst nicht, ich brauch ihn noch für die Story! 

Tja, hab ich jetzt alles? Ich hoffe es! Ach ja, die „Hölzernen Hallen" der Waldelben! Wo ich die wohl aufgeschnappt hab? Leider kann ich mit Höhlen für die Waldelben nichts anfangen, weil ich die nicht abfackeln kann! Ich habs nämlich bereits auch schon wieder in meiner nächsten Story getan! (Mit anderem Hintergrund, versteht sich!) Die hölzernen Hallen müssen leider bleiben! Aber sonst: Biiiiitttte review weiter! Ich lern sehr viel dabei! Nur zur Sicherheit: Ich bin kein „nur-Film-LoTR-Fan!!!" Hab das Buch gelesen, auf Deutsch und auf Englisch, und auch den Hobbit, und bin echt beschämt, wie viele Einzelheiten ich vergessen hab! Oder ist das bereits das Alter, das sich meldet?!? Seufz...Ich hoffe, dass ich wenigstens die Charakter ein wenig in Tolkienschem Sinne beibehalten kann, denn das ist mir sehr wichtig! Ich muss auch gestehen, dass es mir beim Schreiben vor allem auf das „Spielen mit Worten" ankommt, und ich bin nicht darüber erhaben, für eine dramatische Szene unleugbare Tatsachen des Tolkien-Universum brüsk zu missachten, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich glaube, in dieser Hinsicht darf ich auch  auf meine späteren Kapitel vertrösten, die in stylischer Hinsicht sicher besser sind als die, die ich bis jetzt veröffentlicht habe...gilt noch nicht ganz für dieses Kapitel, fürchte ich! Ist ein bisschen steif, fürchte ich, aber es wird besser, Ehrenwort!


	7. Flucht aus Bruchtal

7. FLUCHT AUS BRUCHTAL

***

"Nein!" hörte Sam sich selber schreien, und auf den ersten Laut, der von seinen Lippen kam, fuhr der weissgekleidete Mörder mit dem Messer in der Hand herum wie von Furien gehetzt und stierte wild in seine Richtung. Zu Sams Glück schien der Zauberer mit einem viel grösseren Gegner zu rechnen und übersah deshalb den Halbling, der verdeckt hinter einigen Büschen stand, sonst hätte sein Schrei für den Sam den sicheren Tod bedeutet.

Saruman, ausser sich vor Zorn, so nahe vor seinem Ziel noch auf Schwierigkeiten zu stossen, die Zähne gebleckt, hob den Arm und entsandte etwas, das wie eine Kugel aus blauem, kaltem Licht aussah, blindlings und ohne zu zielen, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, die ihn im letzten Augenblick, in jener Sekunde, in der er sich bereits am Ziel seiner Wünsche wähnte, aus seinen Träumen von Macht gerissen hatte.

Die Kugel schlug in den Baum einen Meter hinter Sam, fügte diesem eine klaffende Wunde zu, und die Wucht der darauffolgenden Explosion warf Sam zu Boden, und Splitterteile und Aschefunken regneten auf ihn nieder. Sofort füllte ein beissender Geruch nach Rauch und verbranntem Saftholz die Luft.

Sam blieb liegen, wo er war, schreckerstarrt. Wenn es ihm nicht den Atem verschlagen hätte, hätte er vielleicht geschrien, aber so brachte er es kaum fertig, genügend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Eine neue Erschütterung zerfetzte die Büsche über ihm, doch sie hatte jetzt weniger Gewalt, und während Sam die Augen krampfhaft schloss und um seinen Atem kämpfte, breitete sich plötzlich eine seltsame Stille aus, eine seltsame Stille jedenfalls in den Augen von Sam, der nicht wissen konnte, dass Legolas mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung den augenblicklich abgelenkten Zauberer angesprungen und zu Fall gebracht hatte; womit er einige wertvolle Sekunden gewann, sein verlorenes Eigentum wieder an sich zu nehmen und sich zur Flucht zu wenden.

Dann beugte sich ein dunkles Schemen über ihn, griff nach ihm, und unwillkürlich wimmerte Sam angsterfüllt auf, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, nicht das geringste, als ihn dieser Schatten nicht allzusanft packte und auf die Beine zerrte

"Renn!" zischte eine Stimme nahe seinem Ohr, und ein Stoss in seinen Rücken unterstrich ihre Forderung. "Schnell! Er wird uns nicht weit kommen lassen." Die Stimme klang nicht unfreundlich, nur gepresst, und atemlos. Der Elb! Es musste der Elb sein, derjenige, den Saruman hatte erstechen wollen, der zu ihm sprach...

Sam starrte zu ihm hoch, noch immer wie erstarrt, und nur der Ausdruck der Furcht, die auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenüber lag, der doch zu der so stoischen Elbenrasse zählte, brachte ihn schliesslich zur Vernunft. Taumelnd setzte er sich in Bewegung, und nach einigen Augenblicken setzte endlich auch sein Verstand wieder ein, und er begann tatsächlich zu rennen, so schnell, wie es seine Beine und die Dunkelheit erlaubten.

Er sah sich nicht um, dazu war er viel zu verängstigt, doch er konnte deutlich hören, dass jemand ihm folgte, und er betete, dass es die Elb und nicht Saruman war.

***

Die beiden Wächter vom 2. und 3. Wachtturm an der Nordgrenze Bruchtals standen schweigend beieinander und blickten von der Stadtmauer mehr oder weniger aufmerksam über das dunkle Dickicht, das das Ende ihres Landes darstellte. "Stadtmauer" war eigentlich ein zu hoher Begriff für die kleine Wehranlage, die den Norden Bruchtals schützte, weil es sich um eine kaum zwei Meter hohe, uralte und nicht mehr allzu stabile Anlage handelte, eine einfache Mauer, der eine Art Wehrgang aufgesetzt worden war. Zudem schützte die Mauer auch nicht eigentlich eine Stadt, nur den wilderen, kaum besiedelten Teil von Bruchtal. Eine zweitere, höhere und sicherere Anlage weiter südwärts gelegen war für den Schutz der eigentlichen Elbensiedlung verantwortlich

Einerlei, die Elben Bruchtals hatten sich an den Namen "Alte Stadtmauer" gewohnt, und stimmte auch der Teil mit der Stadt nicht, so stimmte doch das "Alt", denn alt war die Mauer, alt wie die Erinnerung der Elben, errichtet von den ersten, die Bruchtal besiedelt hatten.

Nun, sie war jedenfalls da, und mit ihr eine kleine Anzahl von steinernen Wehrtürmen und drei Toren, die seit Elronds Regierung immer bewacht waren, Tag und Nacht, wenn auch nur von wenigen Elben. Des Elbenkönigs Befehl, die Wache an der "Alten Mauer" wieder aufzunehmen, war sicherlich auf wenig Gegenliebe gestossen bei denjenigen, die seine Befehle dann auch auszuführen hatten! Nicht nur, dass sie vor Dienstantritt einen ziemliche Wegstrecke zu reiten hatten ( und denselben Weg zurück, bevor sie sich nach ihrer Schicht zurückziehen konnten), nein, man übte seine Wache auch alleine aus, was in aller Regel Langeweile bedeutete und zudem ziemlich einschläfernd war. Und es gab kaum Aussicht auf einen Besuch, auf ein schnelles Gespräch oder gar einen guten Tropfen, den ein grosszügiger Kollege dann und wann austeilte...

Nein, die Pflicht an der Alten Mauer war nicht beliebt. Und nach dem Vorfall im Düsterwald hatte Elrond sogar darauf bestanden, die Wachen zu verdoppeln! Nun, man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sich je ein Ork sich hierher verirren sollte...

Einer der Wächter gähnte gerade verhalten, als ihn der andere beunruhigt am Arm packte. "Still." zischte er. "Hörst Du etwas?" Der andere blickte konsterniert, lauschte dann aber gehorsam. Er war der ältere der beiden, und seine Erfahrung sagte ihm sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er brauchte noch zwei Sekunden, dann begriff er.

"Die Pferde." sagte er lapidar. Jetzt wusste auch der andere, was ihn gestört hatte. Sie hatten ihre Pferde gleich neben dem Tor stehen lassen. Die Tiere hatten sich bisher ruhig, fast schläfrig verhalten, doch jetzt spielten ihre Ohren, und sie scharrten mit den Hufen. Eines warf den Kopf.

Dann konnten es auch die Elben hören. Jemand näherte sich ihnen in raschem Tempo. Nicht vom Norden, von ausserhalb Bruchtals her, sondern von der Stadt. Er schien es wirklich sehr eilig zu haben, denn jetzt hörte man auch das Krachen von brechenden Aesten und den peitschenartigen Klang von Zweigen, die mit Gewalt verbogen wurden, um dann mit diesem Geräusch an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurückzuschnellen.

Dann durchhallte erst eine, dann eine zweite eigenartige Erschütterung die Luft. "Bei den Valar..." meinte einer der Wächter und griff nach seinem Bogen. Sein Freund hatte bereits sein langes Messer gezogen. Er sprang von der Mauer.

Dann sahen sie es. Zuerst tauchte vor ihnen eine kleine Kreatur auf, die direkt auf sie zurannte. Ihr Gesicht schien vor Angst verzerrt, und als sie schon recht nahe war, konnten sie auch sehen, dass er an der Stirn und einer Wange etwas Blut hatte, wo ihm Zweige oder Aeste die Haut aufgekratzt haben mussten.

"Bei den Valar..." sagte der eine Elbenwächter erneut und spannte vorsichtshalber seinen Bogen, doch noch zögerte er, diesen zu gebrauchen. Dazu sah die Kreatur dann doch zu harmlos aus...

Dann brach ein Elb durch das Dickicht. Sie erkannten ihn augenblicklich, wie jeder Bruchtal-Elb dies getan hätte: Legolas Thranduilion, Unruhestifter ersten Grades, ehemaliger König des Düsterwalds, jetzt ersetzt duch Lord Elrond. Bogen und Messer fuhren hoch.

***

Sein linker Arm brannte wie die Hölle und hing schlaff herunter. Kalte, klebrige Feuchtigkeit rann langsam an ihm herunter, floss über seine Hand, und tropfte zu Boden. Doch unbedeutend war er, dieser Schmerz, verglichen mit dem eigenartigen, dumpfen Brennen, das von seinem Rücken ausging, ihn wellenartig mit Schwäche überflutete und seine Umgebung von Zeit zu Zeit unscharf werden liess. Und seinen Verstand ausser Gefecht setzte.

Legolas wusste instinktiv, dass er nur dann den Hauch einer Chance gegen den Zauberer Saruman hatte, wenn er einen kühlen Kopf behielt, doch die Wunde in seinem Rücken verhinderte es, dass er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Alles, was er denken konnte, war, dass er rennen musste. Und Elrond erreichen, irgendwo, irgendwie. Der Elbenkönig musste vor dem verrückten Zauberer gewarnt werden...

Fast wäre er in den Halbling hineingerannt, der abrupt seinen wilden Lauf unterbrochen hatte. Keuchend sah Legolas auf. Direkt in einen straff gespannten Bogen und ein erhobenes Messer...

Abwehrend hob er den Arm, langsam, um die zwei Elben vor ihm nicht unnötig zu reizen, und rief: "Vorsicht...der Zau...". Die Stimme versagte ihm, und ein Hustenreiz war plötzlich in seiner Kehle, der ihm das Atmen zusätzlich erschwerte.

Es war der Halbling, der schliesslich für ihn sprach. "Saruman!" rief er mit hoher, heller Stimme, aus der noch immer Furcht und Entsetzen sprach. "Er ist verrückt geworden. Er verfolgt uns, und er wird uns umbringen, falls..."Etwas an ihm schien überzeugend zu sein, denn beide Elben verloren das gereizte Glitzern in ihren Augen. Ihre Waffen waren jedoch unverändert auf Legolas und seinen Begleiter gerichtet.

"Was genau ist hier passiert?" fragte der eine misstrauisch, doch Legolas, der endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, unterbrach ihn. "Er wird gleich hier sein." sagte er kalt. "Und dann ist es um uns alle geschehen. Er hat schon einmal versucht, mich umzubringen, und dasselbe hat er auch mit Lord Elrond vor."

Letzteres wusste Legolas nicht so genau, aber er wusste um die Wirkung, die seine Worte auf die Bruchtal-Elben haben mussten. 

Tatsächlich senkte der ältere Elb sein Messer. "Gut." sagte er. "Wer, sagtest Du, verfolgt euch? Saruman?"

Der jüngere Elb bewegte seinen Kiefer, noch immer unschlüssig. Er mochte die Waldelben nicht besonders, und Misstrauen stand ihm noch immer deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Das ist doch Unsinn. Saruman würde nie..."

Er kam nie mehr dazu zu sagen, was Saruman tun würde oder nicht. Etwas traf ihn seitlich, mit grauenhafter Wucht, während sein Bogen hell auflodernd in Flammen aufging. Er war schon tot, bevor er zu Boden sank. Sein Kollege war ein erfahrener Krieger. Obwohl ihn der Tod seines Freundes erschüttert haben musste, warf er sein Messer in die Richtung, in der er den Attentäter vermutete.

Vermutlich hatte er gut gezielt, denn Saruman liess ihm jene Sekundenbruchteile, die er benötigte, nach seinem eigenen Bogen zu greifen und den Zauberer mit einem Hagel von Pfeilen einzudecken, der diesen tatsächlich dazu zwang, Deckung und Schutz zu suchen.

"Los!" brüllte er Legolas zu. "Öffnet das Tor und nehmt die Pferde! Ich komme gleich nach!"

Legolas tat, was der Soldat schrie, während abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung seine Kehle zuschnürte. Alles in ihm widerstrebte sich, den Bruchtal-Wächter alleine gegen Saruman ankämpfen zu lassen, zumal er nur zu gut, wer der Ueberlegenere der beiden Gegner war, aber er war waffenlos, und er hatte eine Pflicht zu erfüllen: Elrond zu warnen. Und vielleicht – falls es ihm gelang – das Leben des kleinen Halblings zu bewahren, wie dieser seines gerettet hatte.

Hinter ihm hörte Legolas noch immer das Singen von Bogensehnen, und das leise Klatschen, wenn die abgesandten Pfeile irgendwo einschlugen, während er in fliegender Hast die Torflügel vor sich aufzerrte. Wider Erwarten waren sie leicht zu öffnen und schwangen sofort nach innen auf, und die Schwierigkeiten kamen erst mit den Pferden.

Die Tiere waren von den Aktivitäten des Kampfes erschreckt worden und tänzelten nervös auf und ab. Sam hatte versucht, sich einem von ihnen zu nähern, wich aber eingeschüchtert zurück, als das Pferd, das zunehmend verängstigt wurde, aufscheute.

Legolas zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor er sich mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung auf den Rücken des Tieres brachte. Ein kurzes Aufbäumen, dann ein Seitwärtstreten, schliesslich stand das Tier still. Es hatte elbische Dressur genossen, und der feste Schenkeldruck Legolas und ein paar hastige, geflüsterte Worte in Elbisch brachten es schnell zur Räson.

Legolas lächelte grimmig und warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Stelle, wo er Saruman vermutete. Er konnte den Zauberer nicht ausmachen, aber dessen Gegner. Der Bruchtal-Elb hatte sich Richtung Tor zurückgezogen; seine Pfeile waren fast verschossen. Wahrscheinlich war dies Saruman nicht bewusst, sonst wäre er längst hinter den Bäumen, die ihm Schutz boten, hervorgetreten...

.Ein rascher Griff, ein Schenkeldruck; Legolas hatte Sam zu sich aufs Pferd gezerrt, gleichzeitig trieb er das Tier an. Das zweite Pferd schloss sich seinem Reittier, nach Art der Herdentiere, sofort an. Der Bruchtal-Wächter schien seine Aktivitäten beobachtet zu haben, denn plötzlich stellte er sein Schiessen ein (er hätte sowieso nicht mehr als drei Pfeile übrig gehabt), und mit einem raschen Sprung, der dem Legolas' in nichts nachstand, brachte er sich selbst auf den Rücken des zweiten Tieres, um Legolas und Sam zu folgen.

Für einen Augenblick sah es ganz so aus, als würden sie zu dritt dem Zorn des Zauberers entkommen, doch dann bäumte sich das hintere Pferd mit einem schrillen Schmerzensschrei auf und knickte dann seitwärts zusammen. Es wälzte sich vor Schmerzen; die Feuerkugel, die Saruman gesandt hatte, hatte es grossflächig verbrannt. Ob sein Reiter noch spürte, wie sich das volle Gewicht des Tieres auf ihn legte, oder ob er schon vorher tot war, liess sich nicht sagen.

Legolas hatte sein Tier mit einer herrischen Geste zum Umdrehen gezwungen, und für einen Augenblick traf sein entsetzter Blick den des weissen Zauberers, der aus seiner Deckung hervorgetreten war, ihn unverwandt musterte und – lächelte.

Dann hob er einen Arm. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufkeuchen zerrte Legolas das Pferd erneut herum; das verängstigte Tier gehorchte, rutschte jedoch auf einem nassen Ast aus und stürzte. Legolas war rasch genug, um sein linkes Bein gerade noch rechtzeitig unter dem fallenden Tier hervorzuziehen, doch Sam, viel weniger geübt im Reiten und vor Schreck wie gelähmt, prallte mit ziemlicher Wucht auf den Boden.

Der Sturz schien ihn ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben, denn für einige Augenblicke blieb er reglos liegen, um sich dann, noch immer halbbetäubt, langsam und unter Schmerzen, hochzustemmen.

Der Fall des Pferdes jedoch hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet. Sarumans erste herrische Handbewegung, die sie hätte vernichten sollen, und die Tod und Verderben brachte, war wirkungslos über ihre Köpfe hinweggegangen; die zweite traf das Pferd, das gerade taumelnd auf die Füsse gekommen war und so Legolas unfreiwillig mit seinem Körper deckte. Für einen Augenblick schien das Tier lichterloh zu brennen, während es wie erstarrt dastand, bevor die Muskeln und Sehnen seines Körpers ihre Kraft verloren und es zusammenbrach. Es war erbärmlich wenig Zeit, die das Tier ihnen auf diese Weise verschuf, doch Legolas nutzte sie. Er machte einen raschen Sprung auf Sam zu, riss den noch immer benommenen Halbling hoch, warf ihn wie einen Sack Mehl auf das überlebende Pferd des Bruchtal-Kriegers, das vor Schreck wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand, schwang sich hinter ihm in den Sattel und ritt los. Ritt mitten ins grösste Dickicht hinein., weg von Saruman, und weg vom Bruchtal.

***

Zuerst war Saruman ausser sich vor Zorn gewesen. Den Ring, den ersten Elbenring so nahe vor Augen zu haben, um ihn dann gleich wieder zu verlieren... das war zuviel! Doch dann, als er neben der Leiche des einen Pferdes gestanden hatte und zugesehen hatte, wie der verfluchte Elb mit Gandalfs Schützling in das sichere Dickicht der Wälder um Bruchtal gallopierte, hatte er seine Ruhe wiedergefunden, und er machte keinen Versuch mehr, die Flüchtenden aufzuhalten. Er hatte nachgedacht.

Legolas, und damit Thranduil's Ring, waren für ihn im Augenblick zwar verloren, doch das würde sich rasch ändern. Saruman kannte die Denkweise der Elben, und er war sich sicher, dass Legolas versuchen würde, Elrond vor ihm zu warnen. Früher oder später würde er ihm auf diese Weise auf jeden Fall in die Arme laufen... Nein, die Flucht des Elben und seines kleinen Begleiters war kein allzu grosser Verlust! Er, Saruman, würde daraus seine Nutzen zu ziehen wissen! Sein Blick fiel auf die Leichen der getöteten Bruchtal-Elben, und dann war ihm auf einmal klar, wie er weiter vorgehen würde.

Mochte des Düsterwalds Prinz glauben, er wäre ihm entkommen. In Tat und Wahrheit hatte er ihm direkt in die Hände gespielt!

Mit einer herrischen Geste kommandierte Saruman einige der Screekers, die sich bereits zeternd bei dem toten Pferd eingestellt hatten, um sich an dessen Fleisch gütlich zu tun, zu sich. Einige von ihnen gehorchten, wenn auch nur widerwillig. "Geht und sucht meine Orks auf. Ihr wisst, wo sie zu finden sind. Sagt ihnen, sie sollen mir den flüchtigen Elben bringen, und dessen Begleiter. Lebend. Und schickt zwei von ihnen zu mir."

Mit unwilligem Gekrächze erhoben sich darauf drei der Screekers in die Lüfte. Zufrieden sah Saruman ihm nach, dann schaute er noch einmal auf die Elben nieder, deren Tod er verursacht hatte. Ein paar Aenderungen hier und dort, und Thranduil's Sohn würde eine böse Ueberraschung erleben, falls es ihm tatsächlich gelingen sollte, nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren. Falls ihn nicht die Orks vorher erwischten...

***

Sam wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Eben noch hatte er Sarumans mörderische Attacke auf den Elben beobachtet, jetzt sass er auf einem gallopierenden Pferd, fest gefasst von demjenigen, den er gerettet hatte, und konnte vor Angst kaum atmen. Er war schon früher geritten, im Auenland, ja, er mochte Ponys sogar sehr, aber diese Ritte waren um einiges langsamer und immer beschaulich gewesen, unvergleichbar mit jenem, den er jetzt durchlitt. Er war sich sicher: Sollte er vom Pferd stürzen, würde er wohl seinen Schädel an irgendeinem Stein spalten. Oder alle seiner Knochen brechen. Oder...

Ihm war schwindlig, und zwischenzeitlich fürchtete er, sich übergeben zu müssen.

Und weiter ging es in rasendem Tempo, das Grün der Umgebung Bruchtal flog formlos an ihnen vorbei. Noch waren sie im Wald von Elronds Reich – doch wie lange noch ? Und wie lange noch waren die Schatten, die neben, hinter, über ihnen auftauchten, harmlos? Sam hatte es hören können, trotz des Klangs der gallopierenden Hufe des Pferdes auf dem Waldboden, trotz dessen nahezu menschlich anmutenden Stöhnen, das es ab und zu vor Anstrengung und Schmerz ausstiess, trotz dem rasenden Trommeln seines eigenen Herzschlag in seinen Ohren, kaum hatten sich sich einige hundert Meter von Bruchtal entfernt: Gelegentliche Rufe in einer rauen Sprache, die Sam nicht kannte und die er nicht kennen wollte...

Ja, selbst der in solchen Dingen völlig unerfahrene Halbling spürte es instinktiv: Sie waren dicht hinter ihnen, und sie schnitten ihnen den Weg zu Elronds Haus ab, grässliche, riesige, schwarze Kreaturen, die geifernd wie Jagdhunde auf schweissender Fährte nach ihnen gierten. Sam wollte sich nicht ausmalen was passieren würde, wenn diese Kreaturen, die er nur zu gerne als Schatten seiner überreizten Phantasie abgetan hätte, sie stellen würde. Es waren viele.

Zuviele für einen kleinen Halbling und einen Elben, um diese auch nur eine Sekunde an Gegenwehr denken zu lassen, zumal der Elb ja verwundet war. Sam hatte deutlich gesehen, wie der weisse Zauberer den Elbenprinzen verletzt hatte. Und jener hatte geschrien. Er musste verwundet sein! Noch war sein Griff um den kleinen Halbling fest, aber wie lange mochte das noch so bleiben? Verlor er nicht bereits Blut, stöhnte er nicht ab und zu schmerzerfüllt auf?

Sam schloss die Augen und murmelte leise Gebete vor sich hin, und wenn es auch nicht ihr Inhalt war, der ihm neue Kraft schenkte, so waren es doch ihr vertrauter, tröstlicher Rhythmus, der seine Gedanken nach udn nach etwas ruhiger werden liess.

Der Elb zügelte jetzt das taumelnde, erschöpfte Pferd, richtete sich im Sattel auf und lauschte. Sam konnte neben dem Zirpen der Grillen und dem lauten Quaken einiger Frösche in der Nähe nichts hören, aber dennoch lauschte er angstvoll und sah zu seinem Begleiter hoch, wartend.

"Ich kann sie nicht hören." sagte Legolas schliesslich. "Vielleicht haben wir sie tatsächlich abgehängt." Seine Stimme klang matt. "Lass uns einen Augenblick ausruhen, kleiner Halbling. Ich fürchte, unser Pferd wird uns nicht mehr weit tragen können..." Er schwankte im Sattel.

Sam schlug rasch die Augen nieder. Er wollte die Schwäche seines Begleiters nicht sehen! Legolas rutschte aus dem Sattel und hob Sam zu sich nieder. Noch einmal lauschte der Elb angespannt, dann kletterte er rasch auf einen der nicht allzu zahlreichen Bäume und setzte sich dort in eine Astgabel, nicht allzu hoch über dem Erdboden, und Sam folgte ihm und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, wenn auch bei ihm das Hochklettern deutlich langsamer vonstatten gegangen war als bei dem Elben.

"Nun, kleiner Halbling." sagte dieser endlich. "Nun finde ich endlich Zeit, mich bei dir zu bedanken. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, kleiner Halbling. Ich, Prinz, Legolas aus dem Düsterwald, stehe in deiner Schuld. Nun sagt mir, Meister Halbling, wem ich meinen Dank abstatten kann?

"Sam Gamdschie aus dem Auenland." sagte Sam mit klappernden Zähnen und verbeugte sich artig. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Prinz Legolas." Seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung, als er zu dem Elben hochsah.

Gegen seinen Willen musste Legolas lächeln, für einen Augenblick. "Gandalf hat mir von dir erzählt." sagte er. "Aber ich fürchte, Du hast Dich mit meiner Rettung in eine Gefahr gebracht, die grösser ist als Du glaubst, Sam. Saruman ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, und ich weiss etwas über ihn, dass niemand sonst wissen kann. Und du, da du seine finsteren Absichten beobachtet hast, bist ihm ebenso ein Dorn im Auge. Er wird uns zu töten versuchen."

"Diese schwarzen Kreaturen, die uns verfolgt haben, gehorchen seinem Kommando?" fragte Sam. Legolas hob die Schultern. "Es scheint so." sagte er. Vielleicht wunderte er sich auch, dass Sam sie, trotz ihres Höllenrittes, bemerkt hatte. "Jedenfalls haben sie uns effektiv von Bruchtal abgeschnitten. Und doch muss ich unbedingt Elronds Rat einholen...Ich muss nach Bruchtal gelangen, um jeglichen Preis! Aber zuerst müssen wir für deine Sicherheit sorgen, kleiner Halbling, denn Du sollt für deine mutige Tat nicht weiter leiden.¨

Sam sagte aufgeregt: "Gandalf! Gandalf könnte uns doch helfen!" Der Elbennprinz schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.

"Ja, vielleicht." sagte er. "Aber ich habe auch Saruman vertraut. Vielleicht..." "Nie!" sagte Sam mit all der Leidenschaft, zu der ein Halbling fähig war. "Nie würde Gandalf uns verraten!"

Wieder lächelte Legolas.

"Ich werde also versuchen, Elrond und Gandalf zu erreichen." wiederholte er.

"Ich begleite dich!" sagte Sam tapfer und versuchte, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, was ihm recht gut gelang.

"Nein, Sam." sagte Legolas ernst. Ich habe einen viel wichtigeren Auftrag für dich." Seine Hände hoben sich und umfassten den Ring, den früher sein Vater getragen und ihm vor seinem Tode übergeben, und den er jetzt aus des weissen Zauberers abstossenden Klauen gerettet hatte. Noch immer wusste er nicht recht, was es mit diesem Ring auf sich hatte, aber Saruman hatte ihn begehrt; und er hatte von seiner Macht gesprochen. Mochte er, Legolas, nicht über die Fähigkeiten dieses Rings Bescheid wissen, so wusste er doch eines: Er durfte auf keinen Fall Saruman in die Hände fallen. Er reichte ihn Sam, der ihn so angstvoll musterte, als würde er ihm jeden Augenblick in der Hand explodieren. Sein Blick flackerte zwischen Legolas und dem Ring hin und her.

"Hör zu, Samwise Gamdschie." fuhr Legolas fort, freundlich und ruhig, obwohl die Zeit drängte. "Nimm diesen Ring an dich. Er ist es, um den mich Saruman töten wollte. Er darf dem Zauberer auf gar keinen Fall in die Hände fallen. Wenn ich nun also versuche, Elrond zu warnen, und dabei in die Fänge der Orks gerate, dann ist wenigstens der Ring in Sicherheit."

Er schloss Sams Finger um den Ring. "Am besten bleibst Du hier. Ich komme zurück, Dich zu holen, sobald ich Bruchtal und Elrond von den ihnen drohenden Gefahren erzählt habe." Sein Gesicht wurde sehr ernst, als er fortfuhr: "Ich weiss nicht, wie lange das dauern wird. Drei Tage, vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger. Warte hier auf mich." Obwohl er sich bemühte, seinen Worten Aufrichtigkeit und Ueberzeugung zu verleihen, gelang ihm dies nicht recht.

"Wie lange soll ich warten." fragte Sam verzagt. "Drei Tage. " antwortete Legolas mit einem Seufzen. "Wenn ich bis dann nicht zruück bin, musst Du versuchen, Dich alleine nach Bruchtal zurückzuschlagen oder Hilfe zu finden. Ich lasse Dir das Pferd zurück. Es ist nicht in der Lage, einen Reiter noch weit zu tragen, vielleicht wird es das nie mehr sein, doch vielleicht erholt es sich, und dann mag es dir dienlich sein. Sieh zu, dass es nicht genau unter dem Baum stehenbleibt, unter dem du dich versteckst. Es könnte dich verraten. Aber was immer auch passiert, denk daran, Sam: Der Ring darf nicht in Sarumans Hände fallen. Was auch immer Du mit dem Ring tust: Saruman darf ihn nicht kriegen."

Sam nickte feierlich.

***

Eben hatte noch einer der Heiler, der sich bereits einmal Elwyne's angenommen hatte, nach dem rechtmässigen König des Düsterwalds gesehen. Seinem düsteren Stirnrunzeln nach zu schliessen,, schien es Thranduil's Erben nicht wirklich besser zu gehen!

Saruman, der im toten Winkel des Gangs zum Zimmer des Verwundeten gewartet hatte, lächelte. Dies würde ihm sein Vorhaben nur leichter machen...

Gleich nachdem die Schritte des Heilers verklungen waren, eilte Saruman, ohne dass ihn jemand gesehen hätte, wie er sich mit einem raschen Blick vergewisserte, in das Zimmer des schwer verwundeten Prinzen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung sah er sofort, dass Elwyne tatsächlich bewusstlos war, denn er machte keine Anstalten, die Augen zu öffnen, auch nicht, als Saruma sanft seinen Namen rief. Von seinen Verletzungen war nichts zu sehen, da sie unter den Decken, die den Prinz wärmen sollten, verborgen waren, doch Elwyne's marmorblasses Gesicht, seine bläulichen Lippen, sein flaches, mühsames Atemholen – all dies sprach Bände. Saruman stand vor einem Schwerverletzten. Nicht dass das etwas an seinen Absichten geändert hätte!

Sarumans Lächeln vertiefte sich, während er eine kleine Phiole aus der Tasche zog und deren Inhalt in eines der Medizinfläschchen goss, die zahlreich auf der Kommode neben dem Bett lagen. Saruman hielt seine Augen streng auf Elwyne gerichtet, während er dies tat, und gleichzeitig lauschte er auf das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte, aber nichts dergleichen war zu hören. Nicht dass es etwas geändert hätte! Niemand hätte sich gewundert, Saruman in Elwyne's Gemach zu entdecken. Schliesslich war er ein Zauberer, von dem niemand so genau sagen konnte, inwiefern er Heilkräfte besass und sie auch einsetzte.

Zudem war Elwyne, als rechtmässiger König des Düsterwaldes, wichtig genug, als dass sich die besten Heiler – und Zauberer – seine Betreuung teilten, und sicherlich wichtig genug, dass selbst Elrond seine Genesung Tag für Tag überprüfte, was nicht weiter überraschend war für jeden, der von dem Streit des Elbenkönigs mit Elwynes jüngerem Bruder Legolas wusste. Obwohl Elrond es wahrscheinlich nicht direkt zugeben würde, wäre es ihm sicherlich lieb gewesen, wenn Elwyne genesen wäre, um seinen Platz als König von Düsterwald anstelle seines Bruders einzunehmen.

Doch erwartete Elrond in der Tat mehr Vernunft von Elwyne in Bezug auf die Rache an den Orks als von seinem jüngeren Bruder? Dann kannte er die Waldelben in der Tat weniger, als Saruman von ihm erwartet hatte!

Er schob die Phiole zurück in seine Tasche, wobei er sorgfältig vermied, dessen Ränder zu berühren.

Noch immer war niemand gekommen, und Elwyne stöhnte leise in seinem fiebergequälten Schlaf. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Schmerzen hatte, und seine geschlossenen Lider zitterten, als ob schlimme Träume ihn quälten, doch er erwachte nicht.

Saruman lächelte erneut, ein grausames Lächeln, voll heimtückischen Triumphs.

"Ruhe gut, Elwyne, König des Düsterwalds, Thranduils Erbe!" dachte er. "Obwohl du nicht lange genug leben wirst, um dein Erbe auch anzutreten!"

Fortsetzung folgt...

****

Anmerkung der Autorin: Tja, ich musste das mit der Entlarvung Sarumans noch eine Weile aufschieben, weil mir ja sonst DER Bösewicht für die ganze Erzählung fehlen würde! Und so wird er noch eine ganze Weile durch Bruchtal laufen und Unheil anrichten...wie er jetzt gerade dabei ist!

Ihr könnt es ihm gleich tun und kein review hinterlassen, sniff, und ich werd mir die Finger wundhacken an der Tastatur beim 1000 x Nachgucken, ob doch noch eins in meine mailbox geflattert ist...wäre doch schade, weil dieselben Finger gerade dabei sind, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben, das am nächsten Montag rauskommt! Also biiiiitte....ihr kennt den Rest!

Nur noch fünfmal schlafen bis zum "RotK"! Yuhuuu! Gilt zumindest für die Schweiz, ich weiss nicht, wie's anderswo ist! Viel Spass euch allen!

****

Für Evellon: Bei dir kann ich mich ja gerade für zwei reviews bedanken. Ich hab deins für das fünfte Kapitel erst gesehen, als ich das sechste gepostet hab...Naja, mir gings übrigens beim Schreiben der Story auch nicht besser, mein Englisch-Wörterbuch ist schon ganz abgegriffen...für ne Weile ist es schon eine Erleichterung, auf Deutsch zu schreiben! Wie Du sicher gelesen hast, hat Legolas seinen (eigentlich Elwynes) Ring wieder. Ich hab die Passage noch reingeflickt. Die Ringrücknahme ist eigentlich schon ziemlich essentiell, und schon beim 2. Kapitel, als der Diener Thranduils (und Sarumans) den Ring zu stehlen versucht hat, hab ich's vergessen zu erwähnen...upps.

****

Für Alinja: Naja, ich kann die LotR-fics leider nicht so beurteilen, weil ich wenige davon lese. Das Schreiben frisst schon eine ganze Menge Zeit weg, und irgendwie gibt's ja auch immer ein krasses Missverhältnis zwischen Hobbies, Plänen, Unternehmungen und aktuell erhältlicher Freizeit! Vielleicht sollte ich aber NUR noch schreiben, wenn's dafür so nette reviews wie deine gibt! Mit deinen Kommentaren scheinst Du übrigens meine Geschichte vorauszusehen! Du kannst dich jedenfalls auf mehr "Saruman und die Elben" freuen, und Legolas kriegt schon sehr bald noch viel mehr Grund, an sich zu zweifeln...

****

Für Leahna: Ja, ganz im Rahmen von Tolkiens Vorlagen zu bleiben, empfinde ich als sehr schwierig, weil wenn ich endlich eine Plot-Idee habe, die einigermassen vernünftig ist (Betonung auf einigermassen) bin ich so glücklich, dass ich eben ganz Mittel-Erde umformatiere, um sie daran anzupassen. Nun ja, Saruman wird am Ende früher entlarvt werden, als dies im "Herrn der Ringe" der Fall ist, aber noch bleibt ihm einige Zeit, unentdeckt als Bösewicht zu agieren...

****

Für Yvanne: Naja, Elrond stelle ich mir eben immer als seeeeehr vernünftig vor, kein Wunder, dass er mit dem heissblütigeren Legolas (Zumindest der Film-Legolas ist ab und zu heissblütig, bei der "Riders of rohan" szene z. B) zusammengerät! Und das kennen wir ja alle: Wenn wir so richtig wütend sind, und unser Gegenüber bleibt gelassen, und spöttisch – ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas irritierenderes gibt! Das schnelle updaten ist übrigens durchaus auch auf deine (ebensoschnell erscheinenden) reviews zurückzuführen!


	8. Verraten

****

8. Verraten

***

Diese Nacht warteten sie lange. Die Halblinge auf die Rückkehr ihres Freundes, und die Waldelben auf die Rückkehr ihres Anführers. Beide warteten sie vergebens.

***

Auch Elrond war keine ruhige Nacht vergönnt. Als er das sanfte Klopfen an der Türe seines Studierzimmers hörte, wusste er mit dem sicheren Instinkt eines Elbs, dass ihn keine gute Nachricht erwartete. Seufzend stand er auf und schob das Pergament, in dem er bisher gelesen hatte, zurück. Er war müde, ein Zustand, der sich bei ihm recht selten einstellte, und dementsprechend irritiert und reizbar. "Ja?" fragte er den Elben, der ihn aus seiner Lektüre gerissen hatte, und er konnte in dessen Gesicht lesen, dass er ihn tatsächlich wegen einer unangenehmen Sache gerufen hatte.

"Der Hauptmann der Wache an der Alten Mauer ist hier, sowie Raldon, der Heiler. Sie sind beide gerade hier eingetroffen und wünschen Euch in einer dringenden Sache zu sprechen." sagte der Elb, und nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet, was er von Elronds gereizten, fast unfreundlichen Ton hielt.

Der Hauptmann der Garde und einer seiner besten Heiler wünschten ihn zu sprechen, und das mitten in der Nacht? Elrond runzelte die Stirn, und seine Unruhe verstärkte sich. Das verhiess nichts Gutes! Ob wohl dieser närrische Anführer der Waldelben wieder Aerger machte? 

Die Wirklichkeit war schlimmer, als er es sich je gewagt hätte auszumalen. 

***

Bei Elronds Anblick erhob sich der Hauptmann der Wache, in voller Rüstung, das Gesicht düster, und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und Raldon, der sich nie gesetzt hatte, sondern unruhig im Vorzimmer hin und her gewandert war, drehte sich abrupt um, als er Elronds Schritte hörte, und tat dasselbe. Beide fingen zeitgleich an zu sprechen, um sich gleich darauf, etwas verlegen, zu unterbrechen. Mit einem Kopfnicken wies der Hauptmann den Heiler schliesslich an, sein Anliegen zuerst vorzubringen. Seine Hand streichelte dabei, völlig unbewusst, den Schwertknauf an seinem Gürtel. Raldon seinerseits nahm sich keine Zeit für eine lange Einleitung. 

"Ich komme gerade vom Krankenlager von Elwyne Thranduilion." sagte er. "Die Elben, die ihn gepflegt haben, haben mich gerufen." 

Elrond sah hoch, alarmiert. Sein Mund wurde trocken. "Der Zustand von Thranduil's Erben hat sich plötzlich verschlechtert."fuhr Raldon fort, und seine Verwirrung wurde spiegelte sich deutlich in seiner Stimme. 

"Ihr hattet gemeldet, dass sein Zustand stabil ist." sagte Elrond betont gleichgültig. 

"Das war er." sagte Raldon heiser. "Elwyne war nach wie vor in einem schlechten Zustand, aber er befand sich auf dem Wege der Besserung. Die Krise kam heute morgen, überraschend und schnell. Wenn nicht einer der Heiler zufällig noch nach ihm gesehen hätte, wäre er wohl bereits tot. Als ich ging, um euch aufzusuchen, kämpften sie um sein Leben." 

"Schickt nach Saruman und Gandalf." sagte Elrond knapp. Er hatte die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. "Vielleicht können sie noch etwas für den Sohn Thranduils tun." Raldon nickte zustimmend, aber die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht war nur flüchtig. "Ihr solltet auch nach seinen Angehörigen schicken." sagte er. "Es sieht ernst aus." 

Elrond nickte flüchtig. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Sollte Elwyne tatsächlich sterben, war Legolas der letzte Ueberlebende aus Thranduils Familie. Er wagte es sich gar nicht vorzustellen, was ein Starrkopf wie dieser Waldelb tun würde, wenn er nach all den Schicksalsschlägen, die ihn getroffen hatten, auch noch seinen Bruder verlor... Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! 

Wie geistesabwesend wandte er sich an den Hauptmann seiner Wache. Der Mann sah angespannt und wütend aus. 

"Schlechte Nachrichten, Lord Elrond." sagte er düster. "Zwei meiner Leute sind heute früh tot aufgefunden worden, zwei Wächter der Alten Mauer, am 3. Nordturm. Sie wurden ermordet." Nur seine Augen verrieten seinen Zorn. 

Elrond zog scharf die Luft ein und hob fragend eine Braue. "Orks?" fragte er. 

"Nein, Sir. Wir haben die ganze Gegend zwischen der Stadtmauer und der Alten Mauer durchgekämmt. Bis jetzt haben wir keine Eindringlinge gefunden. Es gibt wohl auch keine." 

"Was soll das heissen?" fragte Elrond, ungeduldig. Der Hauptmann war sonst nicht ein Mann vieler Worte. Er hielt etwas zurück... 

"Der Täter kam nicht von aussen." sagte der Hauptmann und zog das Messer aus dem Gürtel, dessen Knauf er die ganze Zeit in den Händen gehalten hatte. "Er kam von innen. Von Bruchtal selber. Sie werden keine grossen Widerstand geleistet haben, als er sie hiermit..." er hob das Messer, "... erstach." 

"Vierfache Wachen an der Alten Mauer." fauchte Elrond. "Alle Wachelben sollen sich bereithalten für einen etwaigen Notfall. Die besten Spurensucher untersuchen den Tatort." 

Der Hauptmann nickte, er hatte dieselben Anordnungen schon gegeben, bevor er Elrond aufgesucht hatte. "Ich werde Bericht erstatten, sobald wir etwas neues wissen." sagte er. 

Elrond, schon halb im Gehen begriffen, wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. "Gut, Hauptmann." sagte er. "Ich werde mich an Euch wenden, sobald ich über den Zustand von Elwyne Bescheid wisse." 

Der Hauptmann sah ihm nach. "Schlechte Zeiten sind dies." dachte er und fröstelte. "Wenn sogar Lord Elrond seine Gelassenheit verliert. Und Elben ihre Hand gegen Elben erheben." Dann zuckte er die Achseln und machte sich daran, zu seinen Männern zurückzukehren. Er war in erster Linie Soldat, kein Taktiker wie Elrond. Er ahnte nicht, wie prophetisch seine Gedanken waren; und dass sich bald noch viel mehr Elben entgegenstehen würden. Auf verschiedenen Seiten eines Schlachtfeldes.

***

Der Waldelbenkrieger Nerdein stand, zusammen mit zwei andern Waldelben, vor dem Krankenzimmer ihres Prinzen, und stampfte unruhig auf und ab. Er hatte rotgeränderte Augen, und sein Gesicht hatte wohl noch nie grimmiger ausgesehen. Seine zwei Begleiter, um einiges jünger, machten ebenfalls einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck und sahen zu Boden. Sie hielten sich abseits von den anderen Elben im Raum, und die Bruchtal-Elben ihrerseits, die ebenfalls auf Neuigkeiten aus dem Krankenzimmer warteten, unterhielten sich nur in gedämpften Stimmen und beachteten die Waldelben nicht. 

Aragorn, der ebenfalls da war und wartete, bemerkte dies wohl, war aber zu aufgewühlt, um sich darum zu kümmern. Seit zwei Stunden kämpften die Heiler schon um Elwyne's Leben, unterstützt von Saruman und Gandalf, und noch hatte niemand ihnen Bescheid gegeben, wie der Zustand des königlichen Elbs war. 

Schlecht natürlich, soviel konnte sich jeder zusammenreimen, der die Anzahl Heiler in Elwyne's Raum gesehen hatte. Aragorn war seltsam berührt, ja erschüttert über diese neue Katastrophe, obwohl sie doch klein war im Vergleich zu der vorhergehenden, aber Elwyne's drohender Tod nahm ihn mehr mit, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. 

Vielleicht, weil er gehofft hatte, dass nach all dem Unglück der letzten Zeit die Dinge allmählich wieder einen besseren Verlauf nehmen würden, vielleicht auch, weil Elwyne einer seiner letzten überlebenden Freunde war, und nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Elrond den schlechten Zustand Elwyne's als persönliche Niederlage zu betrachten schien, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen. 

So wartete er, zwischen Hoffen und Bangen, wie alle andern auch, und als nach endlosen Minuten endlich, endlich, die Tür zum Krankenzimmer sich öffnete und Elrond heraustrat, gefolgt von Saruman und Gandalf, erstarb auch diese. Des Elbenkönig's Gesicht war unbewegt, doch er hatte den Gang eines alten Menschen, und auch Gandalf ging gebückter als sonst. Saruman hatte rote Flecken auf seinem sonst so blassen Gesicht. Der grossgewachsene Waldelbenkrieger hatte sich mit zwei schnellen Schritten vor Elrond aufgebaut.

"Ist er..." fragte er stotternd. "Ist Prinz Elwyne...?" Seine Besorgnis war echt, liess Elrond über seine unformelle Anrede hinwegsehen. Er sah dem Krieger nicht in die Augen.

"Elwyne Thranduilion ist soeben verstorben." sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu sonst jemanden. "Es tut mir leid." Die Waldelben zuckten zusammen, als hätte man sie geschlagen. Sie wirkten erschüttert, orientierunglsos, wie Leute, die einen Alptraum erleben und nicht wissen ob sie wachen oder schlafen. 

"Er ist tot." wiederholte Nerdein und musste sich räuspern, weil seine Stimme plötzlich so belegt klang. Noch immer gab er Elronds Weg nicht frei. "Können wir unseren König sehen?" 

Elrond sah hoch, in seinen Augen funkelten plötzlich seltsame Lichter. "Nein." sagte er, und jetzt war er es, der den Weg des andern blockierte, und die plötzliche Autorität in seiner Stimme machte es deutlich, dass er nicht gewillt war, seiner Haltung Erklärungen folgen zu lassen. Selbst Nerdein schien das zu spüren, denn er nahm unwillkürlich Haltung an. Sein unmittelbares "Warum, Lord Elrond?" kam respektvoller, als er es vermutlich beabsichtigt hatte. 

Elrond sah ihn scharf an. "Wo ist Legolas Thranduilion?" fragte er zurück. "Ich hatte nach ihm geschickt."

Nerdein wirkte auf einmal beunruhigt. "Dasselbe könnten wir Euch fragen, Lord Elrond." sagte er. "Er ist gestern abend nicht zu uns zurückgekehrt. Wir nahmen an, dass er sich hier aufgehalten hat, nach der Unterredung mit Saruman." Die Flecken auf Sarumans Gesicht verstärkten sich. Auf Elronds fragenden Blick schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Wir haben uns – unverrichteter Dinge – noch bei der Gräber-Lichtung getrennt." stellte er fest. Nerdein wirkte nun ernstlich beunruhigt, während sich das Gesicht Elronds verdüsterte. 

"Sein Bruder hat nach ihm gefragt, die letzten Minuten." sagte er. "Immer wieder." 

Nerdein sah zu Boden. Er malte sich lieber nicht aus, wie sein Prinz diesen erneuten Tiefschlag hinnehmen würde. Elrond sah ebenfalls so aus, als würde er sich das gerade vorstellen. 

"Nun denn." sagte Elrond leise. "Richtet den Waldelben mein tief empfundenes Beileid aus. Wir werden Vorbereitungen treffen für das Begräbnis." Er trat einen Schritt vor, und Nerdein, noch immer wie betäubt, gab ihm den Weg frei. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper. Ein weiterer Elb, der im Vorzimmer gewartet hatte, trat zu ihm. Er trug die Uniform eines Hauptmanns.

"Wenn ihr Prinz Legolas trefft." sagte er beiläufig. "überreicht ihm sein Messer. Er hat es hier zurückgelassen." Und er schob es, das er bisher am Gürtel getragen hatte, in Nerdeins Hand. Dieser warf einen Blick darauf und schob es dann in seinen Gürtel. Als er aufsah, sah er sich zu seiner Ueberraschung erneut mit Elrond konfrontiert, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Seine Augen glühten. 

"Dies ist Legolas Messer?" fragte er scharf. 

Nerdein nickte konsterniert. Was sollte das Theater? Als ob es nicht wichtigere Dinge als vergessene Messer gäbe... Obwohl es unüblich für Legolas war, eine seiner kostbaren Waffen irgendwo liegen zu lassen...

Elrond und der Hauptmann tauschten einen Blick, und Nerdein musterte sie misstrauisch, als sie ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort stehenliessen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht... Weshalb die Heimlichtuerei um Elwyne's Leiche? Was war mit dem Messer? Und wo zum Teufel steckte bloss Legolas? Die Unruhe in ihm dämpfte sogar seinen Zorn, von diesen überheblichen, ach so zivilisierten Bruchtal-Elben wie ein unmündiger Dummkopf behandelt zu werden. Er wäre noch erheblich unruhiger gewesen, hätte er geahnt, dass Legolas weiterhin unauffindbar bleiben würde.

***

"Aber warum sollte er so etwas tun?" fragte Aragorn, das Gesicht gerötet vor Zorn. "Das macht doch keinen Sinn!" Fragend sah er sich um, sah jedem, der an der Krisensitzung, die Elrond einberufen hatte, teilnahm, herausfordernd ins Gesicht. Gandalfs Miene jedoch war undurchdringlich, ebenso die von Elrond und seinen zwei Beratern, der Hauptmann der Wache hingegen sah zorning aus. Vielleicht empfand er Aragorns Worte als Zweifel an seinen Aussagen. Saruman lächelte, herablassend, und Aragorn fühlte eine Welle von Antipathie gegen den Zauberer aufsteigen, die er nicht zu bekämpfen vermochte, obwohl er den weissen Zauberer doch respektierte. 

"Das ist absurd!" Nur weil Legolas' Messer bei den beiden getöteten Bruchtal-Elben gefunden worden war, hiess das noch lange nicht, dass Legolas seine Hände im Spiel hatte!

"Du weißt noch nicht alles, Aragorn." sagte Elrond schwer. "Der Mord an den beiden Wächtern ist nicht die einzige Untat, die unser Zusammenkommen hier erfordert." 

Aragorn sah ihn fragend an, während Gandalf und Saruman einen wissenden Blick austauschten. 

"Ich spreche von dem versuchten Mord an Elwyne, Sohn des Thranduils, dem Erben des Düsterwalds." 

Aragorns Herz schlug plötzlich bis zum Hals. Mord? Versuchter Mord? Was zum Teufel sollte das heissen? 

Elrond musterte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Elwyne ist nicht tot." sagte er dann. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Aragorn, dass Saruman bei des Elbenkönigs Worten unwillig die Stirn runzelte. Offensichtlich hätte er diese Tatsache lieber vor Aragorn verborgen! Der Waldläufer hätte wohl Erleichterung gefühlt, wenn nicht sein Magen ihm gemeldet hätte, dass Elrond noch etwas in der Hinterhand hielt. 

"Gott sei Dank." sagte er heiser. "Aber ihr habt von einem Mordversuch gesprochen." 

"Jemand hat versucht, Thornbush zu vergiften." fuhr Elrond fort. "und ein starkes Gift – dessen Ursprung uns unbekannt ist – in eines seiner Medizinfläschchen gefüllt." 

Aragorn starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Einer der Heiler, der heute früh nach Elwyne gesehen hat, hat ihm davon etwas eingeflösst. Der Mörder hat nur einen Fehler gemacht: Das Gift war zu stark. Wie mir der Heiler erzählt hat, übergab sich der Kranke sofort und bekam, selbst in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, Krämpfe. Dies genügte, um in dem Heiler den Verdacht zu erwecken, dass etwas mit dem Trank nicht in Ordnung war. Seine Geistesgegenwart hat sicherlich das Leben des Prinzen gerettet." 

Aragorn fühlte sich, als hätte er eine Faust in den Magen bekommen. "Vergiftet..." hallte es in seinem Kopf nach, und auf einmal wusste er, weshalb die andern so eisige Mienen zeigten. Ein unbekanntes Gift... "Warum habt ihr ihn für tot erklärt?" fragte er, sich mühsam beherrschend. 

"Der Mörder soll glauben, dass seine Tat gelungen ist." antwortete Elrond. "Elwyne's Leben hängt an einem seidenen Faden. Wir müssen alles tun, ihn zu schützen." 

"Ihr glaubt, dass es Legolas war." sagte Aragorn resigniert. "Aber das ist... unmöglich! Ich habe ihn doch gekannt! Er wäre nicht fähig, so etwas zu tun!" 

"Wie ihr richtig bemerkt habt, Aragorn." ergriff nun erstmals Saruman das Wort. "HABT ihr Legolas Thranduilion gekannt, früher einmal, bevor die Orks in den Düsterwald einfielen. Alle Anwesenden hier können bestätigen, dass Legolas nach dem Tod seines Vaters völlig verändert war. Wir können nur mutmassen, was der Tod seiner Familie, seines fast gesamten Volkes sowie der Verlust seiner Heimat in ihm angerichtet hat. Er mag aufrichtig, tapfer, verständnisvoll, abenteuerlustig gewesen sein, früher, als ihr ihn kanntet. Doch jetzt gibt es nur ein Gefühl, das ihn regiert: Hass. So jedenfalls habe ich ihn erlebt. In ihm war nichts als der brennende Wunsch nach Rache, für den er bereit war, selbst die letzten Ueberlebenden seines Volkes zu opfern." 

Elrond nickte unwillkürlich, was Saruman mit einem leisen Kräuseln seiner Mundwinkel quittierte. "Dann kommt Lord Elrond und stellt sich seinen Plänen entgegen, verweigert ihm die Rache, für die er lebt. Mehr noch, er entzieht ihm das Recht, über die letzten seines Volkes zu regieren. Damit schürt er nur noch der Hass des jungen Prinzen, der sein Denken längst vergiftet hat." 

Es lag eine kleine, fast unmerkbare Betonung auf dem Wort "vergiftet". "Er muss gedacht haben, dass Lord Elrond Elwyne an seiner Stelle regieren lassen wollte. Dass die beiden eine Einigung getroffen hatten, ihn, Legolas als Führer seines Volkes abzusetzen und auf einen Rachefeldzug gegen die Orks zu verzichten. Da muss er den Entschluss gefasst haben, seinen Bruder zu beseitigen. Als liebender, besorgter Bruder hatte er Zutritt zum Krankenzimmer des älteren Prinzen, so oft es ihm beliebte. Die Heiler werden mir bestätigen, dass er oft genug dort anzutreffen war, ebenso wie ihr übrigens, Lord Elrond. Mit eurer Anwesenheit habt ihr vielleicht unbewusst dazu beigetragen, den bösen Plan in Legolas reifen zu lassen. Eine der Medizinen zu vergiften, war ein kluger Schachzug von ihm. Wenn Elwyne nicht das Schicksal hold gewesen wäre, hätte nie jemand etwas von seines Bruder's Tat entdeckt..." 

Saruman machte eine Pause und sah sich um. "Legolas muss ausser sich vor Zorn gewesen sein, vergiftet von Hass und erlittenem Unrecht. Er mag geplant gehandelt haben oder in einer Kurzschlussreaktion..." 

Aragorn konnte sich nicht mehr länger halten. "Das ist doch Unsinn!" platzte er heraus. Seine Feindseligkeit gegenüber Saruman wuchs, und der Blick, der Saruman ihm darauf zuwarf, bewies, dass der Zauberer nicht anders fühlte. "Und warum ist er dann geflohen, über die Nordgrenze, nicht ohne vorher noch zwei Wach-Elben umzubringen? Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn!" 

Jetzt war nur noch väterliche Güte in Sarumans Gesicht zu lesen, als er sich an Aragorn wandte. Und Mitleid. "Ihr wisst noch nicht alles." stellte er fest. "Es gab einen weiteren Grund, weshalb Legolas seinen Bruder beseitigen musste. Und weshalb er geflohen ist." Er warf einen fragenden Blick auf Lord Elrond, welcher ihm bedeutete fortzufahren. "Einer der Elbenringe." sagte Saruman feierlich. "Thranduil war ein Träger von einem der Ringe. Am Tage seines Todes übergab er ihn dem einzigen Sohn, der Zeuge seines Sterbens war, Legolas, seinem jüngsten Sohn, zweifelsohne mit dem Auftrag, ihn dem ältesten Sohn als zukünftigen Erben zu überreichen. Thranduil konnte damals nicht ahnen, dass nur zwei seiner Söhne den Ueberfall der Orks überleben würden. 

Ich kann nur vermuten, was sich dann um den Herrscherring abgespielt hat, doch meines Wissens hat Legolas, in Unwissenheit über die Natur des Ringes, diesen seinem verletzten Bruder übergeben. Dann begannen die Dinge, seinen Händen zu entgleiten, und er bemerkte, dass er zugleich mit dem Ring seine Führungsqualitäten verloren hatte. Ihr selbst, Lord Elrond, stelltet sie ja in Frage." 

Ueber Elronds Gesicht huschte bei diesen Worten ein gequälter Ausdruck. 

"Da beschloss Legolas, den Ring zurückzuholen, obwohl er rechtmässig seinem Bruder gehörte. Nun, es war ein leichtes für ihn, den Ring an sich zu bringen. Elwyne war kaum in der Lage, ihn deswegen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen." 

Es war so offensichtlich... Aragorns Zorn wurde nach und nach von Furcht abgelöst. Natürlich hatte er von den Elbenringen gehört... und wie Saruman die –vorerst unerklärlichen – Vorgänge in Bruchtal darstellte, bekamen sie einen entsetzlichen Sinn. Wenn er Saruman weiterreden liess, würde dies Legolas' sichere Verurteilung bedeuten, denn er konnte sehen, dass die andern wie gebannt an Sarumans Lippen hingen. 

"Und dann, von plötzlicher Reue gepackt, flüchtet er, wo er doch im Besitze all dessen ist, was er sich in seiner unermesslichen Machtgier gewünscht hat." beendete er deshalb höhnisch, aber diesmal war es Elrond selbst, der ihm Schweigen gebot. 

"Er ist geflüchtet, ja. Ob aus Reue oder aus Furcht vor einer Entdeckung, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Doch hört mich weiter an." fuhr Saruman fort. 

"Gestern abend noch beschloss ich, Legolas Thranduilion wegen seines Blutdurstes zur Rede zu stellen. Ich traf den Prinzen, wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, in einer seltsamen Erregung an, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Was mir jedoch auffiel, war ein kleines Schmuckstück, das er an einer feinen Kette um den Hals trug. Es war dies seines Vaters Ring. Ich sprach ihn darauf an, worauf er noch nervöser wurde, und wies ihn auf den Wert des Ringes hin. Von da an weigerte er sich, mit mir zu sprechen, und als ich weiter in ihn drang, wich er zurück. Ich liess ihn ziehen, weil ich nichts über die Zusammenhänge ahnte, wie er an den Ring gekommen war. Aber meine Worte mussten in seinem schuldigen Gewissen wie Anklagen geklungen haben, und Legolas Thranduilion beschloss, zu fliehen. Er konnte nicht zu den Waldelben zurückkehren. Als enttarnter Brudermörder konnte er bei ihnen nicht mit Sympathien rechnen. 

So wandte er sich in steigender Panik nach Norden, wo die Bewachung des Bruchtals nicht allzu intensiv ist. Die Wächter mögen ihn nach dem Grund seines plötzlichen Aufbruchs gefragt haben, und vielleicht haben sie auch versucht, ihn aufzuhalten.... Einem Mörder wird es zunehmend leicht, zu töten! In ihrer Ueberraschung haben sich die Wärter wohl nicht allzusehr gewehrt. Legolas gewann damit wertvolle Zeit, in der seine Flucht unbemerkt blieb, und niemand konnte genaue Angaben machen, in welche Richtung er geflohen ist. 

Er besitzt zwar jetzt den Herrscherring, doch er ist alleine, unberechenbar und verzweifelt. Vielleicht sucht er sich Verbündete im Norden." 

Wieder warf er einen Blick auf Elrond. 

Dieser ergänzte trocken: "Meine Späher melden mir, dass sich in den Wäldern um Bruchtal vermehrt Orks herumtreiben. Orks und schlimmeres. Der Ring darf ihnen nicht in die Hände fallen. Würden sie auch seinen Wert nicht zu schätzen wissen – andere würden es tun. Wir müssen Legolas Thranduilion finden. Ich selbst, und ein paar unserer besten Spurensucher werden sofort aufbrechen, um seine Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Wir werden den Ring zurückholen." 

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und wandte sich an Aragorn. "Normalerweise würde ich dich bitten, mitzukommen." sagte er. "Doch ich wäre froh, wenn Du hierbleiben würdest und ein Auge auf die Waldelben hältst. Elwyne's vermeintlicher Tod hat sie noch unruhiger gemacht." 

Aragorn nickte wie versteinert. Er glaubte kein Wort von dem, was Saruman gesagt hatte, aber es war kein rationales Gefühl, dass ihn wissen liess, dass Legolas unschuldig war. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass jemand, den er zu seinen Freunden gezählt hatte, zu so etwas fähig war! Zudem hatte ihn Sarumans Rede irritiert. Falsch hatte sie geklungen in seinen Ohren, ganz so, als hätte der Zauberer etwas wohl Einstudiertes vorgetragen... 

Er trat neben Gandalf, der ausser ihm der einzige war, der noch im Beratungszimmer verblieben war. "Legolas ist unschuldig." sagte er. "Nie hätte er seinen Bruder vergiftet. Ich weiss es, denn ich kenne ihn besser als ihr alle hier." Gandalf wandte sich ihm zu, das Gesicht sorgenvoll zerfurcht. 

"Wirst Du einen Rat von mir annehmen, Aragorn, Erbe des Ilsidur?" meinte er, und als Aragorn stumm nickte, fuhr er fort: "Trage Dein Herz nicht auf der Zunge, Aragorn! Es gibt noch mehr Gift hier als das, das Elwyne fast das Leben gekostet hat." 

Aragorn starrte ihn betroffen an, doch der Zauberer schickte sich bereits an, das Zimmer zu verlassen, ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten. 

****

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkung der Autorin: Tja, das vorliegende Kapitel ist, wie dem aufmerksamen Leser keineswegs entgangen sein dürfte, ziemlich Legolas-/Sam frei. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem, zumal Aragorn endlich einen wohlverdienten Auftritt darin hat. Kommentare wie immer seeeeeeehhhhhr willkommen! Nur noch einmal schlafen bis RotK! Juhuu! Freu! Käfergrinsen! Herzrasen! (Gleicher Zustand, wie wenn ich ein paar schöne Reviews kriege; wink mit dem Zaunpfahl!!!)

Für Yvanne: Ich drück Dir jedenfalls die Daumen für Deine Prüfung! Wird schon gutgehen! Der menschliche Geist ist eh am kreativsten, wenn er übermüdet ist. Ich hoffe mal, du hast auch ne kreative Arbeit vor dir, weil bei Mathe/Physik und Co. nützen leider kreative Ideen sehr wenig....für Deutsch, Philosophie, Geschichte und so hingegen sind sie essentiell. Naja, und Sam ist sicherlich mehr als nur ein fetter dummer Halbling, was er bis jetzt auch schon bewiesen hat. Er ist auch der Liebling meiner Zwillingsschwester, für die ich mir diese Geschichte ursprünglich ausgedacht habe, und so wird er auch weiterhin eine wichtige Rolle spielen! (Neben Legolas, der mein und ihr Liebling zugleich ist, natürlich!)

Für Leahna: Grausam von mir, Sam so lange da draussen schmoren zu lassen, nicht wahr? Wird mir eine wunderbare Gelegenheit geben, eine "Kleiner Halbling allein im grossen bösen Wald-Szene" zu schreiben! Hihi, macht mich echt stolz, wenn Du schreibst, dass Du nachschauen musstest, wer überlebt!!! Wenn du nur das letzte Kapitel anschaust, wird das nicht allzuviel verraten. Auf Deutsch bin ich noch nicht so weit, dass du den Plot bereits vollständig durchschauen könntest (hoffe ich, sonst mach ich nen schlechten Job!)

Für Shade: Danke schön! Genau dannach hab ich gefragt!!

Für Evellon: Tja, für mich ist der Gedanke an RotK das einzige, das mich aufrecht hält, da ich gerade am Schreiben meiner Studiumsabschlussarbeit bin, selbstverständlich niemals rechtzeitig angefangen habe und demzufolge unter ziemlichem Zeitdruck stehe! Aber eben, zum Glück gibts Kollegen, Kino, fanfiction net und ein paar reviews :-) Danke schön!

****

Für Shelley: Ichhab dein review gerade noch mitgekriegt vor dem Posten des neuen Kapitels! Hab schon Angst gehabt, Du hättest Deine konstruktive Kritik aufgegeben! Bitte nicht! Sie hilft mir nämlich wirklich weiter. Zu deiner Anfrage: Die Düsterwälder haben Gandalfs "rechtmässigen" Ring Narya. Da sowohl Galadriel und Elrond einen Ring haben, scheint es mir gar nicht so abwegig, dass Thranduil auch einen Ring hat, auch wenn er und sein Volk "weniger weise und gefährlicher" sind als ihre Verwandten z. Bsp. im Bruchtal. Am Schluss meiner Geschichte geht aber der Ring bequemerweise in den Besitz von Gandalf über!


	9. Flucht nach Bruchtal

****

9. Flucht nach Bruchtal

*****

Noch einmal drehte Legolas den Kopf, um nach dem kleinen Halbling zu sehen, der klein und verloren gewirkt hatte, als er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, aber die Entfernung, die sie trennte, war bereits zu gross, als dass er ihn im Gewwirr der Aeste noch hätte ausmachen können. Er blieb für einen Augenblick stehen, wie um der Tapferkeit des Halblings ein letztes Mal zu würdigen, dann rannte er weiter. Bei weitem nicht so schnell jedoch, wie er dies gerne gehabt hätte! Die Erschöpfung hatte seine Glieder schwerfällig gemacht, gleich nach seinem Aufbruch, und Wundschmerz und der Blutverlust, den er erlitten hatte, taten ihr übriges, sein Tempo auch weiterhin zu verlangsamen. Dennoch rannte Legolas. 

Bald wurde es schmerzhaft, genügend Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, und ein paarmal stolperte er über Aeste oder Wurzeln, die er einfach nicht rechtzeitig gesehen hatte, und zunehmend langsamer wurden seine Reflexe, einen Fall aufzufangen, zunehmend schwer seine Stürze. Sein Blut pochte in seinen Ohren und dämpfte alle andern Geräusche, die seines fliegenden Atems und die seiner Umgebung, und wäre Legolas in diesem Zustand auf eine Gruppe Orks gestossen, dann hätte er sie weder rechtzeitig gehört noch gesehen. Doch der Elb stiess nicht auf Orks, und so rannte er weiter.

Dann, nach einer Zeit, die Legolas endlos vorgekommen war, ging gar nichts mehr. Seine Knie hatten begonnen, vor Schwäche zu zittern, längst taumelte er mehr, als dass er wirklich rannte, und sein Rücken und sein Arm schienen darum zu wetteifern, wer ihm mehr Schmerzen verursachen konnte.

Nein, es ging nicht mehr. Legolas blieb stehen und versuchte, seinen fliegenden Atem zu beruhigen, doch erneut überfiel ihn jetzt eine erbarmungslose Schwäche, und undurchdringliche Schwärze tauchte an den Rändern seines Bewusstseins auf und liess seine Umgebung verschwimmen.

Der Elb lehnte sich an den Stamm einer alten Eiche und schloss die Augen. Die Erschöpfung hatte jeglichen vernünftigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verdrängt, und für einige Augenblicke war selbst seine Mission aus seinem Bewusstsein verschwunden. Alles was zählte, war Atem zu schöpfen; und zu ruhen.

Legolas seufzte. Die rissige Borke der Eiche fühlte sich gut an gegen seinen Rücken, das Lied der Blätter über ihm war einlullend, verlockend... 

Ein scharfer Schmerz, wie von Messern, durchfuhr seinen Rücken, und der Elb schreckte hoch. Mit seiner Rückenwunde war er gegen die Eiche gesunken, überwältigt von Müdigkeit, eine unvorsichtige Bewegung, die einen Schmerz auslöste so scharf, dass er selbst sein schwindendes Bewusstsein durchdrang.

Legolas zischte erneut, als der Schmerz nicht abklingen wollte, aber sein Verstand wurde klarer. Er richtete sich auf, aufrecht, schloss die Augen, und atmete tief durch. Er dachte an Saruman und dessen Attacke, an die Gefahr, die Bruchtal von ihm drohte, an Elrond, dessen stolzes Gesicht, und an den Streit mit ihm... Seltsamerweise war es der Gedanke an den Bruchtal-König und dessen Arroganz, der eine Welle von Adrenalin durch Legolas Körper fliessen liess und ihn endgültig aus seiner Erschöpfung riss. Er musste Elrond warnen! 

Legolas liess seinem Aerger freien Lauf, liess jetzt auch dem Hass auf Saruman, auf die Orks, erneut ungehindert Zügel schiessen. Der allzu bekannte Zorn brannte, wallte in ihm auf, und plötzlich war seine Erschöpfung wie weggeblasen. Hass war schon immer eine äusserst mächtige Triebfeder...

Erneut rannte er, nicht leichtfüssig, sondern schwerfällig, plump, wie er selber dachte, und er hörte das Brechen von Zweigen, das Rascheln von Blättern unter seinen Füssen und seinen eigenen schweren Atem. Wenn die Orks nicht ganz und gar taub waren, würden sie ihn schon von weitem hören können... 

Legolas biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Wunde in seinem Rücken lief zu alter Form auf; jetzt, da sein Leben nicht unmittelbar bedroht war, sandte brennende Schmerzen durch seinen ganzen Körper und machte ihn steif und ungelenk. Doch es war nicht die Wunde, die ihn langsam machte, es war die Traurigkeit, die lähmend nach seinen Gliedern griff und seine Sinne zu erstarren drohte.

Die allgegenwärtigen, dicht gewachsenen Bäume mit ihren ausladenden Zweigen, in vollem Frühjahrsgrün, die Rankenpflanzen, die Büsche, selbst die Moose und Farne des Waldes – sie alle waren da, ein dunkles, dichtes, Dach über seinem Kopf, um ihn herum – und doch fühlte er sich nicht sicher, so wie er sich früher im Düsterwald, oder in jedem anderen Wald, gefühlt hatte. Da waren Aeste, die abweisend gegen ihn erhoben waren, Schlingpflanzen, die nach seinen Füssen griffen, Dornenzweige, die nach ihm schlugen.... Er war ein Fremder, fühlte sich um nichts verbunden mit dem Wald, der ihn umgab, so wie es die Menschen tun, wenn sie die Sonne über sich zu lange aus den Augen verlieren oder wenn sich die Nacht über die Bäume senkt. 

Sein Herz verkrampfte sich vor Traurigkeit. Hätte nicht der Teil seines Verstandes, der noch immer rational funktionierte, ihn noch immer vorangetrieben, Legolas wäre wohl nicht mehr weit gekommen. Die Feindseligkeit des Waldes war etwas, das er noch nie verspürt hatte; und sie machte seine Einsamkeit noch deutlicher. "Du musst Elrond warnen." An diesen Gedanken klammerte er sich, er füllte seinen Kopf, wurde zu seinem Mantra, rhythmisch geflüstert bei jedem Atemzug, er trieb ihn voran. "Du musst Elrond warnen." Seine Entschlossenheit, dies zu tun, bannte sogar die Traurigkeit aus seinem Herzen – für eine Weile jedenfalls.

*****

Dann warnten ihn seine Sinne erstmals vor den Orks, und gleich darauf konnte er sie auch sehen, weit vor sich. Die hässlichen Kreaturen waren weder vorsichtig noch übermässig aufmerksam, etwas, das sie nicht nötig hatten, da sie so zahlreich waren. In breiten Reihen schritten sie voran, die Gesichter angespannt, doch sie hielten ihre Waffen nicht bereit, und ihr Tempo war alles andere als schnell. Ja, langsam schritten sie voran, gelegentlich einen Speer in die Büsche um sie stossend, auf einen Baum hinaufspähend, suchend, schnüffelnd, und sie erinnerten dabei an Bluthunde, die ein ihnen sicherer Opfer verfolgten, darauf vertrauend, dass sich dieses nicht zu wehren vermögen würde, um ihrer Ueberlegenheit gefährlich werden zu können. 

Sie suchten ihn, Legolas, und den kleinen Halbling. 

Und sie versperrten ihm den Rückweg nach Bruchtal. 

Ein kleines, verächtliches Lächeln kräuselte die Lippen des Elben. Die Orks waren schlechte Jäger, wenn ihr Opfer gewarnt war! Sie hielten die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Suchenden viel zu gross. Sie waren laut und zerstörerisch. Sie waren wie blind im Wald, der wahrscheinlich nicht ihr liebstes Element war. Und sie rechneten nicht mit Gegenwehr....

Wenn das Glück auf seiner Seite war, würde er an ihnen vorbeikommen, ohne dass sie es bemerkten! Falls nicht noch weitere Orks-Truppen auftauchten, so dass er sich plötzlich zwischen deren Fronten wiederfinden würde....

Legolas spürte eine seltsame Erregung in ihm aufsteigen, die eines gejagten Tieres vielleicht, doch zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Flucht vor Saruman fühlte er etwas wie Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen, tatsächlich nach Bruchtal zurückkehren zu können. Er hielt sich, vorerst weit entfernt von den Orcs, hinter dem knorrigen Stamm eines alten Ahorns verborgen, und beobachtete sie, während seine Blicke wild umherschweiften. 

Dann war sein Plan gefasst. 

Es war eigentlich nicht wirklich ein Plan, sondern ein blosses Abwarten, dass die plumpen Orks an ihm vorbeiziehen würden, etwas, das höchstwahrscheinlich mehr an Legolas' Nerven zehren würde als jeglicher Kampf, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er hatte keine nennenswerten Waffen, seine Gegner waren in der Ueberzahl; und er hatte seinen Auftrag. Er musste am Leben bleiben, um Elrond zu warnen. Die Orks waren jetzt schon näher heran. Fast glaubte Legolas, schon ihren fauligen, verderbten Geruch in der Nase zu haben, etwas, das höchstwarscheinlich nur seiner Einbildung entsprang. 

Noch hatte er genügend Zeit, seinen Ahorn zu erklettern, hoch genug, dass er ausserhalb der Reichweite der Speere blieb, die gelegentlich in die Baumkronen gesteckt wurden, und tief genug, dass der Baum nicht unter seinem Gewicht zu schwanken begann und ihn auf diese Weise verraten konnte... 

Dann sass er in einer Astgabel, jeder Muskel, jeder Nerv zum Zerreissen gespannt, und widerstand der Versuchung, nach unten zu sehen. Stattdessen lauschte er. Sein linker Oberschenkel begann, sich vor Anspannung zu verkrampfen, er zitterte. Nur mit äusserster Willensanstrengung konnte Legolas die Bewegung stillen. Seine Aufregung stieg weiter, und unbewusst schloss und öffnete er die Hände. Wenn er doch seinen Bogen hier hätte! Seinen Bogen und einige Pfeile! Oh, er würde den Orks zeigen, was es hiess, einen Elb zu jagen! 

Dann kamen die Orks wirklich nahe, und der Hass verschlug Legolas den Atem. Der Krampf kehrte in seinen linken Oberschenkel zurück, doch diesmal kümmerte es den Elben nicht. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis sie blutete. Jetzt! Jetzt tauchte sogar ein Ork unter seinem Baum auf! Kurz legte er seine Hand auf den Stamm des Ahorns, liess die Schultern hängen, er sah nicht ein einziges Mal nach oben. Die Sonne schien ihn stark mitgenommen zu haben. Legolas hielt noch immer den Atem an, bereit, sich sofort auf seinen Gegner zu stürzen, sollte dies notwendig werden. Das Opfer, das die Orks für so sicher hielten, würde unter seinen Jägern gehörig wüten, bevor es seinen letzten Atemzug machen würde! 

Ein Teil Legolas' wünschte sich fast, entdeckt zu werden. Der Hass auf die Orks war schmerzhaft, kaum mehr zu ertragen. Wenn sie ihm einen Grund gaben... ein Ork zumindest würde dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen! 

Dann ging die schwarze Kreatur weiter. Legolas zwang sich, lautlos auszuatmen. Das Blut pochte in seinen Schläfen. Er blieb, reglos, zusammengekauert in seinem Versteck, und jetzt, da die unmittelbare Bedrohung vorbei war, spürte er doch Erleichterung darüber, dass er von der Entdeckung verschont geblieben war. Das glaubte er zumindest...

*****

Es waren die Screekers, die ihn schliesslich verrieten. Die dunklen Vögel, die Spione Sarumans, hatten ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht aus den Augen gelassen und gewartet. Gerade als Legolas – nach einer scheinbar endlosen Ewigkeit, in der er gewartet und gelauscht hatte – sich vorsichtig aus seiner kauernden Haltung erhob, schrie einer von ihnen heiser auf, Sekunden später fiel die ganze Horde in sein Rufen ein – dann widerhallte der ganze Wald von ihren misstönenden Schreien. 

Legolas war für eine Sekunde wie erstarrt vor Schreck, dann handelte er nur mehr automatisch. Aus voller Höhe liess er sich vom Ahorn fallen, landete unglücklich auf dem linken Fuss und biss die Zähne zusammen, als eines seiner gedehnten Bänder schreckliche Schmerzen durch sein Bein sandte. Er ignorierte den Schmerz und warf sich herum. Die Screekers umschwirrten ihn in einer schwarzen, drohenden Wolke. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, den Elb anzugreifen, so beschränkten sie sich darauf, weiterhin zu zetern, und die Orks die schmutzige Arbeit für sie erledigen zu lassen. 

Die Orks, jetzt vielleicht dreissig Meter von ihm entfernt, hatten sich umgedreht, um nach der Ursache der plötzlichen Aufruhr zu sehen. Für einen Moment standen sie sich reglos gegenüber, die Orks und der Elb, dann warf sich Legolas herum und rannte. Dies schien den Orks ihre Geistesgegenwart zurückzugeben, denn auf einmal machten sie mit ihrem Gebrüll den Screekers Konkurrenz und schickten sich ihrerseits an, den Elb zu jagen. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Legolas um einiges schneller gewesen als seine plumpen Jäger. Aber es waren dies keine normalen Umstände! Die Muskeln seines Oberschenkels, schon vorher verkrampft, wollten sich einfach nicht entspannen, und schon umschwirrten die ersten Pfeile ihn. Der Elb war zudem schlicht und einfach am Ende seiner Kräfte, und ahnte instinktiv, dass seine Flucht vergeblich sein würde. Er konnte es ablesen an der Tatsache, dass die Orks hinter ihm freudig brüllten. Und daran, dass sie sich breit ausfächerten und ihn so wirksam in eine Richtung trieben. 

Und seine Instinkte behielten recht. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in dem es ihm gerade mal gelungen war, vielleicht fünfzig Meter zwischen sich und seine Verfolger zu bringen, stand er vor dem Abgrund, auf den die Orks ihn hingetrieben hatten. Vor der beeindruckenden Schlucht, an deren Grudn der Bruinen rauschte, der mitten durch Bruchtal floss. Er war also seinem Ziel viel näher, als er bisher geglaubt hatte! Und doch unerreichbar fern davon, denn die Schlucht, vor der Legolas jetzt stand und vor der er zurückschreckte, war viel zu tief, als dass sie jemand hätte lebend überqueren können... 

Das Triumpfgebrüll der Orks wurde lauter, mischte sich mit dem aufgeregten Kreischen der Screechers. Sie übertönten das wilde Rauschen des Flusses, unter ihm. Nur sein Herzschlag war lauter. 

Vor ihm die Schlucht, hinter ihm die Orks... Einem Elb fiel die Wahl in dieser Situation nicht schwer. Legolas sprang über die Klippe, was die Orks mit einem wütenden Brüllen quittierten. 

Federnd landete er auf einem kleinen Vorsprung in der ansonsten recht steilen Felskluft, die die rauschenden Wasser des Bruinen in jahrtausendealter Anstrengung herausgearbeitet und poliert hatten. Eine Erle hatte dort Fuss gefasst. Ihre glatten, langen, schlangengleichen Wurzeln boten Halt, so dass er weiter in die Schlucht hinabklettern konnte, wenigstens einen Meter oder zwei, dann fanden seine suchenden Füsse keinen Halt mehr. Ueber ihm ertönte erneut das Gebrüll von Orks, ein paar kleinere Felsbrocken und Steine polterten auf ihn nieder, einer traf ihm oberhalb seiner rechten Braue. Legolas warf den Kopf hoch. Ueber sich sah er mehr als ein Dutzend hässliche schwarze Fratzen, die auf ihn niederstarrten. Und Spitzen von Armbrüsten, Pfeilen, und Speeren, die das gleiche taten. 

Legolas schloss resigniert die Augen. Seine Anstrengungen, seine Qualen, und auch die eines kleinen Hobbits, waren also vergeblich gewesen! Gleich würden ihn Ork-Pfeile durchbohren, ihn in den Abgrund reissen, und seltsamerweise fühlte er in diesem Moment keine Angst, nur ein leises Bedauern, dass das letzte, das er sehen würde, die hässlichen Fratzen seiner Erzfeinde sein würden, und nicht die lieblichen Wälder seiner Heimat, oder die Gesichter derer, die er liebte. 

Mehr hasserfüllte Laute, mehr Steine, die auf ihn niederpurzelten. Legolas öffnete die Augen, die er instinktiv fest zusammengepresst hatte, erneut, sah hoch. Bis jetzt hatte niemand auf ihn geschossen... Und es sah ganz so aus, als ob die Orks sich uneinig wären, ob sie es noch tun sollten oder nicht. "Sie wollen mich lebend!" fuhr es Legolas durch den Kopf. "Deshalb zögern sie zu schiessen..." Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte von den entsetzlichen Gerüchten gehört, was mit Elben passierte, die das Unglück hatten, lebend in die Hände von Orks zu fallen, und dass diese es liebten, mit ihren Opfern zu spielen, aber das hier war anders, das wusste er instinktiv. 

Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete ein mutiger Ork auf dem Vorsprung, auf den sich auch Legolas zuvor geflüchtet hatte. Er knurrte den Elben herausfordernd an, kniete dann aber nieder und streckte eine Hand aus. Die andere lag auf seinem Dolch. 

Das Bild war so absurd, so unwahrscheinlich, und Legolas' Nerven durch die Strapazen der letzten Zeit so erschüttert, dass er laut auflachte. Der Ork knurrte und streckte seine Hand weiter aus, so weit er es riskieren konnte, ohne dass er Gefahr lief, von der Kante des Vorsprungs zu stürzen. Legolas lachte noch einmal, aber sein Lachen endete in einem unterdrückten Schluchzen. Der Ork war da, um ihm zu helfen! Kein Ork würde das tun, nur um ein Objekt zu gewinnen, mit dem er seine grausamen Spiele spielen konnte! Etwas anderes musste dahinterstecken, und Legolas wusste instinktiv, was es war. 

Er spürte, wie die Kraft aus seinen Armen rann.

Noch immer hatte er keinen Halt für seine Füsse gefunden. Kalter Schweiss bedeckte sein Gesicht, brannte in seinen Augen. Legolas atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte zwei Optionen: In den Fluss zu stürzen; oder sich von den Orks retten zu lassen. An letzteres verschwendete er keine weiteren Gedanken. Er würde Saruman nicht ein weiteres Mal in die Hände fallen, denn Saruman musste es wohl sein, der den Orks befohlen hatte, ihn lebend zurückzubringen. Dann passten auch die Screekers plötzlich besser ins Bild... 

Seine verletzte Hand verlor plötzlich jegliche Kraft. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei fasste Legolas nach der Wurzel, mit der anderen Hand, aber auch aus dieser rann die Kraft, erbarmungslos, wie Wasser aus einem defekten Gefäss. Wie in Zeitlupe konnte er sehen, wie sich seine verkrampften Finger langsam, ganz langsam zu öffnen begannen, und übergross erschien ihm auf einmal die schwarze Hand mit den Klauen, die sich ihm helfend, rettungsversprechend entgegenstreckte. Legolas sah hoch, in die gebleckten Zähne einer Orkfratze, entblösste ebenfalls seine Zähne und liess dann los. 

Noch während er fiel, hörte er das wütende Auffauchen der Kreatur über ihm, fühlte ein kurzes Thriumphgefühl in ihm aufwallen, wenigstens ihnen nicht in die Hände gefallen zu sein, dann fiel er in das schäumende, tosende Wasser des Bruinen. 

Wasser füllte sofort seinen Mund und seine Nase, und Panik befahl Legolas, wild mit den Armen zu rudern. Sein Körper wurde von einem Strudel erfasst, prallte gegen einen Stein, doch der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus, nicht zuletzt, weil die Kälte des Wassers eine lähmende, betäubende Wirkung auf ihn ausübte. Wäre sein Kopf nicht ohne sein Zutun zufällig wieder über Wasser geraten, wäre Legolas wohl ertrunken, bevor er seine Sinne wieder beisammengehabt hätte. Doch die zwei, drei hastigen Atemzüge, mit denen er frische Luft in seine Lunge zu pumpen vermochte, weckten seine Lebensgeister, und Legolas begann zu kämpfen. 

Erneut geriet sein Kopf unter Wasser, und er riss die Augen auf, sah schimmernde Helligkeit über ihm, und ein paar angestrengte Schwimmzüge brachten ihn erneut in Reichweite des kostbaren Sauerstoffs. Tief, tief holte er Atem, und diesmal schaffte er es, sich ein paar Sekunden an der Oberfläche zu halten. 

Er warf den Kopf herum. Der Fluss hatte ihn bereits ein beachtliches Stück abgetrieben, und von den Orks war gegenwärtig nichts zu hören und auch nichts zu sehen. Dennoch suchten sie wohl bereits den Fluss nach ihm ab! 

Sein Körper prallte erneut gegen einen Stein, mit dem linken Arm voran, den er in einer Schwimmbewegung vor sich gestreckt hatte. Jetzt reichte die Betäubung durch die Kälte nicht mehr, vor Schmerz schrie er auf. Er musste vorsichtiger sein, oder er würde einen Arm oder ein Bein brechen, wenn er weiterhin so gegen Felsen geschmettert wurde. Oder schlimmeres. Andererseits trug ihn der Fluss auch weg von den Orks, und näher an Bruchtal heran... 

Dann reifte eine verzweifelte Idee in Legolas' Verstand. Wenn es ihm gelang, den Kopf über Wasser zu halten...Schwimmend würde er um einiges schneller vorankommen... 

Tatsächlich kam Legolas auf diese Weise recht gut voran, wenigstens für eine Weile. Er kam sogar zu einer Stelle des Flusses, wo er diesen hätte verlassen können, da das Wasser in einem breiten und relativ strömungsarmen Kanal floss, doch Legolas, von neuem mit grimmiger Determination erfüllt, schwamm, watete weiter. 

Es war die Kälte, die ihm schliesslich einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Sein Körper wurde nach und nach tauber, steifer, unbeweglicher, und als er das erste Mal gegen einen Stein prallte, den er vorhergesehen hatte, den er aber nicht zu vermeiden mochte, weil seine Arme ihm nicht mehr gehorchten, da wusste er instinktiv, dass er das Wasser verlassen musste. Falls es ihm noch gelang. Ein prickelndes Kribbeln hatte in seinen Gliedmassen eingesetzt, und seine Lunge schien sich verengt zu haben, so dass er den Atem in schmerzhaft kleinen Atemzügen holen musste. Mehrmals geriet er jetzt mit dem Kopf unter Wasser, verschluckte sich, und ein krampfhafter Husten schüttelte seinen Körper, als er gegen einen Felsen in der Flussmitte gespült wurde. Ein ebenfalls angespülter Ast bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Oberschenkel, und der Schmerz weckte seine Lebensgeister genug, dass er von irgendwoher die Kraft fand, sich aus dem Wasser auf den kalten Stein zu hieven. Dieser war nicht gross, gerade gross genug für Legolas, ans Trockene zu gelangen, wenn er auch von Gischtwasser dauernd benetzt wurde. 

Dort lag er für einen kostbaren Moment, pumpte Luft in seine geschundene Lunge und versuchte, das unkontrollierte Zittern, das seinen Körper erfasst hatte, zu unterdrücken. Es war kalt, so kalt.... und doch war er wahrscheinlich noch weit von Bruchtal. Er musste weiter! Weiter... Doch eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf, die viel verlockender klang, flüsterte ihm zu, sich auszuruhen, nur für einen Augenblick, etwas warm zu werden, ruhig zu atmen. Legolas wollte nicht auf diese Stimme hören, doch schon verwirrten sich seine Gedanken, sein Kopf wurde leicht, und, begleitet von der sanften Musik des strömenden Wassers um ihn herum, fiel Legolas in einen tiefen, bleiernen Erschöpfungsschlaf.

*****

Weiter nördlich begannen die Orks, das Ostufer abzusuchen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

****

Anmerkung der Autorin: Irgendwie werd ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Kapitel etwas konfus ist. Naja, wenn ihr denselben Eindruck habt, seht es einfach als Spiegel von Legolas' Gefühlen: Alleine und verletzt auf der Flucht vor unzähligen (und unbekannten) Gegnern, verwickelt in eine Sache von immenser Bedeutung für das ganze Elbenvolk, von der er instinktiv weiss, dass sie eigentlich zu gross für ihn ist.. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur paranoid! Ahem, wie auch immer, lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon hält! Biiiiittttteeeeee!

Sonst: Fröhliche Weihnachten da draussen! Damit ihr's gleich wisst: Legolas, mit einer rosa Schleife drumherum, krieg ich zu Weihnachten! Also macht euch keine Hoffnungen! Vielleicht schaff ich es noch, in diesem Jahr zweimal upzudaten, wenn ihr nett darum bittet!

****

Für Shelley: Mann, bin ich froh, dass Du Sarumans Rede für logisch hältst! Damit steht und fällt nämlich meine Geschichte! Ich hab echt viel Zeit in diese kleine Rede gesteckt! Ich hoffe natürlich, dass der Rest der Geschichte Dich nicht enttäuscht. Kurze Frage noch: Wie schaffst Du das, so schnell zu reviewen?!? Ich hatte ja das Kapitel 8 kaum 10 Minuten gepostet, war Dein review da! (Yuhuu, reviews! Ich häng davon ab wie Gollum von rohen Fischen!)

****

Für Elanor: Absolut richtig, das mit dem Superkäfergrinsen! (=Breitmaulfroschgrinsen, wie meine * netten * Schwestern das nennen)! Vor allem, wenn Du schreibst, dass Du bei der englischen Story nachgucken musstest! Wie schon gesagt, ein netteres Kompliment kann es für mich fast nicht geben! Warum Saruman einen so grossen Einfluss auf Elrond und Co. hat?

Nun, er war ja früher einmal gut (auch Gandalf vertraut ihm ja im Buch, weshalb sollte Elrond es dann nicht tun?) und er ist ein Zauberer, der sich meisterhaft auf die Manipulation von seiner Umgebung versteht. Zudem sind die Waldelben und Bruchtalelben nicht gerade in innigster Freundschaft verbunden, wenn sie sich auch nicht gerade feindlich gegenüberstehen. (Wird alles in den späteren Kapiteln ausgeführt...) Nicht zu vergessen: Danke für das lange review!

****

Für Ivanne/Evellon: Na, wie liefen denn Eure Arbeiten? Es muss sehr schwierig sein, eine Prüfung zu schreiben, wenn man den Kopf voll genialen Bildern aus seiner Lieblingsfantasywelt hat! Ich kenn es nur von früher her: Einmal musste ich nach einem Hosen-Konzert eine Mathearbeit schreiben, und alles, was mein Hirn zustande brachte, war "Eisgekühlter Bommerlunder" zu singen, egal, mit was ich ihm drohte! Nun ja, hier ist wieder etwas Lesefutter für zwei meiner getreusten reviewer! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ich geb mir Mühe, bald wieder weiterzuschreiben: Nächstes Chapter am 26.? Ok?)


	10. Gefunden und gefangen

**10. Gefunden und gefangen**

Zärtlich leckte die Ricke ihre Zwillingskitze, neu geboren, während sie sie mit der Nase sanft, spielerisch, anstupste, um sie zu den ersten Gehversuchen zu bewegen. Noch war sie von der Geburt erschöpft, doch sie schien sich sicher zu fühlen, denn ihre Lauscher spielten nicht, und sie war ganz in die Betreuung ihrer Kitze versunken. War sie so ruhig, weil sie wusste, dass ihr Gefährte, obwohl unsichtbar, in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe wachte? 

Dann unterbrach Hufgetrappel die morgendliche Idylle, und die Rehkuh warf den Kopf, doch noch kam keine Warnung von der Seite des Bockes. Noch lag sie entspannt, ja, ermattet, doch jetzt war sie auf der Hut. In einem Notfall galt es, nicht nur ihr Leben zu verteidigen, sondern auch das ihrer Kinder! Sie verdoppelte ihre Bemühungen, die Kitze auf die Beine zu bringen, und ermunterte sie mit leisen, zärtlichen Lauten. 

Neben ihr im Gebüsch stand der Vater der kleinen Familie, ein schon recht kapitaler Bock, und blickte abwartend in die Richtung, aus der das Hufgetrappel kam. Auch er war auf der Hut, jetzt, da seine Kinder geworfen waren, und bereits hatte er die Präsenz von Elben gespürt, doch noch zögerte er, einen Alarm zu geben. Noch waren diejenigen, die den bisherigen Frieden dieses Morges störten, nicht nahe genug...

Doch dann entdeckte er sie, die sich nähernden elbischen Reiter; und er sah hoch, witternd, und stutze. Noch zögerte er eine Sekunde, dann kam sein Alarmruf, und die Rehkuh war innert Sekunden auf den Beinen, alle Erschöpfung vergessen, und stiess ihre Kinder mit der Nase hoch. Diese standen plötzlich, als die Not es erforderlich machte, zwar taumelnd, doch sie standen, und leise flennend folgten sie ihrer Mutter, die sich seitlich in die Büsche schlug, dicht gefolgt vom Alten, der ihnen in kurzem Abstand folgte. Die Elben, die sich ihnen näherten, hatten eine Aura von Unruhe und Agressivität an sich, die ihn warnte; und die ihn, zum Schutze seiner Familie, die Flucht ergreifen liess.

*****

Auch ein menschlicher Beobachter wäre wohl vor ihnen geflüchtet, hätte er Elrond und seine Krieger an diesem Morgen beobachtet, wie sie sich bemühten, Legolas Fährte aufzunehmen, denn alle hatten sie grimmige, ernste Gesichter, und das von Elrond war das furchterregendste von allen, obwohl er seinen Zorn nicht deutlich zeigte. Er zeigte sich verborgen, der Zorn des Elbenkönigs, in der Art, wie er sein Pferd ab und zu ungeduldig zügelte, wie sein Mundwinkel manchmal zuckte, oder wie seine Augen die Umgebung nicht suchend, sondern fordernd absuchten.

„Sucht nahe der Bruinenfurt im Norden." hatte Saruman zu ihm gesagt, kurz bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, und seine Stimme hatte ebenso düster geklungen wie das Gekrächz einer Krähe an einem nebelverhangenen Novembermorgen; und die intensiven Augen des Zauberers hatten sich in sein Gesicht gebohrt. „Mögt ihr ihn rasch finden." Sarumans Worte waren drängend wie das Wasser eines Wildbachs, das gegen einen Damm fliesst, und es war diese Dringlichkeit in des Zauberers Worten, die Elronds sonst so wachen Verstand das Fragen nach dem Ursprung dieses Wissens um des Elbenprinzen Aufenthalt vergessen liess, denn er selbst war von derselben Dringlichkeit erfüllt, Legolas zur Strecke zu bringen, und selbstverständlich nahm er an, dass den Weissen Zauberer dieselben Motive bewegten wie ihn auch. Niemand ist leichter irrezuführen als derjenige, dessen Geist sich mit dem Erreichen von nur einem Ziel beschäftigt, denn alles, was er hört und sieht, wird er auf diejenige Art und Weise wahrnehmen, die ihn diesem seinem Ziel näher bringt.

Und so ritten sie denn, entlang den Ufern des Bruinen, Unheil schien über ihnen zu hängen wie eine drohende Wolke; und die Tiere des Waldes flüchteten vor ihnen wie vor jedem anderen gemeinen Wesen. Nur die Bäume Bruchtals blieben unbeindruckt, und der Wind rauschte in ihren Blättern.

***

Zornig waren waren auch die Waldelben, die das Hufgetrappel noch früher als die Rehfamilie gehört hatten. Obwohl sie nicht wissen konnten, wer sich ihnen hier näherte, ahnten sie es doch und zögerten nicht, dem Wink Nerdeins zu folgen und sich in den untersten Aesten der Bäume vorerst zu verbergen, bis ihnen klarer sein würde, in welcher Situation sie sich gleich wiederfinden würden. Sie waren zu zehnt, und doch dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis sie sich alle so in den Bäumen verborgen hatten, dass nur der Zufall noch sie hätte entlarven können, selbst vor den scharfen Augen der Elben.

So erwarteten sie die Rivendell-Elben.

****

Elrond wurde jäh aus seinen brütenden Gedanken gerissen, als eine kalte Stimme über ihm sagte: „Einen Schritt weiter, und mein erster Pfeil steckt in euch!" 

Elrond zügelte sein Pferd mit einer wilden Geste, und seine Begleiter taten es ihm gleich.

Das Tier tänzelte auf der Stelle, da es eine so rauhe Behandlung nicht gewöhnt war,  und die Gefahr, die es witterte, machten es zunehmend unruhig. 

Ebenso unruhig waren die Bruchtalelben, obwohl man es ihnen nicht ansah. Mit scharfen Blicken massen sie ihre Umgebung, versuchten, ihren unsichtbaren Gegner auszumachen, doch ohne Erfolg. Die Stimme, die ihren Anführer bedroht hatte, schien körperlos zu sein und irgendwo aus den Bäumen zu kommen. Niemand wagte, nach seinem Bogen zu greifen. Das Risiko, das sie dabei eingehen würden, war zu gross - für Elrond und sie alle.

„Nun wagt ihr es bereits, uns in unserem eigenen Land zu bedrohen." sagte Elrond zu den Bäumen, und seine Stimme war kalt vor verhaltener Wut. Er als einziger hatte Nerdeins Stimme erkannt. „Was soll dieser Mummenschanz? Aus dem Weg, bevor ich die Geduld verliere!" Die andern Elben, die noch immer keinen Gegner ausmachen konnten, blickten unruhig auf ihren Anführer, und einer der Spurensucher, der sein Pferd nahe bei dem Elronds gehalten hatte, machte eine beschwichtigende Geste in die Richtung des Elbenkönigs.

„Waldelben." zischte Elrond, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. „Etwa ein Dutzend von ihnen. Sie stecken in den Bäumen um uns. Einige Bögen im Anschlag inklusive." Er wirkte nicht im geringsten besorgt, doch noch immer unheimlich wütend. 

„Wählt eure Worte vorsichtiger." kam erneut die körperlose Stimme aus den Bäumen. „Wie mir scheint, seid ihr im Augenblick am falschen Ende eines Bogens. Zudem habt ihr keine Befehlsgewalt über uns, ob wir uns nun in eurem Land aufhalten oder nicht." 

„Seit wann ist es die Art der Waldelben-Krieger, sich in den Bäumen zu verstecken und aus dem Hinterhalt jemanden zu bedrohen?" bellte Elrond zurück. „Zeigt euch, und ich werde weiter mit euch verhandeln." Für einen Augenblick geschah nichts. 15 blasse, stolze Gesichter starrten in die Bäume um sie herum, während Elrond innerlich mit den Zähnen knirschte. Er war wohl der einzige, der im Augenblick nicht um sein Leben fürchtete. 

Dann teilten sich die Bäume über ihnen, und hervor traten mehrere Waldelben. Ihre Gesichter waren grimmig, und sie hielten ihre Bögen in den Händen, mit eingelegten Pfeilen, wenn diese im Moment auch gesenkt waren. 

„Es tut mir leid, euch belästigt zu haben, Lord Elrond." sagte der alte Krieger, den Elrond als Nerdein kennengelernt hatte. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung." Er machte eine kleine Verbeugung. Der Klang seiner Stimme war irritierend, es war schwierig auszumachen, ob seine höflichen Worte ernst gemeint waren oder nichts als Spott enthielten. 

Seine nächste Worte machten es jedoch deutlich. „Wie konnten wir auch ahnen, dass ein paar Bruchtalelben – ihr mächtigster Führer inklusive – einen kleinen Morgenritt machen würden? Wir hielten uns für verfolgt – von Orks oder ähnlich hässlichen Kreaturen."

Dies rief ein zorniges Murmeln unter den Bruchtalelben hervor, das Nerdein aber nicht zu beachten schien. „Jetzt, da dieses Missverständnis geklärt ist, werden wir euch auf eurem Ritt begleiten." Obwohl seine Worte wie spielerisch klangen – der Blick seiner Augen war es nicht.

Elrond seufzte und zügelte gewaltsam seinen Zorn, sah einen Augenblick sinnend auf den Rücken seines Pferdes nieder. Noch immer hielten die Waldelben ihre Bögen, und sie sahen nach wie vor nicht so aus, als wäre mit ihnen gut Kirschen essen. Und sie waren freie Elben – er konnte ihnen nicht verbieten, mit ihm zu reiten. Falls er es dennoch versuchte, konnte sich eine gespannte, doch noch immer kontrollierbare Situation rasch in eine eskalierende verwandeln - und er und seine Begleiter würden sich in der Tat plötzlich am falschen Ende eines Bogens wiederfinden! Er hatte es in der Hand, den Zorn der Waldelben – sie waren zornig, daran zweifelte er keinen Augenblick, sonst hätten sie nie ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet – zu beschwichtigen oder noch zu vestärken. 

Falls er jedoch letzteres tat, würde er das Leben von Elben gefährden – es war dies eine Wahl, die für ihn nicht akzeptierbar war. 

Er seufzte erneut, und seine ganze aufgestaute Wut fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Nerdein – oder wer auch immer die Elben aus Thranduils Volk hierher geführt hatte, war schlauer, als er angenommen hatte.  Von irgendwoher mussten die Waldelben über den Mord an den beiden Wächtern informiert worden sein – was nicht so unerklärlich war, weil man in ganz Bruchtal hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber munkelte – und sie hatten das Verschwinden Legolas damit in Verbindung gebracht, ganz so, wie dies Saruman und er getan hatten. 

Dann hatten sie sich aufgemacht, ihren verschwundenen König zu suchen, sogar früher, als dies die Bruchtalelben taten, und waren dabei von ihnen gestört worden.

Sie hatten sich ihr Wissen mühsam zusammengereimt und waren nun damit konfrontiert worden, dass dieses Wissen von anderen geteilt wurde, die es aber nicht für nötig gehalten hatten, es mit ihnen zu teilen. Kein Wunder, dass sie wütend waren! Elrond wäre es an ihrer Stelle wohl nicht anders ergangen. 

„Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass ich euch nicht verbieten kann, uns zu folgen." sagte er. „Ausserdem verfolgen wir wohl dasselbe Ziel." 

Nerdein nickte beifällig, lächelte sogar kurz und liess seinen Bogen sinken. 

„Allerdings werden wir keine Rücksicht auf euch nehmen, da wir Legolas rasch finden wollen. Im Gegensatz zu euch sind wir beritten..."

Nerdeins Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Worauf wartet ihr noch, Lord Elrond?" sagte er. „Lasst den Rest unsere Sorge sein." Die Arroganz war in seine Worte zurückgekehrt, doch Elrond zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass die Waldelben, selbst zu Fuss, jedes Tempo, das er vorlegen würde, würden halten können, denn im Wald war das Fortkommen zu Pferd erheblich behindert und ging ziemlich langsam vonstatten.

Hinter ihm zischten die Bruchtal-Elben erneut zornig. Elrond seufzte. Dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen. Das Tier machte einen raschen, überraschten Satz nach vorne, und Nerdein konnte sich nur durch einen gewandten Sprung zur Seite vor den fliegenden Hufen retten. Sein Lächeln wurde schief, doch er nahm die Herausforderung an. So schnell Elrond und seine Elben auch ritten – immer blieben die dunklen, düsteren Schatten der Waldelben um sie, und sie legten sich schwer auf Elrond's Gemüt.

***

Plötzlich, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war er wach, hellwach, seine Sinne so scharf gespannt, dass es schmerzte, und doch wusste er weder, wo er war, noch was ihn geweckt hatte. Es war, als wäre er aus einem dieser stummen, erdrückenden Alpträumen erwacht, in denen man sich im Bett vorfindet, sitzend, das Herz schmerzhaft im Halse schlagend, schweissnass, ohne sich jedoch des Traumes zu erinnern, der einen in diesen Zustand versetzt hat. Nur die Erinnerung bleibt, bleibt lange, und ungern schläft man nach einem solchen Traum wieder ein. 

Angst befahl Legolas, auf die Füsse zu kommen, seine Arme griffen in automatisierten Bewegungen nach seinem Bogen, seinen Pfeilen, 

seinen Messern, irgendeiner Waffe, doch bevor seinem benebelten Verstand noch dämmerte, wo er eigentlich war (und dass er überhaupt keine Waffe mehr verfügbar hatte) rutschte er schon auf dem nassen Stein weg, auf dem er stand, und nur mit einem höchst ungraziösen Kniefall konnte er noch einen erneuten Sturz ins grüne Wasser des Bruinen verhindern. 

Für einen Augenblick verblieb er in seiner knieenden Haltung, schöpfte keuchend Luft und versuchte, seine zitternden Muskeln zum Aufstehen zu zwingen. Seine Sinne schienen noch immer von einer gewaltigen, überwältigenden Trägheit überwältigt, gefangen in tiefer, gnadenloser Erschöpfung, und erst die Erinnerung an die kalte Furcht, die ihn aus seinem Schlaf geweckt hatte, brachte seinen klaren Verstand zurück.

Legolas sprang trotz seiner schmerzenden Glieder auf die Füsse und warf den Kopf herum, lauschend. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich prickelnd auf. 

Die Angst, die ihn geweckt hatte, hatte ihre Wurzeln nicht in schlechten Träumen... Sie war nur zu real. 

Jetzt konnte er es hören. Das Getrappel von Hufen, die schweren Tritte von beschlagenen Sohlen. Das Klirren von Waffen. Jemand würde gleich hier sein...

Einen Fluch auf den Lippen zerbeissend, warf den Kopf zurück, doch weder die kalte, mitleidslos dahinströmenden Wasser spiegelten eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für ihn, noch bot sie das karge, steile Ufer, vorausgesetzt,  er würde es je erreichen... Nicht einmal für den Versuch blieb ihm wohl mehr die Zeit!

Und auf dem Stein, mitten im Fluss, gestellt wie ein Fuchs, aber wild entschlossen, wenigstens einem Jäger noch an die Kehle zu gehen, wartete Legolas auf die Dinge, die seiner harren würde. 

****

So fanden ihn Elrond und die Waldelben, eine einsame, zerzauste, nasse, mitgenommene Gestalt, gestrandet auf einer Flussinsel, das Gesicht gezeichnet von Schrecken, ein Schrecken, der Elrond mit grimmiger Genugtuung erfüllte und den Groll in seinem Herzen nährte. „Das hättest Du Dir früher überlegen sollen, Legolas Thranduilion, bevor Du uns verraten hast." Dachte er. „Du wusstest, dass wir dich finden würden, früher oder später. Vor wem hofftest Du, Gnade zu finden? Von uns kannst Du keine mehr erwarten!" 

Nerdein preschte so dicht an ihm vorbei, dass sein Pferd unwillig den Kopf zurückwarf und Elrond zwang, sich ihm zu widmen, es zu beruhigen, und dieser Sekundenbruchteil genügte dem Waldelben, sich vor Legolas aufzubauen, breitbeinig, ein Fels in der Brandung, glücklich darüber, den Prinzen gefunden zu haben. Sein Blick überflog besorgt Legolas verkrümmte Gestalt, und als er keine gravierendere äussere Verletzung fand, erhellte das erste Lächeln seine Züge, das breiter wurde, als Legolas sich mit einer Hand schwer auf seine Schulter stützte und mit einem leisen, erschöpften – ach so erschöpften – Lächeln seinerseits zu verstehen gab, dass er in Ordnung war. 

Ein Ausdruck unaussprechlicher Erleichterung huschte über Legolas Züge, als Nerdein seine Hand für einen Augenblick mit seiner eigenen, behandschuhten Hand deckte, etwas, das Elrond entging, weil Nerdein ihm die Sicht auf Legolas versperrte, und selbst wenn er es gesehen hätte – es hätte nicht gereicht, die Kälte aus seinem Herzen zu vertreiben. 

Seine Handzeichen an die zwei Elben, die neben ihm ritten, wurden jedoch nicht übersehen. 

Nerdein runzelte unwillig die Stirn, als plötzlich zwei Pferde, bis an den Rist im Wasser, neben ihm auftauchten, und mehr oder weniger grobe Hände Legolas packten und ohne grosses Zeremoniell mit sich zerrten. 

Seine Bestürzung wuchs, als Legolas – war der Prinz wirklich unverletzt? –  dies apathisch mit sich geschehen liess, als würde er die rauhe Behandlung gar nicht spüren... 

Vielleicht spürte er sie ja tatsächlich nicht! Seine bläulichen Lippen, seine Lider, die sich bereits wieder über Legolas normalerweise so wachen Augen schlossen, seine graue Haut- all dies sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Thranduils letzter überlebender Sohn war unterkühlt und erschöpft und bedurfte dringend der Ruhe und Wärme. Deswegen, und nur deswegen liess es Nerdein – und die andern Waldelben, auf sein Zeichen hin – zu, dass die Bruchtal-Elben auf einen Pfiff Elronds hin davonpreschten, den Prinzen wie eine Kriegsbeute mit sich führend, ohne weiter auf die zurückbleibenden Waldelben zu achten. 

Nerdeins Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Elrond und seine Männer preschten in einem  irrsinnigen Tempo zurück! Gut, Legolas war gefunden, in Sicherheit, er würde bald versorgt werden – doch weshalb verfolgte ihn dieses ungute Gefühl, hartnäckig, wie ein zänkischer Köter, der sich in einen Knochen verbissen hat? 

Nerdein biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte die Kälte des Flusswassers auf seiner Haut. Die Kälte, die in seinem Herzen wuchs, war schwieriger zu verdrängen.

„Zurück." kommandierte er knapp. „So schnell ihr könnt." 

Er brauchte die Waldelben in seiner Begleitung nicht anzutreiben. Sie alle rannten wortlos. Beunruhigt. Rasch. Und doch zu langsam.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkung der Autorin: Hmm, ich hoffe, ihr habt euch mit dem vorliegenden Kapitel „warmlesen" können, auch wenn es ziemlich kurz war. Die nächsten zwei Kapitel, die bereits geschrieben sind, werden wohl ebenso kurz sein, aber weil ich sie für ziemlich gelungen halte (ich weiss, dürfte man von seinem eigenen Machwerk nicht sagen J ), möchte ich sie einzeln platzieren. Sie werden beide sicher noch vor Neujahr gepostet werden, mit, wie ich hoffe, eurer gnädigen review-Unterstützung!!! Es sieht so aus, als würde ich bis ans Ende der Geschichte mehr als 50 schaffen (das wäre dann ein neuer Rekord für mich, yuhuu!!!) und deswegen höre ich jetzt mit jeglichem Eigenlob auf und danke denjenigen, die das wirklich verdienen:

Für Shelley: Ah so ist das mit den reviews! Gut zu wissen für die Zeit, in der ich selber LotR-Stories lesen und reviewe, was der Fall sein wird, wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit habe (also in einem späteren Leben J ) Also, wegen all der Fehler... hmm, die wären alle vermeidbar mit ein bisschen Hintergrundwissen, schnüff... ich sollte mir die Quellenangaben auf Weihnachten schenken lassen! Silmarillion und lost tales? Oder woher weisst Du das alles? Einzig der abweisende Wald ist erklärbar, weil er nämlich auf einer veränderten Wahrnehmung Legolas´ beruht, nicht auf einer Veränderung des Waldes selbst... Als spüre er jetzt schon, dass er am Ende dieser Geschichte nicht zu dem zurückkehren kann, was er früher kannte, zu einem „behüteten" Leben im Wald!

Für Yvanne: Naja, schade, das mit der Prüfung. Aber später erinnert man sich sicher nur noch an die RotK-Premiere, und nicht an die Prüfung, und da hast du sicher die richtigen Prioritäten gesetzt! 

A propos konfuses Kapitel: Das war auch mein Eindruck, sprachlich zumindest, aber man kennt das ja: Man hat seine Lieblingsszenen, die rasch geschrieben sind, und für den Rest des Szenen bringt man manchmal einfach nicht genügend Geduld auf, sie gaaanz ausführlich zu beschreiben... Ich glaube, ich kann jedoch sagen, dass die konfusen Kapitel spärlicher werden und die mit meinen Lieblingsszenen häufiger... zornigen Legolas und unfreundlichen Empfang in Bruchtal inklusive!

Für Galanya: Meine Kommentare hatten wohl einen starken Beigeschmack von „fishing for compliments"... tschuldigung, kommt nicht mehr so bald vor! Aber die Komplimente, die nimmt man ja dann doch immer gerne entgegen! Danke schön!

Für Evellon: Tja, für „Frohe Weihnachten" bin ich wohl zu spät... da muss ein „fröhliche restliche Feiertage" genügen. Es soll aber trotzdem gelten! Und ja, es ist furchtbar, dass Legolas nur 10 Minuten im Film hat (wenn es auch coole 10 Minuten sind!). Zum Glück gibt's ja das Internet, wo wir ihn weiter zelebrieren können, was zwar nicht ganz dasselbe ist, aber immerhin... Ich habe jedenfalls vor, das weiterhin ausgiebigst zu tun!

Also, das nächste update erscheint dann am 28 – bis dahin noch schöne Feiertage!   


	11. Verloren

****

11. Verloren

Auf einmal war ihm kalt, furchtbar kalt, und Legolas´ Zähne schlugen klackend aufeinander, und ein Frösteln hatte seinen Körper ergriffen, das er nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte. Ihm war nicht klar, was für einen Anblick er Elrond und dessen Elben bot: Die Kleider verschmutzt und durchnässt, das Haar zerzaust und unordentlich, der linke Arm von verkrustetem Blut bedeckt, das Gesicht wächsern, die Lippen blau und mit schwarzen Schatten unter den Augen, die die Blässe seines Gesichtes noch stärker akzentuierten. 

So stand er auf Elrond's Terasse, das Herz voll von Dingen, die er dem Elbenkönig erzählen musste, am Ziel seiner Anstrengungen - und doch hatte er jetzt Mühe, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Ein Hustenreiz war in seiner Kehle, der sich kaum unterdrücken liess, und der Wunsch nach Schlaf war auf einmal übernächtig in ihm, und er wusste, dass nicht viel fehlte, und er würde sich vor Lord Elrond auf den Boden sinken lassen und auf der Stelle in tiefen Schlaf versinken. Nur ein kleiner Rest von Würde hielt ihn davon ab. 

Doch er musste geschwankt haben, denn plötzlich traten zwei der Elben hinter Elrond an seine Seite und fassten ihn um die Oberarme, hielten ihn aufrecht. Ihr Griff war fester, als es angenehm war, und Legolas stiess scharf die Luft aus, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz, von seiner geprellten Schulter kommend, durchfuhr. Probehalber bewegte er den rechten Arm, doch der Griff der Elbe, die ihn da hielt, wurde nicht schwächer. Doch der Schmerz hatte auch sein Gutes. . Er vertrieb die dunklen Schleier, die sich über sein Bewusstsein zu legen drohten, und die Gedanken an seine Pflicht, Elrond zu warnen, waren erneut übermächtig in ihm. Er benetzte seine trockenen Lippen. 

"Lord Elrond..." setzte er an, seine Stimme klang schwach in seinen eigenen Ohren, hoch und dünn, und er brach verwirrt ab, als Elrond einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, so dicht an ihn herantrat, dass er, gewiss nicht klein, zu dem Elbenkönig hochsehen musse. 

Der Elbenkönig stand hoch aufgerichtet, und sein Blick war um nichts wärmer als die kühle Nachtluft um sie herum. Seine Augen glühten in einem seltsamen Licht. 

Der Griff um des Elbenprinzen Oberarme verstärkte sich. Legolas hätte die Soldaten, die ihn stützten, gerne abgeschüttelt, doch dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. Erneut durchfuhr in ein Schauer; ob es die Kälte der Nachtluft war, die ihn auslöste, oder die Kälte, die Elrond ausstrahlte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. "Er weiss es schon..." sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. "Er weiss schon über Sarumans Verrat Bescheid. Deswegen sein Zorn, und seine Verzweiflung." 

"Ihr wisst es schon?" setzte er erneut an, und Elronds Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich. 

"Ja, Legolas Thranduilion, ich weiss es schon." sagte Elrond, mit einer Stimme, die an fernes Donnergrollen erinnerte. "Ich weiss es schon." 

"Gut." sagte Legolas, schwindlig vor Erleichterung, und er lächelte unwillkürlich. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen spürte er wieder so etwas wie eine jähe, intensive Freude, und die Wärme, der Trost, den erfüllte Hoffnungen mit sich brachten. Elrond starrte ihn an, weiss im Gesicht, und jetzt endlich fand Legolas die Worte, die er vorher vergeblich gesucht hatte. 

"Saruman!" sprudelte er hervor. "Der Weisse Zauberer... er hat den Verstand..." 

"Legolas Thranduilion." sagte Elrond schwer, so, als hätte Legolas nie gesprochen. Seine Hände bewegten sich unruhig, doch sein Gesicht war eine starre Maske. "Ich klage Dich an des Hochverrats." 

"...verloren. Er hat uns verfolgt..." Legolas Stimme erstarb, als Elronds Worte in sein Bewusstsein drangen, doch noch sträubte sich sein Verstand, deren Bedeutung zu erfassen. Seine Arme sanken herab. 

Elrond war noch immer ruhig, ganz ruhig, als er fortfuhr: "Und wegen mehrfachen Mordes. An zwei unserer Wächter an den Nordtoren."

"Nein!" flüsterte Legolas, und seine Stimme schwankte. Noch hatte er nicht ganz begriffen, doch eine kalte Hand begann sein Herz zu umfassen. Die Hoffnung in ihm erstarb, hinterliess nichts als einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. 

"Und wegen Mordes an Elwyne Thornbush." 

"Nein." wiederholte Legolas, sehr ruhig, sehr verzweifelt. "Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Sagt mir, dass dies nicht wahr ist!" 

Erst jetzt begriff er die Feindseligkeit, die von den Elben neben ihm, und vor allem von Elrond, ausging. Er sah um sich, wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier, und alles, was er sah, war ein Meer von feindseligen Gesichtern. Sein Blick blieb an Aragorn hängen, in dessen Gesicht Unglauben, Wut, und Abscheu zu kämpfen schienen. 

"Sagt mir, dass Elwyne nicht..." ein Schluchzen erstickte seine Stimme, "...nicht tot ist..." 

Aragorn mied seinen Blick. 

"Neein!" schrie Legolas, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich. "Neein!" Dunkelheit begann, an seinem Verstand zu zerren. "Nein!" und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Hätten ihn nicht noch immer die beiden Elben an seiner Seite mit festem Griff gefasst, wäre er in die Knie gesunken. "Nein!" Die Qual in seiner Stimme hätte selbst den grimmig entschlossenen Elrond irritiert, wäre nicht ein leises Lachen, bar jeglicher Fröhlichkeit, hinter ihm ertönt. 

Saruman war hinter Elrod hervorgetreten. Er lächelte spöttisch. "Eine ausgezeichnete Darbietung, mein junger Prinz." sagte er. "Schade, dass ihr uns damit nicht überzeugen könnt. 

Ist eure Verzweiflung später Reue zuzuschreiben oder einzig und allein der Tatsache, dass ihr ertappt worden seid, wie ihr euren älteren Bruder beseitigt habt?" 

Legolas sah zu dem Zauberer hin, und sein Verstand verfinsterte sich weiter. Vor ihm stand der Mann, dem er all sein gegenwärtiges Elend zu verdanken hatte, und Hass wucherte in ihm auf, eine finstere, alles erstickende Macht, stärker und mächtiger als selbst der Hass, den er gegen die Orks verspürt hatte, in jenen ersten Tagen der Zerstörung des Düsterwaldes. 

Der Hass verlieh ihm ungeahnte Kräfte. Elrond stand dicht, viel zu dicht vor ihm... 

Legolas war schnell, selbst für einen Elben. 

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck befreite er seine Rechte aus dem Griff seines Wächters, um dann augenblicklich nach dem Messer in Elronds Gürtel zu greifen. Er bekam es zu fassen, obwohl Hass und Tränen seinen Blick verschleierten, und selbst Elrond wich vor dem Ausdruck seiner Augen zurück. Der zweite Wächter hatte noch immer nicht losgelassen. Legolas gebrauchte seine Waffe, verletzte ihn am Unterarm, und so gross war seine Verzweiflung, so gross sein Wunsch, den verhassten Zauberer zu töten, dass selbst des Soldaten darauffolgender Schmerzenslaut kein Bedauern ihn ihm auslöste, jemanden aus den eigenen Reihen verletzt zu haben. 

Mit einem Keuchen riss er sich frei und drang gegen Saruman vor. 

Mehrere Bögen hatten sich bereits gespannt, wiesen auf ihn, und selbst Aragorns Hand ruhte auf seinem Schwertknauf. Elrond hatte seinen verbliebenen Dolch gezogen. 

Doch mit ausgestreckter Hand hielt Saruman die Elben zurück. 

Sein Blick ruhte auf Legolas, einzig auf Legolas. "Zeigst Du jetzt dein wahres Gesicht, Elb?" fragte er ruhig. 

Legolas zischte etwas und warf seinen Dolch. Obwohl seine Hand ruhig gewesen war, obwohl er exakt gezielt hatte; für Saruman war es ein leichtes, die Waffe abzuwehren. 

Legolas sah es mit geweiteten Augen, und der Hass drohte ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Er zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper. Saruman warf ihm einen weiteren, spöttischen Blick zu. "Du hast verloren, Elb." sagte er, seine Stimme war grausam wie seine Worte, doch nur Legolas verstand, was er wirklich damit meinte. 

Dann hob der Zauberer die Hand erneut, und ein furchtbarer Schlag traf Legolas und schleuderte ihn einige Meter rückwärts. Sein Kopf schlug unsanft gegen eine Mauer.

Halbbetäubt sank er zu Boden, nur ein kurzer, scharfer Schmerz in seinem Mund hielt die Ränder der Dunkelheit zurück, die sich über sein Bewusstsein zu legen drohten. Blut schoss aus seiner Nase, und sein Mund füllte sich ebenfalls mit Blut. Er musste sich bei seinem Sturz die Zunge verbissen haben.

Tief, tief holte er Atem, um sich nicht daran zu ersticken, und er drehte sich auf den Bauch, öffnete den Mund, um es besser ausspucken zu können, und seine Umgebung wurde ihm gleichgültig in jenem Augenblick. In seiner Benommenheit konnte er keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, ausser den, dass er an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken würde, wenn er nicht aufpasste. 

__

Atem holen, vorsichtig. Blut spucken. Nicht schlucken. 

Wie fernes Bienengesumm umbrandeten ihn die Stimmen der anderen, und als sie ihn hochrissen, seine Hände auf den Rücken drehten, geriet seine Atmung durcheinander, Blut lief in seine Kehle, und er hustete keuchend. Brechreiz verkrampfte würgend seinen Magen, seine Zunge bereits so verschwollen, dass sie seine Atemwege zusätzlich blockierte. 

Desto klarer funktionierte auf einmal wieder sein Verstand. "Verloren!" hallte die höhnische Stimme Sarumans in seinem Kopf. "Du hast verloren, Elb!" und Legolas begriff, dass der Zauberer recht hatte. Er hatte verloren, verloren auf der ganzen Linie. Während er sich durch die Reihen der Orks nach Bruchtal zurückgekämpft hatte, war Saruman nicht untätig geblieben, und Elrond war nicht der einzige gewesen, der Rettung nötig gehabt hatte. Elwyne war tot.... zweifelslos ermordet durch Saruman, der dann die Schuld auf ihn, Legolas, geschoben hatte, als er vor des Zauberers Schergen flüchtete und sich nicht verteidigen konnte. 

Elwyne tot... Tränen traten erneut in seine Augen, und nur ein letzter Rest von Würde hielt ihn davon ab, vor aller Augen jegliche Fassung zu verlieren und zu weinen wie ein verirrtes Kind. Verloren... 

Mit seinem hasserfüllten Angriff auf Saruman hatte er dem Zauberer ein letztes Mal in die Hände gespielt, indem er seinen Zorn, seinen Hass, seinen Willen zu töten, deutlich, und vor aller Augen, demonstriert hatte. Dass er den Zorn eines Opfers demonstriert hatte, dem zuviel Unrecht angetan worden war, würde ihm niemand glauben, selbst wenn er sich noch hätte erklären können, selbst wenn ihm noch jemand zugehört hätte. Seine Zunge war so verschwollen, dass er nur noch ein undeutliches Lallen hervorbrachte, und jetzt zerrten sie ihn auch schon weg.

Legolas wehrte sich nicht. Die Gewissheit seiner absoluten Niederlage, und die Trauer um seinen letzten Bruder, war so erdrückend, dass er kaum noch fähig war, einen Fuss vor den andern zu setzen.

__

Du hast verloren, Elb...

Fortsetzung folgt...

****

Anmerkung der Autorin: Ja, ich weiss, ich bin ein wenig geizig geworden, was die Länge meiner Kapitel betrifft... dafür bringe ich ja auch die neuen Kapitel schneller!

Folgt auf gar keinen Fall meinem schlechten Beispiel und geizt mit reviews!!! Das wäre seeeeehr schade, für mich natürlich, wenn ich mir die Finger wundhacke am Computer, um zum tausendsten Mal zu schauen, ob denn ein (wohlmeinender) Kommentar gekommen ist... Nächstes update am 31. ! (Gewöhnt euch besser nicht an das rasche Tempo, das war feiertagsmässig...)

****

Für Yvanne und Evellon: Echt vielen Dank für eure getreue review-Anhängerschaft! Eure Kommentare bedeuten mir echt viel! Während ich zwar unabhängig von reviews weiterschreiben würde (dazu macht das Schreiben einfach zu viel Spass) schreibt man sicherlich schneller, wenn man einige kriegt, wie ihr im Augenblick seht! Hoffentlich hatte es euch genügend "Legolas" im vorliegenden Kapitel. Sonst gibts im neuen mehr! 

****

Für Gimlisbraut: Freut mich natürlich, das Dir meine story gefällt! Wie Du siehst, konnte ich für einmal dem Wunsch nach einem raschen update sogar nachkommen...als Dankeschön für das review!


	12. In Verzweiflung

****

12. In Verzweiflung

**__**

Das Blut aus seinem Mund und seiner Nase war längst zu einer klebrigen Maske auf seinem Gesicht vertrocknet, ebenso die beachtlichen Blutflecken auf dem Boden um ihn herum. Legolas kümmerte dies nicht. Er sass, die Knie angezogen, mit dem Rücken gegen die eine Zellwand gelehnt, und starrte ins Nichts. Zuerst, als sie ihn in eine der wenigen Gefängniszellen gebracht hatten, die Bruchtal besass, ihn wortlos hineinstiessen und die Tür verriegelten, hatten noch Tränen in seinen Augen gebrannt, Tränen um Elwyne, seinen Bruder, der durch seine Schuld, wenn auch durch die Hand Sarumans, getötet worden war. 

Fast noch schlimmer zu ertragen jedoch war der Gedanke an die drohende Katastrophe, die der Weisse Zauberer auch über Bruchtal bringen würde, und die Gewissheit, dass er, Legolas, es in der Hand gehabt hätte, sie zu verhindern. Er hatte Saruman grenzenlos unterschätzt, und sich selber überschätzt... und der Preis, den er dafür zu zahlen hatte, war das Leben seines Bruders, höchst wahrscheinlich das Leben des kleinen Halblings, und das Leben vieler Elben. 

Jetzt waren seine Augen trocken und brannten. Diese Gewissheit seines Versagens war schwer zu ertragen, wurde quälender mit jeder Minute, die verging, ohne dass er auch nur ahnen konnte, was draussen, in der Welt, vor sich ging. Seine Phantasie tat das ihrige, ihm dies in den entsetztlichsten Bildern und Farben auszumalen; und er sah Schlachten, attackierende Orks; Elben, die hingemetzelt wurden, Bruchtal, blutbesudelt, zerstört, und immer wieder sah er die Flammenmeere, die den Düsterwald, seine Heimat, unerbittlich verzehrten. 

Anfangs hatte er diese quälenden Bilder noch in Schach halten können, als er geglaubt hatte, man würde kommen, um ihn doch noch anzuhören, und er hatte sich die Worte zurechtgelegt, die er brauchen würde, Elrond von seiner Unschuld und von Sarumans Verrat zu überzeugen, Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn, oder wer auch immer seine Zelle betreten würde. Doch die Zeit verann – er konnte nur erahnen, wie – und niemand kam.

Die Zelle, in die sie ihn gebracht hatten, war dunkel, nur aus einem kleinen Fensterchen brach düsteres Halblicht in den Raum, das die Dunkelheit noch betonte, anstatt Helligkeit, und damit einen kleinen Trost, zu bieten. 

Sie war klein, die Zelle, und ihre Steine legten sich auf die Seele dessen, der sie bewohnte, und sie erinnerte Legolas an etwas, dass er nicht genau benennen konnte. 

Stunde um Stunde sass er dort, ab und zu von einem Schauer durchrieselt, schwankend zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung, wobei letztere mehr und mehr die Oberhand gewann, und irgend einmal kam er an einen Punkt, an dem er wusste, dass er seine düsteren Gedanken abschütteln musste, oder er würde den Verstand verlieren. So verlegte er sich darauf, den halbschattigen Lichtkreis zu betrachten, den das Fensterchen in seine Zelle warf; oder die eingtrockneten Blutflecken auf dem Boden; und während er so dahindämmerte, wusste er auf einmal, woran ihn diese Zelle erinnerte. Sie erinnerte ihn an ein Grab.

****

Schon seit einer geraumen Weile blickte Saruman durch das kleine Fensterchen, das zu dem Kerker führte, in den sie Thranduil's Sohn gebracht hatten. Noch rührte er sich nicht, war auf eine Art ebenso versunken in den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, wie der Elb, den er betrachtete, in Verzweiflung versunken sein mochte. 

Noch hatte dieser das Kommen des Zauberers nicht bemerkt. "Was für zerbrechliche Geschöpfe diese Elben doch sind." dachte Saruman. "Sie verstehen es, geschliffene Reden zu führen, sind klug, ahnungsvoller, als es die Menschen je sein werden, und furchterregende Krieger – und doch ist all ihre Anmut, ihr Stolz, ihre Tapferkeit dahin, wenn man ihnen nur das Licht verwehrt." Er lächelte unwillkürlich. "Und es werden finstere Zeiten für sie anbrechen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Alle, alle, selbst Galadriel und Elrond, werden vor mir im Dreck kriechen, wenn ich erst ihre drei Ringe an mich gebracht habe!" 

Dann wanderte sowohl sein Blick als auch seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Elben vor ihm im Kerker. "Seltsam." dachte Saruman, "...welche Rolle dieser Legolas in meinen Plänen plötzlich einnimmt. "Noch steht er als letztes Hindernis zwischen mir und seines Vaters Ring, hat mir meine Pläne diesbezüglich vorerst durchkreuzt – und doch ist er es, der mir Elronds Ring in die Hände spielen wird. Er und seine Waldelben." 

Jetzt wandte die zusammengekauerte elende Gestalt an der Wand der Zelle den Kopf, und Saruman sah für einen Augenblick direkt in die leuchtenden Augen des Elbs. Er lächelte. Jetzt endlich hatte Legolas seine Präsenz gespürt! Noch waren seine Sinne also nicht völlig abgestumpft! Zudem hatte Saruman die Angst in den Augen seines Gegenübers gesehen. "Nun denn." dachte er. "Dann lass uns diese noch verstärken." Und er betrat die Zelle.

Legolas war bei seinem Kommen aufgestanden, wenn auch schwankend. Er bot einen furchtbaren Anblick. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen; sie lagen tief in ihren Höhlen, und getrocknetes Blut bedeckte noch immer sein Kinn, klebte verkrustet in seinen Haaren, die ihm zerzaust über die Schulter hingen. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und schmutzig und bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu dem Weiss der sauberen Verbände, die der Elb trug. 

Die Bruchtalelben hatten seine Wunden versorgt. "Sie konnten es einfach nicht bleiben lassen!" dachte Saruman, der dabei gewesen war, grimmig, doch der Anblick Legolas, der verzweifelt versucht hatte, sich Gehör zu verschaffen, während er an seinem eigenen Blut fast erstickte, während niemand ihm auch nur die geringste Beachtung schenkte, hatte ihn mit grimmiger Genugtuung erfüllt. 

Legolas Gesicht hatte in dem fahlen Kerkerlicht einen fast bläulichen Schimmer, und für einen irrationalen Moment hatte Saruman den Eindruck, das der Elb im Schwinden begriffen sei, körperlich wie geistig, einen Eindruck, der sich bestätigte, als er das Wort an Greenleaf richtete.

"Du weißt, was ich von dir will." sagte er schwer. "Gib es mir freiwillig, oder ich hole es mir. Du bist nicht in der Lage, mir den geringsten Widerstand entgegenzusetzen." Er trat einen Schritt vor, und Legolas wich instinktiv zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte. Sein Blick flackerte, wich aber Sarumans Augen aus.

"Den Ring." wiederholte Saruman, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, was umso bedrohlicher klang. Seine Worte schienen in dem engen Raum zu hallen. "Gib ihn mir. Oder ich hole ihn mir." 

Der Elb wich weiter gegen die Wand zurück, schien noch mehr in sich zusammenzufallen. 

"Er ist bereits gebrochen!" schoss es Saruman durch den Kopf, verächtlich. "Das ging ja schneller als ich dachte!" 

Für einen flüchtigen Moment überlegte er, ob der Elb ihn mit dieser demütigen Haltung zu täuschen versuchte, um ihn dann in einem unvorsichtigen Moment zu überwältigen, dann wies er diesen Gedanken von sich. Legolas strahlte Verzweiflung aus, nicht Aggressivität. Er trat noch einen Schritt vor, streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Legolas Kopf, seitlich, an der linken Schläfe. Er atmete jetzt schwer. Die Gier nach dem ersten Elbenring war erneut unkontrollierbar heftig in ihm aufgeflammt, liess ihn alles andere vergessen. Dann liess er seine Zauberkräfte in den Elben fliessen.

Legolas gab einen kleinen Schmerzlaut von sich, wand sich unter Sarumans Griff, doch der Zauberer griff nun auch mit der zweiten Hand zu, zwang sein Opfer mit einer Kraft, die man ihm nie zugetraut hätte, zu völliger Reglosigkeit. Für einige Sekunden verharrte er so, den Kopf wie lauschend seitlich geneigt, dann liess er Legolas mit einem tiefen Aufseufzen los und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

"Du hast den Ring nicht." meinte er, und es war eine Feststellung, und keine Frage. "Gandalfs kleiner Freund, der neugierige Halbling, hat ihn." 

Der Elb warf den Kopf herum, fixierte zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht. 

"Nein!" sagte er. "Ich habe den Ring weggeworfen, unterwegs. Der Halbling hat ihn nicht." 

Saruman betrachtete ihn amüsiert. "Dein Leugnen ist zwecklos." hielt er Legolas entgegen. "Ich habe deine Gedanken gelesen. Es gibt nichts, das Du vor mir hättest verbergen können. Der Halbling hat den Ring, aber er wird sich nicht lange daran freuen können. Meine Orks werden ihn rasch finden – und ihn dann töten, wenn sie gnädig gestimmt sind. Vielleicht werden sie auch noch ein wenig mit ihm spielen, vorher." 

"Das werden sie nicht!" stiess der Elb heftig hervor, sein Atem ging stossweise. 

"Ah, da ist ja noch mehr Kampfgeist vorhanden als ich dachte." dachte Saruman bei sich. "Wenn auch nicht mehr für sich selbst, dann doch noch für seine Freunde." 

Laut sagte er: "Wir werden sehen, Elb. Wir werden sehen." 

Er drehte sich um, wobei er ein kleines Zeichen mit der Hand machte. Sofort verschwand das kleine Deckenlicht, durch das nach wie vor ein wenig dämmeriges Licht hereingesickert war; und liess nichts als völlige Dunkelheit zurück. 

"Wir werden sehen." wiederholte Saruman, als er einen letzten Blick zurück auf den Gefangenen warf, ein heller Fleck mit angstgeweiteten Augen. Dann ging er.

***

"Er ist unschuldig!" rief Aragorn, leidenschaftlich erregt, und sein Gesicht spiegelte die Fülle seiner Emotionen. Zorn, Unruhe, Aerger, Angst. Und Unsicherheit. Arwen, die in seinem Gesicht las wie in einem offenen Buch, mehr, als er vielleicht ahnte, fühlte, wie sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft vor Mitleid verkrampfte. 

Aragorn hatte sein nervöses Hin- und Herschreiten aufgegeben und sich voll und ganz ihr zugewandt. Seine Augen forschten in ihrem Gesicht. "Er ist unschuldig!" wiederholte er, doch seine Stimme hatte an Vehemenz verloren, und Zweifel schwangen in ihr mit. Er quälte sich, soviel wusste Arwen, und eine Welle des Zorns schoss in ihr hoch, wenn sie daran dachte, wie wenig Frieden ihrem Geliebten in letzter Zeit gegönnt gewesen war. Genausowenig wie ihrem Vater. Auch er quälte sich, auch wenn er es nicht so zeigte, wie dies Aragorn tat. 

"Ich kenne Legolas Thranduilion nicht." sagte sie sanft und legte eine tröstende Hand auf seinen Arm. "Aber wenn du glaubst, dass er unschuldig ist, glaube ich das auch." Ihre tiefblauen Augen suchten Aragorns, Blick, mit einem solchen Vertrauen, dass dieser Mühe hatte, regelmässig zu atmen. Arwen hatte immer diese Wirkung auf ihn.

"Danke." sagte er und strengte sich an, ihr ein Lächeln zu geben, das seine Augen nicht erreichte und sie, wie er wusste, nicht im geringsten täuschen konnte. "Ich halte die Untätigkeit nicht länger aus!" fuhr er fort, und der gequälte Ausdruck war zurück in seinen Augen. "Die Waldelben werden nicht mehr mit sich sprechen lassen, in dem Augenblick, in dem sie hören, dass Legolas wegen Brudermordes verfolgt wird. Wenn hier auch niemand ausser mir an seine Unschuld glaubt – SIE werden es tun." 

"Du fürchtest, sie werden sich gegen Vater – und gegen uns – wenden." Arwen brachte den Kern seiner Besorgnisse auf den Punkt, und ihre melodische Stimme bildete einen seltsamen Kontrast zu dem schrecklichen Inhalt ihrer Worte. Aragorn blickte plötzlich geistesabwesend, als dächte er über etwas intensiv nach. 

Arwen bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern, und wieder erriet sie seine Gedanken. Aragorn hatte längst aufgehört, sich darüber zu wundern. "Du willst Elwyne heilen." sagte sie. "Wenn er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und Legolas Unschuld beteuert, dann wird Vater ihn freilassen müssen. Er wird sich zudem entschuldigen. Die Waldelben dürften darüber zufriedengestellt sein." 

"Genau." sagte Aragorn, und seine Augen leuchteten. "Und ich habe einen der Heiler gehört, die sagten, sie würden zur Rettung Elwynes das Gülden-Kraut benötigen. Ihre Vorräte daran haben sie zur Stabilisierung von Elwynes Zustand allesamt aufgebraucht... Wenn wir also dieses Kraut holen...Nur..." 

Arwen hob eine Braue und sah ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich in diesem Moment. "Nur?" intonierte sie. 

"Das Kraut ist selten. " sagte er niedergeschlagen. "Und eigentlich wächst es erst im Sommer." Er warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. "Zudem könnten auch hier bereits überall Orks lauern." 

"Ich hole die Pferde." sagte sie, eine Diskussion zum Thema Gefahr und weibliche Beteiligung im Keim erstickend. "Das fällt weniger auf. Erwarte mich beim Tor." 

"Ich hoffe, Du bist das ganze wert, Legolas Thranduilion." dachte sie erneut, als sie sich zum Gehen wandte. "Wenn Du Aragorn das Herz brichst, kannst Du nicht mit meinem Mitleid rechnen."

***

"Ach übrigens..." sagte Saruman gedehnt, beiläufig. "Ihr braucht nicht länger auf die Rückkehr eures Prinzen zu warten." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber abrupt inne, zwangsläufig, als Nerdein ihn unzeremoniell am Aermel packte. 

"Was meint ihr damit, Zauberer?" knurrte der Haudegen zornig. "Hört auf, dauernd in Rätseln zu sprechen!" 

"Und das von einem Elben." dachte Saruman und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der gegenwärtige Anführer der Waldelben, ein grosser, bösartig aussehender Elb, schien aus irgendeinem Grund keinen allzugrossen Respekt vor ihm, Saruman, zu haben. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er wahrscheinlich um so vieles älter war... 

Wie dem auch sei, auch er würde seine Rolle in Saruman's Spiel spielen, und er würde früh genug für seine Unverschämtheit bestraft werden. Es gab keinen Grund, einen Bauern vorzeitig zu bestrafen, so dass er seine Nützlichkeit verlor...

"Ihr wisst es noch nicht?" fuhr Saruman fort, und gutgespielte Ungläubigkeit lag sowohl in seiner Stimme als auch auf seinem Gesicht, und der besorgte Ausdruck, der für eine Sekunde über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers huschte, verschaffte ihm eine nicht geringe Genugtuung. "Das wird dich Respekt lehren, verdammter Elb!" dachte er, laut aber sagte er: 

"Lord Elrond hat euren Prinzen einkerkern lassen, drüben in Bruchtal. Er verdächtigt ihn des Brudermordes." 

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der versammelten Elben, wie ein eisiger Wind durch die Blätter des Herbstes, und Saruman sah plötzlich ein Meer von stolzen, dunkeln Gesichtern auf sich gerichtet. Die Augen der Elben brannten darin wie glühende Kohlen. 

"Ihr wusstet es also nicht." sagte er und liess seine Stimme ausklingen, als wäre er sich dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst gewesen, räusperte sich und fuhr dann kräftiger weiter: "Nun, ihr hättet es auch früh genug erfahren. Selbst Elrond würde es nicht wagen, Legolas' Einkerkerung anzuordnen, ohne euch darüber zu informieren." 

Der arrogante Elb vor ihm taumelte zurück, als hätte er eine Faust in den Magen erhalten. Saruman sah es mit Zufriedenheit, was er aber sorgfältig hinter einer gleichgültigen Miene verbarg. Aus den Augenwinkel sah er zornverzerrte Gesichter, gehobene Fäuste, fest umklammerte Waffen.

Scheinbar hochmütig raffte Saruman seinen Mantel. "Brudermord wird mit Kerker bestraft, manchmal auch mit dem Tode, wenn die Zeiten schlecht sind... Noch hat sich Elrond nicht dazu geäussert, wie er Legolas zu bestrafen gedenkt. Noch zögert er. Einen Elben, noch dazu einen von königlichen Blut, zu Tode zu verurteilen – niemand würde so etwas leichtfertig tun! Doch in ihm gärt der Zorn, und Angst und Unruhe über das Unheil, dass zuerst den Düsterwald heimgesucht hat und nun auch in Bruchtal Fuss zu fassen scheint." Es folgte eine kleine, kunstvolle Pause. "Schlechte Zeiten, in der Tat..." 

Saruman konnte es nicht lassen, lauernd Nerdeins Gesicht, und das der Elben hinter ihm, auf die Wirkung seiner wohlüberlegten Rede hin zu untersuchen. Was er sah, gefiel ihm. "Wollen wir hoffen, dass das Unheil Elrond's Urteilskraft noch nicht getrübt hat!"

"Wollen wir es hoffen." wiederholte Nerdein, kalt, doch mit einer Leidenschaft, die selbst Saruman für einen Augenblick erschreckte. "Oder Elrond wird sein Fehlurteil bereuen." 

Mehr Fäuste reckten sich in die Luft.

Fortsetzung folgt...

****

Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich hoffe, ihr mögt streitsüchtige Waldelben genausosehr wie ich J ! (Das könnt ihr mir dann gerne – wink mit dem Zaunpfahl – als review mitteilen! Wäre toll! Meine review-Rate ist nämlich im sinken begriffen, schnüff!)

Bleibt mir noch, Euch ein schönes neues Jahr zu wünschen, auch wenn am Ende kein LotR-Film mehr winkt L ! Schreibt fleissig weiter über Frodo, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas und Co.! Ich werd mir jedenfalls auch Mühe geben! Das nächste update kommt erst etwa am 6., dafür aber ein längeres chapter!

****

Für Evellon: Damit niemand mehr vergeblich zwei Stunden vor dem Computer sitzt (yuhuu, noch so ein nettes Kompliment!!!) poste ich das neue Kapitel extra früh (bei mir ist es jetzt halb sieben) ! Mit noch mehr "extrabösem" Saruman und noch mehr Problemen für Legolas! Die verdiente Entspannung bekommt er im nächsten Kapitel... 

****

Für Yvanne: Na, mit Deinen Kommentaren über Aragorn, Gandalf und Co. hast du natürlich recht, die sind alle nicht ganz so blöd und haben zu der ganzen Geschichte auch noch was zu sagen – in den nächsten Kapiteln! Da lasse ich Legolas in seiner Zelle und widme mich ganz den andern...und schreibe auch mal was Nettes, für eine Weile, jedenfalls!

****

Vielen Dank Euch beiden!!! Wenn ich 50 reviews zusammenkriege, habe ich das zum grossen Teil euch zu verdanken!! (50 bedeutet mir deshalb viel, weil ich einmal zum Spass zu meiner Zwillingsschwester gesagt habe, ich könne eine LotR-Fiction mit 50 reviews schreiben, und wir dann darum gewettet haben! Sie hat jetzt übrigens auch angefangen zu schreiben und sollte bald auch mal was veröffentlichen...)


	13. Einbahnstrassen

****

13. Einbahnstrassen

Anmerkung der Autorin I : Der Tenor der reviews fürs 12. Kapitel lässt sich wohl so zusammenfassen: Warum haben Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn und Co. noch nicht gemerkt, was für finstere Pläne Saruman verfolgt? Warum sich Elrond täuschen lässt (und Gandalf sich nicht darum kümmert) sollte in diesem Kapitel einigermassen klar werden! Mit Aragorn, Arwen und Sam geht's dann im nächsten Kapitel weiter...

(_Kursive_ Sätze: Sarumans Gedanken, die er nicht laut ausspricht)

****

***

"Die Waldelben!" hatten sie sich zugeflüstert, und verschwörerische Blicke und wissende Lächeln ausgetauscht. "Die Waldelben!" Die beiden Worte hatten eine ganz eigene Magie enthalten, und sie hatten die Augen der Elbenkinder von Bruchtal zum Leuchten gebracht. 

Ja, nicht nur Sam hatte anfangs Interesse gehabt an den Waldelben, ihrem Aussehen, ihren Sitten und ihren Liedern. Auch die Kinder der Bruchtal-Elben waren ab und zu in den Wald gerannt, um einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, kamen sie doch in den Erzählungen ihrer Eltern und Grosseltern vor, und immer wurden sie als genügend wild und unzivilisiert beschrieben, um in den Augen ihrer begierig lauschenden kleinen Zuhörer als abenteuerlich und heldenhaft zu gelten. 

Natürlich wussten die Kinder um das Unglück, das den Elben ihrer Bewunderung zugestossen war, deshalb benahmen sie sich scheu und rannten davon, sobald sie sich entdeckt fühlten, und riefen damit oft, in all der Trauer, die die Waldelben umfing, ein seltenes Lächeln auf deren Gesichter hervor. 

Jetzt kamen keine Kinder mehr in den Wald, wohin die Waldelben sich zurückgezogen hatten. Einigen hatten es ihre Eltern, die ihre Verwandten aus den Wäldern zunehmend fürchteten, verboten. Der Rest der Kinder wurde von den Waldelben selbst, ihren grimmigen Gesichtern, ebenso grimmigen Worten und harschen Gesten vertrieben.

Nein, die Waldelben duldeten keine Beobachter mehr, nicht einmal Kinder, nicht, nachdem Saruman ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, was mit ihrem Anführer passiert war. Ihr Zorn stand wie eine Gewitterwolke über dem Wald, niederdrückend und elektrisierend zugleich. 

Nerdein wusste diesen Zorn zu nutzen, als er seine Rede hielt, eine Rede, die weder überlegt war noch weise, die in ihrem genauen Wortlaut in keinem Geschichtsbuch wiedergegeben werden würde, und die es – vielleicht gerade deswegen – dennoch vermochte, die Herzen der Waldelben in Brand zu stecken. 

Nerdein war in keiner Weise ein gewandter Redner, für einen Elb eher ungelenk mit Worten, doch alles, was er sprach, kam aus einem aufrechten, tapferen, geradlinigen Herzen, und die Verzweiflung und der Zorn seiner Zuhörer machte aus ihrem ungeschliffenen Stahl Schwerter, die jene, die sie trafen, genauso unweigerlich zum Kampf riefen, wie es sonst nur der Klang von Kriegshörnern tut.

Sie hatten Feuer angezündet, in der Mitte ihres provisorischen Lagers, die Licht und Schatten zugleich auf ihre Gesichter warfen, und Wachen aufgestellt, die, in den Bäumen um sie herum, aufmerksam ihre Umgebung beobachteten. Das Bruchtal war kein Ort mehr, der ihnen Zuflucht bot, und ihre Freundschaft, ihr Vertrauen, zuletzt selbst ihre Dankbarkeit gegenüber ihren Rettern, den Bruchtal-Elben, war gering geworden. 

Die Waldelben würden ihre Angelegenheiten wieder in ihre eigene Hände nehmen, so wie sie es immer getan hatten, und dazu gehörte es auch, sich und die seinen zu schützen. Nichts und niemand, auch kein Bruchtal-Elb, würde in ihre Nähe gelangen, ohne dass sie es bemerkten; oder gestatteten.

Nerdeins Blick überflog die kriegerische Schar, die sich um die Feuer um ihn gesammelt hatte, die Krieger, die sich auf ihre neue Bogen stützten, die Köcher prall gefüllt mit neu erstellten Pfeilen, die Elbenfrauen, ebenfalls mit Bögen bewaffnet, nur geringfügig leichter als die der Männer, selbst die Kinder, alle, alle waren sie da, und ihr Anblick füllte sein Herz mit Stolz. 

Ursprünglich hatten sie um die Feuer gesessen, um sich zu wärmen, doch jetzt standen sie auf, einer nach dem andern, richteten ihre Augen erwartungsvoll auf ihn, ihren Anführer seit Legolas Einkerkerung, und warteten darauf, dass er zu sprechen begann, wie er es angekündigt hatte.

"Waldelben." sagte Nerdein. "Elben aus dem Düsterwald. Thranduil´s Volk." 

Die Glut der Feuer schien in die Augen der Waldelben überzuspringen. Einige von ihnen zeigten blitzende Zähne, andere wurden für einen Augenblick von Schmerz überwältigt und verbargen ihre Augen.

Scheinbar ungerührt fuhr Nerdein fort: 

"Es gibt Zeiten, in denen das Leben langsam voranzuschreiten scheint, und die Tage derer, die sie erleben, sind mit Glück, Freude und Hoffnung erfüllt. Solche Zeiten, in denen die Zeit gleichsam stillzustehen scheint, hat auch unser Volk erlebt. Unser Volk – das ist ein stolzes, aufrechtes Volk, das im Düsterwald ein freies Leben führte, ein Volk mit eigenen Gesetzen und Bräuchen, von niemandem abhängig und all jenen Freund, die auch unsere Freunde waren. Ja, unberührt vom Laufe der Zeit, so lebten wir, und die Lieder, die in diesen Tagen gesungen wurden, waren glückliche Lieder.

Doch dann, plötzlich wie der Wintereinbruch in den Bergen, scheint die Zeit rasend schnell zu werden, sich zu verdichten, zu verengen; mehr Böses geschieht auf einmal, als man es sich je hätte vorstellen können,und die Geschichte jener Völker, die das erleben, ist auf einmal von Leid, Unglück, Trauer und Grausamkeiten geprägt, und die Lieder jener Tage werden traurig.

Nun, ich brauche euch nicht zu sagen, dass wir jetzt, in diesen Stunden und Tagen, solche Zeiten erleben, und dass Böses über uns gekommen ist. Als die Orks unsere Heimat überfielen und soviele der unseren vernichteten, töteten sie auch jedes glückliche Lied in uns - und sie waren so gründlich, dass uns nur mehr bleibt, von Trauer und Entsetzen zu singen, nicht einmal mehr von Rache. Vorerst nochich zweifle nicht daran, dass in nicht allzuferner Zukunft viele von euch den Namen Ork-Töter tragen werden."

Einige Elben zischten hasserfüllt, ihre blassen Gesichter mit den hohen Wangenknochen wirkten wie aus Marmor gemeisselt, kalt und unnahbar. 

"Die Orks haben uns unsere Heimat genommen, und unser Volk an den Rand der Vernichtung gebracht. Sie werden dafür bezahlen."

Einige der Elben hatten die Lippen zu seinen Worten bewegt: "Sie werden dafür bezahlen." 

"Doch genau in diesen Zeiten, in denen alles, wofür ein Volk lebt, verlorenzugehen scheint, das Licht der Sterne erlöscht und Hoffnung auf Glück zum törichten Gedanken wird, genau dann entscheidet sich das Schicksal eines Volkes. 

Wird es zerbrechen und untergehen, besiegt von den Stürmen, die kein Land jemals verschonen? Oder wird es dem Sturm die Stirn bieten, sich beugen unter den ungünstigen Winden, ausharren, mit all seinen verbliebenen Kräften, um sich dann aufzurichten wie die sturmgeschüttelte Eiche, aufrechter, stärker als je zuvor?"

Nerdeins Zuhörer stampften unruhig mit den Füssen. Einige nickten beifällig, die andern umklammerten ihren Bögen, die Gesichter noch immer unbewegt.

"Oh, ich weiss, welche Art von Liedern man über uns singen wird; und ihr wisst es auch."

Sie hatten mehr Holz auf die Feuer geworfen, doch nicht deswegen brannten die Gesichter der Elben.

"Doch wenn ihr denkt, dass die Qualen, das Unrecht, das wir erdulden mussten, nun vorüber ist, dann irrt ihr euch. Ein weiterer Angriff, viel leiser, subtiler als der der Orks, aber dennoch ein Angriff, hat auf uns stattgefunden."

Das endlich rief ein aufgeregtes Flüstern unter seinen Zuhörern hervor.

"Ja, ein Angriff hat stattgefunden, wie er heimtückischer vielleicht gar nicht vorstellbar ist, kommt er doch von einem, den wir für einen Bruder gehalten hatten.

Oh, ihr habt alle davon gehört: Wie euer neuer König Elwyne in Elrond´s Haus durch Gift sein Leben ausgehaucht hat; und dass sie seinen Bruder und Erben, Legolas, wegen diesem Mord verhaftet haben; vielleicht wird er hingerichtet. 

In einem jedoch gebe ich Lord Elrond", das Lord spuckte er mehr oder weniger aus, "recht. Das Töten aus Machtgier ist ein entsetzliches Verbrechen." 

Ein maliziöses Lächeln war plötzlich auf seinen Lippen. 

"Nur wird der Falsche dieses Verbrechens beschuldigt. Ich sage, Elrond selbst ist derjenige, der nahe daran ist, solche Verbrechen zu begehen! Sind nicht in seinem Haus unsere Könige in ihr Verderben gerannt? Sind wir nicht jetzt führerlos, so dass er die Herrschaft über unser Volk – und unsere Länder und Schätze – beanspruchen kann? Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es tun wird! 

Falsche Untertöne gibt es überall, selbst hier, in all den zauberhaften Melodien Bruchtals, und wenn wir nicht vorsichtig sind, wird genau hier, in diesem falschen Paradies, die Melodie der Waldelben verklingen, um nie wieder zu ertönen."

"Was sollen wir tun?" rief ein Krieger, der wohl ebenso alt war wie Nerdein selbst, und der mit Mardins zunehmend allegorischen Worten wenig, viel aber mit dessen Botschaft, anfangen konnte. 

"Was wir immer getan haben, nach der Art der Waldelben. Wir gehen zu Elrond und fordern unseren König. Mit erhobenen Bögen. Wir haben dieses falsche Lied nicht angefangen, aber wir werden unsere eigenen Melodien darin zum Klingen bringen."

"Und wenn Elrond sich weigert, Legolas herauszugeben?" fragte der pragmatische Krieger. "Wenn er für seine Herrschaftsansprüche einen offenen Kampf riskiert?"

"Dann wird er ihn bekommen!" riefen einige der Waldelben dazwischen, die dem Austausch atemlos gefolgt waren. 

"Ja, dann wird er ihn bekommen." bestätigte Nerdein mit rauer Stimme. 

"Und wenn euch Lord Elrond von eurem Gespräch nicht mehr ziehen lässt?" fragte der alte Krieger weiter. 

"Dann wisst ihr, was ihr zu tun habt, auch ohne mich." versetzte Nerdein knapp. "Ihr wisst, was ihr dann zu tun habt. Kämpft bis zum letzten Krieger."

"Kämpfen bis zum letzten Krieger..." wiederholten einige der Waldelben, und es klang wie ein Versprechen, dunkel und bedrohlich, und traurig zugleich.

****

****

Die Luft hier oben war angenehm, kühl, frisch, und sie strich besänftigend über seine Wangen und durch sein Haar. Auch das Geländer unter seinem Griff fühlte sich kalt an, und für einen Augenblick fühlte Elrond sich versucht, seine glühende Stirn an das geschnitzte Holz zu lehnen, als ob er sich von dessen Kühle Linderung versprechen würde und Ordnung in das Chaos seiner rasenden Gedanken.

Elrond lächelte unwillkürlich. Es war ein bitteres Lächeln. Angst und Unruhe waren zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden, von dem ersten Augenblick an, an dem er den ersten Blick auf die Ueberlebenden des geschlagenen Waldelbenvolkes gerichtet hatte, und sie begleiteten seine Tage und verfolgten ihn in seine Träume. Ja, Angst und Unruhe waren stark in ihm, so stark, dass er all seine Kräfte benötigte, um sich zu sammeln, um nach aussen hin noch immer seine Maske kühler, gelassener Ueberlegenheit zu tragen. Ach, nur ein Wunder konnte ihm jetzt Erleichterung bringen! 

Und doch war er der König der Bruchtalelben, von dem Geistesgegenwart und Ueberlegenheit erwartet wurden, in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, und ihm oblag es, sich nicht von den Gespenstern der Vergangenheit einschüchtern zu lassen und sein Volk in die Zukunft zu führen, mit Entscheidungen, die sein Verstand zu treffen und deren Konsequenzen sein Herz zu ertragen hatte!

Dennoch war es schmerzhaft, Entscheidungen alleine zu treffen, Entscheidungen, von denen er ahnte, dass sie für das Schicksal der Elben in Mittelerde eine schicksalhafte Rolle spielen würden - und alleine war er. Zunehmend alleine. 

Für einen Augenblick dachte er an Saruman, den Geheimnisvollen, den Ueberlegenen, den Weisen, und daran, dass dieser ihm zunehmend fremd geworden war. Es gab Tage, an denen ihm sein Ratgeber – wohl der Ratgeber aller freier Völker Mittelerdes – richtiggehend unheimlich wurde. Manchmal, wenn Elrond unerwartet seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte, hatte Saruman seine Augen nicht schnell genug von ihm abwenden können, und Elrond wurde sich unbehaglich klar, dass Saruman ihn – aus irgendeinem Grunde – auf Schritt und Tritt zu beobachten, ja zu belauern schien. 

Dies mochte aus Sorge um ihn, den schwer geprüften Elbenfürst, geschehen – doch auch anderes konnte dahinterstecken, bedachte man, dass Saruman sich geistig von ihnen allen zurückgezogen hatte. Er tat nur noch, was er wollte, ass, schlaf und trank nach einem ganz eigenen Rhythmus, lebte in einer eigenen Welt, in der die Belange anderer nicht mehr von Bedeutung waren. Etwas schien Saruman von ihnen her aufzuzehren, und gelegentlich erschien dieses etwas in den Augen des Zauberers, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. 

Mit Gandalf verhielt es sich nicht anders. Der graue Pilger hatte sich in seine Bibliothek eingegraben und nahm überhaupt nur mehr etwas zu sich, wenn man ihn mit Nachdruck dazu nötigte, etwas Wein, etwas Gebäck, etwas frisches Obst. In seinen Augen lag ein gehetzter Ausdruck, etwas, das Elrond noch nie an Gandalf gesehen hatte, und unterbrach man ihn bei seiner Arbeit, wurde er abwechselnd nervös oder unwirsch. Auch er schien etwas zu suchen, doch war er nicht bereit, darüber zu sprechen, und seltsam gleichgültig schienen ihm die Belange der Elben, selbst das tragische Schicksal der Waldelben geworden zu sein, über das er mit dem Elbenkönig kaum mehr als ein, zwei Worte gewechselt hatte, seit seiner Rückkehr nach Bruchtal mit den vier kleinen Halblingen in seiner Begleitung. Etwas musste mit Gandalf vorgefallen sein, etwas, das mit seiner letzten Reise (oder seinen kleinen Begleitern) zusammenhing, und dieses etwas schien den alten, unerschütterlichen Zauberer mehr erschüttert zu haben als ein Erdbeben ein lehmgebautes Dorf, doch was dieses etwas war, das schien Gandalf nicht – noch nicht ? – mit ihm teilen zu wollen. Elrond kannte ihn gut genug, um nicht in ihn zu drängen. 

Nein, selbst mit Gandalf, dem Bedachten, dem Praktischen, war im Moment nicht zu reden, doch seltsamerweise fühlte sich Elrond, jetzt, da er dem Einfluss der beiden Zauberer nicht ausgesetzt war, auf einmal befreit, als hätte der kühle Wind tatsächlich das Wunder vollbracht, ihn zu beruhigen. 

Der Blick über Bruchtal vom Dach seines Hauses war wie immer atemberaubend. 

Elrond konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie oft er schon hier gestanden hatte, in dem kleinen Erker über seiner Residenz, von dem man ganz Bruchtal überblicken konnte. Es war dies seine Zuflucht, seine heilige Stätte, sein Ort, an dem er seine Gedanken ordnete und neue Kräfte suchte, wenn ihm die Führung der Elben schwer wurde, und nie war er bisher von hier ungetröstet, ungestärkt fortgegangen. Nur Arwen kam ebenfalls gelegentlich hierher. 

Der Gedanke an sie berührte eine andere schmerzliche Seite in Elrond. Arwen, der Abendstern. Seine Augen suchten für einen Augenblick den Nachthimmel. Da war er, ein blasser Diamant am dunklen Horizont, heller, grösser und gewaltiger als ein normaler Stern, doch seltsamerweise fühlte Elrond keinen Trost bei seinem Anblick. 

Nein, sein Zufluchtsort bot ihm keinen Trost mehr. Als Elrond dies klar wurde, liess er das Geländer los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich wie umzingelt, gestellt von den bösen Mächten, die selbst hier in Bruchtal ihre Finger gierig nach ihm ausstreckten. 

Er atmete schwer. Nein, es waren nicht die bösen Mächte, die ihn gestellt hatten. Es war die Traurigkeit, die lähmende, verzehrende, zerstörende Traurigkeit, die einzige Kraft, die einen Elben zum Schwinden bringen und ihre Lebenskraft ersticken konnte und die wahrscheinlich dem unausgesprochenen Bewusstsein entsprang, das die Zeit der Elben hier vorbei war, dass sie von einer ganz eigenen Vergänglichkeit eingeholt worden waren. 

Von hier aus konnte man ganz Bruchtal überblicken, doch Elrond konnte nur wenige, spärliche Lichter entdecken, und nichts regte sich im ganzen Tal. Für einen irrationalen Moment vermeinte der Elbenkönig, eine Vision der Zukunft vor sich zu sehen, einer Zukunft Mittelerdes ohne die Elben, eines verlassenen Bruchtals, einer kalten, fremden Welt, und unwillkürlich erschauerte er. Die Nachtluft war nicht mehr kühl, sondern kalt.

Elrond raffte seinen Mantel und seine verbliebenen Kräfte. 

Er war nicht hier, um sich vagen Ängsten, Sentimentalitäten und Besorgnis hinzugeben. Er war hier hinaufgestiegen, um Entscheidungen zu treffen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit. Sofort verstärkte sich der bohrende Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn. Elrond ignorierte es. 

"Was soll ich bloss tun?" dachte er. "Die Orks sammeln ihre Kräfte. Die Anzeichen dafür sind untrüglich. Vielleicht haben die Waldelben doch recht, und wir sollten sie vernichten, bevor sie noch stärker werden." 

Gegen seinen Willen lächelte er. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal erwägen würde, den Waldelben recht zu geben... Sein Lächeln erlosch. 

Die Waldelben... und Legolas Thranduilion! Die Orks waren ein unwichtiges Problem im Vergleich zu den Schwierigkeiten, die er mit den Waldelben und Legolas hatte!

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte das Bild des jungen königlichen Elbs auf, wie er, mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht und weit aufgerissenen Augen von seinen Wachen abgeführt wurde, des Brudermordes überführt. Ueberführt und gestellt...und er, Elrond, war gezwungen, über genau jenen Elb Gericht zu sitzen, ein Urteil zu fällen, von dem er genau wusste, dass es, unabhängig davon, wie er sich entschied, äusserst ungnädig aufgenommen werden würde. 

Thranduilion zu lebenslangem Kerker zu verurteilen war der sicherste Weg, die Waldelben in den Aufstand zu treiben! Ihn ungeschoren davonkommen zu lassen – davon rieten ihm sowohl seine Vernunft als auch Saruman entschieden ab. 

Und würde Legolas, nach der Behandlung, die er in Bruchtall erfahren hatte, ebenfalls zum Aufstand aufrufen, mit der Begründung, sein Bruder sei hier, unter den Augen und Händen Elronds, ermordet worden? 

Gut, die Waldelben waren nicht sehr zahlreich – 100, 200 Krieger vielleicht. Doch Elrond wusste die Stärke von eben diesen Waldelbenkriegern durchaus richtig einzuschätzen. Sie waren wilde, kampferprobte Streiter, und ihre Fähigkeit mit dem Bogen war berüchtigt, würde die der Bruchtalelben wohl übertreffen. 

Wenn sie also beschliessen würden, Legolas zu befreien – wer würde sie aufhalten? Würden seine Krieger bereit sein, gegen ihre Brüder aus dem Düsterwald zu den Waffen zu greifen? Oder würden sie, angestachelt durch die Arroganz von Thranduils Volk, vehement gegen die Waldelben vorgehen? Würde es – bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sich Elrond´s Herz zusammen – zum Blutvergiessen zwischen Elben kommen? Die unberührten, reinen Länder Bruchtals zu Schlachtfeldern werden, auf denen ein Elb nach der andern ihr Leben aushauchte?

Die Visionen vor Elrond´s innerem Auge waren auf einmal so überwältigend, dass er für einen Augenblick vergass zu atmen. Dann taumelte er zurück, wie von einer unsichtbaren Faust getroffen, und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Nein, soweit durfte es nicht kommen. Und ja, noch waren seine Visionen nicht Wirklichkeit. 

Er, Elrond, würde so etwas nicht zulassen. 

Der Elbenkönig straffte sich und umfasste das hölzerne Geländer seines Erkers so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiss hervortraten. 

Es gab einen Schlüssel zu all ihren Problemen, und dieser Schlüssel hiess Legolas Thranduilion. Ueber ihn, sein Volk und seines Vaters Ring schienen sich all die verworrenen Stricke der letzten Begebenheiten zu kreuzen. 

Legolas im Kerker... 

Das Bild Aragorns, der vehement seines Freundes Unschuld beteuerte, weiss im Gesicht, schob sich in sein Bewusstsein. Legolas´ entsetztes Gesicht, als man ihm den Tod seines Bruders mitteilte... Gandalf´s Stirnrunzeln, als Saruman den jungen Waldelbenkönig zum Brudermörder erklärte... 

All diese Bilder vermischten sich mit dem Bild Sarumans, der ihm heute Mittag noch mit steinernem Gesicht erklärt hatte, dass Legolas seines Vaters Ring nicht mehr besass, ihn wohl bei seinem Sturz in den Fluss verloren hatte, und dass man den ihn höchstwahrscheinlich selbst mit Magie nicht mehr zurückholen würde können; und dass es darum keinen Wert habe, Legolas weiterhin über das Versteck des Ringes zu befragen... 

Sarumans Ansichten gegen Aragorns ernsthaft-wütende Beteuerungen, Gandalfs kaltes Stirnrunzeln, Legolas entsetzte Verzweiflung...

Auf einmal fühlte Elrond Zweifel in sich aufsteigen. Konnte ein Elb denn so verworfen sein, wie Saruman dies behauptete, und seinen Bruder töten, sein Volk verraten, nur um einen der Elbenringe zu besitzen? Weshalb hatte dann Legolas, das Blut Elwynes noch an den Händen, den Ring einfach "verloren", wo er ihm doch wichtiger war als alles auf der Welt? 

Die Zweifel begannen an Elrond zu nagen wie die Zeit an alten Gebäuden. Es war, als wäre sein starker Wille endlich von Zügeln befreit worden, die ihm ein fremder Wille aufgelegt hatte, und dieser befreite Wille würde es ihm wie immer erlauben, das Schicksal seiner Elben – und das der Waldelben dazu - in die Hände zu nehmen, um es endlich zum Besseren zu wenden. 

Elronds Verstand und Weisheit begannen, sich gegen den schwelenden Zorn in seinem Innern zu behaupten, der schon seit langem in ihm glühte, dessen Ursprung er aber eigentlich nie verstanden hatte. Gleich morgen früh würde er Legolas anhören, was er, wie ihm plötzlich klar wurde, nie getan hatte bis jetzt! Thranduilion war die wichtigste Figur in dem Spiel, das ihnen allen bevorstand, und nur seine Freilassung würde, das wusste Elrond instinktiv, den Zorn der Waldelben dämpfen. Es ging ja um deren Leben! Was spielte es da für eine Rolle, ob sie von einem schwarzen oder weissen König geführt wurden? Ein ungesühntes Blutvergiessen war immer noch besser als viele...

Ohne es richtig zu merken, hatte sich Elrond bereits in Bewegung gesetzt, um zurück in sein Haus zu gelangen. Jetzt, da sein Entschluss, Legolas auf jeden Fall freizulassen, gefasst war, fühlte er sich auf einmal seltsam erleichtert, und seltsam erschöpft. 

Etwas Ruhe würde ihm gut tun, bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen würde! 

Seine Augen suchten noch einmal den Abendstern. Vergeblich. Eine regenbringende dünne Schicht hatte sich davorgeschoben. 

Dafür sah Elrond plötzlich die kleinen Feuer, die in dem provisorischen Lager der Waldelben entzündet worden waren. Dünne Rauchsäulen stiegen von ihnen auf. Wie Vorboten kommenden Unheils flogen in diesem Augenblick eine Horde schwarzer kreischender Vögel an dieser Stelle auf, ihre Silhouetten gegen das Feuer deutlich ersichtlich. Die Waldelben waren, im Gegensatz zu den Bruchtal-Elben, offensichtlich alle noch auf den Beinen! Der Grund dafür konnte ihm, Elrond, nur Arger bedeuten!

Elrond beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er treppab fast rannte. Vielleicht würde es besser sein, wenn er mit Legolas jetzt gleich sprechen würde, trotz der fortgeschrittenen Nacht? Oder sollte er lediglich seine Wachen anweisen, die Waldelben scharf im Auge zu behalten und sich auszuruhen, bis er neue Kräfte gesammelt hatte und die augenblickliche unausgeglichene Stimmung, in der er sich befand, abgeschüttelt hatte? 

Darüber dachte er noch nach, als er zurück in sein Haus trat und ihn dessen Wärme nach der kühlen Nachtluft wie eine Umarmung umfing.

****

****

Noch etwas anderes empfing ihn, als er ins Haus zurückkehrte. Eine überwältigende Präsenz, eine fast körperliche Anwesenheit in seinem Kopf, ein Etwas, das Elrond abgeschüttelt zu haben glaubte und das dennoch sofort an den Grundfesten seiner Entschlossenheit zu rütteln begann; wie der Wind, der gegen unwillige, trotzende Bäume schlägt. 

"Wo wollt ihr denn hin zu dieser späten Stunde?" fragte eine seidene Stimme neben ihm, und gegen seinen Willen fuhr Elrond fast erschrocken herum. 

"Saruman." sagte er halb erfreut, halb ärgerlich, bemüht, sich seinen ursprünglichen Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Ich habe die Feuer der Waldelben betrachtet." fügte er dann hinzu, um dann, als ob dies als Erklärung genügen würde, zu versuchen, an Saruman vorbeizugehen. Die Hand des Zauberers auf seiner Schulter stoppte ihn. 

"Ich habe sowohl die Feuer gesehen, auf die ihr anspielt, wie auch euch, wie ihr für Stunden von eurem Haus aus ausblicktet." sagte Saruman, und in seiner Stimme lag eine Wärme, die Elrond lange vermisst hatte. "Ich fürchte, Ungutes braut sich an den Feuern der Waldelben zusammen... Doch in erster Linie kam ich, um euch zu sprechen, und euch meinen Rat anzubieten, wenn es euch danach verlangt. Ihr seht erschöpft aus." 

Elrond nickte. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Obwohl er sich eine helfende, ausgestreckte Hand soeben noch gewünscht hatte, fühlte er sich jetzt, da er sie bekam, noch dazu von Saruman, einem der mächtigsten Wesen Mittelerdes, seltsam unwohl. Seine Kehle war plötzlich trocken, die Kopfschmerzen – wieso hatte er, der sonst nie darunter litt, jetzt dauernd Kopfschmerzen? – hatten sich unbarmherzig verstärkt. Und dennoch – konnte er sein Unwohlsein wirklich in Worte fassen?

Saruman betrachtete ihn noch immer, die Augen voller Sorge – oder war da noch etwas anderes? – und er verdiente eine Antwort. 

So sagte Elrond hölzern: "Ich danke euch, Saruman. Ihr wisst sehr wohl, was mich bedrückt. Ihr habt recht, an den Feuern der Waldelben braut sich Unheil zusammen. Ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass wir einen unheilvollen Fehler begingen, als wir Legolas eingekerkert haben."

__

Du beginnst also, meinem Einfluss zu entschwinden. Du warst von Anfang an ein harter Gegner, Halbelb, und Deine Gedanken sind schwierig zu lenken. Doch dein Erwachen kommt zu spät, Elbenfürst! Tief habe ich den Keil zwischen euch aus Bruchtal und die Waldelben getrieben, so tief, dass es weder für euch noch für sie ein Umkehren geben wird. Dein Ring, und alles was er lenkt und waltet, wird endlich mein sein...

"Er hat seinen Bruder ermordet." sagte Saruman kühl. "Um eines Schmuckstücks willen. Ich sehe keinen Fehler darin, ihn unschädlich zu machen. Vielleicht weiss Thranduilion mehr über die Macht der Elbenringe, als gut für ihn ist." 

__

"Was weißt denn Du eigentlich über die Macht der Ringe?" 

Der Gedanke durchfuhr Elrond wie ein kalter Schauer, und unwillkürlich wich er vor Sarumans plötzlich funkelnden Augen zurück, die ihn fixierten wie die eines Raubvogels Raubvogels, der auf seine Beute niederstösst. 

"Er mag schuldig sein oder nicht." versetzte der Elbenkönig. Ein Hauch von Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme. "Ihr seht es doch selbst. Die Waldelben rüsten sich. Sie werden ihren König fordern, und sie werden ihn schuldlos finden."

"Eine Handvoll unzivilisierter Krieger aus dem Wald! Ihr werdet sie mit euren wohlgerüsteten, erfahrenen Kämpfern leicht zurückweisen können." Die Verachtung in Sarumans Stimme löste etwas wie Uebelkeit in Elronds Magen aus. 

"Diese unzivilisierten Krieger sind zweifellos die besten Bogenschützen in ganz Mittelerde." sagte er kalt. "Natürlich könnten wir sie mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Aber dabei würde elbisches Blut fliessen..." Seine Stimme brach.

Oh ja, elbisches Blut wird fliessen, Elrond. In Strömen und mehr, als du dir in deinen schlimmsten Träumen vorzustellen vermagst. Meine Orks werden baden in elbischem Blut, und Bruchtall wird ein verfluchter Ort sein, wenn ich mit euch fertig bin. Selbst die Hexe Galadriel in Lorien wird sich wundern, wie rasch ihr Volk euer Schicksal teilen wird, Elbenfürst!

"Ihr seid es nicht, der es fordert." 

"Ihr mögt recht haben." sagte Elrond und kämpfte um seine Worte wie ein Schlafwandler gegen den Schlaf. "Doch solange ich noch eine Chance habe, einer Verzweiflungstat der Waldelben, die sie vernichten muss, zuvorzukommen, muss ich sie ergreifen."

"Was habt ihr vor?" fragte Saruman lauernd.

"Ich werde noch einmal mit Legolas sprechen." antwortete Elrond. Vielleicht erklärt er sich bereit, die Waldelben zur Vernunft zu bringen gegen seine Freilassung. Sie brauchen nur Bruchtal zu verlassen – und ich werde Thranduilions Schuld ungesühnt lassen. Mögen die seinen später über ihn richten."

__

Das wirst Du auf keinen Fall tun, Elb! Das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, meine Pläne noch zu vereiteln! Ich wollte Dir den Ring lassen, bis ich Dich und dein Volk in die Knie gezwungen habe, aber wenn Du darauf bestehst, sofort mit diesem Waldelfen zu sprechen, werde ich meine Pläne ändern müssen.. selbst wenn ich dann sämtliche Elben aus ganz Bruchtall auf den Fersen hätte!.

"Davon rate ich euch ab." sagte Saruman, bemüht, sich seine Wut über Elronds kühle, klar abweisende Haltung nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Ich glaube, dass die Waldelben, vereint mit ihrem Anführer, noch gefährlicher sind, als es jetzt der Fall ist. Vergesst nicht, Legolas kennt den Palast mittlerweile sehr gut – was für die andern Elben seines Volkes nicht zutrifft. Ihr habt des Prinzen Hass gesehen, damals, als er versucht hat, mich zu töten. Wenn er nun ein gleiches mit euch versucht? Wenn nun die Waldelben die Schuld an Elwynes Tod euch zuschieben werden? Nein, ich rate euch davon ab, Legolas freizulassen, wenigstens vorerst noch. Wartet bis morgen, ruht euch aus, und versucht dann, mit den Waldelben ein letztes Mal zu sprechen. Holt euch auch Gandalfs Rat, wenn ihr euch etwas davon versprecht..." 

Das misstrauische Funkeln in Elronds Augen erlosch. "Gandalf..." meinte er nachdenklich. "Ja, ich werde morgen Gandalf um Rat fragen.

__

Auch Du vertraust also Gandalf mittlerweile mmehr, als Du es mir tust. Nun denn, lass dich von dem alten Narren beraten. Es wird dir nichts nützen!. "Doch ich werde Legolas gehen lassen, wenn es die Umstände erfordern." 

"Ihr tut, was immer ihr für richtig haltet." versetzte Saruman glatt, doch man konnte seinem kalten Blick entnehmen, dass er Elrond's Vorhaben für falsch hielt. Dem Zauberer fiel es zunehmend schwer, sich zu verstellen! So wandte er sich jetzt grusslos von dem Elbenkönig ab, der ihm seinerseits mit nachdenklich zusammengezogenen Brauen nachsah._So sei es denn, Elrond. An dem, was jetzt folgen wird, trifft die Schuld nun ganz alleine dich. Ich hätte ihn am Leben gelassen, die armselige Gestalt im Kerker, Legolas, denn sein Leben und Sterben sind ohne Bedeutung für mich. Aber Du darfst ihn nicht sprechen, und freigelassen werden darf der kleine Elbenprinz auch nicht. Indem genau dies vorhast, hast Du, und nur du allein, sein Todesurteil unterschrieben! Ich denke, Gift wäre eine gute Idee. Dasselbe Gift, das seinen Bruder getötet hat, in das Wasser, das ihr eurem Gefangenen bringt – und der Sohn Thranduils ist von seinen Leiden erlöst. Ich denke, es wird sich ziemlich gut machen – die Furien der Reue müssen an seinem Verstand gezerrt haben, bis er das rettende, erlösende, Ruhe versprechende Gift nahm, um die anklagenden Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen...Nein, Elbenkönig, ich glaube nicht, dass Du Legolas morgen sprechen wirst!_

Fortsetzung folgt...

****

Anmerkung der Autorin II : Yuhuu, mein Quängeln um reviews hat was gebracht! Ich hab 54 reviews! Wette gewonnen! (Eigentlich hätte ich auch bei der englischen Fassung 50 gekriegt, aber das 50ste ist erst beträchtlich nach Abschluss der Geschichte eingetrudelt, aber da hab ich schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet...) Nun, da ich wieder weiss, dass einige Leute mir bis ins 12. Kapitel gefolgt sind (und sogar meine Kommentare lesen), kann ich wieder beruhigt schlafen und brauche nicht mehr um reviews zu betteln... Oder soll ich es doch tun? Biiiiiiittteeeee...aber lassen wir das! 

****

Für Grandma: Ja, es hat gereicht mit den reviews! Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk, danke schön! Die Neujahrsgrüsse kommen zwar etwas spät, aber immerhin...

****

Für ShadeFleece: Tja, ich denke, dass ich Legolas tatsächlich jünger mache, als er ist! (Oder besser, naiver, denn ich weiss ja, wie alt er ist!) Er gleicht in dieser Hinsicht mehr dem Buch-Legolas (der in meinen Augen im positiven Sinne naiv ist) als dem Film-Legolas! Das Problem mit dem erfahrenen, unschlagbaren "Filmkrieger" ist, dass man ihn in einer Story selten glaubwürdig "besiegen" kann. Der Filmlegolas würde Saruman vielleicht von Beginn an durchschauen. "Mein" Legolas tut es nicht! Das erlaubt mir, ihn ein bisschen zu "quälen" und laaaange Geschichten zu schreiben. (und nette Kommentare zu kriegen, natürlich! Danke schön!)

****

Für Leahna: Wütende Waldelben konnte ich schon dieses Kapitel bieten (und die nächsten werden auch voll davon sein...), mit dem hungernden Hobbit musst Du leider noch bis nächstes Kapitel warten! Mit Deinen Kommentaren triffst Du übrigens den Nagel auf den Kopf: Das Kapitel zu Elrond (und Gandalf) war wirklich dringend notwendig, wenn die Story halbwegs glaubwürdig weitergehen soll! Schönes neues Jahr für dich auch noch, wenn es auch seeeehr spät kommt!

****

Für Yvanne: Ich nehm auch das 52. review sehr gerne entgegen! Umso mehr, da es so voller Komplimente steckt! Yuhuu! Ich bin schon ganz verlegen... Ein "deutscher" LoTR-Geschichten-fanclub wäre übrigens eine tolle Idee! Eigentlich habe ich vor, im April meine erste eigene Web-Seite zu basteln (Für meine Natur-/Landschaftsfotographien/Herbar); und darauf wäre auch Raum (falls ich sowas überhaupt hinkriege!) für etwas wie ein Forum, wo man (beendete) Geschichten plazieren und "life" kommentieren kann... falls jemand daran Interesse hätte! Warum erst im April? Leider werde ich in 2 Monaten meine Ausbildung sowie meine einjährige Abschlussarbeit abschliessen, d. h. im Augenblick hab ich Stress pur. Einen Monat brauch ich dann noch, um mich von der zu erwartenden Kritik zu erholen, aber dann hab ich endlich wieder Zeit! (Falls ich bis dahin überlebe, meine ich)

****

Für Evellon: Oh, ich war ganz sicher, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast und war deswegen über das temporäre Ausbleiben deines reviews überhaupt nicht beunruhigt! Ich freu mich jedes Mal darauf, deinen Kommentar zu lesen, weil ich (ziemlich) sicher bin, dass einer kommt! A propos Legolas in einer Zelle: ICH würde ihn ja sicher auch besuchen, und wenn er ganz Bruchtal umgebracht hätte! (Und gleich darauf hyperventilierend umkippen! Mein Kreislauf würde das gar nicht aushalten!)

****

Für Elanor: Tja, lang wird die Geschichte tatsächlich! Es gibt noch mindestens 5 Kapitel. Es dauert also noch ne Weile, bis Saruman eins aufs Dach kriegt! Nein, im Ernst, ich bin froh, dass Du lange Geschichten magst. Manchmal frage ich mich nämlich wirklich, ob ich nicht zu weitschweifig bin und die philosophischen/landschaftlichen/eigentlich unwichtigen Exkurse weglassen sollte! 

Nur leider KANN ich das nicht! Also danke für die moralische Unterstützung! 

****

Für Heike: Danke schön nochmals für dein review per e-mail.

****

Anmerkung der AutorinIII: Mehr Geschreibsel als Geschichte, ich weiss... bin fast fertig! 2 Dinge: 1. Seid nicht also kritisch in Bezug auf Textfluss/Fehler. Ich hab alles nur grob überlesen, zu mehr fehlt mir die Zeit! 2. Nächstes update nächsten Montag!

(Schneller gehts nicht, bin wirklich stressgeplagt!)

****


	14. Aufhellungen

**14. Begegnungen**

Erst von ganz nahem konnte man sie sehen, die kleine Gestalt, versteckt, zusammengekauert in den Aesten der Buche, in die sie geflüchtet war, fast unsichtbar in den grauen und grünen Gewändern, die sie trug – Sam, der kleine Hobbit, harrte noch immer geduldig genau da aus, wo Legolas ihn, zusammen mit dem Ring, zurückgelassen hatte. Und wie der Wald um ihn herum im Wechsel des Tages sein Wesen änderte, so tat dies auch Sams Stimmung. 

Oh ja, anfangs, als Legolas aufgebrochen war, nichts zurücklassend ausser einem mitleidvollen Blick, einem kurzen Druck mit der Hand auf des Hobbits Schulter – und den Ring – als die Aufregung, die Todesangst und das Grauen über Sarumans Angriff und die Verfolgung durch die Orks langsam verflogen war, da hatte es ihm nicht an Mut und Entschlossenheit gefehlt. Hatte nicht er, Samwise Gamdschie, der Gärtner aus dem Bruchtal, einem Elben das Leben gerettet und dem mächtigen Saruman die Stirn geboten? 

Mit diesem Gedanken hatte Sam seine Kleider geordnet, sich eine bequemere – und besser verborgene – Astgabel gesucht und sich auf eine lange Wartezeit vorbereitet. Gelegentlich hatte er Legolas Ring aus der Tasche genommen, um ihn zu betrachten, um ihn dann gleich wieder sorgfältig zu verstauen. Um ehrlich zu sein: Unheimlich war ihm der Ring, mehr als unheimlich sogar, und es würde wohl das beste sein, ihn vorerst noch verborgen zu halten! Ja, er würde warten, bis Legolas wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte, mit der Hilfe, die er versprochen hatte, und bis dahin würde der Ring bei ihm in guten Händen sein. 

So wie die Zeit floh langsam die Zuversicht aus Sam´s Herzen. Als die Abenddämmerung herankroch, ihre kalten, klammen Finger nach Sam zu greifen begannen, der Wald um den Hobbit herum sein Anlitz zu änderte, dunkel und bedrohlich wurde, kauerte sich Sam immer tiefer in seine Astgabel hinein. Die Aufregung des Kampfs und ihrer Flucht war längst verflogen, das Adrenalin pulsierte nicht mehr durch seine Adern, und die Realität begann ihn mehr und mehr zu stellen. 

Es war kalt hier draussen, wenn man reglos irgendwo sass, und sein Magen erinnerte Sam mit schmerzhaftem Gerumpel, dass er nichts zu essen bei sich hatte – und wenn das Unglück es wollte, würde sich daran noch lange nichts ändern – und die Laute der Nacht, so anders als alles, was Sam bisher gehört hatte, begannen den Halbling zunehmend einzuschüchtern. Hatte er schon jemals eine so dunkle Nacht erlebt? Und hörte er nicht ab und zu, wenn er den Atem anhielt, ein leises Schleichen von irgendwoher, unter den Bäumen? Verdichteten sich nicht die Schatten um ihn zu unheimlichen Gebilden, deren Bedrohlichkeit in dem Masse zunahm, in denen Sam´s Aengste wuchsen? 

Sam war ein sehr pragmatisch, praktisch denkender Hobbit – auf der einen Seite. Oh ja, er hatte den Kopf voller Flausen, wie sein Ohm das ausdrücken würde, wenn er auf Sams leidenschaftliche Vorliebe für Mythen, Sagen, Legenden und die Figuren, die darin auftauchten, anspielte. Sam´s Phantasie war in dieser Hinsicht unermesslich, die Welten in seinem Kopf und seinem Herzen grösser als ganz Mittelerde, doch immer schlug auch wieder seine Halbling-Natur durch, und Sam dachte an behagliche Hobbithöhlen, Essen, durchzechte Nächte und an Rosie; und an Gärten, in denen er die Bäume besonders liebte. 

Und das war gut so, oder Sam hätte die Nacht in seiner unbequemen Astgabel kaum so unbeschadet überstanden! Dem Hobbit fehlte es an Fantasie, was die dunklen Mächte betraf. Er kannte nicht die Schlingen des Bösen und die tausend Wege, die es fand, um andere zu umgarnen, zu betören und zu vernichten. Sonst hätte er vielleicht daran gedacht, darüber nachzudenken, wo wohl die schwarzen Kreaturen blieben, die sie verfolgt hatten – und ob sie nicht irgendeinmal ihre Spur aufnehmen würden. Und ob Legolas wohl Bruchtal erreichen würde – daran verschwendete er keinen Gedanken. Sein Vertrauen in den Elben – in Elben allgemein – war blind und grenzenlos. 

Und so sass er in seiner Astgabel und dachte sehnsüchtig an lustig flackernde Feuer, an gebratene Würste und Bierhumpen, wenn er nicht gerade vor Kälte erschauerte oder zusammenzuckte und nicht zu atmen wagte, weil er etwas gehört hatte.

Sam gehörte nicht hierher, in diese Lage, in die ihn sein tapferes Herz gebracht hatte, denn noch war sein Gemüt das eines Kindes, und er selbst ein Reh unter Raubtieren, doch das würde sich rasch ändern. In dem Augenblick, in dem Sam Saruman´s Angriff auf den Elbenprinzen verhindert hatte, war ein Stein losgetreten worden, der eine Lawine auslösen würde, eine Lawine an Ereignissen, die den noch ungeschliffenen Stahl in Sam, tief verborgen wohl auch vor ihm selbst, zu einem Schwert machen würden, das keine Gefahr, und keine Herausforderung mehr zu fürchten hatte. Ja, viele mochten Sam für ein wehrloses Opfer halten in dieser Welt voller Raubtiere; doch sie irrten sich, denn Sam besass die Eigenschaften, die einen wahren Helden ausmachten: Alles hinzunehmen, was einem das Leben austeilte, geduldig, sich beugend, doch niemals brechend, um dann mit dem gerechten Zorn des Guten gegen das Böse zurückzuschlagen; ohne Hass, ohne Groll, doch mit der Zuversicht, dass alles was man tat, die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen würde.

*********

Die Raubtiere kamen ihm sehr nahe diese Nacht. Eine Bande marodisierender Orks, die in grösseren Gruppen als jemals zuvor die Wälder Bruchtals durchstreiften, hatte sich auf die Jagd begeben. Was sie eigentlich jagten, wussten sie nicht recht, denn mit Nahrung waren sie noch reichlich versorgt. Ihr gegenwärtiger Gebieter Saruman, dem sie in Aussicht auf reiche Beute gehorchten, hatte ihnen jedoch befohlen, sich versteckt zu halten, das war es, was an ihren schwarzen Herzen nagte. 

Oh, wie hatte der Zauberer sie aufgepeitscht mit Worten, dass er sie mit Elbenfleisch füttern wollte,  doch ihre Vorfreude, ihre Begierde auf den Kampf war nach und nach gedämpft worden, als er sie zwar hiess, sich in der Nähe Bruchtals zu sammeln, ihnen aber befahl, sich noch zurückzuhalten, und dies seit drei Tagen. 

Ihr Hass machte ihnen das Warten sauer. Unfähig, sich mit etwas anderem als Jagen, Fressen, Kämpfen und Töten zu beschäftigen, wurden die Orks unruhig, denn eine Beschäftigung mit sich selber kannten sie nicht, und einzelne von ihnen begannen auf der Suche nach Ablenkung – oder was sie darunter verstanden – in den Wäldern herumzulungern. Saruman hatte sie nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht, und in ihrer Beschränktheit erkannten sie nicht, dass sie unentdeckt hätten bleiben sollen. Vielleicht waren sie sich aber auch ihrer Stärke bewusst, und sie fürchteten eine Entdeckung nicht, genauso wenig wie sie Saruman zu fürchten wussten.

Sam ahnte glücklicherweise nichts von der Gefahr, die ihm drohte. Seiner Angst und der Kälte zum Trotz war er endlich in einen leichten, von Alpträumen durchsetzten Schlaf gefallen, aus dem ihn das gelegentliche heisere Hissen oder Schnarren eines Orks nicht zu wecken vermochte.

In der Morgendämmerung erwachte Sam aus dem unruhigen Schlaf, in den er trotz allem gefallen war; und sofort verwünschte er lautlos seinen schmerzenden Rücken, denn Hobbits waren nun einmal nicht dazu geschaffen, auf Bäumen zu schlafen!

Er gähnte, blinzelte in die Morgendämmerung und stellte zu seiner eigenen Ueberraschung – und Zufriedenheit – fest, dass die Aengste der Nacht verflogen waren. In diesem unterschieden sich die Hobbits nicht viel von den Menschen. Im Lichte des Tages besehen nehmen sich ihre Aengste immer viel geringer aus, als es nachts, in der Stunde des Wolfes, der Fall ist!

Hätte Sam zudem noch etwas in seinem Magen gehabt, er wäre fast guter Dinge gewesen. So aber sass er, wenn auch nicht mehr ängstlich, doch zunehmend hungrig in seiner Astgabel, befingerte ab und zu den Ring in seiner Tasche und wartete. 

Obwohl er sonst ein ziemlich geduldiger Hobbit war, hing ihm die erzwungene Untätigkeit schon bald zum Hals heraus, und, obwohl er es recht erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, die alptraumhaften Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht lauerten noch in seinem Unterbewusstsein. So vergingen die frühen Morgenstunden, der Morgen; und dann der Mittag; und als die Schatten schon anfingen, länger zu werden, da hielt es Sam nicht mehr länger auf seinem sicheren Baum aus. Er hatte alles getan, um sich zu zerstreuen: Sich alle Gedichte hergesagt, die er irgendwann einmal gelernt hatte, sich Rosies Gesicht in allen Einzelheiten ausgemalt, ja, er hatte sogar begonnen, selber ein Lied zu dichten, in denen er er seine Abenteuer besang. Es waren zwar eher die Abenteuer eines Elben, denn Sam war zu bescheiden, sich selbst eine zu grosse Rolle in einem Lied zuzuschreiben, aber er war dennoch hochzufrieden mit seinem Werk. Dann aber hatten sich zunehmend Gedanken an Essen und Trinken in seinen Kopf geschlichen; und nachdem er sich ausgemalt hatte, was er nach seiner Rettung (die ihm jetzt, im hellen Tageslicht, selbstverständlich schien) alles vertilgen könnte, und nur noch Loblieder auf die Freuden des Speisens seinem Gedächtnis auftauchten, da war es um Sam geschehen: Er sprang von seinem Baum herunter, beseelt von nur einem Gedanken: Etwas Essbares zu finden.

Am Anfang war Sam auch recht erfolgreich damit: Er fand ein paar liegengebliebene Nüsse vom letzten Jahr, etwas Bärlauch und andere Kräuter, die ihm in seinem Hunger durchaus geniessbar schienen. 

Doch auch einem hungrigen Hobbit musste an diesem Wald, in der er sich befand, etwas auffallen, und Sam bemerkte es ziemlich zu Beginn seiner kleinen Exkursion, ohne es sich jedoch eingestehen zu wollen: Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Es fiel einem auf, wenn man lauschte. Ausser dem Insektengebrumm; und dem Rascheln der Blätter und dem Tapsen von Sams Füssen auf dem Waldboden konnte man nichts hören. Keinen Laut. Es war, als schliefe der Wald, als gäbe es kein Leben in ihm das grösser war als ein Schmetterling. Ja, man konnte nicht einmal einen Vogel pfeifen hören, wo einem doch sonst zumindest ein Buchfink alle fünf Sekunden sein eintöniges Lied entgegenschmetterte!

Nachdenklich blieb Sam stehen und sah sich mit neu erwachtem Misstrauen um. Schlief der Wald; oder war das Leben aus ihm geflüchtet? Sein sicherer Baum, der Ort, an dem ihm der Elb treffen wollte, war schon längst aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden... 

Wie von selbst setzten sich Sam´s Beine in Bewegung, als die Ängste der Nacht ihn einholten, und als er gerade zu seinem Versteck zurückkehren wollte, hörte er das Brechen von einem Zweig. Sam erstarrte mitten im Schritt. Und wie um zu beweisen, dass das Geräusch nicht seinen überreizten Nerven entsprungen war, wiederholte es sich, gefolgt von einem unheimlichen Grunzen. Sam´s Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Die schwarzen Monster der vergangenen Nacht hatten ihn –fast- eingeholt.

****

Schweiss rann über seine Stirn, brannte in seinen Augen, und für einen Augenblick zügelte Aragorn sein Pferd, um sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn zu wischen und zu blinzeln, bis sich seine Umgebung wieder beruhigte und der Boden vor seinen Augen nicht mehr verschwamm.

Arwen hatte ihr Pferd an seine Seite gelenkt. „Langsam, mein Geliebter." sagte sie auf elbisch, denn sie hatte die Erschöpfung um seine Augen gesehen. Aragorn zuckte zur Antwort die Schultern und seufzte. Er wusste, wie er aussehen musste – die Haare zerzaust, verschwitzt von dem schnellen Ritt, die Augen gerötet von den Anstrengungen des Spurenlesens – und Arwen neben ihm sah noch immer aus wie der frische Morgen. Der Ritt hatte ihren Wangen eine zarte Röte verliehen, und ein Ahornblatt war in ihrem Haar steckengeblieben. Sie war schön wie ersten Blumen des Frühlings, und wieder einmal wurde Aragorn sich bewusst, dass er sie mit geradezu schmerzhafter Innigkeit liebte – und sie dennoch, gerade jetzt, unnötigen Gefahren aussetzte. 

„Was suchst Du denn nun wirklich?" fuhr Arwen fort. „Die Pflanzen, die Du brauchst, um Elwyne zu heilen, oder die alte Fährte deines unglückseligen eingesperrten Freundes?" 

Aragorn seufzte. „Du weißt es schon die ganze Zeit?" fragte er. 

Sie gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln, und ihre Stimme war voller Zärtlichkeit, als sie sagte: „Ich kenne diesen Blick auf deinem Gesicht. Es ist der eines Jagdhundes über einer Spur." Dann wurde sie ernster und wiederholte ihre Frage: „Doch was hoffst Du hier zu finden?"

„Vielleicht habe ich schon etwas gefunden." sagte Aragorn grimmig und wies mit dem Kinn seitlich auf den Boden neben sich. Arwen folgte seinem Blick.

„Eine zweite Fährte..." sagte sie, einen Hauch von Ueberraschung in der Stimme, und Aragorn nickte grimmig. „Ja." sagte er. „Obwohl sie kaum ins Auge fällt, betrachtet man die Deutlichkeit der Spuren der Bruchtalelben.." Seine Augen blickten nachdenklich in die Ferne. „Die erste Spur, die eines Flüchtenden, führt vom Fluss weg. Die zweite Spur, die frischere, aber die eines unberittenen Mannes, kreuzt die alte Spur an dieser Stelle und führt dann zum Fluss. Eine Fährte hin, eine Fährte zurück." 

Die Falten um Aragorns Augen vertieften sich. „Was mag sich hier bloss abgespielt haben?" Erneut suchte er den Boden ab. „Dein Vater und seine Elben sind direkt zum Fluss geritten zu der Stelle, wo sie Legolas gefunden haben, ohne seiner Spur zu folgen... Saruman hätte ihnen den Weg gewiesen, habe ich gehört?" Er warf einen fragenden Blick auf Arwen. Sie nickte düster. 

„Nun, der Erfolg hat Saruman recht  gegeben..." ergänzte Aragorn bitter. „Und der Elbenkönig hat sein Wild gestellt, unten am Fluss."

Arwen nickte. Sie kannte die Geschichte, wollte Aragorn aber nicht unterbrechen. 

„Ich zerbreche mir noch immer den Kopf darüber, wieso Legolas erst nordwärts geflohen ist, um sich kurz darauf nach Süden zurück durchzuschlagen. Es macht einfach keinen Sinn... Deshalb dachte ich, dass, wenn ich seinen Spuren folge, ich vielleicht irgendetwas finde, das Legolas´seltsames Verhalten erklärt. Auf eine andere Art und Weise, wie es Saruman tut." 

„Der Wald ist voller Ork-Spuren." sagte sie. Es kann dies deinem Freund nicht entgangen sein. Vielleicht ist er deshalb zurückgekehrt..." Sie klang selbst nicht überzeugt von dem, was sie sagte. Doch was die Spuren betraf, da hatte sie recht! Es war offensichtlich, dass Orks jetzt mehr oder weniger frei in den Wäldern Bruchtals herumstreiften! Ein Grund mehr, nicht länger als nötig hier zu verweilen!

„Ich werde also der alten Fährte folgen." sagte Aragorn, und versuchte, eine Bestimmtheit in seine Stimme zu legen, die er nicht verspürte. „Vielleicht finden wir das Poisonous-Lady-Kraut unterwegs irgendwo. Es wächst zahlreich, wenn seine Zeit gekommen ist. Vielleicht haben wir Glück." Mit einem Schnalzen trieb er sein Pferd an. Arwen folgte in im geringen Abstand. „Was versprichst Du dir davon?" sagte sie zu seinem Rücken, doch er antwortete nicht, sondern suchte bereits erneut den Boden ab, wie ein Jagdhund seine Fährte verfolgt, und seine Augen leuchteten in einem unheimlichen Licht. 

Schliesslich, nachdem sie schon eine Viertelstunde geritten waren, sah er zurück. „Es ist, wie ich mir gedacht hatte." sagte er. „Orks. Sie haben den Flüchtigen hier verfolgt. Ihre Spuren legen sich über die von Legolas. Ihre Tritte sind weit auseinander. Sie haben ihn gehetzt."

Arwen fröstelte unwillkürlich und sah sich um. 

„Ach, Aragorn." dachte sie, aber sie sagte nichts. „Deine Loyalität wird dir einmal das Herz brechen. Und meine Frage, wonach du eigentlich suchst, hast Du noch immer nicht beantwortet. Ich fürchte, das kannst Du nicht." Laut sagte sie, während sie ihr Pferd antrieb: „Vielleicht finden wir die Poisonous Lady unterwegs." 

Sie fanden nichts. Sie wurden gefunden.

********

Es war nur ein Ast, der unter den Füssen eines allzu blutgierigen Orcs knackte. Nur ein Ast, und doch unendlich viel mehr, weil das Geräusch seines Brechens von einem Ranger gehört wurde. Aragorn warf den Kopf herum, alle Sinne angespannt, einen fast witternden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und er sah die Orcs in dem Augenblick wie diese ihre beachsichtigten Opfer. Fünf, nein sieben, acht dieser hässlichen, alptraumhaften Wesen standen, die Klauen an den Waffen, die Augen blutgierig funkelnd, etwa 20 Meter von ihnen entfernt. Einer von ihnen zischte etwas in ihrer hässlichen Sprache, die nicht nur Elfenohren schmerzte. Dann heulte er triumphierend, ein Geräusch, dass Aragorn, trotz seiner eisernen Nerven, erschauern liess. Er brauchte keinen Blick auf Arwen zu werfen – das leise, metallische Geräusch, das ertönte, als sie ihren Säbel aus seiner Scheide zog, sagte ihm genug. Statt dessen wurde sein Blick geradezu magisch von einem Orc angezogen. 

Von dem, der gelassen damit angefangen hatte, seine Armbrust zu spannen.... Aragorn wusste instinktiv: Sollte er nicht in der Lage dazu sein, diesen verdammten Ork zu töten, bevor dieser seine heimtückische, weitreichende Waffe bereit hatte, dann würden entweder er oder Arwen mit Sicherheit sterben...

Der Waldläufer war ein erfahrener Krieger. Er kannte die seltsame Mischung aus Angst und Aggression, die in fast jedem Soldaten erwachten, unmittelbar vor einer Schlacht, und er wusste, dass ein guter Krieger – einer, der überlebte – jeglichen Gedanken an schwere Verletzungen oder gar den Tod zu bannen wusste, um zitternde Hände, oder gar eine tödliche Panik zu vermeiden.

Aragorn, geboren mit dem Herzen eines Kriegers, hatte dies nie als schwierig empfunden – zumindest bis heute, denn jetzt, in diesem schrecklichen Augenblick, da musste er vor sich selbst eingestehen, dass nicht nur die üblichen düsteren Vorahnungen des Kampfes sein Herz füllten, sondern auch etwas anderes.

Er hieb seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Flanken, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen, und während er den ersten Ork einfach überritt, und einen andern mit einem raschen Schwerthieb den Kopf abhieb, waren seine Augen noch immer auf den Ork mit der Armbrust gerichtet, und die ganze Zeit über war das dumpfe Bewusstsein einer fast sicheren Niederlage, und die Angst vor einem bitteren Verlust in seinem Herzen, und beide Gefühle konnte er einfach nicht unterdrücken. 

Dann hatte der Ork mit der Armbrust seine Waffe bereit, ganz so, wie er dies vorhergesehen hatte, bevor er auch nur die kleinste Chance gehabt hatte, die hässliche Kreatur rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Wie in Grossaufnahme sah der Waldläufer den Bolzen der Waffe, der direkt auf sein Herz zielte, ohne zu schwanken, und der bittere Geschack der Niederlage bereitete sich jetzt auch in seinem Herzen aus, als ob er bereits wüsste, dass diese Begegnung, so zufällig sie auch sein mochte, nicht nur sein, sondern auch das Leben derjenigen kosten würde, die ihm das wertvollste der ganzen Welt war. Nichts hatte er in der Hand, um dieses grausame Schicksal abzuwenden, weder mit seinem Leben, noch mit seinem Sterben...

Die Lider des Orks zuckten. Jetzt, jetzt würde er den Bolzen loslassen, der sich tief in Aragorns Brust einbetten, ihn vom Pferd reissen, ihn töten würde...

Dann liess der Ork tatsächlich los, das metallische Geräusch einer abgeschossenen Armbrust erklang, doch der schwarze Bolzen fand ein anderes Ziel als Aragorns Brust, bohrte sich in die seines Pferdes, etwas seitlich, und verwundete es schwer, doch noch nicht tödlich.

Bereits das zweite Mal in nur zwei Tagen hatte Sam, ein kleiner, harm- und ahnungsloser Hobbit aus dem Auenland, eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt in einem Kampf, der bald zum Kampf um Bruchtal werden würde, ausgestattet mit nichts als seinem tapferen Herzen und einem Stein, den er blindlings und ohne zu zielen, in die Richtung des Orks geschleudert hatte, der seiner Reichweite am nächsten stand. Es war dies der Ork mit der Armbrust… Der Stein selbst fiel zu Boden ohne wirklichen Effekt, zwei, drei Meter von seinem Ziel entfernt, doch das Geräusch seines Fallens war genug, um den Ork entscheidend abzulenken, und er verzog seinen Schuss.

Es war der letzte Fehlschuss seines Lebens. Obwohl Aragorns Pferd, vom Tode fast gelähmt jetzt, mit Lungen, die sich rasch mit Blut füllten, mit einem schmerzhaften Schnauben zusammenbrach, hatte der Waldläufer doch genügend Zeit gewonnen, vom Rücken seines Tieres zu gleiten und seinen Feind anzugreifen, das Schwert hoch erhoben. Er stiess auf wenig udn verspäteten Widerstand, und es kostete ihn nur eine Schwerthiebe, bis der Ork röchelnd vor seinen Füssen lag.

Noch hatte das Leben seinen gefallenen Feind nicht ganz verlassen, als Aragorn, schwer atmend, die Erregung des Kampfes glühend in seinen Adern, sich suchend nach Arwen umsah. Arwen... Alles andere war bedeutungslos für ihn, neben ihr.

****

Oh, wie hatten sie ihre vermeintlich leichte Beute unterschätzt, einen Menschen und  einen Elben – oder vielmehr eine Elbe – gegen acht Orks! Ihre Gier nach Blut hatte, wie ihre Vorfreude, ihre Sinne bereits getrübt, so dass sie keine Anstalten getroffen hatten, ihre Opfer aus einem Hinterhalt heraus abzuschlachten, wie sie es üblicherweise versuchten, um jegliche Gegenwehr im Keim zu ersticken. Sie hatten offen angegriffen, fast nachlässig, ihre Fratzen zu grinsenden Grimassen verzogen, und sie hatten keine Chance mehr bekommen, aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen. 

Zwei von ihnen fielen unter Arwens Schwert, bevor sie auch nur ihre eigenen Waffen richtig erhoben hatten, und die andern schraken zurück vor ihrem Pferd, das sich wie irrsinnig gebärdete. 

Das Tier, nach elbischer Dressur erzogen, hasste die Orks mit Inbrunst, und ihre Anwesenheit war genug, eine Angriffslust in ihm auszulösen, die selbst die der Orks übertraf.

Mit wild rollenden Augen, die Ohren zurückgelegt, bäumte es sich auf, schlug aus, tänzelte und wieherte schrill – selbst Arwen, die eine aussergewöhnlich begabte Reiterin war, war gezwungen, ihre gesamte Kunst aufzuwenden, um nur auf dem Rücken ihres Tieres zu bleiben – und es war ihr, zumindest im Augenblick, unmöglich, ihr tödliches Schwert zu gebrauchen.

Das war auch nicht nötig. Das Pferd übernahm das Töten für sie. Einer der Orks starb mit einem zerschmetterten Schädel, ein anderer fiel mit einem schrillen Schmerzensschrei zu Boden, mit einer gebrochenen Hüfte, wo er, half hüpfend, halb kriechend, versuchte, ausserhalb der Reichweite der fliegenden Pferdehufe zu gelangen. Sein schartiges Schwert lag vergessen neben ihm – zumindest im Augenblick – bis Arwens Pferd nach links taumelte, direkt in die Richtung des verwundeten Orks. Und dieser – obwohl halb irrsinnig vor Schmerz – wusste eine Chance zu nutzen, wenn er sie sah. Mit einem hasserfüllten Röcheln umfasste er den Griff seines Schwertes und hackte nach der weichen Flanke des rasenden Tieres. 

Der Schmerzensschrei das schwer verwundeten Tieres mischte sich mit Arwens wütenden Ausruf, als das Pferd langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, auf die Knie fiel, um dann, mit einem leisen Röcheln, zur Seite zu rollen, auf diese Weise den Ork samt seinem Schwert begrabend.

Katzenhaft gewandt rutschte Arwen vom Rücken des Pferdes, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Trauer über seinen Verlust, ein Ausdruck, der augenblicklich ersetzt wurde durch glühenden Zorn, als sie sich mit einem weiteren Ork konfrontiert sah.

Sie umfasste den Griff ihres Schwerts fester und zischte etwas auf elbisch. Hass blitzte in ihren Augen. So freundlich und sanftmütig Arwen gewöhnlich war, war sie doch von elbischen Blut, was bedeutete, dass sie zum Hass gegen die Orks erzogen worden war, und zum Töten befähigt war, rasch, gewandt und gnadenlos, wenn sich dies als nötig erwies.

Selbst der Ork, ein Exemplar mit klar bescheidenen intellektuellen Fähigkeiten, schien sich ihres kalten Hasses bewusst zu sein, denn er zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick, bevor er sie mit seinem Dolch angriff, als ob er bereits wissen würde, dass diese seine letzte Attacke sein Leben fordern würde...

Und er behielt recht. Er schaffte es sogar, Arwens Kleider auf der Höhe ihrer Hüfte zu zerreissen, mit einem wilden, unkontrollierten Hieb, etwas, das sie mit einem weiteren wütenden Zischen quittierte, doch dann fiel er, wie seine Begleiter, durchbohrt von einem elbischen Schwert.

Arwen holte tief Luft und riss ihr Schwert gelassen aus der Leiche des Orks. Dann warf sie einen raschen, ängstlichen Blick in Aragorns Richtung. Sie erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes, strahlendes Lächeln, als sie sah, wie ihr Geliebter eben seinen letzten Feind erschlug; und sie ging und beugte sich über die kleine Kreatur, die sie gesehen hatte, gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes, hinter Aragorn.

Er sah zu ihr hoch, als sie ihn erreichte, die Augen weit aufgerissen, und Erstaunen und Bewunderung waren darin zu lessen. Sie lächelte erneut. 

****

Sie kauerte neben dem kleinen Wesen, das Aragorn als ein Halbling vorgestellt worden war; und Aragorn war in weniger als einer Sekunde bei ihr, fasste sie in seiner Angst fast grob an der Schulter. „Bist du verletzt?" Seine Stimme war rauh, und alle Sorge der Welt schwang darin mit. 

Sie fasste nach seiner Hand und drückte sie, lächelte ihm zärtlich zu. „Ich bin unverletzt." Sagte sie dann auf elbisch, „und der kleine Hobbit ebenfalls."  Aragorn drückte noch einmal ihre Schulter, jungenhaft erleichtert, und steckte sein blutiges Schwert zurück in die Scheide, bevor er auf den kleinen Hobbit niederblickte, der blass, schmutzig, erschöpft, doch das Kinn energisch vorgeschoben, vor ihnen stand, und Aragorns Blick offen erwiederte.

„Hat euch Legolas geschickt?" fragte Sam, und die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Warum ist er nicht selber gekommen? Ein Glück, dass ihr mich gefunden habtt, oder..." Er warf einen Blick auf die Leichen der Orks und erschauerte. 

Aragorn fasste nach seinem Arm. „Das Glück war auch auf unserer Seite, als es dich hierher geschickt hatte." sagte er, und der kleine Hobbit wusste, was er meinte; denn er errötete und schlug bescheiden die Augen wieder. 

Dann blickte er hoch und wiederholte: „Wo ist Legolas? Gehen wir jetzt zurück nach Bruchtal?""Arwen und Aragorn tauschten einen Blick, dann fragte Arwen sanft: „Was weißt Du von Legolas? Und wie bist Du hierhergekommen?" Ihre Anteilnahme schien ein paar Schleusen zu lösen; denn Sam fing endlich an zu erzählen, ungeordnet, ein Erlebnis nach dem andern hervorsprudelnd; doch an den zunehmend ernst werdenden Gesichtern seiner Zuhörer konnte er entnehmen, dass seine Geschichte für sie Sinn machte, und dass sie ihm glaubten. „Er hat gesagt, er kommt zurück und holt mich." schloss er und blickte auf seine Zehen nieder. „Und nun seid ihr ja hier."

Aragorn, wachsbleich im Gesicht, liess seinen Blick zu Arwen wandern. Seine Verstörtheit spiegelte sich deutlich in ihren Augen. 

„Wir müssen zurück." sagte er rauh. „Mögen die Valar Elrond und sein Haus vor dem Verräter Saruman beschützen, bis wir zurück sind." 

****

Da war sie erneut, diese Bitterkeit, diese lähmende Vorahnung, dass sie zu spät kommen würden, trotz all ihrer Anstrengungen, und Aragorn hätte am liebsten seine Verzweiflung, seine Frustration über die Tatsache, dass sie nicht schneller vorankamen, laut herausgebrüllt. Nur Arwens Anwesenheit, und die des kleinen Halblings, hielten ihn davon ab. Es würde ihnen auch sowieso nicht helfen, schneller voranzukommen.

Nein, nichts in dieser Welt konnte etwas an der Tatsache ändern, dass sie noch immer sehr, sehr weit von Bruchtal entfernt waren; und dass der Halbling, obwohl er es tapfer zu verbergen suchte, bald am Ende seiner Kräfte sein musste, und immer öfters stolperte. Aragorn seufzte innerlich vor Mitleid und verlangsamte seine Schritte etwas, damit Sam zu ihm und Arwen aufschliessen konnte. Er hatte nicht vor, den Hobbit aus den Augen zu verlieren! Nicht nach ihrer schicksalhaften Begegnung mit den Orks... Später, wenn der Hobbit noch mehr an Tempo verlor, würde er ihn wohl tragen, obwohl dies im Gegenzug dann SEINE Schritte verlangsamen würde...

„Und selbst wenn wir schneller wären..." höhnte eine bittere, zynische Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Saruman hat wahrscheinlich seinen nächsten Schachzug schon vorbereitet... vielleicht ist es schon längst zu spät, ihn zu stoppen... vielleicht..."

Er seufzte und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Arwen, die an seiner Seite rannte. Sie bemerkte es nicht. Ihre Augen waren starr geradeaus gerichtet, ihr Gesicht fast durchscheinend blass, und ihr aufgelöstes Haar umrahmte es wie dunkle Schlangen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, und von Zeit zu Zeit atmete sie mit einem Geräusch aus, das wie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen klang, ein Laut, der Aragorns Herz vor Mitleid verkrampfte. Die Angst um ihren Vater – und ihr Volk – musste ihr das Herz zerreissen...

Oh, wie gern hätte er sie jetzt in seine Arme genommen, sie an seine Brust gezogen, gewiegt wie ein verängstigtes Kind, um beruhigende, tröstende Worte in ihren Haaransatz zu murmeln, obwohl sie, jeder Zentimeter eine stolze Elbe, das wohl kaum lange zugelassen hätte. Doch dazu war keine Zeit jetzt...

Und Aragorn rannte, während das Blut in seinen Ohren hämmerte, und er warf einen Blick zurück um zu prüfen, ob der Halbling noch mit ihnen Schritt hielt, da war, wo er hingehörte. Der kleine Bursche hatte ein hochrotes Gesicht und atmete schwer, doch er hielt sich tapfer, und Aragorns Respekt für die Hartnäckigkeit des Hobbits wuchs.

Auf Sams Gesicht lag eine seltsame Mischung aus heldenhafter Entschlossenheit und der seltsam geistesabwesende Ausdruck eines Träumers, der nicht weiss, wie ihm passiert, oder ob er wach ist oder noch in Träume versunken.

Aragorn verzog grimmig das Gesicht. Auch er fühlte sich fast wie in einem Traum, in einem schlechten Traum, in einem jener nächtlichen Heimsuchungen, in denen man rennt und rennt, ohne je voranzukommen, nur um dann am Ende doch gestellt zu werden von irgendeinem lauernden Bösen.

Er fluchte lautlos, als ein Weissdornzweig eine blutige kleine Wunde auf seiner rechten Wange riss und ihn auf diese Weise ziemlich unsanft in die Realität zurückbrachte. Und ihre Situation war real, nur zu real, und nun hatte er, Aragorn, nur eine einzige Pflicht in dieser Welt: Arwen und den Hobbit zurück in die (vermeintliche?) Sicherheit von Bruchtal zu bringen, und Elrond zu warnen.

Und obwohl er es nicht wusste, spiegelten seine Gedanken doch die seines Freundes Legolas am vorherigen Tage, und in seinem Herz, da war dieselbe Mischung aus widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, Furcht und Verzweiflung, aber auch Hoffnung und Entschlossenheit, Entschlossenheit, das Beste zu geben, unabhängig davon, was passieren würde. Legolas Mantra wurde zu seinem genau in dem Augenblick, als es in des Elbenprinzen Herz erstarb: „Du musst Elrond warnen..."

****

Die Dunkelheit hatte endlich sein Innerstes erreicht und erstickte jeden Funken Lebenskraft, der noch in ihm steckte. Er hatte gegen sie angekämpft, ein letztes Mal, als der Hass auf Saruman seine Kräfte – und den Gedanken an seine Pflicht gegenüber Elrond – noch einmal geweckt hatte. 

„Du musst Elrond warnen!" Sein altes Mantra seit seiner wilden Flucht durch die nördlichen Wälder Rivendells hatte auch hier wieder für eine Weile sein Denken beherrscht, hatte es ihm ermöglicht, sich zur Türe des Kerkers zu tasten, mit den Fäusten gegen sie zu hämmern, bis sie schmerzten, bis er erneut den süsslichen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge spürte. 

 Da ergriff die Mutlosigkeit ihn erneut, und er gab die Hoffnung auf, dass jemand kommen würde; und sei es auch nur, um ihm Ruhe zu befehlen. Neben der Türe liess sich Legolas zu Boden sinken, jetzt, da es keinen hellen Fleck in der Zelle mehr gab, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, und schlang die Arme um sich, wie um sich selbst auf diese Weise zu wärmen. Als ob er irgendetwas gäbe, das ihn hätte wärmen können...

Zuerst wurde er noch ab und zu von einem Kälteschauer erfasst; und er zitterte unkontrolliert. Dann wurden seine Muskeln zu starr dazu; und er sass reglos, die Augen fiebrig glänzend und unfokussiert. 

„Du musst Elrond warnen...Elrond..." Sein Mantra verlor seine nahezu magische Bedeutung. Ein kleiner Teil von Legolas' rationalem Verstand wusste dies und wehrte sich noch immer gegen die erdrückende Hoffnungslosigkeit, die den Elben zu überwältigen drohte. Doch da gab es eine andere Stimme, ein anderes Mantra, das immer lauter wurde und alles andere schliesslich übertönte: „Du hast verloren, Elb! Du hast verloren!"

Er hatte das nicht gewollt, dass er schliesslich in fiebrige Träume versank; Träume von Feuer und Schlangen, bösen alten Augen und Orcs; Träume, deren Schrecken ihrer Realität entsprang; er hatte das nicht gewollt; dass sein Verstand Traum und Wirklichkeit schliesslich nicht mehr zu unterscheiden vermochte; und ganz sicher hatte er nicht gewollt; in sinnlosem Schweigen zu verharren, als sich die Tür zu seiner Zelle – waren Tage, Wochen dahingegangen? – endlich öffnete. 

Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das Wasser wirklich trinken wollte, das ihm jemand überraschend sanft an die Lippen hielt, wobei er ihn, nicht unsorgfältig, stützte. Wasser würde nur seine Qual verlängern... Dann geriet eine Ahnung des Geruchs von kühlem, klaren Wasser in seine Nase. Legolas' Nasenflügel weiteten sich mit der Erinnerung. Er trank. Trank durstig. Das Wasser hatte den Geschmack von Freiheit.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Oh, ich mag den letzten Satz dieses Kapitels! Ich hoffe, es geht euch ebenso... (Hihi *fieses Grinsen*) Aber Spass beiseite...ich habe eine ganz traurige Ankündigung zu machen! Mein Computer ist tot! Hoffentlich schmort er jetzt in der Hölle, diese Mistmaschine! Mich jetzt im Stich zu lassen! Ich versuch, ihn so rasch wie möglich hinzukriegen...dennoch können sich die updates in Grenzen halten, wenn ich ein neues Occasionsmodell besorgen muss... Vielleicht schaff ich es nächsten Samstag, wenigstens in der Bibliothek was zu posten...Mal sehen! Das sollte euch aber nicht davon abhalten, ein paar Worte über das Kapitel zu verlieren... So wie letztes Kapitel! Ich könnte mich echt daran gewöhnen, so viele reviews zu kriegen! Das war wie Weihnachten!  Danke schön!

**Für ShadeFleece: **Naja, mit dem schnell schreiben hat es sich wahrscheinlich (siehe oben), aber ich versuch trotzdem, jeweils samstags zu posten, damit ihr nicht ganz vergesst, was bisher vorgefallen ist... Armer Legolas! Es scheint ihn ja tatsächlich erwischt zu haben! Ob Elrond ihn rechtzeitig findet? Ob Elrond ihn rechtzeitig finden will? Aber davon gibts nächsten Samstag mehr! Hab ich übrigens was von „aufbauenden review senden" gelesen? Das würde mich natürlich sehr freuen!

**Für Shelley: **Ach, ich hab die Bücher gelesen! In meiner fernen Jugend J! Sogar zweimal! Ich habe ganz einfach so ziemlich alles vergessen, wie es scheint, schnüff. Muss ebenfalls das Alter sein! (Super Ausrede: Dem kann ich auch das Verwenden der „Elbe" und eines zweiten Namen für Legolas Bruder zuschreiben. Den hab ich erfunden, als ich dachte, dass Legolas auch „Legolas Grünblatt" hiess! Naja, ich lese zwar meinen Kram durch, aber anscheinend nicht gründlich genug! Ich hab mir die Bücher bloss noch nicht von zuhause geholt, weil ich es mir im Augenblick zeitlich nicht leisten kann...

**Für Yvanne: **Ja, Hedera gefällt mir! Das ist mein *Künstler*name! Er schützt mich vor Zufallsfunden, wie sie etwa mein kleiner Bruder machen würde...Hoffentlich hast Du die Arbeit gut überstanden! Sonst kannst du ja zum Trost (oder als Belohnung) wieder mal ins Kino pilgern! Ich hab den 3. Teil übrigens erst einmal gesehen! Ich seh ihn mir dann wieder an, wenn ich meine blöde Abschlussarbeit abgeschlossen habe. Und dann werd ich 100 Stunden schlafen, alle meine Kollegen besuchen... an Metall-Konzerte pilgern...in den Bogenschützenkurs rennen... Schneeschuhwandern..ach ja, und natürlich rascher weiterschreiben, um mein Zweitlingswerk fertigzukriegen! Doch genug davon.. ahem, ich hab Legolas was angetan! Schreibst Du jetzt nie wieder einen Kommentar?!? J

**Für Elanor: **Ja, mindestens fünf Kapitel sinds eben noch MIT philosophischen Exkursen! Es war sehr nett, was Du darüber geschrieben hast, und es hat mich echt beruhigt, weil ich doch gelegentlich angeklagt werde, etwas langatmig zu sein (In Zeitungsberichten und so). Doch ich finde auch, gerade wenn die Charakter sich etwas anders verhalten als dies zu erwarten wäre, dass man dies, so gut es geht, zu begründen hat... Dass ich die Waldelben so kriegerisch sehe, ist wohl auf einen Irrtum meinerseits zurückzuführen. Irgendwo im Hobbit steht, dass sie „weniger weise und gefährlicher" seien als die Bruchtalelben, aber das ist ja relativ und sagt nicht viel aus, da die Bruchtalelben im Hobbit sehr friedlich scheinen. Wie dem auch sei, ich brauche (und mag) aggressive Düsterwaldelben für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte...

**Für Evellon: **Nun ja, Elrond hätte natürlich gleich zu Legolas gehen können, nur... das hätte MICH um einen schönen Cliffhanger gebracht! Ausserdem hätte Saruman ihn nicht weit kommen lassen...Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, mögen wir es ja alle, wenn Legolas in der Bredouille steckt! Dass Elrond Saruman noch immer zuviel vertraut, ist wohl dessen Ruf (er war ja in der Vergangenheit ein mächtiger Streiter für das Gute) und dessen Zauberkünsten zuzuschreiben, wohingegen Legolas (in Elronds Augen) nichts als Aerger verursacht hat! Mal sehen, wann Elrond die Augen geöffnet werden...


	15. Sie rüsten sich

**15. Sie rüsten sich**

Weder Elrond noch Nerdein brauchten die Konfrontation zu suchen, als der Morgen dämmerte. Sie kam von selbst, als beide Elben, begierig, einander zu sprechen, Nerdein mit der grimmigen Entschlossenheit, sich mit nichts weniger als Legolas' Freilassung zufriedenzugeben, Elrond mit Stolz auf der Zunge und Verzweiflung im Herzen, in Elrond's Arbeitszimmer aufeinander trafen, in welches Nerdein, ohne anzuklopfen, hineingeplatzt war. Er war von niemandem aufgehalten worden – wie Elrond, halb verärgert, halb resigniert, registrierte; vielleicht aufgrund seines entschlossenen Schrittes, vielleicht aufgrund der latenten Gewaltbereitschaft, die aus seiner Miene sprach – Elrond wusste es nicht.

Für einen Augenblick spürte der Elbenkönig einen Anflug von Unbehagen, wie einfach es für den –voll bewaffneten- Waldelben gewesen war, zu ihm vorzudringen, ein Unbehagen, das vielleicht nicht einmal sein eigenes war; denn Sarumans dunkle Worte hatten sich fest in seinem Unterbewusstsein verankert: „Legolas kennt sich jetzt gut aus in Bruchtal... Gift ist eine heimtückische Waffe..." 

Elrond erstickte seine aufkeimende Verärgerung über Nerdeins unformelles Eintreten im Keim. Ueber solche Profanitäten war er längst hinaus! 

Zudem konnte man von einem Waldelben sowieso kein formelles Auftreten erwarten, wenn nicht einmal ihr König... Aber Thranduil war tot, dahingegangen wie die meisten seiner Söhne; mit ihm fast das gesamte Volk der Waldelben; und Elrond spürte erneut mit schmerzhafter Innigkeit, wie schwer der Schlag war, der das gesamte Volk der Elben durch die Verwüstung des Düsterwalds getroffen hatte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass Thranduil, laut und undiplomatisch, aber mit dem Herzen auf dem rechten Fleck, hier vor ihm stünde – alle Missverständnisse zwischen ihren Völkern wären bei einem guten Jahrgang im Nu ausgeräumt worden!

Aber Thranduil war Vergangenheit, und seine, Elrond's Sorgen, mussten bei den Lebenden liegen...

Elrond erhob sich und neigte grüssend den Kopf. Mardin tat es ihm gleich. Er wirkte stolz und ungerührt; was für seine Selbstbeherrschung sprach, denn auch er musste nervlich angespannt sein, alleine und in der Höhle des Löwen; und viel geschlafen hatte er wohl auch nicht in letzter Zeit, obwohl man es ihm nicht ansah. Er hatte eine fast militärische Haltung angenommen, die eines Offiziers, der Anweisungen von einem höheren Offizier entgegennimmt.

Elrond interpretierte dies richtig als ein Zeichen des Respekts, und auch er musste sich eingestehen, fast widerwillig, dass er den alten Haudegen aus dem Düsterwald, der einst einer von Thranduil's engsten Vertrauten gewesen war, respektierte. 

Der alte Fuchs hatte vieles gesehen – vielleicht ähnlich viel wie der Elbenkönig selbst – so dass nichts Gutes und nichts Böses ihn noch erschüttern konnten, und Elrond wusste instinktiv – und mit einem leisen Gefühl des Verlustes – dass er und der Waldelb hätten Freunde werden können, wären die Umstände anders gewesen.

So standen sie sich gegenüber, beide Elben charakteristisch für ihr Volk, Elrond gefasst, kontrolliert, gefangen in seiner Verantwortlichkeit, bestraft mit Weisheit und Weitsicht, und Nerdein, stolz, aufrichtig, mutig, mit Waffengewandtheit und sicheren Instinkten ausgestattet, wie es das Leben als Jäger mit sich brachte.

Nerdein brach als erster die lastende Stille. „Ihr wisst, warum ich gekommen bin." sagte er. Seine Stimme hatte einen spröden, metallischen Klang. „Ich fordere im Namen meines Volkes die Freilassung meines – unseres – Königs Legolas Thranduilion."

„Dann fordert ihr auch die Freilassung eines mutmasslichen Giftmörders." versetzte Elrond trocken. 

Nerdeins Augen blitzten wütend auf; seine Gestalt straffte sich, während Elrond die Augen verengte. Für einen Augenblick war der Waldelb versucht, mit Zorn und wilden Anschuldigungen herauszuplatzen; dass die Giftmörder doch ganz bestimmt anderswo zu suchen seien, doch er schluckte all die bitteren Worte, die sich seiner Zunge aufdrängten, in der Zeit eines Lidschlags, und antwortete statt dessen: „Es ist das Vorrecht eines jeden Volkes, über seine Verbrecher selbst zu richten; und über Jahrhunderte hinweg haben wir, die Waldelben, in den Wäldern des Düsterwalds dieses Recht ausgeübt. Warum wollt ihr uns nun daran hindern? Gebt uns Legolas heraus, und wir werden selbst über ihn zu Gericht sitzen. Wenn wir ihn des Königsmords für schuldig befinden..."

„Alle Zeichen sprechen dafür, dass..." setzte Elrond an, brach dann aber mit einem leisen Seufzen ab. Wenn Nerdein seine Gedanken – trotz seiner verhaltenen Wut – bei sich behalten konnte, dann konnte er das auch.

Hinter ihnen fiel leise eine Tür.

Elrond sah hoch, direkt in Nerdeins Gesicht. „Nun denn..." sagte er. „Ich bin bereit, mich euren Gesetzen und Traditionen..."

„Lord Elrond..." unterbrach ihn eine Stimme von der Tür her, jung, atemlos, gepresst. „Lord Elrond..." Mehr als nur ein bisschen verärgert drehte der Elbenkönig sich um. Nerdein tat dasselbe. Sein Gesicht war undurchdringlich, doch die Art, wie er seine Hände instinktiv dicht bei seinem Gürtel hielt, verriet deutlich, dass er den gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck der Palastwache, die ihr Gespräch unterbrochen hatte, sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. 

Der Wächter war noch jung. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, als wäre er gelaufen, und er hatte hektische rote Flecken auf seinem ansonsten blassen Gesicht. „Lord Elrond..." sagte der Elb nun zum dritten Mal und holte tief Luft. 

„Sprich!" sagte der Elbenkönig, und es klang schärfer, als er dies beabsichtigt hatte. 

Die Wache nahm unwillkürlich Haltung an, öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder. 

„Sir!" All seine Unsicherheit, seine Verzweiflung lag in diesem Wort. Sein Blick flog zu Nerdein und gleich darauf zurück zu Elrond. Der Waldelf

benkrieger trat einen Schritt näher. Instinktiv blockierte Elrond seinen Weg, indem er die Palastwache am Arm packte.

„

Sprich!" wiederholte er, ruhiger diesmal, fast resigniert, denn seine vielfach erprobten, bewährten Instinkte warnten ihn nur zu deutlich, dass er mit diesem einen, kurzen Wort eine Katastrophe auslösen würde, deren Folgen nicht absehbar waren. „Sprich." Auf einmal war ihm kalt, ganz kalt.

Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Dem jungen Elben zu bedeuten; dass er ihn unter vier Augen sprechen wolle? Hätte dies der  Führer der Waldelben, wie er steif und angespannt neben ihnen stand, überhaupt geduldet? 

Die Palastwache warf erneut einen furchtsamen Blick erst auf Nerdein, dann auf Elrond, bevor er sagte: „Der Gefangene... Legolas Thranduilion... er hat sich vergiftet. Sie kämpfen gerade um sein Leben. Vielleicht wollt ihr selbst..." Er brach ab, womöglich noch blasser als zuvor, als er Elrond's Gesichtsausdruck sah, und er senkte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich wünschte er sich, wie jeder Unglücksbote dies wohl tat, im Augenblick meilenweit weg.

„Legolas vergiftet." wiederholte Nerdein scharf, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. 

Die Wache nickte unglücklich. 

„Sie kämpfen um sein Leben." Noch immer war seine Stimme nicht lauter als ein Flüstern, doch es schwang Wut darin mit, brodelnd und intensiv wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch.

Elrond drehte sich zu Nerdein um, die Hände in einer defensiven Gäste ausgebreitet, doch dieser trat einen Schritt zurück; sein Gesicht war vor Abscheu verzerrt, seine Wut unverhehlt und überwältigend.

„Ihr kämpft also um sein Leben, tut ihr das, Lord Elrond?" höhnte er. 

Elrond liess die Hände sinken. Mardin's Worte echoten in seinem Kopf, und deren Spott frass sich tief in sein Herz. Jetzt erst begriff er das Ausmass der Wut, die in den Waldelben kochte; und die ihr Denken vergiftete; und was sie wirklich dachten.

„Aber Legolas lebt doch noch." sagte der Bote, der dem Austausch nervös gefolgt war. „Sie haben ihn zu Elwyne gebracht; und unsere Heiler, und Gandalf, kümmern sich um ihn... Vielleicht..." Sein Gesichtsausdruck widersprach seinen optimistischen Worten. 

Nerdein zischte hasserfüllt. „Nicht einmal die Leiche unseres Königs habt ihr uns herausgegeben." sagte er. „Ihr habt wohl die Entdeckung eurer eigenen Untat gefürchtet!" 

Elrond zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. „Elwyne ist nicht tot." sagte er dann, ahnend, dass er dabei war, eine schlimme Situation in eine katastrophale zu verwandeln. „Er ist in unserem Gewahrsam." 

Nerdein starrte ihn an, die Augen weit aufgerissen, sprachlos. Sein Kiefer mahlte. 

„Er ist schwer krank. Unsere Heiler hoffen, dass absolute Abgeschiedenheit sein Leben retten wird."

Nerdein starrte ihn weiterhin an. In seinen Augen  glimmte ein seltsames Feuer. „Gebt sie uns heraus." sagte er. Er brachte seine Worte nur mühsam hervor.

„Sie ringen mit dem Tod!" Elrond hatte seine Stimme nicht so erheben wollen, doch er fühlte, dass ihm die Kontrolle über sich, über seinen Gegenüber und überhaupt die ganze Situation mehr und mehr entglitt, und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, wurde zu einem wilden Strudel aus Emotionen, Wut und Aengsten, der ihn unbarmherzig, mehr und mehr in seine dunkle Tiefe zu reissen drohte. Ein unsichtbarer Dämon schien erneut mit seinen Krallen in Elrond's Gehirn zu wühlen, schlimmer, schmerzhafter als je zuvor; verwirrte seine Sinne und machte das Denken zu einer schmerzhaften Anstrengung, ja zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit. __

„Glaubt ihr nicht, dass Gandalf und meine Heiler mehr für sie zu tun verstehen, als es euch möglich ist?" Letzteres brachte er nur geflüstert hervor.  

„Ihr habt genug für sie – für uns - getan." Die Verachtung, der Hass auf Nerdeins Gesicht war schwer zu ertragen. Der Waldelb schien nichts von dem wahrzunehmen, was Elrond sagte, dachte und fühlte; gefangen in seinem eigenen Zorn, seinem eigenen Schmerz, und Elrond konnte ihn sogar verstehen. Zuerst, nach der Vernichtung ihres Reichs im Düsterwald, hatten die Ueberlebenden aus Thranduils Volk Zuflucht im Hass auf die Orks gesucht, um mit dem Ungeheuerlichen, dass ihnen widerfahren war, fertigzuwerden; um die Traurigkeit zu bannen, bis sie bereit waren, die Wirklichkeit zu akzeptieren, überhaupt zu trauern; und jetzt, da sie mit der Tatsache konfrontiert wurden, dass der allseits beliebte Sohn ihres verstorbenen Königs vielleicht ein Ungeheuer, ein Brudermörder war, reagierten sie ähnlich; indem sie die Trauer über die Zerstörung ihrer Ideale über ihre Herrscherfamilie in Hass umwandelten. In Hass auf die Bruchtal-Elben und ihren Herrscher, die in ihren Augen für den Untergang von Elwyne sowie Legolas verantwortlich waren. 

In einen Hass, der Elrond verstummen liess. Er rührte sich nicht, als Nerdein leise, drohend sagte: „Ich wiederhole meine Forderungen nicht; und kein Waldelb wird auch nur eine Sekunde länger mit euch verhandeln, Lord Elrond. Alle, die dies tun, scheinen dem Untergang geweiht. Wir werden zurückkommen, um dann mit Elwyne und Legolas Thranduilion von hier wegzugehen. Nichts, was immer ihr auch tut oder sagt, wird uns davon abhalten können, es sei denn, ihr tötet uns alle."  Dann drehte Nerdein sich demonstrativ langsam um, als fordere er ihn, Elrond, geradezu heraus, ihn am Verlassen des Raumes zu hindern, und ging hinaus. 

Elrond tat nichts, gar nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten.

****

Elrond's Dämon war viel näher, als der Elbenkönig glaubte, und nur zu real. Er lauerte vor Elrond's Arbeitszimmer, bereit eine letzte Saat von Gift in die Herzen der Waldelben zu streuen, seit dem Moment, in dem ihm die Vergiftung von Thranduil's jüngstem Sohn gemeldet worden war. Natürlich war ein besorgter Saruman gleich an das eiligst hergerichtete Krankenlager des Elben geeilt, das Gesicht eingefallen, die Augen gerötet – vor Sorge, wie die Heiler es interpretierten; dabei waren dies die Spuren einer schlaflosen Nacht, die der Zauberer in einem Rausch von Vorfreude und Ungeduld verbracht hatte. Mit hämischer Schadenfreude hatte er auch Gandalf dort vorgefunden und den alten Narren beobachtet, wie er die schwindenden Lebenskräfte des Elben zu stabilisieren versuchte; vergeblich, das war leicht vorherzusehen. 

Elrond war von Thranduils Vergiftung noch nicht einmal benachrichtigt worden, als ein Bote, der den König suchte, hereinplatzte und die Ankunft eines zornentbrannten, bewaffneten Waldelben meldete. Als der Bote den Krankenraum, indem unzählige Leute versammelt waren, unverrichteter Dinge wieder verliess, war Saruman ihm wenig später gefolgt, wohl wissend, dass sich ihm – mit etwas Glück – eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit bieten würde, einen letzten Keil zwischen die Wald- und Bruchtalelben zu treiben. Denjenigen, der sie zu einem Krieg aufhetzen würde...

Und er bekam recht. Mit der schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit des erfahrenen Intriganten wählte er genau den richtigen Augenblick, um die Nische zu verlassen, in die er _sich zurückgezogen hatte; und trug genau die richtige Miene zur Schau; eine Mischung aus Niedergeschlagenheit und mit Resignation getragener Bürde, um wie zufällig fast gegen Nerdein zu prallen, als dieser Elrond's Arbeitszimmer verliess._

Der Elb fuhr zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Für einen Augenblick war etwas wie Abscheu auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, aber der Elb hatte sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle. Seine Augen suchten Sarumans Gesicht; und eine stumme Frage war in ihnen zu lesen. Saruman erwiderte den Blick des alten Kriegers, wobei er sich bemühte, seine Abneigung gegen das alte Schlachtross vor ihm verbergen. Dann wendete er die Augen ab und schüttelte leise den Kopf. Nerdein zog zischend die Luft ein, seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Er taumelte einen Schritt zurück, bevor er sich, fast rennend jetzt, in Bewegung setzte. Sarumans Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn zurück. „Es tut mir leid." sagte Saruman. „Elwyne ist heute morgen verstorben. Und ich fürchte, sein Bruder wird ihm zu den Schatten folgen. Bald."

Hass fiel wie ein Vorhang über die Augen des Waldelben. Er schüttelte Sarumans Hand ab.

*****

Die Waldelben sammelten sich. Einige von ihnen fertigten sich ein paar letzte Pfeile, und einige prüften ihre Bögen nach ihrer raschen Verfügbarkeit, doch die meisten standen einfach da, schweigend, die Gesichter ernst und verschlossen, Seite an Seite, Reihe an Reihe, hohe, aufrechte Gestalten; und sie boten einen wilden, gefährlichen Anblick und doch einen traurigen, denn wenn man sie sich genauer besah, bemerkte man, dass ihre Waffen spärlich waren und eilig gefertigt, und dass sie ausser ledernen Hemden nichts trugen, was den Namen „Rüstung" gerechtfertigt hätte; und einen Helm besass nicht einer von ihnen.

Ja, sie waren mit nichts anderem ausgerüstet als mit ihren Bögen, ihren legendären Fähigkeiten mit dieser Waffe, ihrer Zähigkeit und ihrem Zorn; und einem erfahrenen alten Fuchs als Anführer. Sie waren wenige, und schlecht bewaffnet, mehr Strauchdieben gleich als stolzen Elben – und doch hätte jeder wissende Heerführer sie gefürchtet,  sie und die Verzweiflung, die Resignation, die sie in ihrem Herzen trugen, die aus ihren Augen und aus jeder ihrer Gesten sprach. 

Ja, ein wissender Heerführer hätte sie als das erkannt, was sie waren: Verlorene Seelen, wurzel- und heimatlos, allem beraubt, was je für sie lieb und teuer gewesen war; und brandgefährlich. Sie waren wie ein Raubtier, gefangen in einer Wolfsfalle; wohl wissend, dass sie verloren waren; und dennoch bereit, bis zum letzten zu kämpfen, ohne Rücksicht auf das eigene Leben, für das sie ohnehin keine Zukunft sahen. Es war Resignation, nicht Stolz, der die Waldelben zu den Waffen hatte greifen lassen; und es würde die Resignation sein, die es ihnen ermöglichen würde, in einem sinnlosen Angriff – falls Elrond tatsächlich Krieger einsetzen würde – Bruchtal zu attackieren in dem Versuch, den noch lebenden Sohn ihres gefallenen Königs zu befreien und die Leiche des andern an sich zu bringen, oder, falls dies nicht möglich sein sollte, wenigstens ihren Tod zu rächen. 

Ein erfahrener Heerführer weiss, dass auch stumpfe Waffen tödlich sind, werden sie mit Resignation geführt.

*****

Elrond stand auf der Terasse seines Hauses und beobachtete den Aufmarsch eines Batallions seiner besten Krieger mit stummer Resignation. Sie boten einen schönen, stolzen Anblick, in ihren glänzenden, silbernen und goldenen Rüstungen, ihren Helmen, den meisterhaft angefertigten Waffen, sie verhielten sich diszipliniert und wachsam und wurden kommandiert von fähigen Offizieren – und einem unschlüssigen Anführer. 

Ja, er, Elrond, war sich, so selten dies auch vorgekommen sein mochte in der Vergangenheit, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, eine Unentschlossenheit, die seinen Verstand lähmte, ihn vom Handeln abhielt und die, wie er befürchtete, sich auch auf die andern Bruchtal-Elben übertrug. 

Sie war teuer erkauft, seine Unentschlossenheit, denn die Zeit verrann erbarmungslos, schmerzhaft schnell wie die Stunden der ersten Verliebtheit; Zeit, die ihm später sicherlich fehlen würde, um die Waldelben von ihrem sinnlosen Handeln abzuhalten. Er konnte ja ihren Zorn, ihre Wut gut verstehen, wohl wissend, wie die Nachricht von Elwynes „Gefangenschaft" sowie Legolas Vergiftung auf sie gewirkt haben mochte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht einmal Soldaten aufbieten wollen; aber seine Ratgeber waren anderer Meinung gewesen.

Auch wenn Elrond immer noch die Waldelen unter allen Umständen zu schonen gewillt war, was auch immer sie in ihrem Zorn anstellen würden – er konnte und wollte seinen Willen nicht auf die Kosten seines Volkes durchsetzen. 

Elrond's Blick schweifte erneut über die Krieger, die jetzt über sein Haus und die andern Häuser in Bruchtal wachten. „Vielleicht..." reflektierte er, ..." genügt ihr kriegerischer Anblick, die Waldelben abzuschrecken. Selbst SIE müssen einsehen, dass sie gegen uns – falls wir entschlossen sind, Widerstand gegen ihr Eindringen zu leisten - keine Chance haben..." Es war sein Verstand, der ihm das sagte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm etwas anderes. 

Dann erweckte die Ankunft des Boten, den er ausgesandt hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Elrond neigte sacht den Kopf zur Begrüssung des Elben, um dann übergangslos zu fragen: „Habt ihr Aragorn und meine Tochter gefunden?" 

Der Bote schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Sie haben gestern morgen zwei Pferde aus dem Stall geholt und sind weggeritten, Sir." sagte er und sah zu Boden. 

„Sie sind gestern morgen weggeritten." wiederholte Elrond nachdenklich, in sich gekehrt, und der Bote nickte stumm und vermied Elrond's Blick, so, als wolle er den schmerzlichen Zug nicht sehen, der sich um des Königs Augen gebildet hatte. „Und sie haben sich noch nicht zurückgemeldet."

Der Bote erwiderte wiederum nichts. Es gab nichts zu erwidern. Elrond drehte sich um und überblickte Bruchtal und seine Soldaten. Er fror, fror bis ins Innerste, trotz der längst erwachten Frühlingssonne; und er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr, sehr alleine.

In einer fast körperlichen Anstrengung versuchte Elrond, den Heerführer in sich zu wecken, jenen entschlossenen, gnadenlosen Strategen, der  Soldaten wie Schachfiguren auf dem Spielbrett des Krieges verschob, um zum Zeitpunkt der Abrechnung als derjenige König dazustehen, der sich die meisten Bauern, Türme, Ritter und Springer bewahrt hat, doch dieses eine Mal fiel ihm das schwer, unendlich schwer. Und schliesslich, mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl der Trauer, wurde ihm klar, was fehlte. Die Waldelben hatten zwar ihren König bereits verloren, doch ihm fehlten seine Königin und ein Ritter.

Und auf einmal wurde Elrond mit schmerzlicher Klarheit bewusst, dass seine Figuren in diesem Spiel falsch, gänzlich falsch verteilt waren, und dass er nichts weiter war als ein nur unzureichend gedeckter König. Elrond fürchtete den Beginn des Spiels.****

********

Ein Ork allein ist eine ziemlich hässliche Angelegenheit. Von abstossendem Aeusseren, physisch sowie psychisch missgestaltet, beschäftigt sich sein eingeschränkter Verstand nur mit Fressen, Kämpfen und Töten, wobei es sich bei seinen Opfern auch um einen Artgenossen handeln kann, wenn andere nicht zugänglich sind, wenn die Langeweile ihn dazu zwingt, Streit zu suchen. 

Er ist unberechenbar, weil er selbst längerfristig nichts berechnet, und das macht ihn gefährlich, doch alleine ist er eine feige Figur, eine Hyäne, die aus dem Hinterhalt zuschlägt, und davonrennt, wenn sein Opfer zu heftig zappelt oder unerwartet die Zähne zeigt. Ein Ork überlässt, wenn es denn sein muss, seine Beute den Löwen, um sich dann an den Resten, die diese zurücklassen, gütlich zu tun.

Eine Gruppe von Orks ist etwas ganz anderes. Ihre Vielheit scheint ihnen Mut und Stärke zu verleihen, die ihnen individuell grundsätzlich mehr oder weniger fehlt.

Orks greifen dann offener an, auch stärkere Gegner, und ihre Entschlossenheit hat eine gänzlich andere Dimension; sie wanken erst in ihren Angriffen, wenn die meisten von ihnen tot in ihrem Blute liegen.

Eine Rotte von ihnen ist gefährlich, und ihr Anblick füllt nicht nur die Herzen der Elben mit Abscheu und Hass. Auch das Land ächzt dann unter ihren Tritten, wird grau, düster, besudelt; und alles Leben, das dazu noch imstande ist, flieht aus ihm.

Am gefährlichsten aber sind die Orks, wenn ein mächtiger, fähiger Geist es versteht, ihre Kampfkraft in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken und sich ihrer Loyalität mit Versprechungen reicher Beute zu versichern. Sein Lohn für diese Mühen ist eine mächtige, schreckliche, gnadenlose Armee, eine plündernde, sengende, raubende, mordende Horde, deren Anblick alleine genügt, selbst erfahrenen Männern den Mut zu rauben.

Sie sind eine mächtige, vielleicht zu mächtige, Waffe in der Hand desjenigen, der sie zu handhaben versteht...und Saruman besass sicherlich all die erforderlichen Qualitäten dazu.

Die Orcs sammelten sich, eine schwarze, dunkle, blutdurstige Horde, ihre Bekleidung ebenso wild durcheinandergewürfelt wie ihre Waffen, vereint nur in ihrer Ungeduld, ihrer Gier nach einem Kampf und ihrem Hunger nach Beute. Sie sammelten sich im Norden, in den Wäldern, und sie waren wie die Bluthunde nach einem langen Winter, die geifernd und keuchend an ihren Ketten zerrten, auf der ersten Jagd, wenn der Rausch des Hetzen wieder ihre Sinne betörte.

*********

Saruman streichelte mit seinem Daumen über das Gefieder des schwarzen Vogels mit den wissenden Knopfaugen. Der Screeker hackte nach seinem Finger. Der Zauberer ignorierte den Schmerz, obwohl der Vogel ihm eine kleine, blutende Wunde zugefügt hatte. Physische Schmerzen erreichten ihn nicht mehr in seinem Rausch des Erfolges, jetzt, da Elronds Ring für ihn in greifbare Nähe gerückt war. 

„Die Waldelben sind gerüstet und angriffsbereit..." wiederholte er die Worte seines schwarzen Spions. „Sie sammeln sich im Norden, dort wo Bruchtals Wälder dicht und dunkel sind; und schlecht bewacht." Ein böses Lächeln verzog seine dünnen Lippen, als er an den Hass dachte, den er in Nerdeins Augen gelesen hatte nach seiner lapidaren Mitteilung über Elwynes Tod. Der Elb hatte keine Sekunde an seinen Worten gezweifelt – ebensowenig wie er daran zweifelte, dass Elrond Legolas in der  Tat vergiftet hatte, so wie er auch Elwyne beseitigt hatte. Gut, dass die Elben, ihm, Saruman, anscheinend mehr Vetrauen entgegenbrachten, als sie es einander jemals getan hatten...

Nun, er hatte seine böse Saat gesät, und nun war sie erntebereit. Denn morgen würden, das war er sich jetzt sicher, die Waldelben Bruchtal angreifen; und zwar nicht nur im Bestreben, Legolas zu befreien, sondern auch mit dem verzweifelten Verlangen nach Rache für Elwynes Tod. Und Elrond, der die Gefahr von seitens der Waldelben noch immer unterschätzte – würde bei dem Anblick der entfesselten Waldelbenkrieger aus allen Wolken fallen! Ob der Elbenkönig überhaupt Wachen aufstellen würde? Nun, es spielte keine Rolle. Selbst wenn er hunderte von Soldaten aufstellen würde – mit dem, was die Waldelben von ihnen übrigliessen, würden seine Orks spielend fertigwerden. So wie sie mit Thranduil's Volk fertiggeworden waren, damals, als der Düsterwald brannte.

Triumph und Gehässigkeit durchdrangen seine Gedanken wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Morgennebel. „Nun, Elrond..." dachte er. „Hättest Du gedacht, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde, dass Du Krieger aufstellen musst, um dich und dein Haus gegen Elben zu verteidigen? 

Noch heute abend wirst Du vor den Trümmern deines Reiches stehen; und deines Lebenswerkes; und du wirst den Untergang deines Volkes beobachten müssen, ohne irgendetwas dagegen tun zu können. Du wirst vor mir knien, Elrond, deiner Arroganz, deines Stolzes, deiner Macht und deiner Würde beraubt, und deinen eigenen Ring an meiner Hand küssen. 

All dies wirst du tun, während ich, Saruman, mich zum neuen Herrscher von Bruchtal ausrufen werde, ein Triumph, wie er nur einer von vielen sein wird, wenn ich alle Elbenringe in meiner Gewalt habe. Meine Orks stehen hinter mir, in geschlossenen Reihen. Wo sind deine Freunde, jetzt, da du sie brauchst, Elrond vom Bruchtal?"

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **(Fast) kein Legolas, kein Aragorn, keine Arwen, kein Sam... Grausam, ich weiss! Nun, es scheint ja auch ohne sie so einiges zu passieren in Bruchtal...auch wenn es nichts ist, das ihnen gefallen würde! Nun, mit diesem Kapitel ist der letzte (grössere) Teil dieser Geschichte eingeleitet worden, und wie immer wäre ich überglücklich (ehrlich, das ist KEIN blosses Dahergerede), wenn ihr ein, zwei Worte darüber verliert, wie es euch gefallen hat... (AllenLesern einenBambiblickzuwerf) Füttert mich!

Ach ja, und mein Computer ist offiziell und irreparabel tot, dieser... ups, dies gilt ja als PG13-material, also lass ich das... item, ich hab meinen geliebten kleinen Laptop/Labtop (ich arbeite in einem Labor) netztauglich gemacht (unglaublich, aber wahr) und kann deshalb weiterschreiben, aber was ich nicht mehr retten kann, sind einige Seiten meiner neuen Geschichte...heul! Ich war schon auf 45 Seiten, und jetzt bin ich auf 37 zurückgefallen... schnüff!

**Für Yvanne: **Wenigstens scheinst Du die Arbeit mit Humor zu nehmen...das „dumdidum" klang ein bisschen danach. (Ich fands jedenfalls unheimlich komisch, auch wenn es für dich nicht so lustig ist) Nun ja, Arwen und Aragorn sind noch nicht zurück (das dürfen die nicht, würde mich unheimlich stören), doch Elrond hat in der Tat, wie Du das sagen würdest, Verstand angenommen. Pech für ihn, dass Saruman ihm noch immer einen Schritt voraus ist! Ich hoffe, das update hat nicht allzu lange gedauert!

**Für Evellon: **Nöö, ein halbes Jahr warten mit update würde ich niiiieeee tun, das mache ich nur mit den englischsprachigen Lesern J Und jeglicher „Stress" beim Schreiben wird natürlich durch den Erhalt von netten kleinen reviews wiedergutgemacht... Zum Glück sind meine Geschichten (ab jetzt) meist pfannenfertig geschrieben, bevor ich das erste Kapitel veröffentliche, und ich brauche nichts weiter zu tun, als die einzelnen chapters nochmals zu lesen und ins Netz zu werfen! Danke für das lange review! Das verdient natürlich ein langes Kapitel zur Belohnung. 

**Für Shelley: **Ahem, räusper, was sag ich denn dieses Mal?! Ach ja, ich hab das mit Sam extra gemacht, damit ich ein review kriege J ! Ziemlich peinlich, schnüff. Ich nehm all das Zeugs raus, wenn (Achtung, jetzt kommt mein Lieblingsatz, nebst : wenn...ich Geld habe)...ich Zeit habe! Ich hoffe natürlich, dass auch dieses Kapitel den „Spannungsansprüchen" genügt!

**Für Shade: **Nun, MIR kommt die Woche immer viel zu kurz vor, vielleicht ist es dir ja ebenso ergangen! Wenigstens gibt es jetzt wieder ein ziemlich langes Kapitel... extra „legolasspannungsfrei" für eventuell angespannte Nerven, die besorgt über seinen Zustand sind J ! Aber Legolas umbringen, fünf Kapitel vor Schluss... das würde ich nie tun!

**Für Heike: **Fast hätte ich noch vergessen, für das e-mail review zu danken! Das hole ich hiermit nach!

Also, gleiche Welle, gleiche Stelle nächsten Freitag oder Samstag!


	16. Ungezügelter Hass

**16. Ungezügelter Hass**

**Anmerkung der Autorin I: **Konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, diesen Teil eines Liedes hier einzufügen... meine Stories sind nämlich im Prinzip alles „songfics", und dieses Bruchstück eines Lieds von „Blind Guardian" gab mir die Idee für die kleine Geschichte hier...

  


"Through bitterness and sorrow

the father and the son 

they´re gone

the sun shines bright 

and anger rises

 lorn and lonely 

torn apart

don´t you think 

it´s time to stop now 

we were  charmed and fooled 

by the old serprent´s kiss"

"Durch Bitterkeit und Sorge

Vater und Sohn

Beide sind gefallen

Die Sonne scheint hell

Und Wut steigt auf

Ausgelaugt und einsam

Innerlich zerissen

Denkt ihr nicht dass es an der Zeit wäre

Hier aufzuhören 

Bezaubert und getäuscht wurden wir

Durch den Kuss der alten Schlange" 

  


**"Battlefield"** by **"Blind Guardian"**

********

Es gibt diese Tage, von denen die Menschen später sagen werden, sie wären besser nie herangedämmert. „Schwarze Tage" werden sie genannt, und ihre blosse Nennung erfüllt die Zuhörenden mit einer Art ehrfürchtigem Grauen. 

Die schrecklichsten „schwarzen Tage" sind diejenigen, die plötzlich und unerwartet über ein Volk hereinbrechen, Chaos, Tod und Zerstörun bringen und unauslöschlich sich im Gedächtnis jener einprägen, die sie erleben.

Die Elben kennen keine schwarzen Tage. Vielleicht erleben sie zu viele davon, um sie zu benennen, in Zeitspannen, in denen Generationen von Menschen werden und vergehen; vielleicht überdeckt sie die Erinnerung an Gutes und Edles, das das Rad der Zeit mit sich bringt, so sicher wie die Sonne im Frühjahr die Schatten des Winters endgültig zum Verschwinden bringt. 

Bis eines Tages ein Tag heranbrechen wird, der selbst den Elben die Bedeutung eines schwarzen Tages klarmachen wird, und es wird ein Tag wie dieser sein, an dem die Bruchtal-Elben – unter der Führung Elronds- auszogen, um damit einer Attacke der hasserfüllten Waldelben zuvorzukommen, in voller Kriegsrüstung. Und es wird ein Tag wie jener sein,Tage an dem sich Horden von Orks nahe von Bruchtals Lebensadern sammelten, begierig, ihrerseits über die Elben herzufallen. Der Unterschied zwischen Wald- und Bruchtalelben interessierte sie nicht.

********

Die aufgehende Sonne liess lange Schatten und einzelne, sich rasch auflösende Nebelwolken vor sich herwandern und färbte jeden Fleck, auf den sie fiel, mit jenem Rot, wie es nur an nebelverhangenen Frühjahresmorgen zu beobachten ist. 

Elrond sah über das lichtüberflutete Bruchtal hinweg; gleichsam suchend wie ein Irrender, sich jegliche Einzelheit genau einprägend, um sich dann, erwachend, über die Stirn zu fahren, während sich sein Herz in seiner seltsamen Mischung aus Trauer und Melancholie verkrampfte.

*****

****

Es war nicht nur die Sonne, die Saruman´s Gesicht rot erglühen liess. Nein, der Zauberer erglühte von innen her, in bösartiger Vorfreude und hämischem Triumph, selbst seine Augen leuchteten in einem seltsamen Licht. 

„Da reitest Du also, Elrond, König der Bruchtal-Elben, Narr, der du bist." dachte er. Vielleicht sprach er diese Worte sogar laut, seine Lippen bewegten sich murmelnd, doch ging das, was er sagte, unter im gelegentlichen Schnauben eines Pferdes oder dem Klirren von Metall auf Metall. 

„Hat dir Gandalf keinen befriedigenden Rat geben können? Oder bist Du endlich selbst zur Überzeugung gelangt, dass die Waldelben gefährlich sind? So leicht warst Du jedenfalls schon lange nicht mehr zu beeinflussen... Fast schon zu einfach war es, in dir einen neuen Plan reifen zu lassen, verzweifelt, wie du warst.... 

Den sich sammelnden Waldelben entgegenzureiten – mit voll bewaffneten, berittenen Kriegern! Nicht um sie anzugreifen, oh nein, sondern um sie durch eure erdrückende Übermacht einzuschüchtern, sie dazu zu bewegen, friedlich abzuziehen, um ihr Leben zu schonen. 400 Krieger gegen eine Handvoll Barbaren aus den Wäldern! Führwahr eine Uebermacht, wenn man die Sache so besieht, doch eine Übermacht solange nur, bis meine Orks angreifen. Zweifacher Narr, der du bist, Elrond, wenn du immer noch glaubst, die Waldelben einschüchtern zu können! Verkennst Du ihre Verzweiflung derart? Siehst Du denn nicht, dass sie Dein Auftauchen vor ihrem Lager als eine letzte, offene Aggression in einer Reihe von hinterhältigen Taten auffassen werden? Mit deinem Aufmarsch, Elrond, treibst Du sie so unzweifelhaft zum Krieg, wie meine Orks gleich aus den Wäldern hervorbrechen werden, auf mein Zeichen hin; und du wirst ihre Aufgabe leichter machen, indem du deine Elben und die Waldelben dazu bringst, sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten, und das Rot eures Blutes auf Bruchtals Boden wird mit dem Glühen der Sonne konkurrieren."

Und Saruman zügelte sein Pferd, als er dem Lager der Waldelben ansichtig wurde, liess einen berittenen Elbenkrieger nach dem andern an sich vorbeiziehen, seinen stechenden Blick unablässig, und unermüdlich, auf Elrond´s Rücken gerichtet. 

Er, Saruman, brauchte ja nicht unbedingt zwischen die Fronten eines Krieges zwischen Elben zu geraten. Zumal Gandalf es augenscheinlich nicht für nötig erachtet hatte, an Elrond´s Seite zu reiten!

Der Ring war ihm jedenfalls so gut wie sicher. Er brauchte sich nur die Stelle zu merken, an der Elrond fiel – oder sich den Orks ergab, falls diese Verstand genug besassen, eine wertvolle Geisel zu erkennen!  Elrond´s Ring, und mit ihm die Herrschaft über die Elben würde ihm dann gleichsam in den Schoss fallen.... Die altbekannte Gier, unbezähmbarer als jemals zuvor, flackerte wieder in ihm auf, 

und ein Speichelfaden erschien in seinem linken Mundwinkel. Er konnte es jetzt fühlen – jede Sekunde würde es soweit sein, würden die ersten Elben tot zu Boden sinken, törichtes Erstaunen festgefroren auf ihren makellosen, doch starren Gesichtern, und ein Hagel aus Waldelbenpfeilen würde den Himmel verdunkeln. Der schwarze Tag der Elben war gekommen. 

********

Elrond, dessen Rüstung ihm leicht erschien im Vergleich zu der Bürde der Verantwortung, die schwer auf ihm lastete, hätte zu gern die Gesichter der Krieger um sich gesehen, doch ihre Helme blockierten seine Sicht. Es war auch nicht nötig, den Kopf zu wenden, um zu sehen, was sie dachten. Er konnte es fühlen. Da war Angst, und Unsicherheit, vor dem, was folgen würde, und Resignation, aber auch Wut und Hass, in einer Intensität, die Elrond den Atem verschlug, so dass er nur gepresst zu atmen vermochte. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte man die ersten Waldelben in den Bäumen um sie herum wahrnehmen, vermutlich Wachen, schwarzen, unfassbaren, fliessenden Schatten gleich, doch drohenden, dämonischen Schatten, mit gespannten und erhobenen Bögen. 

Dann erhaschte Elrond einen Blick auf einen dieser Krieger, flüchtig nur, doch er genügte, den Hass in dessen Gesicht zu erkennen. Nein, Elrond brauchte nicht den Kopf zu wenden, die Gesichter seiner Krieger zu betrachten, um zu wissen, was sie fühlten. Er war sich sicher, dass die Gesichter der Waldelben die ihrigen spiegelten.

Der Blick auf den Waldelben zog einen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit mit sich, verständlich vielleicht, doch gefährlich, denn in diesem Augenblick flog ein Waldelbenpfeil dicht an seiner linken Schläfe vorbei, und einige weitere Pfeile folgten. 

Neben ihm stöhnte ein Elb erstickt auf, doch Elrond hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Denn in diesem Augenblick brachen die Orks aus dem Wald hervor,unfähig, ihre Gier nach Blut noch länger zu zügeln, gleich einem jagenden Pack, das sich seiner Beute zu sicher ist, eine dunkle, unaufhaltsame, todbringende Flut. 

Einige von ihnen stiessen ein dumpfes Grollen hervor, misstönend, bedrohlich, Laute, die von den Bäumen zurückgeworfen wurden, sich vervielfachten und auf die Elben niederstiessen wie die Klauen von Falken auf ihre Beute, schmerzhaft und lähmend wie ein Regen aus Eis, und gelähmt waren sie, die Elben, sei es durch den blossen Anblick ihrer Erzfeinde, oder durch deren entsetzliches Brüllen, denn sie standen reglos. Reglos wie ihr Anführer. 

Elrond sass, hoch aufgerichtet, auf seinem Pferd, und etwas  wie ein Lächeln, verzweifelt und grausam zugleich, bar jeglicher Fröhlichkeit, war auf seinen Lippen, während er den Blick unverwandt auf die schwarze Flut seiner anstürmenden Feinde  gerichtet hielt, dann hob er langsam seine recht Hand, und die Welt stand still. 

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Anmerkung der Autorin II: **Tata... schon wieder so was wie ein cliffhanger! Macht wie immer ungeheuer Spass! Genauso wie es natürlich Spass machte, eure Reviews zu lesen! Yuhuu! 69 Stück! Das wird mir noch zu Kopf steigen, wenn das so weiter geht! (Aber lasst euch auf KEINEN Fall davon abhalten! Reviews sind besser als kannenweise Kaffee für meine Lebensgeister! Nun ja, der Spass hat leider hiermit (für kurze Zeit) ein Ende, weil a)Legolas noch immer durch Abwesenheit glänzt (Ich fand das Kapitel trotzdem recht gelungen, irgendwie, obwohl man das ja nicht von sich selbst sagen dürfte) b)ich leider das nächste update etwas aufschieben muss, auf etwa Dienstag, den 3. Februar und c)ich sowieso nicht sicher bin, ob ich bis dann überlebe (Abgabe meiner Jahresarbeit steht bevor, heul jaul kreisch) Aber keine Sorge: Das hier war das letzte kurze Kapitel, und meine Zwillingsschwester hat versprochen, im Falle eines Stresskollapses meinerseits die Geschichte fertig zu publizieren... J.

**Für Evellon: **Tja, eigentlich schreibe ich schon seit langem an einer 2. Story. Sie wird länger und länger und scheint kein Ende zu nehmen... Im Zentrum steht (groooossse Ueberraschung) Legolas und seine Familie. Die jetztige Geschichte ist frühestens Ende Februar fertig, und ich hoffe, eine Woche später gleich Story 2 (im Wochenupdaterhythmus) anhängen zu können. Leider hab ich Mitte März grässliche Prüfungen, so dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob es auch wirklich reicht... Du siehst schon an meinem langen, langen Monolog zu Deiner Frage, dass diese mich seeeehr gefreut hat! Yuhuu! Plots für eine dritte und (halbwegs) für eine vierte Story hab ich übrigens auch schon auf Lager....

**Für ShadeFleece: **Oh, kleine Fiesheiten sind doch Salz in der Suppe des Lebens, nicht wahr... Leider muss ich sie noch ein wenig fortsetzen und Legolas im Kerker und Aragorn im Wald belassen...

**Für Yvanne: **Jaaa, hoffentlich hab ich das halbwegs plausibel rübergebracht, wie es soweit kommen konnte, dass Elben sich feindlich gegenüberstehen....das ist nämlich extreeem schwierig zu begründen, genauso wie der „hohle" Gandalf und der blinde Elrond... aber das Gute am Schreiben ist halt schon, dass man mit den Figuren tun und lassen kann, was man will – inklusive ihnen lange Kerker-Einzelhaft zu verordnen oder sie Gift schlucken zu lassen... Harhar, ich mag es, wenn Du schreibst, dass Du bei der Geschichte mitleben kannst...das ist eines der schönsten Komplimente, die man als Schreibslerin kriegen kann...

**Für Heike: **Nö, der Pc ist im „Alter-Schrotthaufen-Himmel", inklusive einiger Szenen von meinen LoTR-Stories... und auch sonst hab ich nicht viel Gutes zu berichten: Legolas hat immer noch Pause...selbst das nächste Kapitel noch... muss ihn schlimmer erwischt haben, als ich geahnt habe J

**Für Eowyn: **Oh, reviews können natürlich nie zu spät kommen! Nicht verzweifeln wegen der vorerst fehlenden Legolas-Szenen... es gibt bald wieder welche, versprochen!


	17. Blutige Erde

17. Blutige Erde

*****

„Saruman der Weise" hatte seinen Beinamen nicht umsonst bekommen. Schon in den – nun sehr fernen- Tagen seiner Jugend hatten ihn eine gelungene Kombination aus kühlem, klaren Intellekt und beinahe unbändigem Ehrgeiz vorangetrieben, und er war den richtigen Lehrern aufgefallen, deren Wissen er gleichsam förmlich in sich einsaugte, bis er sie in ihren Fähigkeiten überflügelte. Er war rasch gross und mächtig geworden, zu rasch vielleicht, und wie jeder Aufsteiger hatte er nur zu bald Anfeindungen erfahren, die ihm, dem in Intrigen noch Unerfahrenen, leicht zum Verhängnis hätten werden können, wenn er nicht noch eine weitere, angeborene Fähigkeit besessen hätte, die seine Gegner unterschätzt hatten, wie sie  schon bald schmerzhaft zu spüren bekamen: Instinkt. Saruman besass die sensiblen Sinne eines wilden, ungezähmten Tieres, und die Fähigkeit, in die Herzen der Geschöpfe um ihn zu sehen, eine Fähigkeit, die er perfektioniert hatte, als seine Feinde, sofern sie noch Relevanz besassen, gezwungenermassen seine Ueberlegenheit anerkannten. 

Damals hatte ihn eine breite, vielleicht etwas oberflächliche Liebe für die Geschöpfe Mittelerdes geleitet, ihn zu dem geachteten Zauberer gemacht, der er für viele auch heute noch war, doch diese Liebe verlor sich irgendwann, in einem graduellen Absterben, in gleichem Masse wie Saruman die Entdeckung machte, dass er die Gedanken seiner Mitgeschöpfe nicht nur lesen, sondern auch manipulieren konnte, und in ihm, dem gelehrten, ganz in seinen Pflichten aufgehenden Mann, erwachte eine Leidenschaft, wie er sie in der Form noch nie verspürt hatte: Die Leidenschaft nach Macht. Sie machte ihn, den Ueberlegenen, den Mächtigen, nach und nach zu dem gnadenlosen Monster, das er heute war, und das tragische an seinem Fall war, dass er selber nicht bemerkte, wie er die letzten moralischen Grundsätze verlor, die ihn einst gehalten, ja gross gemacht hatten. Mit ihnen verlor er etwas, das ihn in der Wirklichkeit verankert hatte, und ihm, dem erfahrenen Spieler auf dem Schachbrett politischen Ränke, passierte derselbe Fehler, vor dem er andere immer gewarnt hatte: Er begann, sich für unschlagbar zu halten. Und er missachtete die uralte Regel, die besagt, dass ein zu grosser Aufstieg unweigerlich einen tiefen Fall mit sich bringt, wenigstens in der Welt der Sterblichen. 

Es war sein Grössenwahn, der ihn schliesslich zu Fall brachte, ein Grössenwahn, der seinem fiebrigen Hirn Bilder unvorstellbarer Macht vorgaukelte, ihn aber die Zeichen verkennen liess, dass er dabei war, eine Niederlage einzustecken, die bitterer sein würde als alles, was ihm bisher widerfahren war.

*****

Deren Zeichen gab es genug. Wohl sah er, dass die Waldelbenpfeile, die auf den König des Bruchtals und seine in vorderster Front reitenden Krieger abgefeuert worden waren, ihr Ziel verfehlten, so knapp verfehlten, dass es schon wieder einer fast unglaublichen Kunstfertigkeit bedurfte, auf diese Art und Weise danebenzuschiessen. Wohl sah er, dass aus dem erwarteten Hagel von Pfeilen höchstens ein müdes Strohfeuer wurde, und wohl sah er, dass keine einzige Bruchtalelbe im Sattel auch nur schwankte.  Wohl sah er, dass sich keine weitere schattenhafte Gestalten in den Bäumen um Elrond und seine Elben regten, doch noch weigerte sich sein siegestrunkener Verstand, die einzelnen Puzzleteilchen zusammenzufügen, als ob er vorausahnte, was das fertige Bild zeigen würde: Das Abbild einer vernichtenden Niederlage.

Seine Instinkte schlugen erst Alarm, als eine kleine Gruppe berittener Krieger, in dunkle Mäntel gehüllt, die Köpfe von weiten Kapuzen bedeckt, zu Elrond vorstiess, der noch immer, unheimlich reglos, unheimlich gefasst, die heranflutenden Orks herankommen liess. Dann aber meldeten sie sich mit Vehemenz, schlagartig, liessen einen leichten Schwindel und geballte Uebelkeit in seinem Magen zurück.  Saruman knirschte mit den Zähnen. Seine Hände krampften sich um die Zügel seines Pferdes. Sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft, doch – vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben –  fand sein Intellekt nichts, an das er sich klammern konnte, keinen  Strohhalm, keinen weiteren Plan – die Puzzleteile fielen nicht zusammen. 

Erst als sich die kapuzenbewehrten Reiter zu Elrond vorgedrängt hatten und ihre Kapuzen zurückschlugen, erst als Gandalf und Aragorn, die Schwerter gezückt, neben dem Elbenkönig Stellung bezogen, erst als Elrond mit lauter, hallender Stimme einen weithin vernehmbaren Ruf ausstiess, sich die Bruchtal-Elben daraufhin zu teilen begannen wie das Rote Meer, das begriff er tief in seinem verdorrten Herzen, dass sein Fall begonnen hatte. Noch weigerte sein Verstand sich zu akzeptieren, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte, was er hier sah (dazu sass der Schock zu tief), doch dann sah er, wie die Elben um ihn herum, die Gesichter grimmig, finster entschlossen, ihre Bögen auf ihn richteten; und die kalte Hand der Niederlage umfasste sein Herz, und bittere Galle war auf einmal in seiner Kehle.

Saruman blinzelte, atmete röchelnd aus – und hielt mit einer fast unglaublichen Willensanstrengung die Panik in Schach, die in ihm aufzuwallen drohte. Er war Saruman, der Grosse, und hier an diesem Scheide- und Wendepunkt seines Werdens, bewies er erneut seine Gefährlichkeit, denn von dieser Sekunde an beschäftigen sich seine Gedanken nicht mehr mit der Niederlage, die er soeben erlitten hatte, sondern nur noch damit, wie sich dieser Schaden in Grenzen halten liess. Sein Blick fiel auf die Elben, die ihn bedrohten. „Ihr denkt wohl, ihr habt einen Fuchs gefangen!" dachte er in einem Aufwall von grimmigen Hass. „Aber gebt mir einen Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit, und ihr werdet sehen, wie ein reissender Wolf unter euch wüten wird!" Es war die letzte Gefühlsaufwallung, die er sich erlaubte. Dann sah er nach vorne, mit schmalen Augen, und geistig gratulierte er dem Elbenkönig zur Perfektheit der von ihm gestellten Falle.

****

Es war wie eine Szene aus einem klassischen Theaterstück; diejenige Szene, in der alle beteiligten Akteure noch einmal auftreten; die Schlüsselszene; in der sich die Geschicke aller schlussendlich entscheiden werden; ob im Guten oder im Schlechten. 

Es war wie eine Szene aus einem Theaterstück, mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass das Blut, das vergossen wurde, echt war, und dass jeder, der fiel, nicht mehr aufstehen würde, um dankbar den verdienten Schlussapplaus entgegenzunehmen. Es war wie eine Szene aus einem Theaterstück, und Elrond war ihr Regisseur.

Auf sein Kommando hin tielte sich das Heer der Bruchtal-Elben; wich vor der anfliessenden Flut der Orks zurück, fast ohne Widerstand, um sie dann, auf eine fast leichte, spielerisch anmutende Art, in zwei Gruppen zu umrunden, bis sie die Orks umbrandeten, flinkem, tosendem Wasser gleich; das an einem Hindernis nagt, sanft, immer und immer wieder weichend, doch unerbittlich, unermüdlich, bis jegliches Hindernis schlussendlich in seinen Fluten verschwindet.

Die Orks wichen zurück. Den blitzschnellen Elben auf ihren Pferden, die rasch zustiessen wie die Falken, um sich gleich darauf wieder zurückzuziehen, und ihren  meisterhaften Pfeilen hatten sie nichts entgegenzusetzen; zumal sich ihre Gegner nicht stellten. An den Seiten der Orkfront fielen sie wie die Fliegen; und Panik begann sich der Sinne der Ueberlebenden zu bemächtigen. 

Elrond, der sich in seiner Rüstung durch nichts von seinen Waffenbrüdern unterschied, ausser dass er keinen Helm trug, sah all dies, und sein grimmiges Lächeln entblösste blitzend weisse Zähne. Er trug keinerlei Zeichen seiner Autorität auf sich; und doch hätte ihn jeder augenblicklich als Beherrscher des Feldes anerkannt, denn der König der Bruchtal-Elben, so sanftmütig und beherrscht er normalerweise sein mochte, strahlte in der Schlacht eine beinahe körperlich wahrnehmbare Agressivität aus, die jeden, selbst seine Verbündeten, vor ihm zurückweichen liess.

Der Elbenkönig hatte sein Schwert gezogen, und während seine Begleiter es ihm gleich taten, beugte er sich nach vorne, angespannt wie ein Jagdhund auf sicherer Fährte, und wartete, denn die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, hatte ihren Höhepunkt noch nicht erreicht.

Die Orks ihrerseits hatten sich, so schien es wenigstens, von ihrem augenblicklichen ersten Schock erholt, denn jetzt drängten sie nach vorne, rempelnd und stossend, blindlings über ihre gefallenen Artgenossen hinwegtrampelnd, und gleichsam wie in Panik versetzte Herdentiere folgten sie dem einzigen Fluchtweg, der sich ihnen bot:  Geradewegs rannten sie in die Richtung von Elrond und seiner Gruppe von Kriegern. Geradewegs rannten sie in die Richtung von Bruchtal. 

Das grimmige Lächeln auf des Elbenkönigs Gesicht verlor sich, und er verengte die Augen. Erneut sah er sich einer schwarzen, wogenden Flut gegenüber, die, etwas geschmälert zwar, und eingedämmt durch die Attacken der Elben an ihrer Seite, bei weitem nicht versiegt war, und noch immer tödlich, auf ihn zurollte.

Und noch war das Ereignis, auf das Elrond wartete, mit wachsender Verzweiflung wartete, nicht eingetroffen...

Dafür kamen die Visionen. Bilder in seinem Kopf, so lebhaft – immer waren sie so lebhaft – dass Elrond augenblicklich in ihre Welt hineingerissen wurde, sich in eine geistige Abwesenheit verlor, gefangen war in einem Zustand, den er weder zu erklären noch zu vermeiden wusste, fast so, als hätten diese Visionen die Macht, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen, bis ihm nichts mehr anderes übrig blieb, als ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die sie forderten.

Die Bilder entsprachen einem Alptraum.

Da waren Bilder von Bruchtal, dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, zerstört, überflutet, bar jeglichen Lebens, und Bilder von Schlachten und Kämpfen, in denen Elbenkrieger, Elbenfrauen und selbst Elbenkinder getötet wurden von Orks, Orks so zahlreich wie die Blätter einer Buche im vollen Saft. Bilder von elbischen Gesichtern, blassen, makellosen Gesichtern, in denen die Augen erloschen waren und getrocknetes Blut in den Mundwinkeln klebte. Und da waren auch die Bilder von Waldelben, immer und immer wieder, wie sie ihn anstarrten mit ihren wilden und zornigen Gesichtern, die Augen so fragend, so anklagend – bevor auch sie untergingen in einer schwarzen Flut von Orks.

Es war ihr anklagendes Starren, das Elrond am meisten erschütterte, während der Rest seines kühlen Intellekts sich an die warme Gewissheit klammerte, dass diese Bilder nichts weiter als Visionen waren, die ihn verfolgten, Visionen, von denen er sich oft gefragt hatte, ob sie bloss seinem Unterbewusstsein ensprangen, eine Manifestation der Urangst des elbischen Wesens, verborgen im Innersten seiner Seele, oder ob sie tatsächlich etwas zeigten, das die Zukunft bringen mochte, und wahren Vorahnungen entsprachen.

Er erinnerte sich, dass Galadriel seine Frage diesbezüglich mit nichts ausser einem Lächeln beantwortet hatte, das ihre Augen nie erreicht hatte, und weiter, wie sich ihr schmaler, schlanker Körper versteift hatte unter seinem fragenden Blick versteift hatte. Elrond hatte nicht weiter in sie gedrängt.

Dann verliessen ihn die Visionen, so rasch wie sie gekommen waren, und Elrond atmete schwer, gepresst, und unterdrückte mühsam das Zittern, das seinen Körper plötzlich erfasst hatte.

Die Visionen verblassten, und zurück blieb das schreckliche Gefühl, dass sein Reich verloren sein würde, trotz ihrer aller verzweifelten Anstrengung. Er hasste sich selber für diese seine augenblickliche Schwäche, doch vermochte er es nicht, seine Befürchtungen loszuwerden, die Befürchtungen, dass das Schicksal Bruchtals jetzt, gerade jetzt, auf Messers Schneide stand, und dass niemand ausser ihm, und vielleicht Gandalf oder einer seiner erfahrensten Armeeführer wussten, dass in den nächsten Sekunden entschieden werden würde über das Bestehen oder den Untergang ihrer aller Heimat, ihrer aller Leben – und noch immer war das Ereignis, auf das seine Falle beruhte, noch nicht eingetroffen.

Elrond schloss seine Augen, und neben ihm murmelte Aragorn einen unterdrückten Fluch, und dann kam es, worauf der Elbenkönig so intensive gehofft hatte, mit einem Klang sanft zuerst, nicht lauter als das Wiegenlied einer Mutter, der zu einem lauten Singen anschwoll, der die Luft erfüllte – die Waldelben, verstreut in den Bäumen auf beiden Seiten der Orks, zwischen den bereits angreifenden Bruchtalelben und jenen, die noch immer bei Elrond verharrten, hatten in die Schlacht eingegriffen, und die Musik ihrer Langbögen erinnerte an das unheimliche Singen eines griechischen Chores, der seine Stimme nur hinter der Bühne erhebt. 

Orks fielen, als die Pfeile der Waldelben ihre Opfer fanden, mit tödlicher Präzision. Ihre Flut wurde langsamer, doch noch immer war sie nicht gestoppt.

Elrond entspannte sich, dann gab er einen lauten, abgehackten Befehl. Die Zeit der Helden dieses Stücks war gekommen. Die Flut war hier.

*****

Zu Beginn, da war es einfach. Aragorn brauchte sich nur durch die Reihen der Orcs hinwegzureiten; und sie waren so leicht niederzumähen wie erntebereites Getreide unter dem Erntemond. Ihre Tötung verlangte keinerlei Geschick; hatte wenig mit der Kunstform des Schwertkampfes zu tun, die Aragorn perfektioniert hatte in seiner Jugend, und während er sich buchstäblich seinen Weg durch die Orks hackte, spürte er den bitteren Geschmack von Galle im Mund, und einen dumpfen Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen, als würde ihm diese Art des Tötens, die nichts anderem als einem brutalen Abschlachten entsprach, missfallen, selbst wenn Orks es waren, die unter seinen Streichen fielen. Doch diese seine Abneigung, die er verspürte, sie vermochte es nicht, seine Hand zum Zittern zu bringen, und sie milderte nicht die Vehemenz seiner Hiebe, und verzweifelt wichen die Orks vor ihm, dem Todbringenden, zurück. 

Aragorn war der Krieger, der Held dieses Schlussaktes, und so kämpfte er, wie dies einem Helden entsprach, für seine Liebe, für diejenigen, die ihm ein Heim geboten hatten, die ihm Vater, Mutter, Bruder, Schwester und Freund zugleich waren; und er kämpfte für alles, was noch immer unberührt und gut war in jenen Tagen in Mittelerde.

Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus all diesen Motiven, die Ilsidurs Sohn antrieben, die seinen Arm nie schwach werden liessen, selbst dann, als er nach Atem ringen musste und Schweisstropfen helle Spuren zogen durch den Schmutz und das Blut auf seinem Gesicht.

*****

Wofür Gandalf kämpfte, verstand niemand noch richtig. Es reichte aus, dass er kämpfe, aufrecht, gnadenlos, mit mehr Kraft, als man in seiner hageren, doch noch fast ungebeugten Gestalt vermutete, und wohin sein Schlag fiel, da erhob sich niemand mehr. Er kämpfte, wie es die Art der Zauberer war, zurückhaltend, kaltblütig, nie das Schwert zu einem überflüssigen Schlag erhebend, und nie liess er es zu, dass Blutdurst, der Menschen in der Schlacht so leicht zu überkommen scheint, seine Sinne vernebelte.

Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter wäre vielleicht zu sagen versucht gewesen, dass Gandalf nicht wirklich kämpfte, sondern sich vielmehr aus dem schlimmsten Schlachtgetümmel zurückhielt, und das trotz seiner magischen Kräfte. Er würde dem Zauberer jedoch Unrecht getan haben, denn Gandalf war da. Wo auch immer ein Kämpfer in seiner Nähe in unerwartete Schwierigkeiten geriet, wo auch immer ein Ork einen hinterhältigen Schlag anbringen wollte, oder ein verwundeter Elb aus der Gefahrenzone gerettet werden musste, Gandalf war da; und er rettete viele Leben an diesem Tag. 

Doch nie vergass er, in all dem Tod, dem Chaos, der Zerstörung um ihn herum, einen gelegentlichen Blick auf Saruman zu werfen, Saruman, der noch immer reglos auf seinem Pferd sass, flankiert bei mindestens einem Dutzend grimmig dreinblickenden Elben, und seine schon fast unheimliche Gefasstheit beunruhigte Gandalf mehr als nur ein bisschen.

Zu Recht, wie sich schon bald herausstellen würde, denn jetzt begann sich das Blatt des Kriegsglücks zu wenden, und dies nicht zu Gunsten der Elben.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **(Trompetenklänge, Fanfaren & Triumphgeheul) Schon wieder ein Cliffhanger! Yuhuu! Ich hoffe, ihr wisst das zu schätzen! Genauso wie ich hoffe, dass die Länge dieses Kapitels für die längere Wartezeit entschädigt.

Unglücklicherweise ist meine Abschlussarbeit noch immer nicht fertig (und mein Professor drängt mit mittlerweise ziemlich unfreundlichen Worten auf Abgabe), so dass das nächste update erst danach erfolgen kann (das wäre dann vielleicht so nächsten Sonntag... Trompetenklänge, Fanfaren & Triumphgeheul: Ich bin fast fertig! Abgesehen von Vortrag und Prüfung, aber lassen wir das). Bleibt zu hoffen, dass er für mein wissenschaftliches Machwerk ebenso nette Kommentare zu finden weiss wie ihr für mein „Alles andere als wissenschaftlich" Machwerk! Jedes review, das ich erhalte, wird übrigens mit Trompetenklängen, Fanfaren & Triumphgeheul in Empfang genommen! Also biiiiittttte.... 

**Für Heike: **Ich nehm den „Tadel" gleich vorweg... Schon wieder kein Legolas.... der hat noch Pause... aber nur noch bis nächstes Kapitel! Versprochen!

**Für Gimlisbraut: **Ahem * ganz rot werd ab deinen Komplimenten ***** Danke schön!!!

Ich hoffe natürlich, mit den weiteren Kapiteln den vorhergehenden gerecht zu werden...

**Für Evellon: **Lange reviews...yuhuu! Immer her damit! Ja, trotz all dem Blödsinn, den ich momentan machen muss, denke ich, dass diese Geschichte Ende Februar fertig ist (geplant sind nämlich nur noch drei weitere Kapitel) Die neue Geschichte ist (natürlich) ebenfalls im Action/Adventure und Drama- Bereich angesiedelt, etwas anderes kann ich nämlich nicht schreiben. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu betonen, dass Legolas in ihr in ziiiiemliche Schwierigkeiten gerät (und ebenso die Bruchtalelben und Waldelben und und und...) Das komische Schreiben überlasse ich lieber Leuten wie dir, die das beherrschen (deinen Kommentaren nach zu urteilen, zumindest) Fertig wird sie wohl aber erst Ende März sein...

**Für Eowyn: **Tja, wie man in diesem Kapitel liest, ist Elrond bereits zu einigen Erkenntnissen gekommen, was ich aber aus dramaturgischen Gründen etwas zurückhalten musste...dramatisch/Legolasfrei trifft halt auch noch auf dieses Kapitel zu...

**Für Shelley: **Solange mir ffnet nicht Deine konstruktive Kritik unterschlägt, bin ich ganz zufrieden! Ja, der alte Saruman könnte ganz mit sich zufrieden sein, wenn nicht die Orks seine Pläne ein bisschen ruiniert hätten... und Elrond ebenso! Ich hoffe, bis zum Ende der Geschichte mit den cliffhangern durchhalten zu können!

**Für Elanor: **Oh, ich mag es, wenn man meinen Schreibstil lobend erwähnt! Yuhuu!

Ja, bei dem herrlichen Wetter gegenwärtig gibts viele tolle rote Sonnenaufgänge zu beobachten (hoffentlich ohne vorhergehendes Blutvergiessen J) Ich bemüh mich auch, so schnell zu posten, dass es Dich nicht allzuviel an Beherrschung kostet, NICHT in der englischen Fassung nachzulesen!


	18. Schwarze Stunden

**18. Schwarze Stunden******

(...)

„Sors salutis et virtutis

mihi nunc contraria

est affectus

et defectus

semper in angaria

hac in hora

sine mora

cordum pulsum tangite

nunc per sortem

sternit fortem

mecum omnes plangite!"

(...)

Das Los meines Heils und meiner Tugend

ist mir nun entgegengesetzt

Willenskraft und Willensschwäche

sind beständig in der Fron.

(Drum) zur Stunde ohne zögern

Rührt der Laier Saiten an

Dass das Schicksal 

auch den Starken niederstreckt

beklagt alle mit mir

**„Oh Fortuna"  **Carl Orff********

*************

Die Menschen in Mittelelrde sagen, dass die Kräfte des Guten und des Bösen in einem dauernden Zweikampf liegen, in dem bald die eine, bald die andere Kraft die Oberhand gewinnt, und all ihre Erzählungen, Geschichten, Mythen und Legenden, wenigstens die oft erzählten, ranken sich in einer oder anderen Form darum. Dieser Glaube spiegelt die ambivalente Natur des Menschen selbst, dessen Seele bald von hellen, bald von dunklen Kräften in die eine oder andere Richtung gezerrt wird.

Es soll „Goldene Zeitalter" gegeben haben, erzählen die Alten, und ihr Blick wird dabei abwesend, ahnen sie doch, dass sie solche Zeiten nur jenseits dieser Welt erleben werden; und einige von ihnen, die weiseren, wissen vielleicht, dass das Gute oftmals nur noch in den Geschichten überlebt, die sie ihren Enkeln erzählen, in den Geschichten von strahlenden jungen Rittern und ihren Heldentaten, denen von  Bauernsöhnen mit tapferem Herzen; jenen von wahren Liebenden; und von Heldenmut, Ehrenhaftigkeit, und Tugend. Nie ersinnt der menschliche Geist mehr Helden als in düsteren Zeiten.

Die Elben glauben daran, dass sich die Kräfte des Guten und des Bösen im Gleichgewicht befinden. Aeonen vergangener Sekunden, Stunden, Tage und Jahre haben sie gelehrt, dass alles Böse stets Gutes gebärt, und das Gute stets das Böse; und dass beides nicht leicht voneinander unterscheidbar ist, sondern ineinander verschwimmt zu einem grauen Nebel, der alle Konturen auflöst.

Es ist schwer zu sagen, welche dieser Ansichten zutreffender ist. Aber an jenem Tag, als sich die Bruchtal- und die kleine Schar der überlebenden Waldelben einer Armee blutrünstiger Orcs stellte, um eine ihrer letzten Zufluchtstätte zu verteidigen, da schien es doch, als würden die Menschen Recht behalten – zu viele böse, zerstörerische Kräfte wüteten an jenem Tag, die der Orks, die Sarumans, willens, die guten Kräfte der Elben, eines Zauberers und eines Menschen gnadenlos zu zerstören und die Welt der Menschen um eine dunkle Geschichte zu bereichern: Die vom Untergang des freien Elbenvolkes.

*********

Es begann bei den Elben, die die linke Flanke der Orkreihen angriffen. Sei es, weil sie an eine Rotte besonders unerschrockener, kriegserfahrener Gegner geraten waren – Eigenschaften, die die Orks in jenen Tagen in erschreckend rasch zunehmendem Masse aufzuweisen hatten – sei es, weil sie, bedingt durch den spärlichen Baumwuchs auf jener Seite, weniger durch Waldelben-Pfeile gedeckt waren – ihr Vorstoss verlangsamte sich zuerst, dann wurde er gänzlich aufgehalten; als mehr und mehr von ihnen, durchbohrt von schwarzen Pfeilen oder Speeren, erschlagen von Äxten oder Schwertern, fiel; während die Orks durch ihr Sterben auf eine unheimliche Art erstarkten, als würden sie vom Blut ihrer Opfer genährt.

Und das war nur der Anfang.

*************

Es gab auf dem ganzen Schlachtfeld nur wenige, die es vermochten, neben den Zweikämpfen, in die sie verwickelt waren, einen Ueberblick über den Verlauf der Schlacht zu behalten; ausser vielleicht Gandalf, der Zauberer, Aragorn, in dessen Adern königliches Blut floss; und Elrond und Saruman, weil sie die Fertigkeiten, die dazu erforderlich waren, selbst in Friedenszeiten geübt hatten, wenn auch in anderem Zusammenhang.

Elrond sah das Zurückweichen seiner Krieger auf der linken Seite desjenigen Dreiecks, das die letze Hoffnung der in Bruchtal zurückgebliebenen Elben war, die Orcs aufzuhalten; und sein Herz wurde schwer. Er hatte ausgespielt, was die Elben für einen Sieg gegen die erwartete Uebermacht der Orks –  Oh, niemand wusste, wieviele von diesen Schattenkreaturen wirklich die Wälder Bruchtals besudelten, aber man raunte hinter vorgehaltener Hand von Hunderten – in die Waagschale zu 

werfen hatten: Den Ueberraschungsmoment; die weitreichenden Bögen, die Tod und Zerstörung selbst aus der Entfernung zu bringen vermochten, die Schnelligkeit von berittenen elbischen Kriegern – und wie seine linke Flanke begannen jetzt seine Hoffnung zu bröckeln, dass dies ausreichen würde gegen das, was die Orks aufzubieten hatten – Krieger und Blutdurst und die Berserkerwut dessen, der 

sich in einer tödlichen Falle gefangen weiss.

Elrond sah es, und sein Herz blutete, doch noch konnte er seinen Kriegern in solcher Bedrängnis keine Unterstützung schicken, nicht, bevor er wusste, ob die Krieger, die er befehligte, und diejenigen auf der rechten Seite des Dreiecks, ihrerseits die angreifenden Orks zurückzuschlagen vermochten; denn eines konnte weder er noch irgendein anderer Elb zulassen: Dass die Hunde Sarumans ihren Weg nach Bruchtal finden würden, um dort unter den wehrlosen Opfern – mehr oder weniger wehrlosen Opfern, korrigierte sich Elrond, während Arwen's Bild vor seinen Augen auftauchte – seltsam, an was man in einer Schlacht so dachte – zu wüten. Nicht, solange noch ein einziger Elb auf den Füssen stand, einen Pfeil übrig hatte oder ein Schwert zu heben vermochte! 

Elrond sah es, und während er sein Schwert dem ersten Orc in den Hals stiess, der seinen Weg kreuzte, wusste er, dass die Waagschale des Krieges sich zu ihren Ungunsten zu senken begann, und eine zweite Phase in der Schlacht um Bruchtal einläutete, die für die Elfen verhängnisvoll werden könnte – die des Zweikampfs, des Hellen gegen das Dunkle, des Elben gegen den Orks, und diejenige, die er unbedingt hatte vermeiden wollen. Nicht, dass er daran zweifelte, dass jeder seiner Krieger auch im Nahkampf seinen Mann zu stehen wusste – doch verwundbarer, das waren sie, und gefeit gegen eine Uebermacht, das waren sie nicht. „So sei es denn." dachte Elrond mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung und stürzte sich einer kleinen Gruppe von fünf Orks entgegen. `_Machen wir uns daran, die Uebermacht ein wenig zu dezimieren_.` 

Der Elbenkönig erschlug viele, doch die bohrende Angst, seine linke Flanke könnte komplett fallen, die konnte er damit nicht verdrängen.

*****

 ´_Auf der linken Seite werden sie gleich durchbrechen_!´ dachte Saruman, während er das Geschehen auf dem Schlachtfeld mit schmalen Augen beobachtete. _´Deine Krieger dort, Elrond, sind zu zerstreut, als dass sie noch lange – und effektiv – Widerstand zu leisten vermöchten.´_ Noch wagte er es nicht, seiner plötzlich aufkeimenden Hoffnung Raum zu geben – zu tief sass der Schock noch immer über seine missglückten Pläne – doch er beobachtete jetzt das Geschehen schärfer, lauernd, einem grossen, trügerisch ruhigem Raubtier gleich, und was er sah, schien seine Ansicht zu bestätigen. Ja, es liess sich nicht mehr leugnen: Die Elben wurden zurückgedrängt, vor allem links, aber auch der Vorstoss der rechten Flanke schien sich jetzt zu verlangsamen. Ein beunruhigendes Lächeln umspielte plötzlich Sarumans Lippen. 

 _´Du solltest Krieger nach links schicken, Elrond_.´ dachte er, während er beobachtete, wie die Waldelben, die die Rückendeckung der linken Flanke gebildet hatten, aus ihren Verstecken hervorbrachen und sich ebenfalls in die Schlacht stürzten – vielleicht waren ihnen die Pfeile ausgegangen, vielleicht hatten sie erkannt, das der Vorstoss der Orcs auf dieser Seite unmittelbar bevorstand – und er sah sie fallen, einer nach dem andern, und eigentlich sinnlos opferten sie ihr Leben, denn sie konnten nicht wirklich damit rechnen, ihren Feinden länger als ein paar Minuten standhalten zu können, so zahlreich, wie diese waren.

_´Rechts werden sie auch bald nötig sein.´_ dachte Saruman, kühl und gleichgültig analysierend, während ein warmes Triumphgefühl durch seine Adern zu pulsieren begann. _´Warum trennst Du dich nicht von ein paar Kriegern an deiner Seite? Fürchtest Du, einige meiner Orks könnten auf diesem Weg nach Bruchtal vordringen, ohne dass Du es verhindern kannst? Das wird es sein, das dich zurückhält, doch früher oder später wirst Du den Befehl geben müssen, von dem Du jetzt noch zurückschreckst. Du und ich, wir beide wissen, dass Dein Plan, die Orks im Ueberraschungsangriff zu besiegen, missglückt ist – nicht durch Dein Versagen, sondern durch eure Minderheit. Und Du und ich, wir beide werden jetzt zusehen, wie Dein Volk abgeschlachtet wird, langsam, aber sicher, und ich hoffe, dass Du nicht fallen wirst, bevor Du eure Niederlage mit eigenen Augen gesehen hast.´___

Es kam der Moment, in dem Elrond nicht mehr länger warten konnte, die Kräfte seiner Krieger zu teilen, obwohl er wusste, dass er damit seinen Hauptzug entscheidend schwächte. Zu schwach war die linke Flanke geworden, zu drängend waren die Blicke, die ihm seine Unterführer zuwarfen, zu gross das Risiko jetzt, dass die Orks auf der linken Seite begannen, ihnen in den Rücken zu fallen – oder auf Bruchtal durchzumarschieren, als dass er den entsprechenden Befehl noch länger hätte zurückhalten können. Noch einmal streifte sein Blick die um ihn versammelten Kämpfer, von denen noch viele standen – den Valar sei Dank -, fiel gedankenschnell auf Aragorn, auf Gandalf, auf seine Söhne – alle sie kämpften noch, als wüssten sie nicht, was sich hinter ihrem Rücken abspielte, was sich langsam, doch unübersehbar anbahnte... 

Und da waren ja noch zwei Waldelben, die angriffen verbissen und kampfeslustig wie die wilden Eber der Eichenwälder... Elrond gab sich einen Ruck. Vielleicht würde es ihm mit all seinen hervorragenden Kämpfern gelingen, die Mittelfront trotz einer verringerten Zahl zu halten. Bei den Valar, es musste einfach gelingen! Und wie Saruman dies erwartet hatte, brüllte er einen kurzen Befehl, der hell über den Schlachtenlärm rang; und einige der Elben hinter ihm trennten sich von ihnen, um sich anderswo ihren Gegnern zu stellen.

*************

Wofür der Waldelb Nerdein kämpfte, war schwierig zu sagen. Da er älter war als viele seiner Mitelben, hüllte sich sein Werdegang für viele in undurchdringliches Dunkel, ein Dunkel, das Nerdein selbst niemals erhellte, selbst wenn, was äusserst selten und nur nach einer Schlacht, vorkam, der Wein seine Zunge gelockert hatte. Es gab nicht mehr viele, die mit ihm herangewachsen waren, und so war er für seine Mitelben das, was er schon immer gewesen war: Der alte, vernarbte Haudegen, unerschütterlich, besorgt wie eine Mutter um die ihm anvertrauten Soldaten, überall da, wo Ärger drohte, ein vertrauter Anblick – und doch fremd, da niemand wusste, wofür er lebte – und kämpfte. Für die Waldelben? Derer gab es nicht mehr viele. Für die Heimat? Die hatte er verloren. Für das Gute? Dazu passte der Ausdruck seiner Augen nicht, obwohl sein Gesicht nichts verriet vom Ausmass der Gefühlsstürme, die in ihm loderten, unerbittlich, unablässig, und die die Grundfesten seines Wesens erschütterten –  und ihr Kern war Schuld. Er, der sich als Beschützer der Königsfamilie gesehen hatte (und oft hatte Thranduil ihn halb lachend, halb ernsthaft, als genau das bezeichnet) trug die Schuld des Versagens mit sich herum seit jener unheilvollen Sekunde, in der Thranduil gestorben war. Weder den Vater, noch dessen Söhne hatte er wirkungsvoll zu beschützen vermocht!

Ja, es war das Bewusstsein von Schuld, das Nerdein in Wirklichkeit antrieb, obwohl jeder ihn entgeistert angestarrt hätte, hätte er diese seine Gefühle vor andern entblösst. Mardin war ein Elb von hohen moralischen Grundsätzen, die sein Segen und sein Fluch zugleich waren, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, was er heute war, die ihn erhoben hatten, um ihn dann um so tiefer zu stürzen, als er seinen –so hoch, ach so hoch gesetzten – Ansprüchen nicht zu genügen vermochte. 

Nerdein hatte gehofft, seine Schuld durch Orkblut wegwaschen zu können, doch das funktionierte nicht. Die Schuldgefühle blieben, und Nerdeins Hiebe wurden verzweifelter. Und doch vergass er nie, trotz seiner Verzweiflung, trotz der Schlacht, die um ihn herum tobte, einen kurzen Blick auf den blonden Elben zu werfen, der in seiner Nähe kämpfte, und den er nicht davon hatte abhalten können, an der Schlacht teilzunehmen um Bruchtal teilzunehmen– und jedesmal, wenn er dies tat, knirschte er mit den Zähnen.

************

Ja, eigentlich hätte er nicht hierhergehört, Legolas Thranduilion, König der Bruchtal-Elben; knapper dem Tod entronnen, als ihm vielleicht selber klar war; und doch hatte ihn nichts und niemand davon abhalten können, an der Schlacht um Bruchtal – an der Schlacht gegen die Orks – teilzunehmen, weder Elronds noch Gandalfs weise Worte, noch Nerdeins Bitten – der alte Haudegen konnte sehr beredt sein, wenn ihm etwas wichtig genug war – noch seine eigene, fast überwältigende körperliche Schwäche. Und eigentlich war Legolas – der Legolas, den er früher einmal gewesen war, der ruhige, zurückhaltende, der von den Wäldern behütete, der glückliche; und derjenige, den man im letzten Augenblick mit Hilfe von Aragorn's „poisonous lady" und Gandalfs heilenden Kräften vor der grossen Schwärze gerettet hatte, den man wie die andern Elben mit hastigen Worten über Saruman's Intrigen aufgeklärt hatte (während die Zeit erbarmungslos gleichgültig verann) war nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld 

zu finden, nur jener Legolas, der mit jeder Faser seines Herzens danach brannte, die Flammen seines Zorns und seines Hasses mit Ork- Blut zu ersticken. Ja, Hass loderte in ihm, gross und heiss und brennend wie die Feuer eines Leuchtturms, lenkte jeder seiner Bewegungen, liess ihn den Fähigkeiten Aragorns oder Elronds in nichts nachstehen; und er wütete unter den Orcs wie ein Wolf unter Lämmern, scheinbar gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der mehr und mehr verzweifelten Lage Bruchtal, was er vielleicht auch war, denn er kämpfte nicht für diese elbische Stätte, sondern gegen die Orks – und gegen einen weiteren unsichtbaren Dämon, der neben dem Hass um seine Seele stritt: Den Dämon der Verzweiflung. Oh, klein war er gewesen zu Beginn, verborgen im Unterbewusstsein des soeben befreiten Legolas, geduldig auf seine Chance lauernd, die er auch bekam, denn er wuchs mit jedem Ork, den der Waldelbenkönig erschlug, mit jedem Hieb, den Legolas führte, bis seine Stimme stärker war als das Lied des Hasses, das sein Blut sang, und er gewann den Kampf in dem Augenblick, als Legolas bewusst wurde, dass das Erschlagen der Orks, die Rache, für die er bisher gelebt hatte, nichts ändern würde. Nichts ändern würde am Tod Thranduils und seiner Brüder, am sinnlosen Sterben so vieler seines Volkes, an der hilflosen Traurigkeit, die sein Innerstes erschütterte, an der Leere seines Herzens – und sie würde ihm auch nicht sein früheres Leben zurückgeben. Ein aus dem Paradiese Verstossener, das war er, das begriff Legolas jetzt, und das würde er auch bleiben.

Legolas' Kräfte erlahmten nicht, als ihm dies klar wurde, wie das vielleicht bei einem Menschen der Fall gewesen wäre, im Gegenteil, den Orcs bekam diese Einsicht übel, aber in seinem Verstand nistete sich diese Erkenntnis tief ein, malte ein schwarzes Loch an der Stelle, wo die Zukunft hätte liegen können, bis sie ein Ueberleben bedeutungslos, selbst qualvoll, erscheinen liess. 

Legolas kämpfte nicht mehr verwegen, sondern tollkühn.

**Fortsetzung folgt...******

**Anmerkung  der Autorin: **Kein wirklicher Cliffhanger, und nur ein halbes Kapitel ich weiss, aber ich musste meiner überschüssigen Lebensenergie irgendwie Ausdruck geben! Ich hab meine Arbeit abgegeben! Yuhuuu!! Ich bin frei!!!

Ob es gut gelaufen ist, weiss ich noch nicht, aber es ist mir auch *******egal! Bloss nicht mehr länger diese Fronarbeit! Vorträge und Prüfungen lernen sind harmlos dagegen. Herzlichen Dank an alle, die mich per review aufgemuntert haben! Jetzt heisst es erst mal abwarten.... Damit ihr (hoffentlich) auch Grund habt, euch zu freuen, gibts hier dieses kurze Update früher als erwartet... der zweite Teil folgt dann sonntags! Ihr braucht auch nicht zu reviewen, falls Euch dieser Abschnitt zu kurz war,

dürfen tut ihr aber schon!

**Für mi-au (Oder war Heike besser?): **Für mich wars auch *froi *! *Froi * ein review erhalten! Legolas kommt immer noch zu kurz (leider war heute meine Zeit kurz bemessen, und ich wollte unbedingt posten!), wird aber bis ans Ende der Geschichte wieder ziemlich ins Zentrum der Erzählung rücken...

**Für renawitch: **Juhuu, ein neuer reviewer! Ja, immer bei Vollmond krieg ich so poetische Anfälle und bin dann ganz überrascht, was ich so alles zusammenschreibeJ! Tja, eigentlich  wendet sich das Blatt ganz einfach nur, weil die Orks in der Ueberzahl sind und sich trotz Elronds gelungenem Ueberraschungsangriff nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen... Die „ueberraschende Wende" folgt erst in ein, zwei Kapiteln...Hihi* 

**Für Leahna: **„Asche über mein Haupt"... gefällt mir (im literarischen Sinne)...muss ich in mein Repertoire aufnehmen... Oh, Du kannst mir übrigens glauben: Du machst ein gelegentliches Ausbleiben der reviews längst wett mit Deinen netten Komplimenten!

**Für Eowyn: **Och, das Geschichtenschreiben werd ich schon aus ganz egoistischen Gründen weiterführen... ich würde ja sonst keine reviews mehr von euch kriegen! Und wie schon gesagt, kein LotR-Film mehr dieses Jahr...da muss Legolas halt auf dem Netz zelebriert werden!

**Für Shelley: **Deine Anmerkungen sind (wie immer) alles andere als blöd und mehr als berechtigt. Die Sache mit den Gedanken versuche ich jetzt durch Kursivschrift und Zeichensetzung klarer zu machen (Schliesslich sind die LotR-Figuren keine senilen Leute, die ständig laut vor sich hinbrabbeln), und Saruman der Weise...arg... und ich hab auch noch einen philosophischen Exkurs darauf aufgebaut...

**Für Evellon:** Hihi, wie gesagt, ich mag das, wenn die Leute in der englischen Fassung nachgucken müssen, weil das heisst, das der einte oder andere cliffhanger gelungen ist. Ich finds echt nett, dass Du trotzdem bei der deutschen Fassung immer reviewst! Elrond und Gandalf wissen schon über Saruman Bescheid (wie, wird im letzten Kapitel kurz angetönt). Ich musste diesen Teil der Erzählung aus Gründen des „Spannungsbogens" (hab ich noch aus dem Deutschunterricht) vorerst noch zurückhalten. Der Angriff der Orks auf die vermeintlich unvorbereiteten Elben, sowie Elronds Falle hätten sonst viel an Effekt verloren...


	19. Auf Messers Schneide

**19. Auf Messers Schneide**

*********

_‚Wieviele Krieger haben Dir zur Rettung Bruchtals wohl gefehlt?'_  dachte Saruman und beobachtete mit nicht geringer Genugtuung die immer offensichtlicher werdende Niederlage der Elben vor seinen Augen. _‚Fünfzig vielleicht? Ja, ich glaube, wenn Du fünzig Krieger mehr gehabt hättest, hättest Du das Blatt zu wenden vermocht. Dreissig, um deine linke Flanke zu verstärken, zwanzig auf der andern Seite, dort, wo jetzt die Orks ebenfalls kurz vor einem Durchbruch stehen, wenn auch ihre Zahl stark dezimiert wurde – und du hättest deine Leute zum Sieg führen können. So wenige Krieger fehlen dir, Elrond, und doch hast Du zehn von ihnen zu meiner Bewachung abkommandiert? Fast wäre ich gerührt, für wie gefährlich Du mich hälst... Aber gleich wird es so weit sein. Gleich ziehst Du meine Bewacher ab, um deine bröckelnde linke Verteidigungslinie zu stärken. Oder deine GEFALLENE, um es präzise auszu-drücken. Gleich bist Du verzweifelt genug, dies zu tun, owbwohl du weißt, dass ich in dann augenblicklich deinen Händen entgleiten werde, so sicher, wie der Falke die Krähen abschüttelt, die ihn verfolgen. Gleich wirst Du sie abziehen – ich kenne deine Gedankengänge nur zu gut – in der Hoffnung, den Zug der Orks auf Bruchtal doch noch aufhalten zu können, eine trügerische Hoffnung, so trügerisch wie grünes Flusseis im Frühling, wie du bald sehen wirst. _

_Aber eines muss man dir lassen, Elrond: Du bist zäher, als ich dachte. Ich dachte, du würdest meine Bewacher schon viel früher abrufen..._'  

Sarumans Augen suchten unablässig Elrond's hohe Gestalt, während er dies dachte, wie dies auch die ihn umzingelden Elben taten, wenigstens die Unerfahreren, und in ihren ansonsten so stoischen Gesichtern arbeitete es. Ab und zu warf einer von ihnen einen sorgenvollen Blick über die Schulter. Der Kampfeslärm – oder der Verlauf der Schlacht, soweit sie ihm folgen konnten – schien sie zu erschüttern, denn eigentlich konnte es ihnen nicht entgehen, wie schlimm ihre Sache stand. Doch sie waren gute Soldaten. Ihr Befehlshaber hatte ihnen befohlen auszuharren, und genau das würden sie tun, selbst gegen ihre eigene Ueberzeugung, gegen ihren eigenen Willen. Sie würden ausharren, bis Elrond sie in den Kampf rief, oder aber bei seiner, Sarumans, Bewachung, sterben.

_*****_

Elrond hatte in der Tat den Befehl schon auf der Zunge gehabt, der Saruman von seinen Wachen befreit hätte, wie dieser richtig vorhergesagt hatte, als der Elbenkönig verzweifelt genug war, selbst das Entkommen des weissen Zauberers zu riskieren. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, einen solchen zu äussern, denn er verlor Saruman aus den Augen, als eine Rotte Orks auf seine Gruppe an Kämpfenden zupreschte, zahlreicher, und unversehrter, als ihm lieb sein konnte, die Waffen kampfeslustig erhoben – eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für sowohl seine als auch die Kräfte seiner Mitstreiter, zumal zwei von ihnen Waffen trugen,die unverkennbar nach Armbrüsten aussahen. Schussbereiten Armbrüsten! 

Elrond wartete nicht, bis sie heranwaren. Ein leichter Schenkeldruck, ein leiser Schlachtruf, der eigentlich nur für ihn selbst gedacht war – sein Pferd preschte nach vorn und trug den Elbenkönig mitten unter die Orks, von denen er zwei erschlug, bevor sie, über seinen tollkühnen Angriff überrascht, eine Bewegung der Gegenwehr hatten machen können. Doch die andern erwiesen sich als nur zu geistes-gegenwärtig, denn dann fielen zwei der Krieger, die erschöpft, blutverschmiert, doch verbissen, dicht neben ihm gekämpft hatten, fast in der gleichen Sekunde; und Elrond war sich bewusst, dass zumindest einer von ihnen sich vor einen Pfeil geworfen hatte, der ihm, dem Elbenkönig gegolten hatte, ein bewusstes, selbstloses Opfer, das Erlond Herz erschütterte, und das wohl unbelohnt, und unbesungen bleiben würde, weil niemand mehr am Leben war, der davon erzählen konnte. 

Der Mörder seines Retters fiel eine Sekunde später, und Elrond, dessen Gesicht jetzt wutverzerrt war, warf sich den nächsten Orks entgegen, die sich ihm entgegen-drängten, die furchterregenden Fratzen vor Blutgier entstellt, und er erschlug viele von ihnen, immer begleitet von dem furchteinflössenden Gefühl, dass für jeden Ork, den er erschlug, zwei neue dessen Platz einnahmen, als wären sie einem Medusenhaupft entsprungen, das zwei Schlangen gebärt an der Stelle, an dem ihm eines abgeschlagen wird. 

Die Gewissheit über die Niederlage der Elben kam beiläufig, nicht als grosser Schock, und sie brachte keine grosse Trauer mit sich, höchstens eine leise Melancholie, dass das alles so enden musste – in einer Niederlage gegen solch finstere, grausamse Kreaturen, die Mittelerde mit ihrer blossen Anwesenheit besudelten.

*****

Saruman hätte lange gewartet, bis seine Bewacher von Elrond abberufen worden wären, denn in der Tat war der Elbenkönig, der jetzt unmittelbar um sein Leben kämpfte, nicht mehr in der Lage, einen entsprechenden Befehl zu äussern, doch das war auch nicht nötig, denn die Schlacht holte jetzt seine Bewacher ein.

Eine Schar Elben, die an der rechten Flanke kämpften, waren von den Orks weiter und weiter zurückgetrieben worden, immer in Saruman's Richtung, und während der Zauberer diese Bewegung anfangs misstrauisch beobachtet hatte – auf keinen Fall wollte er in die Schlacht hineingezogen werden – hatte sich dieses Misstrauen rasch in ahnungsvolle Vorfreude umgewandelt, als die elbischen Kämpfer, denen längst die Pfeile ausgegangen waren, nach und nach fielen. 

Seinen Aufpassern konnte dies nicht entgangen sein, doch hartnäckig wie gut geschulte Jagdhunde wendeten sie noch immer keinen Blick von ihm, und nur in den zunehmend nervösen Bewegungen ihrer Pferde konnte man ihre eigene Nervosität ermessen, die sich auf ihre Tiere übertrug.  

‚_Kommt näher, meine Orks_!'  dachte Saruman, während eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper zu überziehen begann, und seine Nerven vor Anspannung vibrierten. _‚Kommt näher! Hier gibt noch mehr Elbenfleisch für euch zu jagen!'_

Und dann kamen sie, eine ganze Rotte von Orks, zwanzig Krieger vielleicht, ganz so, als hätten sie ihn gehört, als würden sie nicht einfach genau das tun, was ihnen ihr blutrünstiger Verstand eingab, und das war töten, alles töten, was nicht nach einem Ork aussah; und dann kam der Moment, an dem selbst die Elben um ihn herum nicht mehr länger in ihrer Position ausharren konnten – einige warfen sich herum, und die ersten Pfeile schwirrten den sich annähernden Orks entgegen, trafen ihr beabsichtigtes Ziel mit atemberaubender Sicherheit, und vielleicht wären die Elben mit diesen ihren Gegnern fertiggeworden, wären ihnen nicht noch mehr Orcs gefolgt, die erkannt hatten, dass ein Durchkommen in der Mitte zwar nicht unmöglich, aber mit hohem Blutzoll bezahlt werden musste. Wenn es da einfachere Wege gab...

Dann erreichten die ersten Orks ihre Gegner, zwangen sie, die Bögen fallenzulassen und mit den Schwertern weiterzukämpfen, und als einer seiner zähesten Bewacher, dessen Pfeil noch immer unverändert auf Saruman gerichtet war, durch einen Ork-Speer im Rücken röchelnd vom Pferd stürzte, da gab der letzte Elb, der Saruman noch im Auge behalten hatte, auf, und begann, um sein Leben zu kämpfen, und damit nahm das Verhängnis seinen Lauf, denn Saruman, der weisse Zauberer, war frei, frei, um den Sieg zu geniessen, den seine Orks für ihn errangen, frei, den Ring Elronds an sich zu nehmen, frei, über grosse Teile Mittelerde's zu herrschen und es nach seinem Willen zu formen.

Saruman hatte es nicht eilig, sich von der Schlacht zurückzuziehen. Gelassen beobachtete er, wie seine Wachen – nach erbitterter Gegenwehr – einer nach dem andern niedergemacht wurde, dann wandte er, fast gelangweilt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, den Blick ab, um nach Elronds Gestalt im Schlachtgetümmel zu suchen. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass ein Elb, von einem Armbrustpfeil durchbohrt, seinem Pferd direkt vor die Füsse fiel und es fast kopfscheu machte. 

Vielleicht hatte der Elbenhund Elrond es geschafft, bis jetzt am Leben zu bleiben!

Auf den ersten Blick konnte Saruman ihn nicht entdecken. Dies mochte nichts bedeuten – überall auf dem Schlachtfeld fanden noch immer erbitterte Kämpfe statt – doch dann, während er einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen zerbiss, fiel sein Blick zwar nicht auf Elronds, aber doch auf bekannte, grimmig entschlossene Gesichter, kaum erkennbar unter all dem Blut und Schweiss, das sie bedeckte, und sie hielten ihre Pferde auf ihn zu, gefolgt von drei, vier andern Elben, die nicht weniger grimmig aussahen.

Für einen Augenblick fühlte Saruman, wie ihm das Blut zu Kopf stieg, und sein Instinkt warnte ihn zu fliehen, doch dann spürte er die beruhigende Präsenz von einigen im Siegesrausch triumphierend brüllende Orks um sich, und er beherrschte sich. _‚So, Legolas Thranduilion!'_ dachte er. _‚Oder auch du, Königsschatten Nerdein! Glaubt ihr in der Tat, mich jetzt noch aufhalten zu können, so unmittelbar vor meinem Sieg? Zwei, drei kümmerliche Elben gegen mich, Saruman den Weissen? Fast könnte man Mitleid haben mit euch, ihr Narren, die ihr euren Tod geradezu herausfordert!'_

Und Saruman wartete, bis sowohl Legolas als auch der alte Hauptmann nur noch einige Meter entfernt waren, dann hob er die rechte Hand zu einem Zauber, einem todbringenden, wie man in seinen Augen sehen konnte – und senkte sie wieder, als einer der Orks, die sich um ihn herum versammelt hatten und Atem schöpften, anscheinend ihr Hauptmann, herausfordernd, fast aggressiv, etwas knurrte. Einige der Orks stimmten darin ein. 

„Du hast recht." sagte Saruman sanftmütig, ein gelbes Licht in seinen Augen. 

„Ich überlasse sie euch. Besonders den gelbhaarigen Elben. Tötet sie." 

Er sagte es emotionslos, noch weit entfernt von dem Hass, den er einmal gegen einen kleinen Hobbit hegen würde, der seine Pläne vereitelte, und der ihm schliesslich den Tod bringen würde. Nein, Saruman hasste Legolas nicht, der gleichsam unwissend zur Schlüsselfigur in all seinen Plänen geworden war, er war bloss ein weiteres Hindernis auf dem Weg zur Verwirklichung seiner Träume, und solches musste er vernichtet werden. „Tötet sie." wiederholte er und zog sich etwas zurück, um nicht noch einmal ins Blickfeld eines Elben zu geraten.

Ein schwarzer Ring von Orks begann, sich um Legolas und seine drei Begleiter zu ziehen.

*********

Dann streifte ein Schwert seine Schulter; und während das Adrenalin schockartig seinen Körper durchflutete, und noch immer neue, verborgene Kräfte zu mobilisieren vermochte – die Valar alleine wussten, woher sie kamen – sah Elrond sich wie erwachend um, sah, dass seine Alpträume begannen, konkrete Formen anzunehmen, denn die Elben wichen zurück, wichen zurück, während die Orks ihre versprengten Kräfte erneut zu sammeln begannen; und obwohl er auch die nächsten Schwerthiebe abwehrte, die auf sein Leben abzielten, selbst den Speer zerschlug, der um Haaresbreite seine Schulter verfehlte, schien ihm die Anstrengung jetzt fast zu gross dazu, und er fragte sich, ob er von einem grausamen Schicksal dazu bestimmt worden war, den Fall der Bruchtalelben von anfang bis Ende mitzuerleben, oder ob es ihm vergönnt sein würde, vorher zu fallen. 

************

Und dann passierte etwas, womit weder Elrond, noch Saruman, ja noch nicht einmal Gandalf gerechnet hatte, und es veränderte das Schicksal Mittelerdes.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Tja, ich hab nicht viel zu sagen (aussergewöhnlicher Zustand bei mir!), ausser: Am nächsten Samstag gibts das zweitletzte Kapitel! Bis dann! Oder soll ich wieder mal um reviews betteln? Hab ich schon lange nicht mehr explizit getan, oder? Also an alle da draussen, die soweit mitgehalten haben: Kommentare sind wie immer herzlich willkommen....

**Für Shelley: **Mmh, ich hätte das letzte Kapitel nicht von demjenigen, das hier steht, splitten sollen, oder? Es passiert zwar auch nicht wirklich viel, aber immerhin gibts sowas wie einen cliffhanger. Ich gebe zu, die ganze Schlachtszene ist extrem episch geraten (verglichen mit den Zeilen, die ich andern wichtigen Ereignissen gewidmet habe), aber seit ich die „Eröffnungskampfszenen" zum FotR gesehen habe, hatte ich den Wunsch, sowas zu beschreiben... wenn auch im kleineren Rahmen! Den Rest kennt ihr selber... man schreibt etwas...wird länger...und länger...und länger... (wie ich in diesem Kommentar) Naja, **König der Bruchtalelben** hätte ich auch nicht schreiben sollen, es war nämlich eher so etwas wie „augenblicklicher Befehlshaber" der Waldelben gemeint. Die Aufklärung über die Geschehnisse in Bruchtal folgt dann im übernächsten Kapitel, versprochen! Ich hab sie ja zurückgehalten, wie schon gesagt, um die „Dramatik" der Schlacht zu steigern, und ich muss jetzt eben erst den Faden der Schlachtszene fertigspinnen, bevor ich auf den fallengelassenen Faden von Aragorn, Sam und Arwen (kurz) zurückgreife...

**Für Leahna:**

Ja, bei mir war das Wochenendfeeling auch ganz besonders ausgeprägt. Es lohnt sich fast, so einen Riesenstress mit einer Arbeit zu haben, nur um dann die Erleichterung danach zu geniessen! Ich hoffe, mit diesem weiteren Kapitel noch etwas Lesefutter für den Sonntagabend zu liefern!


	20. Der letzte Sieg der Elben

**20. Der letzte Sieg der Elben**

*********

Neben ihm fluchte Nerdein unterdrückt, doch ohne Vehemenz und eher resigniert, so klang es, und die beiden elbischen Krieger hinter ihnen hielten abrupt in ihrem Lauf inne, als auch sie der zahlreichen Orks ansichtig wurden, die drohend auf sie zurückten.

Doch noch immer schenkte Legolas seinen Begleitern keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, denn er hatte nur Augen für Saruman, den Weissen Zauberer, den er instinktiv schuldig wusste um all das Unheil, das die Waldelben befallen hatte, und den er leidenschaftlich hasste und doch fürchtete als jemanden, dessen Motive er nicht durchschauen konnte, und der mehr Macht besass als jede andere Kreatur, der er in seinem Leben je begegnet war.

Legolas umklammerte das Heft seinen letzten verbliebenen Messers so stark, dass seine Finger schmerzhaft zu pochen begannen, in Protest, und gebannt, als wäre er durch einen mächtigen Zauber dazu gezwungen, sah er zu, wie Saruman vom Schlachtfeld ritt, langsam, stolz und aufrecht, und unangefochten, als würden ihn die folgenden Ereignisse gar nicht kümmern, als würde ihn der Untergang der Elben nicht im geringsten berühren, oder, und das wäre der schlimmste all seiner Beweggründe, als sähe er keinerlei Grund mehr darin, die Elben zu fürchten.

Diese letzte Demonstration seiner Verachtung, die alles war, was Saruman für die Elben noch zu empfinden schien, weckte Zorn in Legolas, einen Zorn, der heftig genug war, seine Kehle schmerzhaft zu verengen und seine Sicht verschwimmen zu lassen.

`_Du hast verloren, Elb!_` Etwas, das mit dem Anblick des Rückens des sich zurückziehenden Zauberers zusammenhing, weckte die Erinnerung an die Worte Sarumans, die dieser einst an ihn gerichtet hatte, höhnisch, mit hämischer Genugtuung erfüllt, damals, als er in Elronds Gefängnis gesteckt worden war, und erneut widerhallten sie nun in seinem Kopf. `_Du hast verloren, Elb!_` und endlich begriff Legolas, dass Saruman recht behalten würde, und dass weder seine noch die Kräfte irgendeines andern Elbs ausreichen würden, um ihn an seiner Flucht zu hindern.

In den letzten vergangenen Tagen hatte Legolas mehr persönliche Tragödien erlitten als in seinem ganzen langen Leben zuvor: Seines Vaters tragischen Tod, die Vergiftung seines Bruders, der Untergang seines Volkes, und seine Unfähigkeit, die Bruchtalelben rechtzeitig vor Saruman zu warnen, doch keine dieser Niederlagen hatte ihn sosehr geschmerzt wie diejenige, die er einsteckte, als er Saruman ungehindert ziehen lassen musste, nachdem er ihn sicher in elbischer Hand geglaubt hatte. 

Ja, zu hilflos, zu machtlos war er, des Zauberers Flucht zu verhindern – die endgültige Realisierung dieser Tatsache trieb Tränen der Wut in seine Augen, liess ihn erschauern wie jemanden, der unerwartet in eine kalte Brise gerät, und eine plötzliche Uebelkeit ballte sich in seinem Magen, so stark, dass sich seine Kehle erneut verengte, als würde sie zusammengepresst von unsichtbaren und feindlichen Händen.

Fast unwillig wandte Legolas seine Augen von seinem Todfeind und erwartete jetzt die Orks, mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus aufsteigender Furcht – es waren zu viele von ihnen, die jetzt angriffen, als dass die Elben eine reale Chance zum Ueberleben gehabt hätten – und der seltsamen Befriedigung, dass mehr, und noch immer mehr Orks für ihn zu töten da waren, oder, für den Fall, dass er nicht erfolgreich genug war, das erstere zu tun, dass diese all seinem Schmerz, seinen Zweifeln, und dieser namenlosen Tortur der Traurigkeit, die seine Persönlichkeit aushöhlte wie ein Parasit, der sein Opfer bei lebendigem Leib aussaugt, von innen her, nichts zurücklassend als eine leere körperliche Hülle, ein rasches Ende bereiten würden.

Dann, als die ersten Orks in Reichweite kamen, verloren sich diese Legolas´ letzte Gedanken, und machten den Instinkten eines jeglichen guten Kriegers Platz, die ihn alles vergessen liessen ausser die angebrachten Bewegungen seines Schwertarms, und den Willen, jeglichen Feind zu vernichten, um nicht selbst diesem Schicksal der Vernichtung anheimzufallen.

Der erste Ork, der sich ihm stellte, war noch sehr jung, sofern man dies aufgrund seiner hässlichen Fratze beurteilen konnte. Sein Grinsen, das schmierig gelbe Fangzähne entblösste, sprach eher von leiser Besorgnis als Angriffslust, als würde er den Elben, an den er nun geraten war, insgeheim fürchten, und er hatte auch jeglichen Grund dazu, denn in seiner Unerfahrenheit hielt er sein Schwert zu hoch erhoben, als er gegen die Elben anrannte, und Legolas hatte ihm sein Messer in die rechte Flanke gebohrt, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, einen richtigen Angriff auf seinen Feind überhaupt zu starten. Das seltsame Lächeln, das er noch immer sein Gesicht verunstaltete, blieb wie festgefroren auf seinem Gesicht, als er fiel, so rasch, dass Legolas all seine Geschicklichkeit aufwenden musste, um sein Messer noch rechtzeitig aus der Leiche ziehen zu können.

Auch sein nächstes Opfer verursachte ihm nicht viel mehr Schwierigkeiten, da dieses offensichtlich unentschlossen war, ob er Legolas oder Nerdein zuerst angreifen sollte. Der Elbenprinz nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab mit einem raschen Hieb gegen des Orks nur ungenügend geschützte Kehle, und angewidert zuckte er zurück, als ein Schwall von Blut aus der Wunde hervorquoll und sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper mit scharlachroten Flecken besudelte.

Es ging rasch vonstatten, das Töten, mühelos, und vielleicht zu mühelos, denn in diesem Augenblick, als hätte Legolas bereits all sein Kriegsglück aufgebraucht mit diesen seinen zwei raschen Siegen im Zweikampf, als würden die Kriegsgötter ihm nun gleichgültig den Rücken zuwenden, da wurde er verwundet, von einem schlecht gezielten, überhasteten Hieb, und nichts Heldenhaftes war in der Art, wie er besiegt wurde, wie es oft geschah, selbst mit herausragenden Kriegern, dass sie besiegt wurden von jemanden, der ihnen nicht das Wasser reichen konnte, und unter Umständen, die kein Material für Heldenballaden lieferten.

Der Hieb schlitzte Legolas rechten Arm der ganzen Länge nach auf.

Nur langsam drang der Schmerz in des Elbs Bewusstsein vor, sich langsam vortastend wie die Hände eines Blinden, und nur zögernd durchbrach er die Wolken des Zorns und der Verzweiflung, die des Prinzen Seele verdüsterten. Doch dann war er da, umhüllte Legolas Arm wie tausend rotglühende Spinnennetze, brachte ein röchelndes Geräusch in seine Kehle und liess die Silhouetten seiner Feinde unscharf werden. Legolas sah das Blut nicht, das in alarmierenden Mengen aus der Wunde floss, doch seltsam genug konnte er dessen Geschmack im Mund spüren, den von Eisen, Gefahr und nahendem Tod, und sein Arm fiel leblos herab.

Manche sagen, dass Sterbende in den Sekunden vor ihrem Tod Bilder der Vergangenheit sehen, Erinnerungsfetzen, die sich so rasch wieder auflösen, wie sie in Existenz gekommen sind, doch Legolas sah nichts dergleichen.

Er fühlte auch keine Reue, oder Traurigkeit darüber, dass er auf eine so nutzlose Weise sterben würde. Das einzige, was er fühlte, war eine Art ungläubiger Zorn über die Tatsache, dass die Muskeln seines rechten Arms sich weigerten, sich erneut zu spannen, und dass seine Finger, die noch immer krampfhaft den Griff seines Messers umklammerten (der allerdings bereits schlüpfrig von seinem eigenen Blut geworden war), sich zu lösen begannen, ganz gegen seinen Willen und gegen jegliche seiner Anstrengungen.

Die Waffe fiel mit einem leisen, endgültigen Geräusch zu Boden, und Legolas hob endlich den Kopf, um seinem siegreichen Gegner die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wenn auch viel zu spät, als dieser sein schartiges Schwert zu einem tödlichen Streich erhob, das Gesicht in hässlicher Genugtuung verzerrt, und er zuckte nicht zurück, als das Schwert fiel.

****

Unter lautem und misstönendem Gekrächze flogen sie auf, die Screekers, und zornig wie reizbare Wespen umflatterten sie die Bäume, auf denen sie das Geschehen auf dem Schlachtfeld beäugt hatten, mit ihren kalten, schwarzen, seelenlosen Augen.

Sarumans Spione, die ihm oft genug wertvolle Dienste geleistet hatten in vergangenen Tagen, wären ihm auch hier von unschätzbaren Wert gewesen, hier bei der Schlacht um Bruchtal, denn mit ihrem jetztigen seltsamen Verhalten verrieten sie jedem halbwegs aufmerksamen Beobachter zwingend, dass etwas Ausser-gewöhnliches, und Störendes sich abzuspielen begann am Waldesrand, dort, wo die sie gesessen hatten.

Doch dieses Mal, da war kein Zauberer da, um von ihrem verräterischen Gebaren zu profitieren; und die Stimmen der Vögel gingen unter in den rauen Schreien der Kämpfenden, dem Waffengeklirr, dem schrillen Wiehern von Pferden und dem Aufruhr der Schlacht, und so ging er unbemerkt vonstatten, der Angriff der zweiten Elbenarmee, die jetzt aus den Wäldern hervorbrach, und der helle, vielstimmige Schlachtruf, der dabei erklang, wurde geschluckt von den Kriegsgeräuschen, ebenso wie das erneut anhebende Singen von Elbenbögen.

Doch wenn es etwas gab, das weder Ork noch Elb ignorieren konnten, dann waren dies die schwarz gefiederten Pfeile, die erneut ihren Weg fanden in ebenso schwarze Herzen, die die Orks überkamen gnadenlos wie hungrige Wölfe ein verirrtes Lamm, und wie dieses wussten die Orks nicht, wie ihnen geschah.

Die Pfeile brachten raschen Tod, Verwirrung und das verheerende Gift der Panik unter sie, die sie fielen wie die Fliegen, ein überraschtes Grollen in der Kehle, und die neue Armee der Elben schlug eine Schneise der Zerstörung in ihre Reihen, wie ein heller, quecksilbriger Bergbach durchdrang sie ihre schwarze Flut, und erneuerte die Kräfte von Elronds Kriegern.

Die ersten Orks, die diese überraschende Attacke überlebt hatten, wandten sich zur Flucht in den Norden.

*****

Endlich wurde auch Elrond dieser Ereignisse gewahr, und er hob den Kopf wie jemand, der intensiv lauscht, während er sein Pferd zügelte, und im Gegensatz zu seinen verwirrten Feinden wusste er abzuschätzen, was sich vor ihrer aller Augen abspielte, und ein Lächeln, leuchtend wie die Sonne, die zwischen Regenwolken hervorbricht, erhellte plötzlich sein Gesicht, und seine Augen erhielten jenen wachen Ausdruck zurück, den sie üblicherweise zeigten, und neue Kraft, stärkend, erfrischend wie eine kühle Meeresbrise, floss plötzlich zurück in seine Glieder.

****

Auch Saruman würde diese neue Armee der Elben richtig eingeschätzt haben, hätte er sich noch auf dem Schlachtfeld befunden, und im Gegensatz zu den Orks wäre ihm sofort bewusst gewesen, dass von einer zweiten Armee eigentlich keine Rede sein konnte, im eigentlichen Sinne des Wortes, weil fünfzig Elben, im besten Falle, es ausmachten, eine Tatsache, die der Führers dieser Armee dadurch zu verbergen suchte, dass er seine Kämpfer in zahlreichen kleinen Reihen angreifen liess (eine Taktik, der Elrond bereits Anerkennung gezollt hatte, wenn auch nur gedanklich), was ihnen ein fast unaufhaltsames Vorankommen möglich machte. Ihm wären auch die selbst für Elbenkrieger zierlichen Figuren nicht entgangen, die diese neuen Krieger aufwiesen, und ihre etwas kleineren Bögen – doch Saruman hatte das Schlachtfeld bereits verlassen, und er hatte damit einen schweren Fehler begangen, dessen er sich noch nicht bewusst wahr, und der ihn mehr kosten würde, als er  ahnen konnte, in all seiner Voraussicht. 

Denn führerlos waren die Orks ohne seinen Verstand, scharf wie die Klinge eines neugeschmiedeten Schwerts, und ohne Unterstützung, und niemand war da, sie zu überzeugen, dass sie die angreifenden Elbinnen nicht zu fürchten hatten, nur fünfzig oder sechzig an der Zahl, in Tat und Wahrheit kaum stark genug, eine Handvoll Düsterwald-Spinnen in Zaum zu halten, und so erlaubte Saruman ihnen allein durch seine Abwesenheit, eine entscheidende Rolle zu spielen im Kampf um Bruchtal, selbst wenn sie nicht um ihrer selbst willen gefürchtet wurden, sondern um der Verstärkung willen, die die Orks hinter ihnen vermuten mussten in den dichten Wäldern Bruchtals, und schon jetzt zeigte sich, was Gandalf später zu einem kleinen Hobbit sagen würde: Das selbst die Schwachen das Schicksal aller entscheiden konnten, wenn ihre Zeit gekommen war.

****

Tollkühn, verwegen und doch anmutig, so seien sie gewesen im Kampf, die Waldelbinnen, und so gnadenlos tödlich wie ein Pantherweibchen, das sein Junges verteidigt, würde es einst geschrieben stehen in den Geschichten, die sich die Menschen später über diesen schicksalhaften Tag, an dem die Schlacht um Bruchtal stattfand, erzählen würden, und sie und ihre Bögen seien der Grund gewesen, so wissen die Geschichten weiter zu berichten, warum Elrond und seine Krieger die Orks letztendlich zu besiegen vermochten, somit entscheidend dazu beitragend, eine der letzten elbischen Stätten vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Der Herzschlag vieler junger Burschen mag sich beschleunigt haben, wann auch immer diese elbischen Amazonen aus den Wäldern erwähnt wurden!

Doch all diese Geschichten waren weit entfernt, oh so weit entfernt davon zu spiegeln, was sich wirklich abgespielt hatte auf jener Lichtung in Bruchtal, denn keine passenden Worte gibt es dafür zu schildern, was ihr Pyrrus-Sieg die Elben gekostet hatte an Blut und Leiden, und grosszügig übergingen sie all die Opfer, die das Elbenvolk zu beweinen hatte am Ende seiner Kämpfe.

Ja, ganz anders als in den glorreichen Geschichten ist es gewesen, damals, weniger heldenhaft, und dunkler, blutiger, denn trotz der Hilfe, die Elrond erhalten hatte, plötzlich und unerwartet, hatten die Elben noch immer einen schwierigen Stand, geschwächt wie sie waren, und die Orks, denen die Flucht verunmöglicht wurde durch eine von Elronds Truppen oder die weiblichen Elben, verteidigen sich mit der Vehemenz desjenigen, über dessen Haupt das Henkersschwert schwebt, und sie mussten niedergemacht werden, einer nach dem andern, in einer blutigen und mühsamen Schlachterei, die noch immer Opfer forderte unter den Elben, noch immer gefährlich waren sie, die Orks selbst in ihrer Niederlage, gleichsam einem sterbenden Monster, das in seinen Todeszuckungen noch ein paar seiner Bezwinger zermalmt.

Zahlreich verloren sie ihr Leben; die Bruchtalelben, weil ihre Erschöpfung sie verlangsamte, die Waldelben, weil ihre Ausrüstung nicht einmal zu Beginn der Schlacht ausreichend gewesen war, und die Waldelbinnen, deren Langbögen nicht für das hässliche schwarze Wild gemacht worden waren, das sie jetzt jagten, sondern für anmutigere, leichtfüssigere Beute, und deren Kampferfahrung – selbst wenn ihr Leben im Düsterwald ziemlich rau geworden war in den letzten Jahren – war nicht ausgeprägt genug, um sie in einer solchen Schlacht am Leben zu erhalten.

Ja, von einem glorreichen Sieg würde kein Elb gesprochen haben, damals, und als endlich der letzte Todesschrei eines Orks über dem Schlachtfeld verebbte, und am wenigsten von allen Elrond, dessen Pferd in der letzten Sekunde getötet worden war von einem allzu zähen Orkführer, durch einen heimtückischen Hieb, der den Magen des armen Tieres geöffnet hatte.

Der Elbenkönig zog sein Schwert aus der Leiche seines letzten getöteten Feindes und hielt es hoch in die Luft, während er einen elbischen Siegesschrei brüllte, der gleichzeitig sein Kommando an die Ueberlebenden der vier Elbenarmeen war, sich zu sammeln, doch dann lehnte er sich auf sein Schwert, schwer atmend, das Gesicht blutüberströmt, das aus einer hässlichen Wunde an seinem Haaransatz geflossen war, als wäre er zu erschöpft, aus eigener Kraft zu stehen, und eine endlose Sekunden verblieb er so, reglos, das Gesicht kalt und undurchdringlich wie Marmor, die Augen leblos, distanziert und gefährlich, so dass er selbst seinen Unterführern, die sich  auf sein Zeichen hin um ihn versammelt hatten, fremd erschien und sie es nicht wagten, das Wort an ihn zu richten.

Es war klug von ihnen, dies nicht zu tun, denn Elrond kämpfte einen heftigen Kampf mit sich selbst in diesem Augenblick, und er brauchte all seine Kräfte, geistig und körperlich, um die Dunkelheit zu überwinden, die seinen Verstand zu überwinden drohte wie kalter Novembernebel die Tage des Spätherbsts, und verzweifelt suchte er nach Stärke, tief im Innern seiner Seele, um dann endlich seinen Kopf zu heben, um den zerstörten, verwüsteten, blutüberströmten Grund zu überblicken, der sich um ihn herum erstreckte, bedeckt mit den Leichen derer, die er liebte, und deren Leben ihm anvertraut gewesen waren. 

Seine Unterführer tauschten bereits nervöse Blicke aus, und einer seiner Zwillingssöhne, Elrohir, der eine klaffende Wunde an seiner Schulter davongetragen hatte, machte Anstalten, sich ihm zu nähern, obwohl sein Bruder versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten, als der Elbenkönig den Kopf erneut hob, das Gesicht einer fahlen Totenmaske gleich, und sein Schwert fallen liess, als würde das Blut, das an ihm geronnen war, Uebelkeit in ihm auslösen, und während er dies tat, blickte er um sich wie erwachend, und bemerkte das Meer von fragenden, besorgten, blassen und blutigen Gesichter um ihn, Aragorns, Gandalfs, die seiner Söhne, und die vieler Bruchtal- und Waldelben. 

Ja, um ihn herum standen sie, denen sein Leben und sein Herz gehörte, und ihre Gesichter waren gezeichnet von den Schrecken, die sie erlebt hatten, doch noch immer waren es lebendige Gesichter, die Trauer, aber auch Freude, und Triumph zu auch in Zukunft noch zu spiegeln vermochten , und während er sie betrachtete, spürte er, wie sich sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, und zu dem energischen, intensiven und teilnahmsvollen Ausdruck zurückfand, der gewöhnlich sein eigen war, und erneut hob er den Arm, die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt, und er schrie einen Triumphruf in den Nachmittagshimmel, denjenigen, der die Elben durch all ihre Schlachten begleitet hatte, und einige der andern Elben fielen in seinen Ruf ein, doch noch überschwänglich war ihr Jubel, sondern müde, mit Trauer erfüllt, Trauer um diejenigen, die auf dem Schlachtfeld geblieben waren, eine Trauer, die nun rasch von ihren Herzen Besitz ergriff, jetzt, da der erste Schock des Kampfes aus ihren Körpern verebbte.

*****

Die Klinge schnellte vor, rasch und tödlich wie der Kopf einer gereizten Viper, und gut, allzu gut traf sie ihr beabsichtigtes Ziel, sich seitlich einbettend in der Kehle ihres Opfers, dessen Todesschrei zu einem gurgelnden Röcheln dämpfend, als warmes Blut seine Speiseröhre füllte und jegliches Geräusch darin erstickte. Dann drehte eine geübte Hand das Schwert, das in der Wunde steckte, um es dann zurückzuziehen, und ein weiterer Schwall von Blut schoss aus der nun entsetzlich klaffenden Wunde, die es geöffnet hatte. Ein brutaler Tritt gegen die Hüfte liess den jetzt tödlich Verwundeten einige unsichere Schritte zurücktaumeln, bevor seine Kräfte ihn endgültig verliessen und er zu Boden sank, vornüber, auf das Gesicht, und sich nicht mehr rührte, obwohl die Pfütze von Blut, die sich unter seinem Körper zu formen begann, leise und tödlich, ihm den grotesken Anschein von Leben verlieh.

Fortsetzung folgt....

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Yuhuu! Viele, viele reviews! Danke schön! Es sieht so aus, als könnte ich mit dieser Geschichte 100 machen! Nochmals Yuhuu: 50 mehr als ich wartet habe! Ich hab mir auch Mühe gegeben, Euren Fleiss gebührend zu würdigen...mit einem kleinen Cliffhängerchen (grins)! Früher gepostet als angekündigt hab ich auch... ihr könnt Euch natürlich jetzt wieder eurerseits mit ein paar reviews bedanken (hihi). Ich bin nämlich etwas besorgt, dass der Angriff der Waldelbinnen völlig unglaubwürdig ist...

Fortsetzung folgt ziemlich bald, weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, das Kapitel hier zu kappen... oder auch nicht! (bezogen auf das Gewissen)

**Für Shelley: **Ja, das wäre wohl die beste Methode gewesen. Doch Elrond wollte Saruman bis zu Beginn der Schlacht nicht wissen lassen, dass er sein Spiel durchschaut hat, und dann... sagen wir halt, Gefangene niederzuknüppeln ist einfach nicht elbischer Stil! Ja, nachdem der Düsterwald abgefackelt ist, musste mindestens Bruchtal gerettet werden (hoffentlich halbwegs überzeugend, siehe oben)

**Für mi-au: **Ups, ich dachte, alle lieben cliffhangers?!? Zum Trost kann ich wenigstens sagen, dass ich meine Geschichten immer fertig schreibe und die cliffhangers somit „auflöse"...

**Für Leahna: **Freut mich zu hören... Weiteres Futter folgt schon bald!

**Für Eowyn: **Ja, zu Ehren der letzen Kapitel hab ich Legolas wieder eine grössere Rolle geschrieben...ich hatte selbst schon Entzugserscheinungen. Nun ja, das mit der englischen Fassung... irgendwie komm ich mir schon dumm vor, wenn ich versuche, cliffhangers einzubauen, die man sowieso sofort nachlesen könnte... freut mich, dass ihr es nicht tut! J

Für ChibiFelidae: Ahem, danke schön! Das mit dem „gut schreiben" ging natürlich runter wie Honig! Am „rasch schreiben" arbeite ich gegenwärtig noch... 

**Für Elanor: **Freut mich, dass Dir die Einblicke in die Gedanken der Kämpfenden (oder derer, die die Kämpfe auslösen) gefallen haben. Genau deswegen hab ich nämlich die Schlachtszenen so episch gestaltet! Während man die Kampffähigkeiten „unserer" Helden in den Filmen auf eine tolle Art und Weise bewundern kann, fehlt leider ein Einblick in ihre Gefühlswelt (der in Dialogform natürlich auch blöd klingen würde), und ist allein der Vorstellung überlassen... und dies hier ist meine Vorstellung davon!

**Für Evellon: **Och, wie gesagt, bei Dir mach ich mir keine Sorgen, wenn ein review mal ausbleibt... du hinterlässt sie nämlich mit der Präzision eines Schweizer Uhrwerks, bedankenswerter Weise, witzige Kommentare (wie ich es nie hinkriegen würde) inklusive!


	21. Gerettete Seelen

**21. Gerettete Seelen**

Legolas stand einfach da, reglos, mit seiner linken Hand schützend seinen rechten Arm umklammernd, während er versuchte, den Schleier aus Schweiss und Tränen wegzublinzeln, den der Schmerz über seine Augen gelegt zu haben schien, und der es ihm schwermachte, abzuschätzen, was um ihn herum passierte, etwas, was ihm einigermassen leicht gelang, aber dem Schleier aus Erschöpfung, Müdigkeit und uneingestandener Todesangst, der sich über sein ganzes Wesen gelegt hatte, dem hatte er kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen, jedenfalls nicht für lange.

Er widerstand ihm lange genug jedoch, um zu begreifen, dass er noch am Leben war, und dass sein Messer sich direkt vor seinen Füssen befand, wo es wartend, einladend, lag, sein Silber blutbefleckt, und Legolas bückte sich instinktiv, um nach ihm zu greifen – vielleicht gaben auch ganz einfach nur seine Knie unter ihm nach, es war schwierig zu sagen – doch dann verschwamm die Welt um ihn, kalter Schweiss brach ihm am ganzen Körper aus, und während in seinem rechten Arm ein fast unerträglicher Schmerz aufblühte, sank er mit einem leisen Klagelaut zu Boden.

Doch obwohl jetzt eine gnädige Dunkelheit über ihm zusammenschlug, schnell wie der Deckel über den Sarg eines Verstorbenen, spürte er noch, wie sich jemand neben ihm aufbaute, die Beine gespreizt, jemand, der stark und unverrückbar war wie ein uralter Felsen, und dann sah und fühlte er nichts mehr, obwohl er das Bewusstsein nie ganz verlor, und der Aufruhr der sich zu Ende neigenden Schlacht verebbte zu einem Klangteppich, der nicht lauter war als das leise Summen von Insekten auf Waldlichtungen an hellen Sommerabenden.

Und Nerdein, der Beschützer der Königsfamilie, der soeben sein Leben gerettet hatte, stand über seinem Schützling, gross und grausam und unbesiegbar an jenem Tag, und er verteidigte die Ohnmacht seines Prinzen gegen jeden, der sich ihnen annäherte, und jeder, der dies getan hätte, hätte anschliessend schwören können, dass die Augen des alten Haudegens dabei geglänzt hatten in einem warmen, fröhlichen Licht, und dass er, während er noch einige seiner Feinde schlachtete, eine leise, doch ausgelassene Melodie sang, eine helles Lied, das vom Frühlingsanfang im Düsterwald erzählte. Um sie herum, da ging die Schlacht zu Ende.

*****

Von den Elben schien allein Nerdein nichts von seiner zurückhaltenden Art verloren zu haben, denn er stand da, aufrecht, mit gelassenem Ernst, scheinbar unberührt von dem Jubel der überlebenden, siegreichen Elben um ihn herum, und hielt weiterhin seine Wache, während Legolas Thranduilion, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes, gegen seine Beine gelehnt, im Gras sass, das Gesicht aschgrau, die Augen seltsam unbeteiligt, seine Kleider zerrissen und blutig auf der rechten Seite seines Oberkörpers, mit Nerdeins schützendem Schwert über ihm, dessen Gesicht, aus dem Nahen betrachtet, einen ruhigen, fast friedvollen Ausdruck zeigte. 

Das war es, was Elrond sah, als er die beiden fand.

****

„Legolas! Legolas! Thranduilion!" Ein Schatten beugte sich über ihn, packte ihn grob an den Schultern, schüttelte ihn. „Thranduilion!" Die befehlende Stimme drang in seinen Verstand wie Splitter von zerbrochenem Glas, und Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Der Griff des Schattens über ihm war schmerzhaft, und er öffnete den Mund, um dies zu sagen, doch keine Worte formten sich in seiner Kehle, und so entschloss er sich, stattdessen die Augen zu öffnen. Mit einiger Anstrengung vermochte er es endlich, seinen Blick auf seinen Peiniger zu fokussieren, und als er die Besorgnis in dessen Zügen bemerkte, vergab er ihm, versuchte sogar, zu lächeln, rein mechanisch, denn sein Herz war nicht dabei, doch das schien sein Gegenüber nicht weiter zu stören, denn seine Anstrengungen wurden mit einem erleichterten Ausruf belohnt. „Legolas! Endlich! Ich dachte schon…"

Legolas hörte auf zu lächeln. Lächeln schmerzte. Eines seiner Lider zuckte. Er war müde, so sterbensmüde, und ein dumpfes Feuer schien seinen rechten Arm von innen her auszubrennen und jegliche Energie, die noch in ihm verblieben war, aus ihm herauszusaugen. Doch da war eine Frage in seinem Kopf, die sein Verstand immer wieder aufwarf, und die ihn daran hinderte, ganz einfach in Ohnmacht zu sinken, und einige Augenblicke später vermochte er sie zu formulieren: „Saruman? Orks?" Er hasste es, wie dünn seine Stimme klang, doch Elrond, der seine Schulter nie losgelassen hatte, verstand ihn nur zu gut.

„Wir haben gewonnen." sagte er. „Wir haben die Orks besiegt, und euer Volk ist gerächt."

Legolas zeigte seine Zähne, in einem weiteren Versuch zu lächeln, der allzu kläglich ausfiel. ‚_Das denkt IHR, Lord Elrond_.' sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚_Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass der Waldelben Verlangen nach Rache hiermit gestillt werden konnte? Ihr solltet wissen, dass diese Schlacht nicht ausreicht dazu, genauso wenig wie ein Tropfen Wasser für einen Verschmachtenden ausreicht_...' Er sprach diese seine Gedanken aber nicht aus, dass Elronds „Friedfertigkeit", die er die ganze Zeit über bewiesen hatte, seine Wurzeln in Sorge und ehrlichem Interesse für das Schicksal der Waldelben hatte, doch der Elbenkönig, der seine Augen nie von ihm abgewendet hatte, schien etwas von Legolas' hasserfüllten Gedanken in dessen Gesicht zu lesen, denn sein Blick wurde plötzlich hart, und er liess – endlich – Legolas Schultern los, und der Prinz sank gegen Nerdeins Beine zurück, eine Bewegung, die das Feuer in seinem Arm neu aufflackern liess und lockend nach den lauernden Schatten einer Ohnmacht rief.

Dann wurde ein Becher mit Wasser an seine Lippen gehalten – Elrond konnte fürsorglich sein wie eine Mutter, wenn ihm der Sinn danach  stand – und wenn er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, oder gar Zuneigung, jemandem zuwandte, das bemerkte Legolas jetzt, dann war es schwierig, sich dem fast greifbaren Charisma des Elbenkönigs zu entziehen, und nach einem kurzen Zögern – zu frisch war noch die Erinnerung an Sarumans Versuch, ihn zu vergiften – trank er, und er verschluckte sich und hustete, doch das erfrischende Wasser verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung auf ihn und brachte etwas von des Prinzen alter Geistesgegenwart zurück.

Legolas begriff plötzlich, dass er gegen Nerdeins Beine gelehnt sass, in einer ziemlich unbeeindruckenden, und unköniglichen Haltung, doch er fühlte sich zu schwach, dies zu ändern, wollte dies vielleicht auch gar nicht, denn mit dem alten Soldaten, der über ihm wachte (obwohl er diesen nur als Schatten ausmachen konnte), da fühlte er sich sicher wie jemand, der nach einer langen, langen Reise nach Hause kommt und die ersten Hügel seiner Heimat in der Ferne erlblickt. Ja, hier zu sitzen brachte ein leises Gefühl von Freude zurück in sein Herz, etwas, das er lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, und unreal, in seinem geschwächten Zustand, so schien ihm der Geruch von Blut und Tod plötzlich, der über dem Schlachtfeld hing, so unreal wie die Leichen der Gefallenen, die überall lagen mit glasigen Augen, und er sah sie auch nicht richtig, denn, wie es einem blinden Mann ergeht, der erneut zu sehen beginnt, nachdem er viele Jahre in der Dunkelheit gelebt hat, da wusste er plötzlich, was allein wichtig war: Sein Gesicht von der Dunkelheit abzuwenden und Sonne und Licht zu suchen, unabhängig davon, wie lange man vorher im Dunkeln geganen ist.

Aengstlich schaute er um sich, suchte nach den Gesichtern, die er kannte und für die er sich sorgte: Die Gesichter von Waldelben, das von Aragorn, und Gandalf, und sein Glücksgefühl intensivierte sich, als er einige von ihnen lebendig fand; obwohl er sich selbst noch nicht sicher war, ob er sich über SEIN Ueberleben freute. 

Ein erstes ehrliches Lächeln wärmte jetzt sein Gesicht, das erst erlosch, als sein wandernder Blick denjenigen von Merennwen Oronar traf, einer eher kleinen, für eine Elbin fast stämmige Waldelbin traf, die den Ruf hatte, eher brüsk zu sein – eine Charaktereigenschaft, die ihr sicher von Nutzen gewesen war, als sie die Attacke der Waldelben gegen die Orks geführt hatte – und er sah ihr Haar, das in wilder Auflösung ihr um den Kopf hing, ihre blutgeröteten Kleider und ihr Schwert, und ihre Wangen, die in den Farben dunkelroter Rosen glühten.

„Ihr habt gekämpft." stellte er fest, eine seltsame Mischung von Stolz und Resignation in seiner Stimme.

„Das haben wir." stimmte Merennwer zu, gelassen diese Tatsache bestätigend, und sie lächelte. „Keine von uns ist zurückgeblieben!" Es klang einfach, wie sie es sagte, doch in ihrer Stimme klang berechtigter Stolz über ihr Tun. 

Legolas seufzte. Genau das hatte er befürchtet.

„Euch war befohlen worden, nicht in den Kampf einzugreifen!" warf Nerdein anstelle des Prinzen ein, und in seinem Gesicht stritten sich sichtbar seine Bewunderung dafür, was diese Elbenfrau (als Befehlsführer) bewerktstelligt hatte, und seine Konsternierung über die Tatsache, dass sie so etwas Unweibliches getan hatte, und er sah sie an, als ob sie vielleicht beissen würde.

„Genau das wurde uns befohlen." sagte sie. „Von Prinz Legolas." Sie warf Elrond einen beiläufigen Blick zu, der mit wachsendem Unbehagen zu lauschen schien. „Doch Lord Elrond hat Legolas als Führer der Waldelben abgelöst, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert." Ein fast schelmenhafter Triumph war in ihrer Stimme, als sie fortfuhr: „Also, ER gab uns keine Befehle bezüglich unser Teilnahme an einem Krieg gegen unsere Todfeinde." Ein hässliches Licht war in ihren Augen, als sie auf die Orks anspielte, das sich aber gleich wieder verlor. „Nicht allzu viele von uns sind gefallen." Sie fügte es gedankenverloren hinzu, klang plötzlich traurig, und ihre Stimme war leiser als zuvor, als würde sie sich an all die Gesichter jener erinnern, die in der Tat gefallen waren, und bereits um sie trauern.

Nun war es an Elrond, einen gequälten Seufzer von sich zu geben, doch er wusste nur zu genau, was er den Waldelben schuldete, und weise genug entschloss er sich, zu diesem Thema nichts weiter hinzuzufügen. 

„Das ist gut." sagte Legolas schliesslich, doch seine Stimme war noch immer leblos, und seine Augen schlossen sich erneut. Merennwar nickte nur ihr Einverständnis, während sie ihre Besorgnis über des Prinzen augensichtlich schlechten Zustand zu verbergen suchte, und Elrond ein herausforderndes Lächeln zuwarf.

Der Elbenkönig seufzte erneut. Er würde es wahrscheinlich nie lernen, die Waldelben zu verstehen. Vielleicht wollte er das auch gar nicht. Sie brauchten bloss zu sein, zu leben, das war alles, das er verlangte! Und er warf seinerseits Merennwer eines seiner, eher seltenen, jungenhaften Lächeln zu, sich ebenso jungenhaft freuend, als er bemerkte, dass sich ihre Wangen daraufhin zu einem noch dunkleren Rotton verfärbten. Er lächelte erneut, und dann begann er, Befehle zu geben darüber, wie die verwundeten und toten Elben nach Bruchtal zurückgebracht werden sollten.

******

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei..." sagte eine düstere Stimme in seinem Rücken, leise, dazu gedacht,  nur vom Elbenkönig selbst gehört zu werden, und vielleicht von Aragorn. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei, und es ist von allergrösster Wichtigkeit, dass ich unter vier Augen mit euch sprechen kann, Lord Elrond, so rasch wie möglich."

Gandalf, der sich keinen Schritt von Elrond entfernt hatte, als die Schlacht geendet hatte, hatte dies gesprochen, und die Spur von Angst, die in seiner normalerweisen so sicheren Stimme lag, war genug, um dem Elbenkönig einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Nicht dass der Zauberer etwas gesagt hatte, dass neu für ihn, Elrond, gewesen war! Aber er hatte eine verdrängte, und uneingestandene Vorahnung in ihm geweckt damit, die jetzt über ihn herfiel nagend, drängend, zerrend, gleichsam wie die Screekers über die Kadaver der Orks, die über das ganze Schlachtfeld zerstreut lagen.

Fortsetzung folgt....

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

So, das wäre soweit geschafft, und meine „Schlacht", wie die der Elben, schon fast geschlagen! Bleibt noch das letzte Kapitel, in dem (endlich!) die vorhergehenden Ereignisse (in sehr kurzer Form) geschildert werden, sowie ein Blick in die Zukunft Legolas' und die Waldelben geworfen wird... Hmm, ich weiss natürlich, dass Betteln unschön ist, aber ich tu's trotzdem immer wieder: Biiitte schreibt eure Kommentare...ich bin mir zum Beispiel noch immer unsicher, ob das mit den Waldelbinnen übertrieben war oder nicht... aber ich wäre halt nicht ich, wenn ich nicht sowas eingefügt hätte...(tatsächlich würden sich meine Freunde schlapplachen, wenn sie das lesen würden, weil sie mich gelegentlich beschuldigen, das ich einen sehr emanzipatorischen Touch habe... was ich selbstverständlich als Kompliment verstehe! Schöne Fastnacht/Karneval für euch wünsch ich euch! Letztes Kapitel gibts nächsten Freitag oder so! Ich muss jetzt aber dringend gehen... von irgendwoher hör ich die Klänge einer „Guggenmusik"...

**Für Evellon: **Legolas den Arm verlieren lassen, das würde ich NIE tun. Ich bin ein grosser Fan vom Bogenschiessen, und der Gedanke daran, dass er nie mehr einen Pfeil abschiessen könnte * schauder*! Nein, nein, Legolas hat genug eingesteckt die letzte Zeit, und ich bin froh, anzukündigen zu können, dass es mit ihm wieder aufwärts geht, jetzt und im nächsten Kapitel!

**Für Eowyn: **Es gibt noch ein letztes „letztes" Kapitel, weil ich böses Mädchen das zweitletzte aus cliffhanger-Gründen gesplittet habe. Die Gelegenheit war ziemlich günstig: Schlacht gewonnen, aber Hauptheld scheinbar verloren... Ich schreibe schon jeweils fünf bis acht Stunden (auch wenns unwahrscheinlich klingt, ich brauche eben ziemlich lange, in Form zu kommen) an einem Kapitel, und wenn ich wenig Zeit habe, dann poste ich eben eine kurze Variante, im Gegensatz zur englischen Gesichte, die zwar lange Kapitel hat, in der ich aber nur ca jeden Monat upgedatet habe!


	22. Das Ende einer dunklen Geschichte

**22. Das Ende einer dunklen Geschichte**

******

Elrond verblieb auf dem Schlachtfeld, bis die letzten Leichen der gefallenen Orks zu grossen, schwarzen Haufen zusammengetragen worden waren, und er war auch dann noch dort, als diese Stapel aus Körpern in Brand gesteckt wurden, gänzlich unzeremoniell, erneut belebt wurden von rauchenden und tanzenden Flammen, die sie verzehrten, und er hatte sich nicht gross von der Stelle gerührt, als sie  – endlich!- einer nach dem andern erlöschten.

Doch noch immer hing dicker, schwarzer Rauch, dicht wie ein zäher Novembernebel, über diesen Scheiterhaufen, ja, über der ganzen Lichtung und verbreitete den Geruch von Tod und Verwesung, legte sich auf das Gemüt der Elben wie zäher, gnadenloser Treibsand, der sein Opfer umgibt, enger und enger, bis es dessen Mund und Nase zu füllen vermag und es für immer in seiner tödlichen Umarmung behält.

Lange zuvor waren die Verwundeten nach Bruchtal zurückgebracht worden, in einem langen, langsamen Zug, der kaum erkennbar gewesen war als die stolze Armee der Elben, die diesen Morgen noch ausgezogen war, um ihr Reich zu verteidigen, und über ihm hing die ganze Tragödie eines Volkes, das in einen Krieg hineingezogen worden war gegen seinen Willen, um aus ihm herauszugehen mit sichtbaren und unsichtbaren Narben, wohl wissend, dass all seine Tapferkeit, sein Mut, seine Opferbereitschaft, und selbst sein Sieg, nichts ändern wird an der Tatsache, dass nichts mehr wie früher sein wird.

Ein noch immer glimmender Russflocken verfing sich in Elronds Haar. Der Elbenkönig entfernte ihn mit einem Spur Ekel auf seinem Gesicht – nichts von einem Ork, nicht einmal dessen sterbliche Ueberreste, mochte er an sich dulden - und er überblickte die noch immer glühenden Aschehaufen und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht ein Spiegel dessen waren, was übriggeblieben war von der elbischen Macht in Mittelerde:

Einst mächtig und einflussreich, einem lodernden Feuer gleich, so war sie gewesen, ein Feuer, das selbst der grössten Dunkelheit zu trotzen vermochte, doch heruntergebrannt jetzt zu einem Haufen Asche, von dem niemand so recht zu sagen vermochte, wieviel Glut, wieviel Leben noch in ihm steckte.

Würden die Funken dieses sterbenden Feuers erneut angefacht werden durch die Stürme des Unheils, die sich nun gegen die Elben zusammenzubrauen schienen? Oder waren sie ganz einfach dazu verdammt, weggewaschen zu werden aus der Erinnerung der andern Völker, die jetzt Mittelerde bevölkerten, wie die Asche eines aufgegebenen Lagerfeuers, auf das der Regen fällt?

Gandalfs düstere Worte hatten Vorahnungen in seiner Seele geweckt, dunkel wie der Nebel auf der Lichtung vor ihm.

‚Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Lord Elrond. Es ist noch nicht vorbei...' 

Erneut fühlte Elrond etwas wie einen Stich im Herzen, als er sich diese Worte ins Gedächtnis rief, ähnlich dem, den ein Kind empfinden mag, wenn es dem Gespräch Erwachsener lauscht und Dinge hört, die nicht für kleine Ohren gedacht sind.

Nicht überrascht jedoch war er durch sie gewesen, diese Worte, hatten sie doch nur ein Wissen bestätigt, das er schon immer gehegt hatte, im Innersten seiner Seele: Das Wissen, an einem Spiel teilzunehmen, in dem den Elben keine eigentliche Rolle zugedacht worden war, oder, schlimmer, dass all das, was sie erduldet hatten, die Opfer, die sie gebracht hatten, sich am Ende als irrelevant herausstellen würden auf der Bühne eines viel grösseren Spiels, das niemand noch verstand, und für das der Siegespreis wertvoller, viel wertvoller sein würde als selbst der Besitz der drei Elbenringe.

Abendwind hatte sich erhoben und trieb Aschereste von den Scheiterhaufen vor sich her; wie orange-schwarze tanzende Käfer schwebten sie durch die Luft. Elronds Blick blieb für einen Augenblick an einem von ihnen hängen, während er, ganz in Gedanken verloren, dastand, und es geschah an jenem Abend, dass die Sorge um sein Volk seine Liebe zu Bruchtal, zu Mittelerde, zu überwiegen begann, und die Entscheidung, sie zu verlassen, reifte in ihm, wusste er doch in seinem Herzen, dass kein Abschiedsschmerz schlimmer sein konnte als das, was er empfunden hatte, als er so viele seines Volkes hatte sterben sehen an diesem heutigen entsetzlichen Tag.

*****

Gandalf wiederholte seine dringende Bitte um ein privates Gespräch mit dem Elbenkönig, sobald Elrond vom Schlachtfeld zurückgekehrt war, zusammen mit den letzten elbischen Kriegern, die dort noch beschäftigt gewesen waren, und jetzt zögerte dieser keinen Augenblick, darauf einzugehen, obwohl er sich eigentlich nichts weiter wünschte, als die Spuren der Schlacht von seinem Körper wegzuwaschen und seinem gequälten Geist etwas heilende Ruhe zu gönnen.

Was der Zauberer ihm zu sagen hatte, waren die ersten groben Regeln des grossen Spiels, von dem er schon befürchtet hatte, dass es bereits begonnen hatte, und von dem Gandalf nichts weiter kannte als den Einsatz, und einige Gesichter der Spieler des gegnerischen Teams. Doch keines der Worte, die Gandalf an ihn richtete an jenem Abend, erschreckten ihn mehr als die Tatsache, dass er erneut eine Spur von Unsicherheit, ja gar Angst, entdecken konnte in den Augen des Zaubereres, ganz so, als würde er von jenen dunkeln Mythen erzählen, über die man nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand munkelt, und ganz so, als wäre das Spiel etwas, das selbst er, der graue Zauberer, zu fürchten hatte.

******

Wie lange schnurähnliche Wasserpflanzen durchdrangen Lichtfäden die Dunkelheit seines tiefen, todesähnlichen und traumlosen Schlafes, und es war ihr sanftes Wiegen, das ihn endlich ins Bewusstsein zurückbrachte. Er erwachte, und es war ihm wie jemandem, der aus dem Wasser eines tiefen, dunklen Brunnen auftaucht und das Licht über seinen Kopf zusammenschlagen fühlt, wenn er –endlich!- die Wasseroberfläche durchbricht, um zu Helligkeit und Licht zurückzukehren. 

Er öffnete seine Augen.

Es war eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung, und das fliessende Licht schmerzte, ganz so, als wäre er eine dieser Kreaturen der Dunkelheit, die die Existenz der Sonne nur erahnen können, um dann plötzlich, und unerwarteterweise sich unter prallem Sonnenlicht wiederzufinden, und wie jemand, der sich durch dünne Luft bewegt, fühlte er, wie sich seine Kehle verengte ob dem Eindruck, zuwenig Sauerstoff in seine Lungen pumpen zu können, und tief, tief, atmete er ein, während er in das Licht blickte, das sein Herz mit jungenhafter Freude erfüllte, ohne dass er wirklich wusste, warum.

„Elwyne! Elwyne!" Jemand ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie. „Elwyne!"

Die wenigen Silben widerhallten in seinem Kopf, und er verstand sie sogar, doch noch immer brauchte sein lethargischer Verstand eine Weille, ihre Bedeutung zu wirklich zu erfassen, und als er den Mund öffnete, umd auf die drängende Stimme zu antworten, die da sprach, da bemerkte er, dass seine Kehle viel zu trocken dazu war. 

Er gab seinen Versuch zu sprechen auf, und hustete etwas, während warmes Licht Kringel auf sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper malte und ihn vor Glück erschauern liess.

„Elwyne!" Neben dem forderden Ton lag jetzt auch etwas Verängstigtes in der Art, wie sein Name ausgesprochen wurde, und der Druck der Hand, die die seine umschloss, verstärkte sich zu einem fast schmerzhaften Mass, und jetzt hätte Elwyne wirklich gerne geantwortet, hätte er es  bloss vermocht,  doch noch immer gelang es ihm nicht, Worte zu formen, und er brachte bloss einen heiseren Laut hervor, der mehr nach jungen Raben klang, die fordend nach Futter schrien, denn nach einer melodiösen elbischen Stimme.

Glücklicherweise wurde sein Krächzen dieses Mal richtig interpretiert, und ein Becher mit kühlem, frischem Wasser wurde an seine Lippen gehalten. Elwyne trank zwei, drei hastige Schlucke, vielleicht zu hastig, denn sein Magen verkrampfte sich unmittelbar in Protest, und der Elbenprinz wandte seinen Kopf ab.

Doch das Wasser hatte ihn erfrischt, und endlich fand er auch den Gebrauch seiner Sprache wieder, schaffte es sogar, seine Augenbewegungen so zu koordienieren, dass der Raum um ihn herum in Fokus kam und die Doppelbilder vor seinen Augen sich auf ein vernünftiges Mass reduzierten..

Heiser, als wäre er nie wirklich daran gewöhnt gewesen zu sprechen, fragte er:

„Legolas?"

Seine Gedanken waren noch immer zähflüssig wie Blei, doch dann wurden ihm zwei weitere Schlucke Wasser sanft aufgedrängt, und sein Kopf wurde leichter, und endlich nahm das Gesicht seines Bruders, der neben ihm auf dem Bett sass, eine endgültige Form an.

„Legolas!" wiederholte er, stolz darüber, den Bruder endlich erkannt zu haben, während die Müdigkeit bereits erneut mit ihren bleiernen Fingern nach ihm zu greifen und seine Augen sich erneut zu schliessen begannen. „Du siehst aus, als hättest Du mit ein paar Düsterwald-Spinnen gerauft!"

„Warte nur ab, bis Du dich selbst im Spiegel siehst!" antwortete Legolas, und da war etwas wie Lachen und Weinen zugleich in seiner Stimme. „Warte nur ab!"   
  


Elwyne hatte nur noch die Kraft übrig für eines seiner so charakteristischen ironischen Lächeln und ein leises Murmeln, bevor er erneut einschlief, doch die Vertrautheit dieses Anblicks war genug, etwas von dem Eis zu schmelzen, das seines Bruders Herz umgab, und Elwyne hatte mit seinem Erwachen und seinen wenigen Worten mehr erreicht, als er vielleicht ahnte, etwas, das der Rettung von Legolas Seele gleichkam, denn in dessen Herz, so voll von Zorn und schwarzen Rachegedanken, da hatten sie einen Funken Hoffnung entzündet, einen kleinen nur, aber einen vielversprechenden, der sich vielleicht einmal, wenn man ihm genügend Zeit liess, zu einem Feuer auswachsen würde.

Und Elwyne schlief, doch tief, und ungestört, dieses Mal, denn jetzt schlief er den tiefen Schlaf der Rekonvaleszenz, etwas, das seinem Bruder nicht entgehen konnte, und in einem Anfall von jäher Freude sprang Legolas auf, um seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten seit jener Sekunde, in der er Zeuge des Erwachen seines Bruders geworden war, und so intensiv war seine Freude, dass wenigtens jemand aus seiner Familie überlebt hatte (und weiterhin leben würde, wenn auch verkrüppelt) dass sie ihn den Schmerz vergessen liess, der seinen Arm bei dieser aprubten Bewegung durchflutete.

*****

Ein atemberaubendes Erlebnis erwartet denjeneigen, der das erste Mal in seinem Leben einen tropischen Regewald betritt. Noch in dem Augenblick, in dem sich des Waldes luxuriöses grünes Blätterdach über seinem Kopf schliesst, beginnen Myriaden von Moosen, Farnen, Blütenpflanzen, Ranken und Bäume um seine Aufmerksamkeit wettzueifern, und hunderte von kleinen und grösseren Tieren tragen weiter zu diesem überwältigendem Eindruck von blühendem Leben bei.

Doch in jedem dieser Besucher (oder Eindringling), der dort auch nur für eine kleine Weile länger verbleibt (selbst wenn seine Sinne wie trunken sind von all der Schönheit, die ihn umgibt) wird eine Art undefinierbares Unwohlsein aufsteigen, nur milde irritierend zuerst, doch bald genug fast erdrückende Dimensionen annehmend, 

ohne dass er je dazu in der Lage wäre, dieses Gefühl auch nur annähernd zu beschreiben. Erst viel später wird er begreifen, dass es der Duft der Verwesung gewesen ist, der sein Gemüt niedergedrückt hat, und er wird erkennen, dass sich dort Tod, Vergehen und Verwesung nur ungenügend hinter pulsierendem Leben verbirgt.

Der Kreislauf von Geburt und Tod ist nirgends so dicht verknüpft wie hier, wo grosszügigstes Leben neben faulendem Tod existiert, wo die Vergänglichkeit dunkel lauert – und vielleicht haben sie das ähnlich empfunden, die Teilnehmer von Elronds zweitem Rat, der am zweiten Tag nach dem Sieg der Elben stattfand, denn selten waren in der Vergangenheit ernstere Gäste empfangen worden in Bruchtal, als ob selbst dessen Schönheit mittlerweile zu einer Durchsichtigkeit verblasst war und nicht länger fähig war, die Tatsache zu verschleiern, dass eine der letzten elbischen Stätte wohl dazu bestimmt war, bald schon in Ruinen zu zerfallen, aufgegeben von den Elben.

Besonders die Elben schienen unter dieser drückenden Atmosphäre zu leiden und waren apathisch wie die Menschen bei grosser Hitze, denn „Vergänglichkeit", das war etwas, das sie nicht verstanden.

Gandalf war dort, erfüllt von rastloser und nervöser Energie, und Elrond, ruhiger jetzt (der Entschluss, Bruchtal zu verlassen, hatte Wurzeln gefasst in seinem Herzen) und Nerdein und Legolas von den Waldelben, von denen der letztere seinen verbundenen Arm in einer Schlinge und den Ring seines Vaters an einer feinen Kette um den Hals trug, da die Finger seiner rechten Hand noch zu verschwollen dazu waren. Da waren aber auch noch andere, vielleicht unerwartetere Gäste: Boromir, der von Bruchtals Notlage gehört hatte auf seiner Rückreise nach Gondor, und augenblicklich zurückgekehrt war, um den Elben beizustehen in der Hoffnung, bei ihnen jetzt offenere Ohren zu finden für die Not seines Volkes; ebenso wie die Zwergendelegation, die bereits am ersten Rat Elronds teilgenommen hatte.

Doch die unerwartetesten Gäste beim Rat waren sicherlich die zwei für einen Elben kindlich klein scheinenden Hobbits, die Gandalf aus dem Auenland hergeführt hatte wie einst Bilbo.  Da der graue Zauberer kein Wort darüber verloren hatte über ihre Verwicklung in das Schicksal Bruchtals oder Mittelerdes, wurden sie mit einiger Neugierde beäugt, und, wenn man der Nervosität nach urteilte, die diese zwei Hobbit vergeblich zu verbergen suchten, dann waren sich diese selbst auch nicht so sicher über die Rolle, die sie in Elronds zweitem Rat zu spielen haben würden. Nicht viel Zeit wurde auf Begrüssungsformalitäten verschwendet (im Unterschied zum ersten Rat, wo die ausgefeilten Reden und Begrüssungsriten besonders auf der Seite der Elben ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatten), denn jetzt waren Elrond und seine Berater eingetroffen, und der Rat begann.

******

Nicht viel wurde auch gesprochen über die Schlacht gegen die Orks, nur soviel, dass jeder verstand, was sich wirklich abgespielt hatte, denn für Gandalf schien es von grosser Wichtigkeit zu sein, dass besonders die Hobbits gut informiert waren.

So war Legolas früh genug, und gegen seinen Willen, dazu gezwungen, von Dingen zu erzählen, die er lieber nicht noch einmal im Gedanken hatte durchleben wollen: Vom Tod seines Vaters und Sarumans Mordanschlag auf ihn, während er versuchte, an den ersten Elbenring heranzukommen, und vom Untergang seines Volkes; und hastig und mager waren seine Worte, nichts von dem Leid, den Schmerzen und den Zweifeln verratend, die er in jenen Tagen empfunden hatte, denn so kurz sie auch waren, seine Worte, so brachten sie doch eine Flut von schrecklichen Erinnerungen mit sich, denen er sich nicht wirklich zu stellen vermochte, nicht hier, nicht jetzt.

Doch obwohl seine Stimme flach und emotionslos blieb, während er sprach, so waren seine Augen doch nicht mehr tief und leblos wie ein ausgetrockneter Brunnen, und sein Herz nicht mehr kalt und hart wie Stein, denn er hatte begonnen, wenn auch erst langsam, sich wieder für seine Umgebung zu interessieren, und niemand in dem ganzen Rat war darüber mehr erleichtert als Gandalf, der seine Pläne hatte für Thranduils Sohn, den Prinzen vom Düsterwald, die er jemanden, der ausser sich war vor Traurigkeit und Hass, niemals hätte enthüllen können.

Dann lag das Wort bei Aragorn, und die Aufmerksamkeit der Vertreter aller freier Völker Mittelerdes lag bei ihm, als er in knappen Worten von seinen und Arwens Erlebnissen im Wald nördlich Bruchtals berichtete: Wie sie die giftige Dame gesucht hatten, um Elwyne heilen und damit Legolas Unschuld beweisen zu können (ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte des Elbenprinzen Gesicht bei diesen Worten, das sich aber rasch wieder verlor), und wie sie stattdessen Sam gefunden hatten, der ihnen endlich die Augen öffnete in Bezug auf Saruman – der kleine Hobbit errötete, als er seinen Namen fallen hörte – und ihnen so erlaubte, Elrond rechtzeitig von dem unmittelbar bevorliegenden Ork-Ueberfall zu warnen, wenn auch im allerletzten Augenblick.

Dann wäre Gandalf an der Reihe gewesen zu berichten, wie er es geschafft hatte, beide Söhne Thranduils vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten, sobald er nur gewusst hatte, dass ein Gift Sarumans die wahre Ursache von Elwynes Koma und Legolas akuter Vergiftung gewesen war, doch der Zauber schien sich all der fragenden Augen, die jetzt auf ihn gerichtet waren, nicht gewahr zu sein, und geistesabwesend, so schien er, als ob er düstere Gedanken wälzen würde, immer und immer wieder dieselben, und erst als Elrond direkt das Wort an ihn richtete, kehrte der übliche wache Ausdruck in seine Augen zurück.

Und dann sprach der Zauberer über das grosse Spiel, das über ihren Köpfen begonnen hatte, und seine düsteren Worte zeichneten ein Bild kommenden Unheils, schrecklicher, als sie es alle erwartet hatten, umso mehr, da die Vision selbst für den, der sie heraufbeschwor, alles andere als klar war, und voller Unsicherheiten, die über ihr lagen wie undurchsichtige Schleier.

Und es war ihnen, als ob die Bilder eines Ringes, eines lidlosen Auges und Sarumans, des weissen Zauberers, ineinanderflossen, um ein neues Bild zu formen, das einen sowohl grausamen wie auch unbesiegbaren Gott zeigte, und diese Gottheit hatte viele Gesichter und wurde „Gier nach Macht" genannt.

Ja, verschwommen war sie, die Vision des Spieles, das letztendlich über das Schicksal Mittelerdes entscheiden würde, doch ihre Farben waren nichtsdestotrotz kräftig und lebhaft und in diesen dunkeln Farbschatten gehalten, die das Licht förmlich aufzusaugen scheinen, während die Bilder von Bruchtal und den neun Gefährten, endlich dazu auserwählt als die guten Spieler in jener Partie, die ihnen aufgedrängt worden war, gegen sie verblassten wie die Inschriften auf Grabsteinen längst vergessener Friedhöfe, und durchscheinend wurden wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings, der gegen den Regen antaumelt.

*****

Es waren nicht mehr viele Waldelben am Leben, als Legolas als einer der neun Gefährten nach Mordor aufbrach. Die meisten von ihnen entschieden sich, mit Elrond und den Seinen für eine kleine Weile noch in Bruchtal zu verbleiben, um ihnen dann nach Valinor zu folgen, und es bleibt zu hoffen, dass es ihnen möglich war, ihr Leid in Mittelerde zurückzulassen.

Andere waren noch nicht zu diesem grossen Aufbruch bereit, wurden verzehrt von Sehnsucht nach ihrer alten Heimat, dem Düsterwald, und nie wurden sie anderswo wirklich heimisch.

Für einige Zeit noch verblieben sie im Düsterwald, dessen Brandnarben durch das frische Grün neugewachsener Bäume bald genug bedeckt wurden (störrisch genug hatten sie begonnen, ihn wieder Grünwald zu nennen), doch auch sie mussten endlich akzeptieren, was sie von Beginn an gewusst hatten, tief in ihren Herzen:

Dass er zu viele entsetzliche Erinnerungen für sie barg, als dass sie noch hier hätten leben können, und eine seltsame Müdigkeit über sie brachte, unablässig ihre bereits stark verringerte Lebenskraft attackierend.

Das Elbenvolk hatte Mittelerde schon fast verlassen, als die letzten Waldelben vom Grünwald aufbrachen, um noch einmal dessen Wälder, Moore, Wiesen und Steppen zu durchwandern, auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat, wie die Menschen später sagten, doch sie waren wenige, und ihre Spuren verloren sich im Laufe der Zeit.

Ihr Schicksal jedoch bot Raum für die Bildung von Erzählungen und Legenden und verlängerte ihre Unsterblichkeit in der Erinnerung der Menschen, die jetzt Mittelerde bevölkerten, denn sie wurden ab und zu von einem von ihnen gesehen, wenn auch bloss von fern, schattenhaft auftauchend, und unnahbar scheinend in ihrer Zurückhaltung, ihrer für Menschen makelloser Schönheit, und nichts liessen sie dann zurück als einen seltsamen unbestimmten Schmerz (vergleichbar vielleicht nur mit jener Sentimentalität, die sich einstellt, wenn man die Orte seiner Kindheit einmal aufsucht), nachdem sie wieder verschwunden waren.

Dann wurden die Erzählungen über die Waldelben seltener, verschwanden wie die grossen Wälder Mittelerdes, als die Zahl der Menschen wuchs, und niemand behauptete jemals wieder, einen der „Wanderer" wirklich gesehen zu haben.

„Man kann sie nicht sehen, aber ihre Anwesenheit spüren!" So erzählten die Mütter und Grossmütter ihrern Kindern und Enkeln, während ihre Ehemänner sie schalten ob solcher „Ammenmärchen", doch auch sie kannten die Orte, von denen ihre Frauen sprachen: Versteckt und schwierig zu erreichen waren sie, inmitten der Herzen der letzten verbleibenden Wälder, und unglaublich schön, unberührt, heilend und verzaubernd, und die immer wieder aufgesucht werden mussten, wenn man sie einmal entdeckt hatte, und die einen beruhigenden und gleichzeitig aufwühlende Wirkung haben, weil sie eine Perfektion spiegeln, nach der sich die Menschheit heimlich sehnt, und ein Valinor sind fern der wirklichen Gestade Valinors. 

Heute sind selbst solche Berichte selten geworden, und die Menschen weniger sensitiv, und irgendwann einmal wird selbst die Erinnerung der Bäume und der Erde an die Düsterwaldelben verblassen, und das Zeitalter der Menschen wird regieren, ein Zeitalter heroischer Heldentaten und der Grausamkeit, des Schaffens und der Zerstörung, des Glücks und der Tränen, ambivalent wie die Natur des Menschen selbst, bis eines Tages ein anderes Volk kommen wird, um es zu ersetzen, und der Begriff „Mensch" ebenso mythisch werden wird wie „Elb", „"Hobbit", „Zwerg" oder „Ork".

Ende 

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Klingt irgendwie bekannt, das Ende dieser Geschichte, oder? Kein Grund für mich mehr, hier weiterzuschreiben... 

Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass Euch dieser AU-Beginn zu „Die Gefährten" Spass gemacht hat! Wie dem auch sei, ICH hatte garantiert mehr Spass daran, EURE reviews dazu zu lesen (von **Elanor, miau, Evellon, Shelley, Morwen, Diademhasserin, Leahna, Eowyn, Chibifelidae, Renawitch, Gimlisbraut, YvannePalpatine, ShadeFleece, Grandma, Galanya, Shade, Alinija, Nebula-Dancer, Yvonne, Amlugwen und Siri**, um genau zu sein)! Ich kanns nicht oft genug wiederholen! Danke schön! Schon 101 Stück! Freude herrscht! Und es könnten ja noch mehr werden (Bambiblick in die Runde werf)... Nein, im Ernst, über abschliessende Vorschläge, Meinungen und Kritiken wäre ich sehr froh, auch wenns hiervon keine Fortsetzung geben wird...

**Für Leahna: **Dann geht's Dir gleich wie mir! Ich hoffe, die Waldelbinnen sind auch nicht als Xena-Verschnitte rübergekommen, sondern einfach als Frauen, die an ein etwas rauheres Leben gewöhnt sind und aus Verzweiflung (nicht aus Gewohnheit) zu den Waffen gegriffen haben....

**Für Diademhasserin: **Oh, eine neue reviewerin! Du wirst (wie jede) selbstverständlich mit breitem Käfergrinsen begrüsst. Ich bin wirklich um jeden Kommentar froh, der die Waldelbinnen nicht für heillos übertrieben hält... Wegen dem Veröffentlichen: Das kommt schon noch! Von den vielen Geschichten, die ich schon geschrieben habe, war das die erste, die ich mich zu veröffentlichen traute, weil das Werk, hmm, sagen wir, etwas „reifer" ist als die andern. Oh, und ich würde es NIE wagen, eine Legolas-Romanze zu schreiben. Es ist fast unmöglich, dies gut zu machen, vor allem, wenn man einen neuen Charakter einführt. Der Mary-Sues gibt es schon genug... obwohl, wenn ich es mir genau überlege: Bin ich nicht gross, und schlank, gerundet an den „richtigen Stellen", habe leuchtend rotes Haar mit goldenen Strähnen und grüne Augen, die Funken sprühen, wenn ich wütend bin? Kann ich nicht Bogenschiessen besser als alle Elben zusammen und sprach „Orkisch" schon im Kindergarten? Jaaa, ich glaube, ich, ups, ich meine, eine solche Elbe sollte unbedingt in meiner nächsten Geschichte erscheinen...Hab ich meine glockenhelle Singstimme schon erwähnt? J

**Für Morwen: **Es ist echt eine Ehre für mich, dass Du mir Dein erstes review widmest! Das ist natürlich ein noch breiteres Käfergrinsen wert! Und die ganze Geschichte in zwei Tagen gelesen...noch so ein nettes Kompliment! Hihi! Das dauert nämlich eine ziemliche Weile, kann also nicht ganz und gar langweilig gewesen sein...J! Danke schön!

**Für Evellon: **Nö, das 100ste review wars nicht, aber das 99. Von all den reviews, die ich erhalten habe, stammen übrigens 21 aus deiner Feder. Ich kanns nur wiederholen: Danke schön! Ich stimme übrigens ganz mit Dir überein: den Legolas lassen wir besser unverstümmelt..."Pfeile  verschiessen, wie er grad lustig ist...." das fand ich wieder mal unglaublich komisch! Oh, rat mal, übrigens, wie mein Fastnachtskostüm aussieht: Elbe, Elbe oder Elbe? Das Bogenschützenkostüm wurde leider nicht fertig...

**Für mi-au: **Nein, selbstsverständlich war das wirklich nicht, aber ich beklag mich garantiert nicht, dass es 100 geworden sind! HUNDERT! WOW! Und ich selbst hab bis jetzt nur ein einziges review je an andere Leute geschrieben...Ich hoffe, in Zukunft da mehr leisten zu können, aber bis jetzt hatte ich neben dem Schreiben einfach nicht viel Zeit, selber zu lesen... Danke schön!

**Für Elanor: **Es macht mir wirklich immer Spass, deine Kommentare zu lesen! Du erfasst immer ganz genau das, was ich jeweils mit den Szenen zu den einzelnen Personen aussagen wollte, und das ist eine schöne Bestätigung für jeden Hobby-Schriftsteller. Also vielen Dank nochmals für all Deine ermutigenden Kommentare!

So fällt es einem leicht, an einer neuen Geschichte zu stricken....

**Für Shelley: **Deine Kommentare treffen wie immer den Nagel auf den Kopf! Was das Orkblut betrifft: Nöh, hab ich nicht gesehen! Ich seh nie etwas, weil ich bei den Schlachtszenen immer wegsehen muss J! (TTT and RotK sind in meinen Augen sehr kurze Filme). Nein im Ernst, meine Beobachtungsgabe hat kein Sherlock-Holmes-Niveau je erreicht... schnüff. „Krümel" fand ich süss. Ich hätte aber schreiben sollen, dass jemand Legolas verbunden hat. Vielleicht Nerdein selbst. Ich hätte schreiben sollen... hast Du schon oft gehört, oder?

Also, dann muss ich noch ein Geständnis machen, oder besser gesagt, dir von der plötzlichen Erkenntnis berichten, die ich hatte. Ich hab erst jetzt realisiert, wieviele Dinge in meiner Erzählung schlichtweg falsch sind, wenn man sie mit dem Kanon der Bücher vergleicht. Unnötig falsch. Fast peinlich falsch, könnte man sagen. (Ich spreche jetzt nicht von „Sam aus Bruchtal", das schreit eher nach einem Beta-reader)

Du hast jeweils auf sehr freundliche Art in den einzelnen Kapiteln darauf hingewiesen

(ich meine, die Fehler wären schon fast „flames" würdig gewesen, Mann, bin ich froh, keine erhalten zu haben, und erst meine *elbischen *Namen: Yuk), aber erst jetzt ist bei mir der Groschen gefallen, dass solche Ungereimheiten wirklich störend sind für jeden, der das Buch gelesen hat. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, Deine Anregungen auf die zu leichte Schulter genommen zu haben! Kommt nicht wieder vor! Asche über mein Haupt! Also, ich werde diese Fehler in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr korrigieren (die Gans ist ja jetzt schon gebraten), aber für die nächste Geschichte, da gelobe ich Besserung, so gut es eben geht...siehe unten! Ich kann es nur wiederholen: Ich bin sehr froh über Deine fortlaufenden Anregungen&Kritiken!

**Anmerkung der Autorin II: **Naja, falls jemand wissen will, wies mit meinen Erzählungen weitergeht.... Also, wie ich schon für Shelley schrieb, musste ich einsehen, dass ich viele wichtige Sachen aus den Bücher vergessen habe, was mir jetzt ziemlich peinlich ist. Ich habe mir deshalb selbst verordnet, die drei Bücher sowie den Hobbit nochmals durchzuackern... Dann werd ich mal meine zweite Erzählung „Thranduils letzter Stand" (oder so) fertigschreiben, die erst etwa zu ¾ fertig ist und eben viiieeele Fehler enthält. Ich werde die ausmerzen, so gut es geht, und nicht-Kanon-Sachen vor der Veröffentlichung deutlich als AU markieren, so dass jeder Leser selbst entscheiden kann, ob er mit diesen Abweichungen von Tolkiens Werk leben kann oder nicht. Ohne ein kleines bisschen künstlicher Freiheit geht es eben nicht... Bis Ende März sollte die Geschichte aber wirklich fertig sein (Ich hab da 10 Tage Ferien, Luxus pur!), und ich könnte dann, so wie jetzt, im Wochenrhythmus ein Kapitel ins Netz werfen...das sollte über die lange Wartezeit hinwegtrösten. Für eine weitere Geschichte hab ich übrigens bereits das „Skript", und für eine vierte ein halbes, so dass Euch das Lesefutter von meiner Seite nicht so schnell ausgehen sollte... So, das war jetzt aber endgültig genug von meinem Gebrabbel! Schöne Zeit euch allen!


End file.
